The Diamond Family
by spotlulu28
Summary: This is a sequel to "Kakuzu's Treasure". It tells about Snow's life with her newly discovered family. Will blood ties be stronger than the ties with her adoptive family. Will she take her place in the Hidden Diamond Village? Or will she reject her new family and rejoin her Akatsuki family? Will Kakuzu have compete against another man for Snow's heart? Read and find out.
1. Wedding Day

**The Diamond Family**

**Chapter 1: Wedding Day **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Eiji **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

My eyes opened everything blurry. After blinking a few times it cleared. I was laying down on a cushy bed. The blankets smelled lightly of lavender. I was in a lavish bedroom. A cool drifted through the open balcony doors helped me wake up. Where am I?

I still felt a little dazed. To my surprise I could move. The diamond chains that bound me were gone. When I sat up I saw I was in different clothes. I was in a long white cotton night gown. The collar exposed the tops of my shoulders and a good amount of my collar bone. A light blue ribbon kept the front of the night gown closed. It had long princess sleeves. As I got up I whimpered the soreness isn't gone. I walked toward the open balcony doors. A cool deep voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said Eiji as he got up from his seat.

Had he been there the whole time? I didn't even sense his chakra and he's so close. I can't fight him he has years experience over me, but maybe I can out run him. I ran at full speed to the door and he appeared in front of me. He had an annoying grin on his face. I hate that he's right.

"Do you really want to play this game, Snow?" asked Eiji.

"Why did you call me, Snow?" I asked.

"I will call you Minori in public, but when we are alone I will call you, Snow. You seem more comfortable with the name Snow and I personally like the name better. Where did you get it from?" asked Eiji.

"I was given the name Snow because my white hair and pale skin. He also gave me the name because he thought I was as pure as the first snow fall", I said.

"Whose this he?" asked Eiji.

"Kakuzu, but lets get back on topic. Why wouldn't I want to run away? You stole me away from my family", I said.

"We are your real family they are criminals", said Eiji.

"They might be criminals, but they've protected me more than this family ever has. Where were you when master was beating me senseless?!" I asked.

He didn't give any answer. I saw guilt in his eyes. If he were a truly evil man he wouldn't be able to feel guilt.

"Do you know how much it hurt knowing no one was looking for me?" I asked.

"I've been searching for you for a long time. You were stolen when you were just a baby", said Eiji.

"You are the leader here why didn't you have the power to find me?" I asked.

"I tried more then you can ever know", said Eiji.

"I never saw any result of that effort", I said.

"Why don't we get on a more pleasant subject? Haven't you noticed you new accessory, Snow?" asked Eiji as he pointed to my ankle.

A weird looking diamond chain anklet on my ankle.

"It's a tracker and it will give you nasty shock if you leave this village. So, you should make yourself comfortable your not leaving anytime soon", said Eiji.

"Can't I just break this thing off?" I asked as fiddled with the diamond chain.

"You can try, but I made that chain myself it. It will only come off if I want to come off or if I die", said Eiji.

"I hate you!" I yelled.

He walked closer to me and tried to touch my face. My skin turned to diamond. He let out a sigh. I started crying I miss my family, so much I felt pink pearls. They are criminal, but they are my family and I love them. When he backed away some my skin returned to normal.

"Please don't cry", said Eiji.

"Why do you care if I cry?" I asked.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't hide yourself behind tears", said Eiji.

I couldn't deny that was sweet. I felt blush appearing on face.

"It's all right to take a compliment every once in awhile Snow especially if it means that cute blush will appear on your cheeks", said Eiji.

"I didn't mean to blush", I said.

I gave a little sniffle and tried to calm myself down.

"I'm a very patient man, Snow I've waited this long for you I can wait longer. You will learn to love me", said Eiji.

"I will never love you!" I yelled.

"That's what you say now, but you will change your mind", said Eiji.

He left and locked the door behind him. I have to think of a plan of escape. I finally got an idea of how to escape. I have to gain Eiji trust I have to make him think I love him. I tried breaking the chain, but I had no success. A month passed by slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Eiji's Perspective<strong>

Snow has spent a month with us. The villagers love her and so does most of the family. It surprised me how quickly she adjusted. The care that she feels for the villagers is real. I can see that. By some miracle she was starting to warm up to me. I feel something for the girl it's more than lust.

I looked out the window and saw her in the garden reading a book. There was a blanket around her shoulders and she seemed cool crisp winter. She stood out from bare trees and sleeping flower beds. The word that came to mind from looking at her was pure. Kakuzu was right in giving her the name Snow. Just looking at her made me feel relaxed. I have held the role as leader of the Hidden Diamond Village for seventy years. I'm ninety years old. I'm getting too old for this job, but who else will take it. A few minutes of peace were rare. She saw me and waved. I smiled at her and waved back.

"Eiji!" said a loud voice that I recognized as my assistant.

He crashed into my office. Two minutes of peace a new record.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, the people want to know when your wedding is going to be", said my assistant.

"She's only been here a month and they already want me to marry her?" I asked.

Snow won't like that this whole process had be hard enough for her. She needs to adapt to her new life. Forcing her into a wedding, so soon will ruin any progress I've made with her.

"Is there any we can put off longer?" I asked.

"Do you have cold feet?" asked my assistant.

"I don't have cold feet. I just want to give her time to adjust", I said.

"She looks well adjusted to me. She knows the name of every villager and she's loved by all of them. Do you not love her?" asked my assistant.

I glared at my assistant I felt a rare rage filling my body.

"Of course I love her!" I yelled.

I'm already in love with girl and I've only know her for a month. It will be a miracle if she ever comes to love me. I took a deep breath and looked at my assistant who was scared out his mind.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper", I said.

"So when do I have time to get married?" I asked.

"Well sir the only free time you have for next few year is this weekend", said my assistant.

"This weekend?" I asked.

"Yes", said my assistant.

"I guess I have no other choice", I said.

"Okay sir I'll tell the people", said my assistant.

"Yes", I said.

I looked out the window and saw a relaxed Snow. How is she going to respond to this?

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

After spending a month here I found out Eiji is the leader of the village and the people love him. I can't kill him if I do Mari or Kameko would take the role of leader. Mari couldn't handle a leadership role. I also found out that most of my family isn't that bad. Mari is one of my closest friends even though she's somewhat sadistic. She is a mix of Hidan and Konan. She has a bad mouth and sadistic nature of Hidan, but is kind hearted like Konan. She actually thought things out unlike Hidan. I still don't get along with Kameko, but I want to be her friend she's my sister after all. She still calls me the bastard child and doesn't recognize me as a sister.

Eiji isn't that bad even though I hate admitting it. He's a fair man. The day that he took me he very out of his natural character. Eiji allows me to continue my training. He even takes a few hours out of his busy day to train with me. When he couldn't train with me Mari did. I learned a lot from both of them. No, matter how much I care for the people of village I can never call this place home.

I miss Kakuzu and the others, so much it hurts to think about them. I wonder what they are doing now. There aren't many children in my family. Most of the women were barren. They wanted me to bring new blood into the family. Eiji even forced me to go to the doctor to see if I am capable of having children. He was over joyed when he heard I can have children. Even though he wanted to have children with me he never forced himself on me.

"Snowy!" yelled Mari.

She surprised me. Like Hidan Mari loves sneaking up behind me and scare the shit out me. I have the hardest time sensing her chakra. She can be only inches away from me and I can't sense her.

"Where have you been, Mari? You've been gone for two weeks" I said.

"Do you really want to know details of where I spend my free time?" asked Mari.

I felt a blush appearing on face.

"You're so fucking cute", said Mari as she started to leave the garden.

"No, wait I have one question", I said.

Mari turned around to look at me. She had a twisted evil smile on her face.

"And what is that?" asked Mari.

"Is the poor guy still breathing?" I asked.

"How did you know it was a guy? And to answer your question yes they are still alive", said Mari.

"Did you do anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, I got you something", said Mari.

"What did you get me?" I asked.

"This", said Mari as she threw a thin book in my lap.

I opened he book on the first page I saw a picture of Deidara. The pictures were cut out of a wanted poster. The book had almost every member of my family in it. I stopped flipping through the pages when I saw a picture of Kakuzu. My fingers carefully traced the image. I started crying.

"Thank you", I said.

"Snowy, you shouldn't be crying", said Mari.

"Why?" I asked.

I was kidnapped from the people I love. I haven't seen the man I love in a month and I'm not sure when I'm going to see him again. I am allowed to cry.

"Stop being such a cry baby no one likes seeing a crying bride", said Mari.

"Bride?" I asked.

"You're getting married dumb ass", said Mari.

"Great, that makes escape a lot more difficult", I said.

"Not really. We both want out of here we will find a way out", said Mari.

My gut told me that she didn't really want to escape. She was just seeking a thrill.

"You can easily escape without me", I said

"I don't want to be alone, Snowy", said Mari.

"Wait, it's this weekend today is Thursday", I said.

"I have to take you dress shopping", said Mari.

She took to a dress shop. I never thought I'd go into one of these shops. Heck, I never thought I would get married in the first place. If it were only to another man than everything would be perfect.

"Theirs my cute little bride", said the shop owner.

"Do you have any idea about what you want to wear on your big day, baby sis?" asked Mari.

"No. Mari you're only two minutes older than me", I said.

I hate it when she calls me baby sis. But me telling her to stop will only make her call baby sis even more.

"You two are twins?" asked the owner.

"Same dad different moms", said Mari.

The owner looked a bit stunned. My family history was still a bit unknown to villager, but they didn't seem to care.

"Here Minori I think you'll like these. Now strip", said the owner.

She placed a stack of dresses on a bench near me.

"What?" I asked.

None of my new family has seen my scars.

"Oh don't worry dear you're my only customer, so nobody will see you", said the owner.

"Minori, what's wrong?" asked Mari.

"Nothing", I said.

Mari gave glared at me she knows something is bothering me. I better just get this over with. I took off my pants and shirt. I heard the owner and Mari gasp when they saw my scars. The owner quickly tossed away the dresses that were backless.

"Where did you get those scars?" asked Mari.

"I had a rough life before I came here", I said.

When I looked over at the dress owner I saw she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Let get off this subject and start trying on some dresses", said the owner.

The first dress I put was a ball gown style. Mari started laughing.

"I look like a marshmallow", I said.

And I feel ridiculous. After trying on over twenty dresses we finally found the perfect one. It was a trumpet style dress made of satin. It was strapless with a sweet heart neckline, there ivory ribbon around the upper waist. There were buttons all the way down the back of it. It also had a sweeping train.

"Little sis is this your dress?" asked Mari.

"Yes", I said.

I tried putting on happy face for the owner. I have to act like I'm a woman who is head over heels in love. I use to be in love.

"This should be ready by your wedding day, Minori", said the owner.

We left the shop. Everyone in the village seem to be in such a rush and very busy.

"Why is every one acting, so weird?" I asked.

"They are all getting ready for your wedding. Snowy, you've got to act more happy", said Mari.

"I'm trying to", I said.

"Well try harder you are doing a shitty job", said Mari.

"I'm trying to be a happy bride. I would love to hear any suggestions", I said.

"Pretend he's Kakuzu. Pretend this yours and Kakuzu's wedding day", said Mari.

"Do you really think that will work?" I asked.

"It works for me. When I'm with a guy or girl I pretend their that hotty Hidan", said Mari.

"Ah, I didn't need to hear that!", I said.

I really didn't need to hear that. I could have gone my whole life without hearing that. Mari broke into another wave of laughter when she saw my expression.

"But it works baby sis trust me", said Mari.

"Okay", I said.

I closed my eyes and thought about Kakuzu. My face turned pink and a smile appeared on my face.

"Now that's the face of a happy bride", said Mari.

I still don't feel truly happy. We walked back home. It's hard calling this giant place home. I miss the hideout it might have been dark, cold, and wet sometimes, but I like it better there. I don't care about luxury I only want to be with the people who care about me. In no time the day of the wedding came. I heard someone pounding on my door.

"Come on Minori wake up!" yelled Mari.

I groaned as I slowly got out of my bed.

"If you don't open this door right now I'll break through it", said Mari.

She wasn't joking she has broken through my door multiple times.

"I'm coming", I said.

I opened the door. Mari was standing with a bunch of people behind her.

"Get your ass into the shower!" yelled Mari.

"You don't have to yell", I said.

I took quick shower then went back into my bedroom.

"Remember pretend", Mari whispered in my ear.

"Come on let's hurry up everyone the wedding is in two hours", said the make person.

My hair was in loose curls and weaved pearls into my hair too. They put ivory ribbon headband with a silver and diamond detailing on it in my hair.

"Your skin is so perfect you hardly need any make up", said one of the make up people.

"Thank you", I said.

"Minori, you have to take off that necklace it clashes with the dress", said the make up person.

My hand instantly went to my locket. I promised Kakuzu I would never take it off. I forced myself to take it off I hate braking my promise. Instead of my locket I wore a beautiful diamond choker. It felt cold and unnatural against my skin. This is the most expensive thing I've ever worn.

"Mari, can you watch this for me?" I asked.

"Of course I can", said Mari.

She put it on. Around Mari's neck is the safest place it could be besides around my neck.

"Please take good care of it", I said.

"I will", said Mari.

I stopped at the entrance to the aisle. I was scared.

"Pretend its Kakuzu and my wedding day", I whispered to myself.

Mari handed me my flowers and the doors opened. The whole village was there. There were rose petals scattered on the aisle. It was out door wedding and it was beautiful day. I slowly walked my way down aisle. I felt the eyes of the villagers on me. This would be any girl's dream wedding day, but this wasn't a dream for me it was a nightmare.

I finally made it to where Eiji stood. Pretend I have to pretend. My imagination finally started working. I let my tears fall and saw gold and pink pearls. Eiji had a shocked look on his face. The only reason why these tears fell from my eye was I saw Kakuzu instead of Eiji. We said our vows

"You may kiss the bride", said the priest.

Eiji pulled up my vial.

Before he kissing me Eiji whispered in my ear, "I told you, so".

The ceremony was over it was time for the party. It was time for Eiji and I to have our first dance. I heard the guests' awws as they saw us dance. After that it was time to cut the cake. He shoved some cake in my face two can play at that game. I smashed a piece of cake on his face. I thought he would be angry, but instead he started laughing. It was a genuine laugh. His laughter was contagious. I couldn't help laughing with me.

Practically every man in the village asked me for dance. I sat down at one of the tables my feet were killing me. I didn't want to wear five-inch heels, but I didn't have a choice. Since Eiji is so tall I have to wear them or he would have to bend down to kiss me. I saw my flower girl running up to me. She is one of the few children in my family. The only part of the kekkie genkia she has is crying diamonds and other precious stones.

"Minori, Minori one day I want to have a big wedding just like you! And marry the man love just like you", said the little girl.

"I bet one day you will", I said.

I really do hope that she finds love one day.

"You really think so?" asked the girl.

"Yes I do", I said.

I felt someone pulling on my dress. When I looked down I saw a little boy. He had curly blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Minori, can I have a dance pretty please?" asked the baker's son.

He was only four years and extremely cute.

"Of course I will dance with such a handsome young man, but I get to lead", I said.

I picked him up and did a little dance with him.

"Why couldn't you marry me?" asked the four year old before I put him down.

"Maybe if you were a lot older and asked sooner I would have said yes", I said.

"Really you would have?" asked the four year old.

"Yes, but I think there's a young lady who really wants a dance with", I said as I pointed to the flower girl.

I felt a pair of eyes on me when I turned around and saw Eiji looking at me. I have to blush. I felt my face turning hot. I hope Eiji thinks I'm in love with him. I know he's starting to fall for me. I smiled and joined him at the table. He pulled me close.

"You are going to make a great mother, Minori", said Eiji.

I have never thought about having children, but it is nice knowing someone thought I would make a great mother. Eiji pulling me close reminded me of Kakuzu. Everything seems to remind me of him. When it reached ten at night the guests left.

The part I dreaded had come consummating the marriage. Kameko grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. I was able to take off my shoes before she lead me to Eiji's bedroom. She pushed me into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Eiji sat on the bed fully dressed. I was still wearing my wedding dress. Eiji stood up and gently kissed me on the lips. I forced myself to kiss him back. His lips were always soft and gently.

"I know you don't want to do this, Snow", said Eiji.

I didn't answer he already knows it's true.

"I'm not going to force you into this. If we are going to make love I want you to be willing. I will wait until you're ready", said Eiji.

"Why are you not forcing me?" I asked.

"Because you brought back the feeling of love back to me. I haven't felt something like this since my first wife. She passed away", said Eiji.

He was in love before. I saw true pain in his eyes when he talked about her. Eiji did take me away from family. But he has done less horrible things then any of my Akutski family. Eiji is kind a man he always made time for the villagers and tried helping them with their problems.

"You look uncomfortable, Snow. I think I might have something for you to wear", said Eiji.

He went to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt. He took off my headband, and necklace.

"Can you help me with the buttons?" I asked.

Eiji put something in my hand it was my locket I quickly put it back on.

"Why are you allowing me to have this?" I asked.

"I wouldn't like it if someone took away the only thing I had of the person who loved me", said Eiji.

"Thank you", I said.

I felt his hands quickly unbuttoning my dress. He didn't give any reaction to my scars, which I'm grateful for. I slipped out of the dress and put on the t-shirt he gave me. He didn't mention my scars. He picked me up and carefully put me in bed.

"I won't do anything to you, Snow. But from now we will be sharing a room", said Eiji.

He took off his shirt and unwrapped the bandages on his arms. He had a giant tattoo that went up his spine and down his arms. He sat down on the bed.

"Can you untie this?" asked Eiji.

I quickly untied the ribbon in his hair and took out the small bells that were woven in his hair. His hair is so soft. Since he was sitting I got a better look at his tattoo. It wasn't one giant tattoo, but many small ones. All of the tattoos were like the one on my wrist. Did he kill that many family members? Along with his tattoos there were scars like mine on his back. I gently traced up his spine I felt his muscles tense as I touched him. I use to do that every time someone touched my back.

"I'm not a monster, Snow", said Eiji.

I sensed the fear in his voice. He really cares about what I think of him.

"Then how did you get all these tattoos?" I asked.

"Our family use to be huge and happy. We weren't inbred freaks at that time. We were allowed to marry who ever we wanted. But my twin brother separated our family into two groups the second and first", said Eiji.

I felt a shiver run down his spine.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your wife?" I asked.

"The side I was on was the second family. I was there most powerful fighter. The first family wanted to weaken me by hurting my wife and child. They took her and my son away from me. I tried saving her, but they killed her right and our son in front of me. I went into a blind rage and killing most of the first family. I still miss her and my son", said Eiji.

"What caused the war?" I asked.

"My brother was angry that he wasn't chosen to be the next leader of the Hidden Diamond Village. He hated that the second born was chosen over him to be leader. That's what caused the war", said Eiji.

"How could your brother do something so cruel?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. We such close friends when we were younger. Now our family is a mess", said Eiji.

I'm not going to pry anymore into this. I sensed the pain in voice and I don't want to put him through anymore of it. Eiji has gone through the same pain as me, but he has lost a child I couldn't understand that pain. I'm not sure if I could live through losing a child. His story reminds me about what happen with me and Takumi. I feel, so bad for Eiji know he's telling me the truth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him from behind. I heard a small gasp of surprise leave his mouth.

"I've been through the same pain. When I was with Master I fell in love with an artist working on my Master's house. He was kind to me and taught me how to read and write. He tried helping me. He said he would take me away from Master and that we would have a family. The day he was going take me away my master found out and tortured my artist. My master slit my artist's throat in front of me", I said.

He grabbed me is he going to hurt me? Instead of hurting me he held me close to his muscular chest. I saw the tattoos continued along his ribs. He held me, so close that I couldn't see his face. I saw sapphires and pink pearls on my lap they didn't belong to me. They belong to him. Eiji held me close the whole night.


	2. A Month Without Snow

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 2: A Month Without Snow **

**Perspectives: Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu **

**Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspective <strong>

I sighed when I saw Snow's empty bed. Even the bright colors in my room didn't make me feel any better. Snow was missing for a month and three weeks now. I miss my friend and I'm not the only one. I miss having another girl to talk. Even Pain and Sasori are affected by Snow's disappearance. Everyone is at each other's throats and looking for an excuse to fight. The one most affected is Kakuzu. His temper is worse than ever before, which I didn't think was possible before now. He barely talks now and he isn't eating. He only leaves his room to go bounty hunting or do missions.

We couldn't do anything to help Snow, which makes it worse. I bet that's the part, which annoys Kakuzu the most. He couldn't protect what he loves, which is new to him. I can't help feeling bad for him. I never thought a day would come when I pitied Kakuzu. The last time Snow was taken away from us we could help her. Going against the Hidden Diamond Village would weaken the group. The Hidden Diamond Village is powerful by itself, but along with its allies the Hidden Sand Village, and the Hidden Leaf Village they posed a real threat. The only way we can get Snow back will be by her escaping the village herself. I heard someone knocking at my door. I know Snow is smart enough to escape by herself I opened the door and saw Nagato.

"You have to talk to, Kakuzu", said Nagato.

"Why do I have to talk to him?" I asked.

"You have to talk to him because he won't kill you", said Nagato.

"He won't kill you either, so why can't you talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't know how to deal with the problem he's going through. If I tried to I would make it worse", said Nagato.

I let a giggled it's cute seeing Nagato a little uncomfortable.

"Okay I will try talking to him, but you owe me", I said.

I have to get Kakuzu to eat. When Snow comes back she won't like seeing the man she loves unhealthy. I know if Nagato was going through the same thing she would try her best to make him feel better. I knocked on Kakuzu's door. There was no answer. I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Kakuzu, open this door or I will break it down. I know you don't want pay for a new door", I said.

I heard the door unlocking and it creak open a little bit. I saw the lights were on and Kakuzu sitting at his desk. I walked into the room. I've never been in Kakuzu room before it was messy. Bookshelves lined the walls of the room, papers were all over his desk, and his bed was unmade. How can he get any work done in this mess? And where's all the color? He looks better then I thought he would. He looks tired and I know he is sad. It's hard to figure out what emotions he's feeling. I don't know how Snow does it.

"What do you want, Konan?" asked Kakuzu.

"Nagato, sent me here", I said.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"You haven't ate anything for three weeks. Why are you doing this to yourself, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why do you even care about me, Konan?" asked Kakuzu.

"Because I know Snow would hate to see you like 're doing this to yourself because you love her. Is that fact, so hard for you to belive?" I asked.

"Leave Konan. I don't want to talk about this", said Kakuzu.

One of the few emotions I can read on Kakuzu is anger. Any one can read that. I saw his body tensing with anger.

"She will come back, Kakuzu", I said.

"That man will never let her out of his sights. I should have never let her out of mine", said Kakuzu.

"Snow, loves you she will find you", I said.

"There's no grantee she will come back. She could fall in love with him. I hate saying that, but the man that took her has done less horrible things then all of us", said Kakuzu.

"That doesn't mean she will fall in love with him", I said.

"He is one of the most well loved and respected leaders", said Kakuzu.

"You don't know how much she loves you. She would put her life on the line to protect you. You have her heart. No other man will ever mean that much to her", I said.

"How would you know how much she loves me?" asked Kakuzu.

How can he not see how much she loves him? Everyone here can see how much she loves him? I wish Nagato could love me as much as Snow loves Kakuzu. The memories of Snow's sleepless night crying out for him when he was gone rushed back.

**Konan's Flash Back **

_Snow was worried about Kakuzu and that was plane as day. Snow was already in bed when I got to the room. Good, there wouldn't be any nightmares tonight hopefully. I never told Snow about what I heard when she's sleeping. __Normally Snow has one nightmare a week they weren't that bad and Snow woke up. When Kakuzu is gone the nightmares were horrible she attacked anyone who touched her. Every one in the group knows Snow has horrible nightmares and didn't freak out when they heard Snow screaming, but we all hate hearing it. We all were haunted in are sleep, but Snow has it worse then all of us. I woke up to Snow screaming. __I can't touch her when she's like this there's only one person who can he's not here right now. The last time I tried waking Snow up from a nightmare she went into attack mode. I want to help her, but there's no way I can. I had to lock her in our room until she woke up, which wasn't till one in the afternoon. She was so sorry when she woke up. All I could do was listen._

"_NO, NO master please don't. Please don't do this again!" yelled Snow. _

_Most of the time Snow's nightmares were about her master and the hell he put her through. _

"_I will do anything you want master just don't hurt him", said Snow. _

_My best guess is this dream is about her and Takumi. Takumi and Kakuzu played main roles in Snow's nightmares. I have no idea who this Takumi __person is, but I know he's important to Snow. I would never ask her about him. I didn't want to bring back any bad memories. _

"_Please don't hurt him. You already killed Takumi don't take away Kakuzu", said Snow. _

_She was crying in her sleep. Snow is going through hell in her dream. I can't stand seeing her like this. I grabbed my pillow and was about to leave when Snow started talking again. _

"_Kakuzu, please don't be dead! I need you please come back to me I can't live without you, so I will join you", said Snow. _

_This could be one of her extreme nightmare she could have hurt herself in her sleep. Kakuzu will freak if she's hurt. I moved Snow's blankets to see if she was bleeding. She isn't bleeding this time. Snow is willing to kill herself to be with Kakuzu. _

I know Snow is willing to kill herself if it meant she would be with Kakuzu. Kakuzu denying how much Snow loves him made me angry.

"Kakuzu, you're so fucking thick headed! I had to comfort her through the nights when you weren't here until she felt safe. She screamed out your name in the night sometimes. In one of her nightmares she was willing to kill herself to be with you. That's how I know how much she loves you!" I yelled.

That really him got angry. He's barely controlling his anger.

"If you hurt me both Snow and Nagato will be pissed", I said.

That calmed him down a tiny bit.

"Even if she does escape him she won't be able to find us. She doesn't know how to get here", said Kakuzu.

He does have a point there. Snow is a smart girl she will figure it out. Why does he have to be, so negative? He's even making me feel depressed.

"You might be right, but she would go somewhere you could easily find her. I know one thing for sure she wouldn't want to see you doing this to yourself", I said.

Kakuzu grabbed me by the throat, but his grip wasn't tight and it wouldn't leave any bruises.

"How do you know what she would want?" asked Kakuzu.

I heard the pain in his voice he's going through hell. I know I should angry with him, but I can't. I can't be angry with someone whose in so much pain.

"I know what she would want since she is one my best friends", I said.

"If I eat something will you leave?" asked Kakuzu as he let go of my throat.

I nodded my head yes. I watched Kakuzu eat then left. As I passed Deidara's room I didn't hear any explosions, which is odd. I haven't heard any explosions for a few weeks now. I don't know how to help him. I should at least check on him. I knocked on the door there was no answer.

"Deidara, are you okay?" I asked.

I don't like taking the carrying role that Snow held. She's so good a reading others' emotions. She could help Deidara. I walked back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

I heard Konan knocking on my door and asking if I was okay. I am not any what okay. The only thing I can sculpt is Snow. Whenever I closed my eyes I see her. How can Kakuzu have, so much self control? The people who took Snow must be strong if they could hold back Kakuzu when he was in one of his rages.

"Snow, hurry home", I said to myself.

I have to do something to get my mind off of her. Maybe if I blow something up it will take my mind off of her. Why can't I sneak out and go to the Hidden Diamond Village? No one will notice or care if I leave. I have to see her at least once. I left the hideout. I don't think anyone saw me leave. If they did they probably thought I went out to blow something up. It took me three days to get to the village. I felt threads wrapping around me and pulling me into the woods.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Kakuzu.

"You can't tell me you don't want to see her", I said.

Kakuzu glared at me with a new level of hatred.

"Us being here will put her in danger", said Kakuzu.

"We're both smart enough to dodge detection", I said.

He knows I'm right and that's what annoys him most.

"Leader, said we can't, Deidara. We don't want the Hidden Diamond Village as our enemy", said Kakuzu.

"We can stay at the edge of the woods and watch her from there. Technically we aren't going into the village", I said.

"Alright if we get caught I'm putting all the blame on you, Deidara", said Kakuzu.

I saw Snow on a balcony and she looks beautiful. She wore an ivory color silk shorts that showed off her legs perfectly. Her top was silk too it had thin spaghetti straps. Snow looked, so sad, but she's still beautiful. One thing that caught my attention was the expensive looking ring Snow's finger. In the middle of the ring there was an emerald cut light blue diamond surround by smaller white diamonds. The metal looked like white gold. Someone joined her on the balcony. He had long silver hair, one of his eyes was golden and the other was silver. He toward over Snow. The man was about the same height and build as Kakuzu.

"You're going to catch a cold, Snow", said the man as he wrapped a blanket around Snow and hugged her from behind.

She leaned against him. If I didn't know better I would think she was truly happy.

"Thank you. Eiji, I thought you had to leave. Don't you have to discuss a new treaty with the Hidden Leaf?" asked Snow.

So, this is the man that took Snow. Eiji gave a disappointed sigh. He doesn't look all that powerful.

"I have to say goodbye to my wife first", said the man.

Did he say wife? No, there's no way Snow would marry him she was probably forced into it. He lifted Snow's chin and kissed her. The kiss was hot and passionate Snow allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Why isn't she fighting off the man? Why is she kissing him back? When the man finally pulled away from Snow he shocked expression on his face he wasn't expecting a kiss like that.

"Wow", said Eiji.

Snow let out a little giggle at the man's reaction. I saw Kakuzu's hands turn to fists.

"You're making it harder for me to leave my love", said the man.

"Sorry", said Snow.

"There's nothing to be sorry for I enjoyed", said Eiji.

He lightly connect there lips again. A light pink blush appeared across Snow's cheeks.

"I ummm", said Snow.

"So cute", said Eiji as he gently touched her cheek.

"You're making me blush", said Snow.

"Be good, Snow. I love you", said the man.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"You can't expect me to say it back Eiji. I care about you and I will miss you. You need to give me time before I can say those words", said Snow.

"Don't worry Snow I'm a patient man", said Eiji.

When the man left Snow took off her locket and opened it. She looks depressed.

"Kakuzu, why didn't you put a picture of yourself in my locket. I miss you", said Snow.

She started pacing. Snow stopped in front of us. I know she can't see us. But her staring in our direction made me tense for some reason.

"Pretend he's Kakuzu easier said than done, Mari", Snow said to herself.

A appeared diamond weapon appeared in her hand. She threw it right at me only missing by a few centimeters.

"I know you're there Deidara you have to get better at hiding your chakra. I'm sorry for saying this Deidara, but I wish you were someone else. Can you tell him I love him? You have to leave the guards make their rounds soon and they're very protective", said Snow.

She went back into the room. Kakuzu looked a lot better. I felt bittersweet. I got to see the woman I love, but she only wants me to be a messenger.

"We have to leave, Deidara. If you don't move I will drag you back and I won't be gentle", said Kakuzu.

The idea of Kakuzu dragging me back isn't pleasant, so I forced myself to move. We went back to the hideout no one seemed to notice that we left. Kakuzu returned to his room and I returned mine. I got out a roll of paper out and started drawing. When I finished it I hung it up on the wall. It was beautiful drawing of Snow standing on the balcony with a loving look in her eye. I know she will come back. She has to come back. I need her to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's Perspective <strong>

I saw Kakuzu and Deidara walking into the hideout. What could those two be doing? Deidara isn't beaten to a pulp, so they weren't fighting. During this month Kakuzu had nearly killed Deidara, so many times I've lost count.

"Where did you two go?" I asked Kakuzu.

"No where important", said Kakuzu.

He went to see her. I know better than to ask Kakuzu about it. He needed it. Kakuzu's is talented enough not to get caught. Every one of us is dealing with Snow being missing affect us all in different ways. Leader was right in saying that we couldn't help Snow and that she would have to help herself. That doesn't make it any less painful. I wonder what her biological family is like. I remembered the time Snow explained to me why we were here family.

**Itachi's Flash Back **

_It was my week to train Snow. It's almost the end of the week. Snow was so happy she had tied with me in our race to the village. _

"_What do we do if we have tie? Do we get what you want to eat or what I want?" asked Snow. _

_I will let her have this one I will take her to ramen shop. She'd worked hard the whole time in training. _

"_We can get ramen", I said._

_She smiled. It was a true smile not the fake one she sometimes puts on for our sake. I bought her a bowl of ramen and she started eating. _

"_Itachi, aren't you going to eat?" asked Snow. _

"_Not hungry", I said. _

"_Come on you have to be hungry have some of my ramen", said Snow. _

_Rare, Snow rarely if ever shares her ramen. She must be really worried about me. I know Snow won't drop the subject until I eat something. _

"_Alright I'll eat, Snow", I said. _

"_Was it really, so bad, Itachi?" asked Snow. _

_Snow is always worrying about me. She gets very annoyed when I don't eat. Snow has a protective caring nature. She treats all of us well except for Orochimaru. _

"_Is this your boyfriend, Snow?" asked the owner of the ramen shop. _

_Snow's face turned, so pink. _

"_No, he's not my boyfriend he is my older brother", said Snow. _

_That caught my attention. Does she really care about me that much? What have I done to earn this kind of care?_

_"I didn't know you had a brother", said the owner. _

_"He travels a lot so that's why you don't see him too often", said Snow. _

_I still couldn't decide if I liked the idea of being someone's older brother again. The idea of it brought back some bad memories. I think I like her calling me older brother. _

"_Itachi, are you mad at me for calling you older brother?" asked Snow._

_Why would she think I'm angry with her? I don't mind Snow calling me older brother it's nice. Snow has never done anything to make me angry. _

"_I'm not angry with you, Snow. I like that you consider me your older brother", I said. _

"_It's nice having some kind of family, Itachi", said Snow. _

_That surprised me. How could anyone think of us as family? _

"_How can you consider us family, Snow?" I asked. _

"_A family is a group of people who care about each other. I know that not all us of get along with each other and we aren't an average family by an definition. I don't care that you guys have done horrible things you guys are the people who protect me", said Snow. _

"_Snow, you are one of a kind", I said. _

_Her face turned pink. _

"_I forgot to tell you this I forgive you", said Snow. _

"_What do you forgive me for?" I asked. _

"_When I was in coma I heard you saying you're sorry. You were either sorry about kissing me or sorry about hurting me during the test. I forgive you for both Itachi", said Snow. _

_She was awake that whole time. I wonder how many things she heard. _

_"You could hear us while you were in a coma?" I asked. _

_"Yes", said Snow. _

_I wonder what else she heard we thought she couldn't hear._

"_Snow, you know that I'm younger than you right?" I asked. _

"_I know you're younger than me. The truth is you're more mature than me and I like you better as an older brother than a younger brother. And anyways I don't think you would like if I called you little brother", said Snow. _

_Snow starting laughing. What's so funny? _

_"Why are you laughing?" I asked. _

_"Sorry, it's just that face was priceless", said Snow. _

_She got me to emotion. She's truly one of a kind. _

My flash back ended when Tobi bumped into me.

"Sorry, Itachi", said Tobi.

Snow not being here is really having an affect on him. He isn't his happy go lucky self anymore. Tobi and Snow spent a lot of time together since they didn't leave the hideout that much. Tobi is important to Snow and she would hate seeing him hurt.

"Tobi, you should get some rest", I said.

"Do you think Snow misses us?" asked Tobi.

"I bet she does", I said.

I couldn't tell if I made him feel any better because of his mask. Tobi went back to his room. As I walked to my room I past Sasori's room. He doesn't seem to be affected by Snow being missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori's Perspective <strong>

I heard Itachi walk pass my door. Most of other members think I don't care that is Snow missing, but they're wrong. If it were any other member of the Akatsuki missing I wouldn't care. But Snow is one of a kind irreplaceable. I don't like that the girl makes me feel emotions that I haven't felt for a long time. Snow is a friend the only true friend I have. She's my only friend actually. I don't thin I've had one before. I shook my head and tried to get her out of my mind. I have to keep my mind off of her. I have to turn off my emotions. For some reason turning them off is so much harder than before. Working on my puppet will keep my mind off of Snow. I walked to my worktable. I saw the stool Snow normally sat on when she watched me work.

"How can one girl bring out my emotions?" I asked my puppet as I worked on it.

She wanted me to teach her how to work a puppet. Snow has the patience to become a puppet master. I have no idea why she wanted to learn she has one of the most powerful kekkie genkias I've seen. She did have potential it only took her two hours to figure out how to move the small puppet I gave her. As I moved along the table my hand touched the small puppet I gave Snow. Snow was so happy when I gave it to her. I let my mind slip into the good memory.

**Sasori's Flash Back **

_Kakuzu is in the Land of Snow with Hidan on mission. Itachi and Kisame are on missions too. They asked me to watch her. Snow walked into my room and sat on the stool near my worktable. _

"_Sasori, are you going to teach me something. Kisame and Itachi have only taught me close to mid range attacks. Should I learn some long range attacks too?" asked Snow. _

_I nodded my head yes. I care about the girl, but I'm in no mood to be a teacher right now. I've never been one to teach. I like to keep my knowledge to myself. I only want to work on my puppets, but I don't want to hurt the girl's feeling. Things were so much easier when I didn't have to consider someone else feelings. But Snow brings out my emotions, which I try so hard to suppress. _

"_I will show you how to control this little puppet. If you can get it to walk and move I will train you", I said. _

_A bright smile appeared on her face. I showed her how to move the puppet. Why does she even want to learn how to control a puppet? _

"_Snow, why do you want to learn how to do this?" I asked. _

"_I can't be so dependent on me kekkie genkia and I like learning new things. Is that a good reason, Sasori?" asked Snow. _

"_Yes, it is a good reason", I said. _

_Snow worked hard on trying to learn how to control the puppet. While Snow is busy I can get some work done on my puppets. _

"_Sasori, I did it!" yelled Snow. _

_How could she have learned so quickly?_

"_Show me then", I said. _

_Snow sent chakra threads that connected to the puppet. The puppet did a little dance. She learns quickly. Now she has my interest. _

"_Snow, do you have a hard time controlling diamond blades?" I asked. _

"_I can control the general direction. It's hard controlling something so big. When I try to it takes up too much chakra", said Snow. _

"_I have an idea, but first lets go outside I can't have you accidently destroying my workshop", I said. _

"_So, what's your idea?" asked Snow. _

"_I want you to connect your chakra threads to your diamond blades", I said. _

_Snow connected her chakra threads to the blades. She had much better control over her blades. Their movements were faster and more fluent. _

"_Sasori, you're a genius", said Snow. _

"_Snow, I want you to keep this", I said as I handed her the little wooden puppet. _

_I have no use for the thing. The old lady gave it to me a long time ago. _

"_Thanks Sasori", Snow said. _

_She hugged me tightly. What did I do to get this bone crushing hug? _

My flash back ended. I know Kakuzu must be going through some kind of pain. He's suffering because of the emotion of love. I am glad I don't know the emotion of love as well as him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

The image of Snow on the balcony keeps running through my head. The sad longing look in her eyes made me want to comfort her in my arms. I hate seeing Eiji touching my Snow. She forced herself to pretend that man was me. I need to shower. I hate admitting this, but Konan is right Snow wouldn't want to see me unhealthy. I got into the shower. The night I made Snow mine came back to me.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_I did the missions Pain assigned. Doing these annoying missions are taking away from my alone time with Snow. I got back to the house a fast as I could. I opened the door to and saw Snow resting on the couch. I took off my mask, hood, and cloak. I sat down beside her on the couch. _

"_What took you, so long?" asked Snow. _

_I didn't answer. I kissed her sweet soft lips. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth. Snow wouldn't allow me entrance to her mouth. My hands moved to Snow's ass and gently groped her. She let out a moan and I took this chance to explore her mouth. I explored every inch of her sweet mouth and prodded her tongue with mine encouraging her to use that tongue of hers. We only separated when we needed air. __I gently licked the shell of her ear. I kissed her neck. Snow's neck is extremely sensitive. I gently nipped and sucked on her soft skin. I felt her heating up underneath me. I sent my threads slowly up her shirt and slide them underneath the fabric of her bra. I found her soft spot. Snow let out moan, which was music to my ears._

"_I missed that sound", I said before I gently biting down on her soft skin, which caused her to gasp. _

_My hands moved up her waist while my threads made their way to Snow's underpants. I need to see more of her perfect body I ripped off her shirt and kissed her chest. Snow ripped off my shirt and I felt her soft hands exploring my chest. I felt her fingers gently tracing and tugging my stitches. It felt, so good I let out a moan. I took Snow's hand led her to my bedroom. _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck leading me into deep kiss. Snow pressed against me. She's so warm. My hands moved to her pants and tried to undo that fucking button. I gave up on the button and ripped off her pants. We backed up towards the bed. __Snow was wearing black lacy underwear she looks great in them, but she would look even better if she weren't wearing them. Snow tried hiding her body. I hate it when she tries to hide her body. I know Snow is nervous. I can't rush her into this. I want her to enjoy herself._

"_Don't hide your body, Snow. There's nothing to fear it's only me and you", I said as I caressed her sides. _

"_I've never been with a man before, Kakuzu", said Snow. _

_Her face turned pink. My __suspicions__ about her being inexperience were right. That means I will be Snow's first and only. _

"_That mean I'll be your first and only. I promise I'll be gentle Snow and I'll make this night you'll never forget", I said. _

_I took the clip out of her hair and put it on the side table. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. She pushed herself against my waist. I put her down on the bed. I was above her on all fours. When I looked into her midnight blue eyes I saw lust and love. I unclipped her bra and kissed her sweet lips. I craved more of her. My threads tweaked her nipples causing her to gasp into our kiss. I let my threads tug on the fabric of her underpants. __I slipped one of my fingers into her. She is so wet, which makes me want her even more. I kissed down her body and stopped when I reached her underpants. I ripped off her underpants I want my prize. I licked her clit, which caused her to moan loudly. I let my tongue enter her. She tugged my hair as I continued. She needed release. Her back arched. I licked up her sweet juices._

"_You taste, so good, Snow", I said before I licked my lips. _

_I kissed her again and my threads rubbed her clit. I gently sucked on her neck leaving a hickey. I slid two fingers into Snow and rhythm that I knew would drive Snow insane. My lips move to Snow's soft round breast and sucked on her nipple. I can't wait any longer I need to have her._

"_Are you ready my love?" I asked. _

_Snow nodded her head yes. _

"_This will hurt Snow, but I will be gentle", I said. _

_She looked somewhat scared, but that expression will change soon enough. I took off my pants and boxers and threw them to the floor. I spread Snow's slender pale legs with my hands. I kissed before entering her. Snow let out a little whimper. I moaned. She's so wet and tight. I forced myself not slam into her right away. I fisted the sheets to try and stop myself. Her fingernails dug into my back I didn't mind the pain. Tears of pink pearls, diamonds, and little balls of gold fell from her eyes. I saw Snow trying to get use to my size. This won't go well unless I can get her to relax. _

"_You're so tight, Snow. Relax your muscles it will help ease the pain", I said. _

_I felt Snow's muscles relaxing. She seems to be getting use to my size I started a slow rhythm, so she get use to it. Snow let out moans of pleasure. Every now and then our lips met. _

"_Harder", said Snow. _

_I smiled, but I want to hear Snow ask for it again. _

"_What was that my treasure?" I asked Snow. _

_Snow gave me her best death glare, which only made her look even more attractive. _

"_You heard what I said harder", said Snow. _

_I didn't need to be asked again. I pounded into her harder and faster. Snow let out moans of pure pleasure. I lifted her lower half, which gave me a new angle that drove Snow insane with pleasure. _

"_Kakuzu, that feels, so fucking good!" yelled Snow. _

_Snow cursing is rare. Her cursing and yelling out my name in pure pleasure is an addictive sound. Just hearing Snow say that almost drove me over the edge. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. _

"_Kakuzu!" Snow screamed as she reached her climax. _

_Snow tighten around me sending waves of pleasure through my body. I came and let out a loud groan as I released inside of Snow. I pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. We were both panting. Snow cuddled up against me. _

"_I love you, Snow", I said. _

"_I love you too", said Snow. _

Came out of my flash back and felt the hot water of shower. I felt ach between my legs. I took care of my problem. I got dressed. I miss my Snow there's no denying it. I took out my photo Snow.

"Come back soon my Snow", I said to the photo.


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**The Diamond Family**

**Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry **

**This chapter is in Snow's Perspective. Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would be happy to hear them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"Wake up you stupid bitch your husband wants to see you!" yelled Kameko as she barged into my room.

I stayed up late last night looking over paper work and requests from the villagers. When Eiji leaves I handle the simple things like the problems the villagers had. The main problem I had to fix was an argument between two farmers over a pig. I still don't know what started the argument. I wonder when Eiji got back? Kameko is alway better behaved when Eiji here. He didn't come to our room last night he must have gotten back this morning. I'm too tired to deal with Eiji right now.

"Shut up Kameko if he wants to see me he can come here", I said as pulled the blanket over my head.

"You will come when you're called, Minori", said Kameko.

I opened my eyes and just glared at her. She glared right back at with same amount of annoyance. I have to give her this Kameko has a worse death glare than me. I've been trying to make peace with her, but she's still unwilling to call me sister. She's my sister I want her to be my friend.

"I'm not a dog Kameko I don't have to come when I'm called", I said.

"No, your worse than a dog you're a bastard", said Kameko.

I suppose I should be used to her calling me that by now, but it still hurts.

"At least I'm not inbred freak like you!", I yelled.

She grabbed my hair and dragged me to Eiji's office. I shouldn't have said that she's extremely sensitive about that topic. Eiji looked up from his work and looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Thank you, Kameko", said Eiji.

"Your welcome", said Kameko.

How come she's so nice to him?

"Out of all the people you could have sent to wake me up you chose her", I said.

"You look good, Minori", said Eiji.

"Why do you always send her to get me? She treats me like shit", I said.

"To earn Kameko's respect you have to beat her at her own game. Stand up for yourself. Don't let her step all over you", said Eiji.

I saw Eiji slowly looking over my body taking in every detail. What is so interesting about me? When I looked down I got my answer I was still in my silk little pajamas dress. It was pink which is my least favorite color, but it's comfortable. I heard the door to Eiji's office open. I sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Eiji, there's emergency. Lady Minori, I didn't know you were here!" yelled Eiji.

The assistant's eyes widen, as he looked me over again. I'm going to have some fun and make Eiji a little jealous too. One thing I've found out about Eiji is he's just as possessive as Kakuzu.

"I haven't you seen a girl in her pajamas before", I said in my most seductive voice I winked too.

When I glanced back at Eiji I saw him gripping his desk to stop himself from attacking his assistant.

"No, Minori", he stammered.

"You're so pink. Am I embarrassing you?" I asked.

"No", he said.

"Are you sure? Well, if you're not can you go I have to tell my husband something?" I asked.

Eiji gave me a strange look I could tell he's jealous.

"I will be going now", said the assistant.

"Bye bye", I said before blew a kiss at him.

His turned even pinker and he passed out. Am I really that attractive to him? When I looked at Eiji he had a light blush on his face.

"You're blushing, Eiji", I said.

"How did you learn to flirt like that?" asked Eiji.

"Mari, taught me", I said.

"Of course she did. So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Eiji.

"When can I leave the village?" I asked in my most seductive voice.

"Not this again, Minori", said Eiji as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've been here for five months now. I haven't even spoken about my other family until now. I've followed all of your rules. Let me show you that I am loyal to this village. Let me do some missions with Mari. I will even go on mission with Kameko", I said.

"I'll let you go outside of the village under two conditions", said Eiji.

Did I actually get through to him? Maybe I should use this seduction tactic more often.

"What are the conditions?" I asked.

"If you can beat Kameko in a fight and if you give me something I want. Even if you give me that something you will still have to wear your tracker", said Eiji.

"What would this something be?" I asked.

"You'll find out tonight. Just to warn you beating Kameko won't be as easy as you think. You caught her off guard the first time you met her. Catching her off guard was impressive though", said Eiji.

I never thought beating Kameko would be easy. Kameko is one tough bitch and I won't do deny that. But fighting Kameko wasn't the thing that worried me it what Eiji has in store for me tonight. He said he would never force me into making love. Has he changed his mind?

"I have another question are you willing to answer it, Eiji?" I asked.

"Okay, I will answer your question", said Eiji.

"What level do you think I'm at in my fighting?" I asked.

"After five months of training you've gone from chunin level to Jonin level. That reminds me have to give you this", said Eiji as he pulled out a forehead protector.

"You really think I'm that good?" I asked.

"Yes, I think that you're good, Minori. You're a fast learner", said Eiji.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, you should have more self confidence, Snow", said Eiji.

"You called me Snow", I said.

"We are alone and I love seeing your face light up when I call you that", said Eiji.

I love it when someone calls me Snow even if that someone is Eiji. He handed me a forehead protector with the village's symbol on it.

"This shows that you are an official Hidden Diamond shinobi", said Eiji.

It's nice getting some recognition as a ninja. He gave a black jacket. I've seen the other ninjas wearing them.

"Thank you", I said.

I hugged him tightly. His strong arms wrapped around me. He suddenly let go and moved to his desk. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Your welcome. That reminds me of something else since your such a quick learner maybe you'll be a good teacher", said Eiji.

"Who would I be teaching?" I asked.

"Three students of your choosing from the academy", said Eiji.

"Are you sure I'm ready for something like that?" I asked.

"Kameko, is one of the top jonin in the village if beat her you'll be able to be a sensei", said Eiji.

"Kameko is a teacher?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. She has already chosen her students", said Eiji.

"I wouldn't think of her as a teacher", I said

"She's actually a good teacher her previous students became high level ninjas. Now she's getting a new set of students", said Eiji.

"How many student has she had?" I asked.

"This is her second group of students. Her student from three years ago have already become jonin and have their own students now", said Eiji.

"Well, I'm going to change", I said.

"Don't change you look, so nice in that little silk dress", said Eiji.

"I bet you don't like others men seeing me in this little dress. I saw the way you glared at your assistant when he saw me. Maybe I'll wear something more skimpy if you send Kameko to wake me up and show you just how much flirting Mari taught me", I said.

"Then I will knock my assistant and you can use that flirting with me", said Eiji.

When I looked into his eyes I saw that he was completely serous.

"Minori, you might want to check out some of the students at the academy. Find the three students you want", said Eiji.

"That's a good idea", I said.

"But change before you leave. I am a patient man, but also a possessive man too", said Eiji.

I went to my room. I put on pair shorts that stopped before my knees, a light blue t-shirt that hugged my body; I put on my flack jacket, and tied my forehead protector around my neck. I looked at the tattoo on my wrist I don't want any one to see it. I put on the black leather bracelet Mari gave me I never thought I would ever wear it. I made my way to the academy and saw other jonin looking at potential students.

"Why are you here, Minori?" asked Kameko.

"I'm looking for my potential students", I said.

"You're late pretty much all the good ones are taken. My students are going to be the best", said Kameko.

"I bet they will be very strong. From what Eiji told me you're a gifted teacher", I said.

Kameko looked somewhat shocked. She let me pass. I saw some older kids beating up a boy. I grabbed the older kids by their ears and pulled them away from the boy.

"You two should know better to pick on one of your fellow students. You two are going to apologize", I said.

"We're sorry", said the two boys.

I let go of their ears and they went running. The target of their abuse look at me with shook. He was about nine or ten years old. His hair and eyes were a chestnut brown color. He wore nerdy circular glasses that were taped together in the middle.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm okay thank you for helping. Are you one of the jonin? I better tell you that I'm not the strongest student here. My strength is in knowledge", said the boy.

"Brains are better than bronze in my book. How would you like to be my student?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love to be your student. Now I'm not a reject anymore", said the boy.

"What do you mean by reject?" I asked.

"Students who are not picked by a jonin are forced to stay at the academy for another year", said the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Toshi. And what is your name?" asked Toshi.

"My name is Minori", I said.

"Thanks for picking me sensei Minori", said Toshi.

"Your welcome", I said.

Another boy caught my attention. The boy's hands were covered in ash he must be the son of the black smith. He looked sad. The boy was playing with a lighter. But the thing that really caught my attention was I saw him breath out a small ball of fire. The boy has the same dark red hair as Pain. His boy's hair covered his eyes and went down to his shoulders. His eyes looked like burning embers. He was wearing black shirt with a yellow dragon on it and black shorts.

"This is the second time I haven't been picked", said the boy.

"What's your name boy?" I asked.

"Why do you care it's not like you are going to pick me because of my condition?" asked the boy.

"What is your condition and why would make me not want to pick you?" I asked.

"I can breathe fire, but sometimes I don't know when I'm breathing fire. I've almost burnt down my house twice this month. I don't like putting my family in danger. That's why no one picks me", said the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ryuu", said the boy.

"Ryuu, I want you to go home to your parents and tell them you were chosen", I said.

"Really?" asked the boy.

"Yes really", I said.

"What's your name sensei", asked Ryuu.

"My name is Minori. Now I want you to go home and tell your parents", I said.

"Wait, you're Lady Minori your our leader's wife", said Ryuu.

"Yes, I'm now go on", I said.

"Bye", said Ryuu before he ran to his house.

It was dark and I have no idea who I want for my third student. I have to go home soon. Eiji doesn't like it when I stay out late.

"Stop it daddy that hurts I'm sorry I didn't get picked!" screamed a little girl.

I ran over to where I heard the girl. I saw a man beating her. I grabbed him by the arm. The little girl ran off and hid somewhere.

"Stop it", I said.

"Lady Minori, I'm sorry you had see my disappointment of a child", said the man.

"What happened to her mother?" I asked.

"Her mother died in labor with her. I would love to give the thing away, but nobody will take her", said the man.

"I will take her", I said.

"I can't thank you enough for taking her", a said the man.

I saw someone dart quickly behind a trashcan. That must be where the little girl is hiding. I looked behind the trashcans and saw her.

"Thank you thank you lady for taking me away from him", said the little girl.

She jumped into my arms. The girl had bruises all over her body caused by being grabbed and she had a black eye. She probably became, so good at hiding from hiding from her dad. Her hair was a very light shade of cherry blossom pink, but it was dirty. The girl felt very light she needs some food. Her eyes were a crimson color.

"What's your name little one?" I asked.

"My name is Ren. What's your name", said the little girl.

"My name is Minori. How old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned eight", said Ren.

She looks a lot younger than eight I thought she was six years old.

"You must be good student if you're ready to start your training all ready", I said.

"I thought that if I became a strong ninja Daddy couldn't hurt me anymore", said Ren.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore", I said.

I picked her up and she soon fell asleep. I took her to the bathroom, so she could bathe. The little girl reminded me of myself. I would make sure she will have a better life then I had at her age. I put her in one of my pajamas shirts and then put her in my bed. I sat down next to her and she curled up against me. The way she curled up against me remind of when I use to curl up against Kakuzu.

"Mommy", said Ren as she cuddled closer to me.

I never thought I would be called mommy. I am not her mommy I am her sensei, but I will protect all three of my students like they are my own children. Eiji walked into the room.

"Why is there a little girl in our bed?" asked Eiji.

"Her father didn't want her and he was abusing her. I have to protect her she's one of my students", I said.

"You have a big heart, Minori", said Eiji.

"She can live here until she turns fifteen then she'll move into and an apartment", said Eiji.

Ren woke up from her sleep.

"Little one let me show you to your new room", said Eiji.

"My room?" asked Ren.

"Yes, this is your home now", said Eiji.

"Really?" asked Ren.

"Yes this is really your home Ren", said Eiji.

Ren followed him to her new room. Eiji walked back to our room a few minutes later.

"Thank you for letting her stay", I said.

"Who are your other students?" asked Eiji.

"My other two students are Toshi and Ryuu", I said.

"The book worm and pyromaniac" said Eiji.

"Don't call them that. All three of them have great potential. Ryuu has great amount chakra for someone his age. Toshi is extremely smart and Ren is quick on her feet", I said.

I heard Eiji laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You and your sister are more a like then you think", said Eiji.

"Tell me how are we alike", I said.

"Both you and Kameko take underdogs as your students", said Eiji.

"Why does she pick the underdogs?" I asked.

"I think she picks them because they remind her of herself. When she was younger she was consider weak and no body took her in as their student. She was finally she was picked. From that day on she would be the strongest in family. You are a challenge to that", said Eiji.

Kameko is so prideful I would I have never thought she would be considered weak.

"I don't want to challenge her. I want one her friend", I said.

She always seems so tough. Maybe she is a kind person.

"I knew you had a good eye, Snow", said Eiji.

"Thanks", I said.

"Now we are going to do that something we talked about earlier today", said Eiji.

I have to do this if I want a chance to go outside of the village. I will not let him make me his. I belong to Kakuzu and Kakuzu belongs to me. I will have to make it sound like I was enjoying what we were going to do.

"You're scared aren't you", said Eiji.

I nodded my head yes.

"Look at me Snow", said Eiji.

I couldn't force myself to into his eyes. Eiji lifted my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes. This the first time I've really looked into his eyes they were beautiful. Instead of being sold gold and silver color his eyes were a mix of different shades of gold and silver. I felt calm he looked a me so kindly. His warm soft lips pressed against mine. He pulled my short silk night gown over my head and threw it to the ground. I was left in my red underwear. His eyes carefully scanned over me. I tried to hide my body. It made me feel like I was being judged.

"Don't", said Eiji.

He slowly took off his clothes, but he kept his boxers on. I have to admit he has a great body. He picked me up and carefully placed me on the bed. He spread my legs, but didn't pull off my underpants. I saw lust in his eyes and the tent that was forming in his boxers. My face turned pink.

"So cute", said Eiji.

I was on my back and he was on top of me. He started kissing my neck. I let out an unwanted moan when kissed my soft spot. He pulled away from and I saw a smile on his face. His lips met mine again. I don't know what to do I feel horrible about doing this. If Kakuzu saw this he'd freak out and try to kill Eiji. He would hate me for the rest of my life if he saw this. I felt one of Eiji's fingers slip inside me. I let out a moan.

"Eiji!", I said as his fingers touched a sensitive spot inside me.

Eiji smiled down out me. I felt my face getting even hotter.

"Looks like I've found your special spot, Snow", said Eiji as pulled his fingers out of me and pushed them back into me.

He hit the same exact spot, which caused me to moan loudly. I felt my body slowly starting to ride his fingers when he stopped moving them.

"Snow are you sure not enjoying this", said Eiji as he start moving his fingers again.

I let out another loud moan. I turned my head away from him. I feel, so ashamed. Why am I moaning I don't want to do this? It feel like my body was screaming out for more. My mind and body want two different things. Is my body really that desperate for touch? Eiji spread my legs.

I felt Eiji slamming against me through my clothes. The only thing stopping him from entering me was the thin fabric of my underpants. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. He reached his realse. I felt an intense pleasure in between my legs no no I don't want Eiji to bring me this kind of pleasure. I let out a loud moan and started crying I don't want this and I don't understand why my body reacted like that. Eiji closed his eyes and pulled me close. I would rather fight Kameko for two days straight then do this again. Please let Kakuzu forgive me. I know Kakuzu will be loyal to me. I cried myself asleep. I woke up early the next morning and showered. I tried to wash away the memories of last night. When I finally felt clean I got out of the shower. I started crying again all I want right now is to be in Kakuzu's strong protective arms wrapping around me. I missed everything about him. I got dressed today I have to fight Kameko. I heard someone come into the bathroom. I knew it was Eiji. He hugged me from behind.

"Did you enjoy last night, Snow?" asked Eiji.

I had no control of the way my body reacted. My body longed for touch even if that touch belonged to Eiji. I hate myself for reacting like that I didn't want his touch, but my body didn't give me any other option.

"Yes, I enjoyed it", I said.

"Are you ready for your fight, Kameko?" asked Eiji.

"Yes", I said.

"And your students will be watching", said Eiji.

"Why do you want my students to watch?" I asked.

"I want them to see how powerful their sensei is", said Eiji.

"What if I can't beat her?" I asked.

"Even if you don't beat her I still want you to be a teacher to those students. Pick them up from the academy", said Eiji.

I woke up Ren. I got her some new clothes. She was wearing a green tank top, black shorts, sandals, her forehead protector was tied around her neck, and her hair was up like mine.

"Where are we going?" asked Ren.

"We are going to meet your teammates", I said.

She followed me to the academy. Ryuu and Toshi were waiting for us. Ren instantly hid behind my legs when she saw the others.

"Ren, introduce yourself", I said.

"Hi", said Ren.

"You're the girl who's good at hiding", said Ryuu.

Ren's face turned pink.

"Yes and your the cute boy who breathes fire", said Ren.

Her face turn pink with blush as she realized what she had said.

"You think I'm cute?" asked Ryuu.

Ren nodded her head yes and then hid behind my leg again.

"Well you're pretty cute too", said Ryuu.

"Thanks", said Ren.

"You're the book worm", said Ryuu to Toshi.

"My name isn't book worm it's Toshi", said Toshi.

"What are we going to be doing today?" asked Ren.

"You are going to watch me fight my sister", I said.

They followed me to my home.

"This is your house sensei?" asked Toshi.

"Yes, this is my home I share it with my husband and sisters. You don't have to call me sensei. Call me Minori", I said.

"So, these are your students. There an odd little bunch", said Kameko.

Kameko's students were boys. I recognized them they were the ones who beat up Toshi. Toshi moved closer to me and so did the others. Kameko's students must have bullied Ryuu, Ren, and Toshi.

"Are you two ready", asked Eiji.

We both nodded our head yes. I backed away and waited for Kameko to make the first move. She didn't make a move, which meant that I would.

"Come on make your move", said Kameko.

I preformed a summoning jutsu. Hundreds of white crows appeared and swarmed around Kameko and me. I took my chance to hide. I willed the to crows to land.

"Where did you Minori?" asked Kameko.

No, I'm not going to hide from her. I'm not going to let her think that I'm afraid of her.

"I'm right here", I said before I kick her back sending her across the training ground.

"Good move Minori", said Kameko.

That's the first complement that she has ever given me. I felt a weak movement in the ground. I knew what was coming diamond blades. I found out that Kameko has three of my talents. I dodged her diamond blades. I would use them against her. I connected my chakra threads to her diamond blades and sent them after her.

"How the hell did you learn how to do that?" asked Kameko.

"Wouldn't you like to know", I said.

I saw her unsheathed her swords. Kameko is still angry with me for breaking her last pair of swords. I found out that her two chakra elements were earth and lighting. Her swords are her most powerful weapons. She channeled lighting through her swords. She stabbed her swords into the ground. I knew what was going to happen.

"Lighting style electric earth",

I have to get off of the ground. I quickly preformed a summoning jutsu and giant white crow appeared. I got on its back and went into the air. I have to get those swords out of the ground. How would I get them out? I noticed something there was a small area around Kameko that didn't have an electric current going through it. I made two shadow clones.

"Do really think shadow clones can beat me?" asked Kameko.

I ignored her question and made my shadow clones land on top of her knocking her down to the ground. Before she fell she took her swords out of the ground, so her own jutsu couldn't hurt her. I had to make sure she couldn't get her hands back on those swords.

"Diamond chains",

Diamond chains wrapped around Kameko and stopped her from moving. I connected my chakra threads to her swords and my giant crow caught them in its mouth. I summoned more giant crows, so Kameko would have harder time finding her swords. Now I have the advantage over her.

"Who taught you the summoning jutsu?" asked Kameko.

We were equally matched in taijutsu and it was getting late both of us were unwilling to back down. Kameko channeled some of her chakra into her hand and ran into me. When I tried to move arm my leg moved no of my body parts moved the way I wanted them to.

"Kameko, is the winner. Minori, I still want you as a teacher you will start missions with your team soon", said Eiji.

"But I didn't win", I said.

"I haven't seen someone last that long against Kameko in a long time, so you have proven yourself in my eyes", said Eiji.

He left and so did the students. The only student there was Ren. Kameko came close to me and undid her jutsu.

"What kind of move was that?" I asked.

"It's a jutsu that rewires the electric impulses in the body making it almost impossible to move. I haven't had to use for very long time, but you gave me a real challenge", said Kameko.

"Why is it that your chakra natures are earth and lighting not earth and fire?" I asked.

"Everyone in our family have the fire and earth chakra natures because our kekkie genkia. But that doesn't always mean that those elements are that person's strong point. Like me for example earth jutsu come naturally to me, but fire jutsu are tougher for me. So I had to find another element nature to make up for my weakness in fire nature techniques", said Kameko.

"Then why don't I have a weakness in earth or fire element jutsu?" I asked.

"My best guess is you blood is less inbreed then mine and Mari's. Mari has the same problem, but she has a weakness in earth chakra nature. You and Eiji are the only ones who are both strong in fire and earth chakra natures jutsu", said Kameko.

"Kameko, besides being a bastard why do you hate me, so much?" I asked.

"I don't hate you Snow you've actually grown on me and you have earned my respect no one has posed that much of challenge for me in a long time. The truth is I'm jealous of you Snow. You can have children, get married, you've met the love of your life and I'm not talking about Eiji", said Kameko.

The sadness in Kameko voice was apparent. She's putting down her shield. She's starting to trust me.

"I think you would make a great mother I've seen the way you treat your students you love them like there your own children. You can still have children, get married, and fall in love, Kameko", I said.

Kameko is a nice woman even though she tries to hide it. She would make a good match for Taro, but I won't tell her about him until I'm sure they would a good match.

"Snow, I can't physically have children. I've tried to adopt, but they said single mother that works my hours has so much risk her life isn't suited to be a parent", said Kameko.

"Kameko, I know a little girl who really needs a mom. I can't be her mom since I'm her sensei, but you can. She's lived a hard life her father beat the crap out of her. She acts like she's six when she's really eight. Ren needs a mom and you want a child", I said.

"Do you think she will accept me as her mom?" asked Kameko.

"Yes", I said.

Ren ran over to me and jumped into my lap and started crying. She must have had a nightmare.

"Ren, I want you to meet someone this is my older sister Kameko. She is the strongest jonin village and she will protect you with her life. Kameko will be your protector", I said.

"She will protect me like Eiji protects you?" Ren asked.

"She will protect you even better", I said.

"Will you really Kame. Sorry the rest of the name your is hard for me to say", said Ren.

She was still scare from her nightmare. Ren walked over to Kameko and raised her arms asking for Kameko to pick her up. Kameko quickly picked her up. She held Ren close to her body. The love I saw in Kameko's eyes was pure. Ren cuddled into Kameko.

"Mommy", said Ren as she cuddled closer to Kameko.

"Yes, I'm your mommy", said Kameko as she gently ran her hand through Ren's hair.

"I finally have a mommy", said Ren before she fell asleep.

"Thank you Snow I will always be grateful for this. I don't know how I can ever repay you", said Kameko.

"I just want you to treat me like I'm your sister not some bastard freak of nature. I think might have person in mind for your love problem to. He's a baker and really sweet outside and just out side of the village border. I'll tell you where he is, but if you hurt him I will make sure you regret it", I said.

"Why are you being so kind to me, Snow?" asked Kameko.

"You're my family and can you also teach me?" I asked

"You want me to teach you?" asked Kameko.

"Yes", I said.

Kameko told me she was taking Ren out for a week. When they came back Kameko had a smile on her face that I haven't seen before. Ren looked like she had gained some weight, which is good. Kameko ran over to and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Snow. You were right about Taro he is very sweet. He told me to tell you that his deal with you is done he found someone he loves. And he also told me to tell you thank for introducing us. I hate his sister", said Kameko.

"I hate her too", I said.

"Mommy, I'm tired", said Ren.

"Okay honey", said Kameko.

Ren raised her arms up to be picked up. She fell asleep in Kameko's arms.

"Minori, I will help you get out of here and I think I have an idea for us to live the life we want", said Kameko.

"Tell me your plan", I said.

"You have to make him love you so much that he's willing to change anything to make you stay. Soon enough he will love you so much he will do anything make you happy even if it means letting you go. If he willing lets you go he let you come back, so you'll have somewhere to go if anything goes wrong", said Kameko.

"Kameko you're a genius", I said.

I had never thought a plan if B anything went wrong with Akatsuki. Her plan would means I have to stay here longer.


	4. A Potentially Dangerous Family Reunion

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 4: A Potentially Dangerous Family Reunion **

**Perspectives: Snow, Itachi, and Kakuzu **

**Please leave a review. I was in rush to get this published, so there might be more errors than normal. Sorry it took, so long to get this chapter out it's been a long week. If you have any questions or suggestions I would be happy to hear them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I walked to my room I was exhausted. I showered and then collapsed on the softy cushiony bed. Today was another good day of training with my students. My body ached from my training with Kameko. I was finally starting to get the hang of lighting style jutsus. I closed my eyes and hoped I would dream about Kakuzu. My dreams and memories are the only places where I can be with him.

**Snow's Dream**

_I was in Kakuzu arms he was holding me tightly to his muscular body. I breathed in his sent. He smells like earth, blood, and cinnamon. It's a weird smell, but I love it. His strong arms were wrapped around me. I felt his fingers gently going through my hair. _

"_That feels nice", I said. _

"_Why do you like it when I do this?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_It makes me feel safe and helps me calm down. Being with you always makes me feel safe, Kakuzu", I said. _

_He pulled me into a deep kiss. The feel of his lips on mine felt, so good. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I didn't know why. I rested my head on his strong chest and listen to the sound of his hearts beating. _

"_What's wrong, Snow?" asked Kakuzu. _

_It feels, so nice hearing him call me by my name. I didn't answer I just curled up closely to him. I started tracing his stitches. _

"_What's wrong my treasure why are you crying?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_I don't know what's wrong. Please keep holding me", I said. _

_He caressed my face and then he kissed me softly on the lips. Kakuzu lifted my chin, so I was looking at him. His normally cold eyes were warm when he looked at me. I love looking into those beautiful green and red eyes. _

"_I love you", said Kakuzu. _

"_I love you too, Kakuzu", I said. _

I woke up when I felt Eiji getting into bed with me. It was a great dream. It felt so real and now that it's over it left with longing to be with him. When I looked at the clock on the table it read 12:00 am. What's Eiji doing up this late? More importantly why did he wake me up from such a great dream?

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to. Did I interrupt a good dream?", asked Eiji.

"Yes, you did, but it's not like you care", I said.

"You were calling out his name again", said Eiji.

Eiji doesn't allow me to talk about my other family. He thought I shouldn't care about them since I found my biological family.

"I'm sorry, Eiji. I can't control what I say in my sleep", I said.

I fell asleep again, but it was a dreamless sleep. I was tired of hearing my students complain about only doing D rank missions. Eiji trusted me enough to let me go on A rank missions with Mari and Kameko, but I have to wear that stupid tracker wherever I went. If I tried escaping Eiji could find me and my other family. Ryuu's face was covered in scratches. He was glaring at the fluffy white persian who was resting in its owner's arms. The cat glared right back at him and hissed loudly. It looked like the cat wanted to scratch Ryuu's eyes out.

"Mr. Fluffy be nice to the young boy returned you to me", said the owner of the cat.

She left.

"I hate fucking cats", said Ryuu when the owner was out of range.

I flicked Rya on the forehead, which made him fall to the ground. Ren and Toshi started giggling.

"What the fuck was that for?" asked Ryuu as he got up from the ground.

I flicked him on the forehead again, which made him fall to the ground again. He rubbed his forehead and there was a red mark on his forehead. Both Ren and Toshi were laughing loudly at him.

"I don't like hearing you speak like that, Ryuu", I said.

I do not want him to have a mouth like Hidan or Mari.

"But it's the truth", said Ryuu.

"You can say the truth in a nicer way", I said.

"Okay sensei", said Ryuu.

"We have to get a new mission", I said.

We walked into the assignment room. I saw Eiji sitting at the middle of the table looking over assignments with his assistant. He was wearing his reading glasses. The way Eiji reread things, so carefully reminds me of the way Kakuzu counted his money. I let my mind slip into a memory from long ago.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I just gotten my name. Kakuzu led me into his room. His room was lined with bookshelves and was messy. I didn't mind the mess it made the room feel comfy to me. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I sat down on the floor near the end of his bed. I would have sat down on the bed, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. Master never allowed to stay on a bed. Kakuzu sat down at his desk and opened a big bag of money. I watched him count through every bill one at a time. He seemed to be enjoying himself. _

"_What a waste", said Kakuzu as threw the blood covered bills onto the floor. _

_I'd only been here a few minutes and I managed to annoy him. I didn't mean to get blood on his money. If he is my new master I don't want to anger him. I don't want to be beaten again. _

"_Sorry", I said. _

_He gave me a quick glance and then continued with his work. It had gotten, so quiet. _

"_Why do you count them on at a time?" I asked. _

"_To find this", said Kakuzu as he showed me a bill. _

"_It looks normal to me", I said. _

"_It's fake", said Kakuzu. _

"_Mr. are you my master now?" I asked. _

"_No, I'm not your master", said Kakuzu. _

"_Then what are you to me?" I asked. _

I came out of my flash back. I use to be so scared and weak then. I didn't know what to think about Kakuzu at that time. I never thought he would become my lover. In fact I never thought I would have a lover.

"Listen here old man we are some of the strongest genin here we should get a harder mission", said Ryuu.

Eiji looked from his work and stared at Ryuu with curiosity. Ryuu is defiantly the knucklehead of the group. He might look almost exactly like Pain, but their personalties are completely different. I let out sigh knowing Ryuu wouldn't drop the subject. I already feel a headache coming on.

"What makes you think you can handle a C ranked mission?" asked Eiji.

I looked up Eiji is he really considering letting my group go on a higher level. It would a great opportunity for them to show off their strength.

"Because Sensei has trained us very hard and we are a lot stronger than the other genin" said Ryuu.

"I will give you a low level C ranked mission, but don't come crying to me if you get hurt", Eiji said.

Everyone in the room looked surprised at Eiji's choice including Ryuu. I know my team can handle a C ranked mission. They are growing quickly.

"Thank you grandpa", said Ren.

Eiji smiled at Ren. Ren has become part of the family and Eiji excepted her as his granddaughter. In truth Eiji really isn't her grandpa, but I don't know what else she could call him.

"What will this mission be?" I asked.

"You will be escorting a group of merchants to the Hidden Leaf Village", said Eiji.

"That sounds easy" said Ryuu.

"Stop complaining Ryuu you should be thankful", I said.

"Why? He should have given us a harder mission from the start", said Ryuu.

"Apologize", I said.

"NO!" yelled Ryuu.

All eyes were staring at Ryuu and I.

"Is he really going to do this again?" Toshi asked Ren.

"I don't know", said Ren.

Ryuu was getting on my last nerve. Today I can't handle this.

"Apologize or else!", I growled.

"Or else what are you just going flick me on the forehead again?" asked Ryuu.

"No worse I will tell your mother that you were being rude", I said.

Ryuu went pale. The only person he's more scared of getting angry than me is his mother.

"You wouldn't", said Ryuu.

"I much are you willing to bet that I won't?" I asked.

"Fine I'm fucking sorry", said Ryuu as he glanced over at Eiji.

I glared at Ryuu.

"Its the glare Ryuu should really watch your step", warned Ren.

"The glare?" asked Eiji.

"In simple terms it the special glare the only sensei is capable of giving, which translates into you better not piss me off", said Toshi.

"I how many times do I have to tell you not to use that kind of langue?" I asked.

Ryuu just stuck his tongue out at me.

"You asked for this, boy", I said before I flicked his forehead, which sent him flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

"Okay, I'm sorry Eiji and I'm sorry sensei for using bad langue", said Ryuu.

"That's better", I said.

"I feel bad for your children", said Ryuu.

"Grampa, when are you and Minori going to have a baby?" asked Ren.

Eiji nearly choked on his tea when Ren asked that. I felt a blush forming on my face. My students and some of the other elders broke out in laughter when they saw Eiji's and mine reaction. It was an innocent question, but Ren had no idea about its real significance of it.

"Minori and I aren't in a rush to have children", said Eiji as he tried to regain his composure .

"Isn't that what couples do after they get married?" asked Ren.

"Technically they don't have to, but it is the norm", said Toshi as he pushed up his glasses.

"Don't you want to have a baby with Minori?" asked Ren.

Eiji looked at me for an answer.

"Well Ren, Eiji and I want to enjoy each others company for awhile longer", I said.

That satisfied Ren's curiosity. I thought that would be the end of the conversation, but sadly I was wrong.

"But it does bring up a good question when are you two going have a child?" asked one the elder.

Both me and Eiji were getting annoyed with conversation. I'm really starting to feel uncomfortable. I don't like being watched by the judgmental eyes of the elders. I started getting nervous. Eiji saw this and anger started filling his eyes.

"I have already told you Minori and I are in no rush to have children!" yelled Eiji.

Everyone fell quiet. Most of the people were staring at Eiji with shock his not one to raise his voice. None of them had seen much of his angry protective side.

"Why are you pushing this?" I asked the elders.

"Because it would nice to have back up option if something happened to you or Eiji. Since most of your other family members aren't up for the role", said the elder.

"This isn't a kingdom. Minori and I don't need an heir", said Eiji.

"Just one more question before we close on this topic", said one of the elder.

Eiji glared at the elder who had spoken.

"Fine and then I don't want hear any more this", growled Eiji.

"Have you even started the process of making a baby?" asked the elder.

"I don't see how that's any of your business", I growled.

"I agree with my wife on this", said Eiji.

The doors of the room opened. Mari came in. There was blood splattered on her clothes and a wild smile on her face.

"From what I heard a few nights ago they've started", said Mari.

"Yuck", said Toshi and Ryuu.

"You two won't think its so yucky when you're older. The way you were moaning sis you were really enjoying yourself", said Mari.

Both Eiji and mine face turn red with blush. Mari laughed loudly.

"That's enough Mari you're dismissed. You can come back later to receive your next mission", said Eiji.

She left the room with a smug mile on her face. I fanned my face trying to cool down the blush. Eiji walked me out of the office.

"I'm sorry about that, Minori. I know that must have been uncomfortable for you", said Eiji.

"That's an understatement", I said.

"I know", said Eiji.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"You should get going on your mission", said Eiji.

"That's hard to do when your holding me so closely", I said.

He let go of me. I got a few steps away when Eiji grabbed my hand and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He had caught me off guard and used that chance to push his tongue in my mouth. I found myself losing into the kiss. His hands moved down my body to my butt. He suddenly pulled away from me.

"Come back soon", whispered Eiji in my ear.

Eiji is sometimes a pain in my ass, but I will give this he's one hell of a kisser.

"Yuck!" yellled Ryuu.

"Well I better get going", I said.

"Be careful my love", said Eiji.

"I will be", I said before I left.

"Why did he tell you to be careful this is going to be an easy mission?" asked Ryuu.

"Don't be an idiot Ryuu you shouldn't underestimate any mission", said Toshi.

"Toshi's right Ryuu you should never underestimate a mission. That could lead to tragedy", I said.

"See I'm right", said Toshi.

Toshi and Ryuu looked like they were going to break into fight again. Their fighting reminds Kakuzu and Hidan's battles.

"I thought it was cute it show how much grampa cares about sensei", Ren.

I smiled at Ren. She's such a sweet little girl.

"Shut up book worm!" yelled Ryuu.

"Both of you shut up or I won't let either you go on this mission", I said.

"Who would you give it to?" asked Ryuu.

"I would give it Kameko's group. They've had experience with c-ranked missions before", I said.

That shut them both up for about five minutes. We met the merchants at the entrance of the village. It was a group of about twelve people not including Ryuu, Ren, Toshi, and me. The Hidden Leaf isn't too far from here it will take us about three days to get there. It might take longer since there are some elderly people in the group.

"They sent children to protect us how pathetic", said a tall slender woman whose hair was tied up in a tight bun.

"I assure you these child have above average strength", I said.

That woman looks very familiar, but I can't place her face. The cruel harsh tone in her voice was the thing that caught my attention before.

"Be kinder young lady these people are protecting us. You joined my group and that means you will follow my rules, which means you will be civil to these people, Rose", said an old lady who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Everything was going well so far, but something feels off. My students could also tell something was wrong their bodies' tensed as they prepared to fight. A group of bandits appeared and surrounded us.

"Sensei, can we attack please?" asked Ren.

"Go a head", I said.

Bandits weren't a challenge for my students they don't need my help and they know it. I watched them fight. If they need my help I would step in. It only took them two minutes for my students to beat them.

"That was amazing young man. I've never seen a person breath out a fire ball before", said the old lady.

Ryuu blushed. He still isn't use to getting compliments.

"Thank you Miss", said Ryuu.

"You're a good boy calling me miss. You can call me, Momo. Who taught such great manners?" asked the old woman.

"My sensei", said Ryuu as he pointed to me.

"You're some trainer being able to tame this wild boy", said Momo.

"Thanks", I said.

Ryuu has improved so much since I first took him as my student.

**Snow's Flash back**

_I asked Ryuu to meet me at the lake. I saw a tired Ryuu walking towards me. _

"_Why did you have to call this meeting, so early? And where are the others?" asked Ryuu._

"_The reason why I want you here early is we have a lot of work to do. The reason why the others aren't is that my main focus is you today", I said. _

"_What is this work we are going to do?" asked Ryuu. _

"_I'm going to teach you a new jutsu today", I said. _

_That woke him up I saw he was excited. He is always in rush to learn new things. _

"_So, what's the jutsu you are going to teach me?" asked Ryuu. _

"_The great fireball jutsu", I said. _

"_Can you show me?" asked Ryuu. _

"_Yes", I said. _

_I did the hand signs and blew out a giant fireball. _

"_The hand signs for this move are horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. Now show me the hand signs", I said. _

"_I already know those hand signs. Why do I have to show you?" Ryuu complained. _

"To p_rove to me that you know them", I said. _

_Ryuu started to grumble. _

"_I told you not to grumble like that", said as I poked him on the forehead. _

"_Why do you always do that, Sensei?" asked Ryuu. _

"_I do it to you because my sensei did it to me", I said. _

"_Your sensei sounds weird", said Ryuu. _

"_You have to knead your chakra inside of you and then blow out", I said. _

"_Okay sensei", said Ryuu. _

_He breathed out a small fireball as the hours went by his fireballs grew bigger and bigger. Ryuu had some minor burns on his mouth, but otherwise he's okay. _

"_I did it!" yelled Ryuu. _

"_I knew you could. Now get some rest you used a lot of your chakra today", I said. _

_"Thank you such for teaching me that", said Ryuu. _

_"No problem now let me heal those burns", I said. _

My flash back ended and we continued on our way to Hidden Leaf village. It's getting dark and the elderly in the group need to rest.

"Lets set up camp here for the night", I said.

"Why stop now we are almost there?" asked Rose.

"The elderly in your group need rest", I said.

I set up a fire and every one looked relaxed. I kept watch I forced myself not to let my mind wonder. I want to get lost in a memory about Kakuzu, but that would put my mission at risk. I felt someone tap my shoulder it was Ren.

"Sensei, you should rest its my turn to take watch", said Ren.

I was about leave, but she grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Sensei, may I ask you a question?" asked Ren.

"Sure", I said.

"Who's Kakuzu?" asked Ren.

I didn't answer. How does she know about Kakuzu? I can't tell her the truth.

"He was your protector before Eiji. I'm guessing you loved him a lot", said Ren.

"How did you find out about him?" I asked.

"I heard you calling out his name once in your sleep. It wasn't a nightmare there was no fear in your voice only love. You call out for him like I call out for mommy. People who've gone through the same pain as us always call out for their protector", said Ren.

"Ren, you can't mention this to anyone", I said.

"Why?" asked Ren.

"I'm married now you can't go mentioning my past relationships it could get us both in trouble", I said.

"Why aren't you with your protector? I don't like leaving my protector, but she told me I should learn how to be my own protector. But she also said that she will always be there for me" said Ren.

"That's a painful story I'm not ready to tell", I said.

"I understand. If you ever need someone to talk to Minori you can talk to me", said Ren as she took her place in the tree.

I couldn't fall asleep. Just saying his name brings pain to my heart. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him. We woke up early in the morning and continued on our journey. Something feels off my students couldn't sense that something is wrong. Whoever is following us is hiding their chakra well. I can't tell what direction they're coming from. I have to go ahead of the group and see if there's something wrong.

"Ryuu, Ren, Toshi stay here I need to check on something", I said.

They could tell by the tone in my voice that didn't have a choice in staying. I went a head.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's Perspective <strong>

Kisame and I were sent on mission to capture some noble woman who has information we need. I wasn't surprised when Kakuzu refused to take this mission even though there's a giant bounty on the woman's head. He doesn't want to be anywhere near the Hidden Diamond Village. It would be too much of a temptation for him. We found out she was traveling with a group of merchants. They were leaving the Hidden Diamond Village and going to the Hidden Leaf Village. We found the group. Three genin were guarding them. Where is their sensei? We appeared in front of the group.

"Who are you?" asked the old lady.

"That's none of your concern. We only need one of you someone named, Eri. If you give us her the rest of you can leave unharmed", I said.

"None of us here go by that name", said the old lady.

"There's an easier way to get an answer, Itachi", said Kisame.

Kisame is just looking for an excuse to use Samehada, which is nothing new. He approached the old woman. A little girl with light pink hair stood in front of the old woman in an attempt to stop Kisame. She had no hint of fear in her eyes she just stood there with a kunia pulled out ready to attack. I can't let Kisame kill the little girl.

"Leave her alone you big meanie!" said the little girl.

"You're a brave little thing. You remind me of a friend", Kisame said.

I know he's talking about Snow. He is right the girl has the same flare as Snow. Kisame squatted down so he could look the girl in the eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" asked Kisame.

Kisame smiled to show off his sharp teeth to the little girl. I want know the girl's answer. Anyone else in her position would be terrified right now.

"No, I'm not afraid of you. I think your pretty looking", said the little girl as a light blush appeared on her face.

Everyone there was surprised at her answer.

"If you hurt this lady I will hurt you no matter how pretty looking you are", said the little girl.

"You're a brave little girl", said Kisame.

"I'm not a little girl I'm eight years old and I'm still growing!" yelled the little girl.

I let out a quiet laugh. It's funny how much the little girl is like Snow she even annoyed about being called little just like Snow. Kisame turned his head to look back at me. I think this is the first time he's ever heard me laugh.

"It's a shame you're not older little one. What's your name", said Kisame.

"Ren, why do you care? And I'm not little", said Ren.

"Your name means water lily", said Kisame.

I never seen Kisame take that much interest in a person since Snow.

"Who are you people?" asked a boy who looked a lot like Leader.

The boy has the same red hair in the exact same style as Leader. The boy glared at Kisame. The only thing that is different is the boy doesn't have the same eyes and he doesn't have any piercings. I wonder if they have any kind of relation.

"How can you not recognize them, Ryuu?" asked the boy wearing thick black glasses.

"How the hell do you know them?" asked Ryuu.

"They are two of the most wanted missing ninjas. The one with black hair is Itachi Uchiha he's wanted in the Leaf. The other one is Kisame Hoshigaki wanted in the Hidden Mist he's also know as the Monster of the Hidden Mist", said the nerdy looking boy.

"How the hell do you know that book worm?" asked Ryuu.

"I'm curious about that too", I said.

"Having good hearing and photographic memory comes in handy", said the boy.

This is one of the longest conversations I've had with a group of people that we suppose to be questioning. The red headed boy looked like he was going to attack.

"Don't, you idiot", said nerdy boy.

"Why the hell not, Toshi?" asked the boy.

"He's a jonin with the Sharingon kekkie genkia. The only one who stands a chance against him is Sensei. Not you, me, or Ren", said Toshi

"But Minori taught how to fight people with that", Ren.

"I forgot about that", said Ryuu.

"Even with that training we don't stand a chance against either of them", said Toshi.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" asked Ryuu.

"Don't blame him Ryuu. He's just telling the truth", said Ren.

"When did you start taking his side Ren?" asked Ryuu.

"He's right. It's that simple", Ren said.

"How about we make a deal kiddies?" asked Kisame.

"What would that deal be?" asked Toshi.

"If you three beat one of us we will let you live", said Kisame.

"Which one of us do you want to fight?" I asked.

"You", said Ryuu.

"You're an idiot, Ryuu", said Ren.

"Fireball jutsu", said Ryuu.

The boy blew out a good-sized fireball. The chance of someone in the Hidden Diamond Village knowing that move are slim. I grabbed the boy by the throat. The boy shut his eyes.

"Who taught you that?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" asked Ryuu.

"Sensei, help us!" yelled Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

I heard Ren screaming for me. I could how not sense the danger. If they die it will be my fault. I saw a man holding Ryuu by the throat. My skin turned to diamond as I punched the man sending him flying backwards.

"Don't you dare touch my students!" I growled.

"Sensei, be careful he has Sharingon eyes", said Toshi.

I only know one person with those kind of eyes and that's Itachi. When Itachi got up saw blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He had a shocked expression on his face. It's hard to get an expression Itachi's face. Kisame was smiling. I want to hug them, but I can't. I want to go with them, but my tracker would lead Eiji right to them.

"It's our little Snow", said Kisame.

"My name isn't Snow. My name is Minori", I said.

"Come home, Snow", said Itachi.

"Why are they calling you that sensei?" asked Toshi.

"I don't know. They must be confusing me with some else", I said.

I can't come home. Why can't they understand that? I have to get my students and the merchants out of here, so I could talk to them.

"Toshi, Ryuu, Ren take the merchants back to the village", I said.

"Sorry Snow we can't let you do that", said Kisame.

"For the last time my name isn't Snow", I said.

I hate denying that.

"Go", I said.

Merchants started leaving, but my students refused to go . I saw Kisame was about to act I blocked Samehada. My skin turned diamond. Samehada can't cut my skin, but it can steal my chakra.

"I told you to leave", I said.

"No, we are not leaving without you", said Ren.

"Listen to me I want you to leave. Get as far away as you can from here", I said.

"What are we going to tell, Eiji?" asked Ren.

"Tell him I will come back if I can", I said.

"No, we won't!" yelled Toshi.

It's odd hearing Toshi yell. He isn't the loud one. This is the first time I'd ever seen him get angry. Toshi is always the calm level headed one. Now I know what sets him off a threat to his friends and loved ones.

"You can tell him yourself when you come back with us", said Ryuu.

"Does our deal still stand? If she beats you will let us live", said Toshi.

"The deals still stands you will fight me, Minori", Itachi said.

I glared at him I hate it when he call me that. Fighting Itachi would be easier than fighting Kisame since Itachi's eyes have no affect on me. The pupils of my eyes turned to diamond. Since my students were here I have to make this look real they will know if I'm faking.

"I won't go easy on you", I said.

I attacked him with all my strength. I would only use taijutsu for now. I was much stronger from the last time I fought him. I posed a real challenge for him in taijutsu. He was surprised he couldn't beat me right away.

"You've gotten stronger since we last fought", said Itachi.

"Let me show you just how strong I have gotten", I said.

Taijutsu is getting me nowhere in this battle I will have to use ninjutsu. Itachi has the advantage now. I didn't even bother trying to dodge his fire attack. My skin turn to diamond and the heat doesn't even bother me. I know I don't have to look into his eyes to get caught in his genjutsu.

"Itachi, let me have turn with her", said Kisame.

Kisame will be a real challenge for me. He can easily beat the shit out me.

"You're coming back with us if you like or not Minori", said Kisame.

Itachi stepped out of the line of battle and Kisame moved forward to take his place. This is going to be hard. Kisame has more brute strength then me. I am faster than him. I dodged his attacks, but only by inches. Water started flooding the land.

"I have never felt chakra like this before", said Ren.

"Shit", I said.

Kisame has a major advantage in this situation. All he has to do is get me underwater then I am dead. Well not really dead, but extremely uncomfortable the whole immortal thing will keep me safe. I felt my chakra slowly draining away. Kisame figured out the way to get to me he imprisoned my students. I don't know how long they can hold their breath.

"Let them go Kisame your fight is with me not them", I said.

He knew he found a weakness. None of my fire techniques will have any affect on him. I finally came up with and idea. I quickly preformed the hand signs.

"Ten diamond dragons", I said before I touched my hands to the surface of the water.

"Where are your dragons?" asked Kisame.

His question was answered when ten twenty-foot diamonds dragons erupted from the water. Three of them went to save my students the other seven attacked Kisame. I need to give myself an advantage I wasn't sure how much longer my dragons would last against him.

"Impressive trick, but how much longer can you keep them here?" asked Kisame.

The waves started to go through the water. A giant forest of diamond blades came out of the earth. My dragons could hide perfectly in their new landscape. I made my skin turn to diamond, so I could hide better.

"Where are you?" asked Kisame as walked through the forest trying to find me.

I sent five of my dragons at him he killed all of them. I know my students are safe the remaining two of my diamond dragons are protecting them. I did the same hand signs and ten more dragons appeared. They surrounded Kisame. It's going to get hot very fast. I commanded my dragons to breath fire not at Kisame, but into the water. The steam rising off the water making more cover for me. I know the water will become too hot for Kisame to stand on. I wasn't planning on killing him. My plan is to dehydrate him enough, so he will be too weak to fight. If I make him fight it will dehydrate him even faster.

"What's wrong Kisame can't take a little heat?" I asked as I appeared in front of him.

Extreme temperatures doesn't affect my family. We all love the heat it is part of our nature. Since diamonds and other precious stones are formed in extreme heat we are attracted to it. The cold doesn't bother us, but most of my family hates it. I like both. Kisame was panting heavily. I don't like making him suffer like this, but it's kinder than killing him. Why can't he just pass out? I attacked him, but he easily blocked it. He tried attacking me, but I am much faster than him. His body is getting weak quickly and so is mine. My body is reaching its limits. The water fading and so are my diamond blades. When the diamond blades and water disappeared. I saw that everyone there was sweating and panting heavily. I was the only one who was not affected by the heat. Kisame collapsed. I have to give them a message with out my students noticing. Itachi helped up Kisame. Before I collapsed I summoned Pearl.

"Ryuu, Ren, Toshi come here", I said.

"What is it sensei?" asked Toshi.

"It's time to go. I hope you like my little birdy friend", I said before a sparkling white mist appeared around my students and me.

A few minutes later we were at the gates of our village. I am too weak to move. I closed my eyes.

"Minori please be alright", said Eiji.

His voice is so worried he really is falling in love with me. The last thing I felt before I passed out was someone picking me up and carrying me into the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's Perspective <strong>

Snow has become a force to be feared. She's learned a lot from her time with her family. I've never seen a person weaken Kisame to point to where he collapsed. What did Snow mean when she said I hope you like my little birdy friend? A white crow with one gold eye and one pink eye appeared. I looked over the bird there's no message tied to its leg what am I suppose to do with it.

"What am I suppose to do with you?" I asked the bird.

The bird squawked loudly and then landed on my shoulder. I would figure out what to do with the bird later I have to get Kisame back to the hideout.

"What happened?" asked Leader as he saw me dragging Kisame into the hideout.

Sasori took Kisame to the infirmary.

"Who attacked, Kisame?" asked Kakuzu.

"We tracked down the woman we had to find she was traveling with a group of merchants. They were protected by three genin. Their sensei was the problem a very powerful problem", I said.

"So, who was it?" asked Kakuzu.

"It was Snow", I said.

"Why didn't she come with you?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know the only hint she gave me was this crow", I said as I pulled it out of my cloaked pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow defeated Kisame she has become extremely powerful.

"That's Pearl", I said.

"What does Pearl do?" asked Konan.

"Pearl is a messenger", I said.

The bird walked over to me and then sat down on the ground when it stood up again there were two eggs. Pearl broke both eggs with her beak there's no baby bird in the eggs there were two pieces of paper tightly folded up. After that Pearl disappeared. One of the letters was to me the other was to the group. I put to me in pocket I will read it later. I read a loud the other letter:

_I know you guys must be very confused right now. Seeing me out of the village and not trying to escape. I can't escape without putting you guys at risk. The only reasons I didn't leave with Kisame and Itachi was my students were there and I have tracker connected to me. _

_Only Eiji can take it off. If I escaped with it on it would lead him right to where the hideout is and that would put all of your lives in danger. I am working on a plan of escape, but it's going to take longer than I thought. __I miss all of you even you Hidan. Well I don't miss Orochimaru. I will come back as soon as I can._

_From: Snow _

_To: My True Family _

I could tell everyone felt better knowing Snow was trying to get away from Eiji and return to us. I went back to my room and sat down on my bed. I unfolded the letter and a photo came out. The photo was of Snow. In the picture she was sitting in a cherry tree that was in full bloom she looked the same except her clothes were nicer and her hair was longer. She was wearing the locket I gave her. I flipped the picture over and saw Snow had written something on the back of it. I started to read:

_I know a photo isn't enough, but that's all I can give you right now. I miss you Kakuzu. _

_My heart will always belong to you no else never forget that. _

I walked to my room. I unfolded the letter and started reading:

_I miss you, but you probably already know that. By the time you read this I will most likely be in the hospital. Don't worry too much I've gotten hurt much worse than this. I guess that doesn't bring you much comfort. _

_I don't know how long I will be stuck here, but you have to understand I'm trying to get away. I miss you so much it hurts. I can't write anymore my body is too weak. I love you never forget that._

_From: Snow _

_To: Kakuzu_

She is in the hospital I have to go see her. If she's hurt I have to see her. I have to make sure she's okay. There would be to many people checking in on her today. I will have to wait until tomorrow night. I ran to Hidden Diamond Village as fast as could. It was easy enough to sneak through the gates of the village. The hospital is in the heart of the village. I can't risk going through the front door, but I saw an open window. When I got went through the window and landed quietly. The room was filled with flowers and get well cars. As I walked toward the bed I saw my Snow asleep. When got closer I saw that her arms and legs in restraints. Why would they need to you these on her?

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Practically everyone in the village came to visit me. Eiji visited me once he knows that I am in no mood to see him. There were tons of flowers and get-well cards in my room.

A nurse came in the room and asked "How are you feeling Lady Minori?"

"Sore and tired, but otherwise I feel fine", I said.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the nurse.

"Can you open the window?" I asked.

"Sure", said the nurse.

The one person I want to see the most didn't visit. I couldn't sleep. The pain I was feeling wasn't keeping me up. I stayed up in the chances that he would come to see me. I closed my eyes. I heard someone come through the window. I kept my eyes closed I felt someone sitting down on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw the person I've been longing to see. Tears fell down my face. Seeing him is a dream. Please don't let this be a dream. I tried to hug him, but the restraints stopped me.

"Don't worry Snow this isn't a dream it's really me", whispered Kakuzu.

"Take off that stupid mask and hood before I rip them off", I said.

"I don't think you could with those restraints on", said Kakuzu.

He took off his mask and hood and his long dark brown hair came falling down. I saw him nervously looking at the door. I know he's taking a big risk in seeing me.

"You have to be more quiet, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"No I don't", I said.

"Why are you tied down in the first place?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't the nurses and doctors think I'm high on pain killer. I don't like taking them because they make me very loopy. But you already know that don't you. You are the one who has to stay quiet", I said.

"That doesn't explain why you are tied down", said Kakuzu.

"Well let just say getting me high on pain and then making me angry doesn't end well for anyone. They're doing this for my protection and there's. Now can you please untie please", I said.

He quickly untied me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His tongue explored my mouth. He kissed me like this would be his last chance to. I want more of him. I want him to fuck me until I faint. If we made love I would moan loudly and the nurses would think I'm in pain and come rushing over here. I'm embarrassed at how horny I am. We only separated when we needed air. I kissed him again.

"What are you thinking Snow? I can tell it was something dirty", said Kakuzu.

"You really want to know what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"First promise me you won't laugh at me", I said.

"I promise I won't laugh now tell me what you are thinking", said Kakuzu.

"I was thinking about how I want you to fuck me until I faint and I would be so sore the next morning that I would have a hard time walking", I said this I felt blush forming on my face.

I saw a smile forming on his face at the idea I just planted in his head.

"As much as I would love to take you up on your offer, Snow we both know that we can't. As soon as you get out of here I will take you up on that offer", said Kakuzu.

I know we couldn't do that but I wanted more of his touch. I pulled him down into another kiss. I felt his big hands move up my waist. I whimpered in pain when I felt his hand touching one of my giant purple bruises. He tried pulling away me he didn't want to hurt me

"Pull away and I will kick you in a place you don't want to be kicked", I growled.

"I don't want to hurt you, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, I'm not some delicate little flower I can handle a little pain. I won't let a little pain stop me from being with the man I love", I said.

"You really missed me didn't you?" Kakuzu asked.

"Don't ask a question you already know the answer to", I said.

I cuddled closely to him and rested my head on his chest. I listened to his hearts beating.

"Kakuzu, can you hold me in your arms?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to", said Kakuzu.

He pulled me close. It feels so good being in his arms. The safety I wanted, so badly I finally have it. I breathed in his sent. It was exactly like my dream not so long ago.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" I asked.

"Yes, this isn't dream and I'll prove it", said Kakuzu.

He pinched me.

"Ouch, Kakuzu why did you do that?" I asked.

"You can't feel pain in a dream", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him. He knows very well I can feel pain in my dreams.

"Snow, I promise this isn't a dream", said Kakuzu.

I felt his fingers running through my hair.

"Kakuzu, I know it's asking a lot, but can you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"I will stay with you until morning Snow. I won't be able to come back for a long time Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Why not?" I asked.

I already knew the answer, but I didn't want to hear it. I still had to ask.

"You know the answer", said Kakuzu.

"I know", I said.

"I got you something", said Kakuzu.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me see your locket, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Can you take it off for me?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but he took off my necklace. He put something into one the empty frames of the locket. Kakuzu handed it back to me. The photo that took up the space was of Kakuzu and I. In the picture I was asleep, but I had a smile on face Kakuzu was holding me tightly against his chest and his fingers were going through my hair.

"Where did you get this photo from?" I asked.

"Tatsuo took it while we weren't looking. You said you wanted a picture of me in your locket", said Kakuzu.

"Thank you", I said.

"You need to rest Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I don't want to rest. The faster I fall asleep the sooner you'll leave", I said.

"Snow, before I go can you show me the tracker?" asked Kakuzu.

I move the blankets and showed him the diamond chain that was on my ankle.

"What is your plan of escape?" asked Kakuzu.

"You won't like it. It will make you very angry. You'll just have to trust me", I said.

Soon I drifted to sleep. When I woke up I saw that I was tied back up and Kakuzu was gone. It was a great night that I will never forget.


	5. I Want To See You Smile

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 5: I Want To See You Smile **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu.**

**Please leave a review I love to hear any of your ideas. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them **

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow fell asleep around 1:00 am. I hate leaving her, but if I stay any longer I will get caught. I put her restraints back on I can't leave any signs that I was here. I hopes she keeps smiling and wouldn't go into a depression of some kind. I kissed her gently on the forehead and was about to slip out the window. I heard the door of the room open and diamond chains wrapped around me. As soon as I was tied up a white sparkling mist appeared around me. When the mist faded I was on outskirts of the villages.

"Why are you here, Kakuzu?" asked Eiji.

He was glaring at me with, so much hatred.

"I had to see her", I said.

"I can give you millions for the rest of your life and all you have to do is leave her alone", said Eiji.

"I don't want your money", I growled.

"You're known as a cold and greedy man Kakuzu. I'm surprised you're not taking my offer. But I can understand why Snow is one of a kind. You aren't worthy of her. I don't know what she sees in you", said Eiji.

"She chose me even if meant putting her life in danger to be with me", I said.

I tried pulling against my chains, but had no luck this chains were much stronger than the ones I had broken out of before.

"Don't waste your energy, Kakuzu my chain are much stronger than Mari's", said Eiji.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"If I kill you Snow will never forgive me. She loves you more then anything in the world and I hate that. How much do you love her?", asked Eiji.

I don't want to tell him my feelings for Snow. She already knows how I feel about her I don't need to tell this man.

"I know you love her more than money. I can tell her that I knew that you came to visit her and that you wouldn't return because you accepted my bribe. At first she will have a hard time believing it, but she will grow to accept it. Snow knows your first love is money", said Eiji.

Snow would believe that if I was in her position I'd believe it. I don't want her to suffer through the pain of thinking that I don't love her.

"Don't tell her that it will break her heart beyond repair", I said.

"All broken hearts can heal Kakuzu they just need time and I have plenty of it on my hands, so does Snow. How long do you think it will take for her to grow to love me after you break her heart", said Eiji.

I felt the anger building up within me. How could he do something like to Snow? If he truly cared for her he wouldn't do that. I heard some of the chains snapping and Eiji looked surprised that they were breaking.

"How can you say you love her when your willing to hurt her like that?" I asked.

"If you ever come near her again I will tell her you accepted my offer", said Eiji.

He didn't answer my question a white sparkling mist appeared around him and he was gone. When he vanished so did the chains.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

I woke up and my restraints were back on. I channeled my chakra to my arms and legs. The restraints quickly broke. I have to make sure that last night wasn't a dream I have to open my locket to see if the picture is still in it. I quickly opened my locket and the photo of Kakuzu and me was in it. Good, it wasn't a dream. I went to the bathroom and showered.

"Lady Minori where are you?" asked a panicked nurse.

I heard the worry in her voice. I opened the door of the bathroom.

"It's all right I'm over here", I said.

"You shouldn't be up Lady Minori your injuries are very serous. You need bed rest and a lot of it", said the nurse.

"I feel fine", I said.

"I can't let you leave", said the nurse as she blocked the door.

"When can I leave then?" I asked.

"When the doctor says it's alright for you to leave", said the nurse.

"Then can you please get the doctor", I said.

The nurse quickly left the room. A few minutes later the doctor came in the room.

"You recovered quickly", said the doctor.

"Yes, now can you please let me out?" I asked.

"Let me examine you first then I will decide if you are ready to leave", said the doctor.

He walked over to my bed. He listen to my heart beat.

"Your heart sounds good. Now can you take a deep breath and deep breath out", said the doctor.

I did as he said.

"Lungs sound good too. Take off your clothing I need to see the rest of your body", said the doctor.

I glared at him, but I did as told. I heard him gasp when he saw my scars. This is what I hate most about going to the doctors' they always gasped when they see my scars.

"Where did you get these from?" asked the doctor.

"I got them on a mission", I said.

He looked over my ribs making sure they were healed. He tested my reactions to pain and my reflexes.

"You can put your clothes back on", said the doctor.

"So can I leave?" I asked.

"Yes, you can leave you only need to sign out", said the doctor.

"Wait, Lady Minori what do you want us to do with all this stuff?" asked the nurse.

"Give the food to a shelter and donate the stuffed animals orphanage. Can you gather the letter for me and send them to my house?" I asked.

"Yes my lady", said the nurse.

As I got dressed I saw her put a white teddy bear covered in pink hearts in a bag. It looks exactly like the one Kakuzu won me at the fair.

"Wait, I want that one", I said.

I took the teddy bear from her and read the letter:

_You will always have my hearts _

I let out a little giggle.

"What does the letter say?" asked the nurse.

"You will always have my hearts", I said.

"That's so cute!" said the nurse.

"It is", I said.

"So who sent it?" asked the nurse.

"Eiji", I lied.

"You are so lucky to have such a caring husband, Lady Minori", said the nurse.

When I looked carefully at the bear I saw it thick black stitches where its ear was torn. Those were Kakuzu's stitches I know those anywhere. I need something to do I can't stay at the house all day. I want to train with my students and enjoy the day. My doctor recommend bed rest, but I don't care what he said. I walked into Eiji's office maybe he had a mission for my students to do.

"You got out earlier than I thought you would", said Eiji.

"Can I start training with my students again? I don't need bed rest staying in bed all day drives me crazy", I said.

"You can continue training your students", said Eiji.

"Thank you", I said.

"Can I ask one question before you go?" asked Eiji.

"Sure", I said.

"What's with the bear?" asked Eiji.

"One of the villagers gave it to me", I said.

Normally I have fun training my students, but today I wasn't. I put on a fake smile for the sake of students. I've gotten good at hiding my true feelings. They thought that every thing was okay. After being, so close to the man I love and feeling a happiness that I was taken away from made everything else seem depressing. I walked back to my, so call home. When I finished training with my students I went to bedroom to rest. I brushed out my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I took off my necklace and turned it over and read what was on the back of it:

_To my most valuable treasure, Snow. _

I have to return to my treasure. I wouldn't tell Kakuzu this, but he's my most valuable treasure. I know it is cheesy, but it is true. I heard someone coming onto the balcony of my bedroom and sneaking up behind me.

"I know you're there, Mari", I said.

"You're no fun Snowy I can never scare you anymore", said Mari.

"The only reason I became, so good a sensing where people are is that you and Hidan always try to scare me", I said.

"He's one handsome man", said Mari as she licked her lips.

"I don't understand your attraction to him, but I have to admit that you two would make the perfect pair", I said.

"What's wrong, Snowy?" asked Mari.

"Nothing wrong", I said.

"You are lying now tell me what's wrong", said Mari.

"I miss my home", I said.

"This is your home, Snowy", said Mari.

"No it isn't", I said.

"You eat and sleep here doesn't that means this is your home?" asked Mari.

"No, home is where the heart is. My heart isn't here and you know that", I said.

"Don't you love me, Kameko, and the rest of the village?" asked Mari.

"Yes, I do love you two and all of the villagers, but I miss the love I was taken away from. You, Kameko, and the rest of the village will always have a place in my heart", I said.

"Snowy, you're too kind you still care about me and Kameko even after we put you through hell. Your kindness captured Eiji's heart", said Mari.

"You think I have his heart?" I asked.

"Yes, you do if you keep up this depression act he will bend to your will and let you go. It is an act right?" asked Mari.

"Yes, it's an act", I said.

A week passed by and didn't feel like myself. I put on a mask of happy emotions for the sake of the villagers and my students. I went to my room my act fooled Kameko and Mari. They thought I was getting better. I walked into an empty bedroom. An empty bedroom became normal scene to me. I got into my pajamas and sat down on the bed. I don't feel like sleeping. The door of the room creaked open and Eiji walked in.

"You're here early", I said.

I put a fake smile on my face and I made myself blush. He changed his clothes. Eiji looked me over I can't tell what he's thinking. Eiji let out sigh.

"I know your secret, Snow", said Eiji.

"What secret?" I asked.

"Kakuzu came to visit you while you were in the hospital", said Eiji.

There's no point in arguing with him that would just make him angry.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I was outside the door of your room when he came to visit you", said Eiji.

"You're angry at me right", I said.

"Yes, I'm angry, but the look of pure happiness on your face made the anger fade. The look on your face reminds me of the way my last wife looked at me. You've captured my heart. All I want is your happiness, but I'm not ready to let you go yet", said Eiji.

"I haven't done anything to deserve your love", I said.

"You've made feel a love I haven't felt in a very long time. Your one of the kindest people I've met, Snow", said Eiji.

"Thanks", I said.

"Please don't go yet Snow. If your going to leave we need to find a story explaining why you left. I want to make sure you can still come back if something happens", said Eiji.

"What if I came back pregnant with others who need a safe place too?" I asked.

"If that were to happen I would make those people take a blood oath to this village, which would kill them if they did anything to hurt this village. This village is desperate for powerful ninjas. Even if your were pregnant with his child that wouldn't stop my feelings", said Eiji.

"How would you treat my children if I had them?" I asked.

"I would treat them like my own. They would be my family", said Eiji.

I didn't sense any deception in his voice.

"Thank you, Eiji", I said.

I hugged him tightly. I was so grateful. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged my small body.

"All I want in return is if your lover were to die that you would take me as your husband and be willing to marry me and be willing to have children with me", said Eiji.

That sounds fair enough to me. I know if anything happen to Kakuzu he wouldn't want me to suffer he'd want me to be happy.

"Okay. If you don't mind me asking what would this story be?" I asked.

"That's my secret, Snow", said Eiji.

He got into bed with me, but he turned his back to me. I feel horrible and I don't know why. The truth is if Eiji rescued me from master I would have fallen in love with him. There's no denying that he is a great man. I know he's trying to distance him self from me to make thing less painful for himself. The rest of the time I would be spending here I want him to be happy not suffering, but the longer I stay here the more suffering I put Kakuzu through. Why do I care about what Eiji felt? As much I hate admitting this I really do care for Eiji I might even love him. Not in the same way as Kakuzu, but as family. I know I'm going to regret doing this I forced him to lay down on his back. I sat down on his chest. He looked extremely confused, but didn't protest to me sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing?" asked Eiji.

"Since I'm going to be spending more time here I don't want you to be depressed", I said.

"Why do you care?" asked Eiji.

"The reason why I care is that you're my friend and I don't like seeing my friends depressed", I said.

"How can you call me friend after what I've done to you?" asked Eiji.

"Everyone deserves a second chance and that includes you", I said.

I gave Kakuzu a second chance and I gave Kameko a second chance.

"Thank you, Snow", Eiji said.

I heard Eiji struggling in bed. He's having a nightmare. I know better than to wake him up I know what would happen.

"Akemi, no don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her!" yelled Eiji in his sleep.

Shivers were running down his back. I know what's going happen this is always the worst part of the nightmare. I'm not going to let him suffer. I hugged him tightly and ran my fingers through his soft silver hair.

"It's okay Eiji I'm right here", I said.

He calmed down and hugged me closely to his chest.

"Akemi, I love you more than anything in the world", said Eiji.

"I know you do", I said.

"I thought I lost you and our son", said Eiji.

"No, we are right here with you", I said.

Tears of sapphires and pearls fell down his face. He's in so much pain. I hate seeing anyone in this much pain. Eiji slept peacefully the rest of the night. When I woke up he was still holding me tightly in his arms. I felt him moving his eyes slowly opened.

"I actually slept through the night", said Eiji.

"Was Akemi your wife?" I asked.

"Yes she was. Did I call out her name?" asked Eiji.

"Yes", I said.

"Oh I almost forgot happy birthday Snow", said Eiji.

"Today is my birthday?" I asked.

"Since it's Mari's birthday it's yours too. So, happy birthday I got you something", said Eiji.

"What you get me?" I asked.

He led me to a room that I had never been to before. Eiji opened the door it was a studio filled with everything an artist would need. The studio had giant windows that looked out onto the garden.

"Is this all for me?" I asked.

"Yes it is", said Eiji.

I felt a real smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"There's the smile I was looking for", said Eiji.

"Thank you", I said.

I am twenty-one years old now. Everyone in the village is celebrating Mari and mine birthday. I was truly happy. I ate cake and had fun. Eiji and went back to our bedroom. Today was a great day.

"I have another birthday present for you, Snow", said Eiji.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sit down Snow and I will show you", said Eiji.

I sat down on the bed and Eiji took off my tracker.

"Why are you letting me go?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be happy", said Eiji.

"I'm not ready to leave yet", I said.

I put back on the tracker.

"Eiji, I have a favor to ask will you train my students when I am gone?" I asked.

"Yes I will", said Eiji.

He still looked stunned that I was staying. I can't leave yet I wasn't finished. A week later I was ready to leave I had said good bye to my sisters and now I ready to go. I found Eiji in our room.

"I need you to put this blindfold on", I said.

"Why?" asked Eiji.

"It's a surprise", I said.

He allowed me to tie the blindfold on. I grabbed his hand and lead him to my studio. I untied the blindfold.

"Why did take me here, Snow?" asked Eiji.

"I ready to leave now Eiji", I said.

"Is that your surprise?" asked Eiji.

"No that's not it", I said.

"Why are you leaving now?" asked Eiji.

"I finished my presents for you", I said.

I revealed two painting one was of Eiji, his wife, and son. The other one was of me and him.

"Thank you Snow", said Eiji.

"Your welcome", I said.

Eiji took the tracker off I'm finally free. I grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Snow before you go can I ask you a question?" asked Eiji.

"Sure", I said.

"If I found you before Kakuzu would you have fallen in love with me?" ask Eiji.

"I can't answer that without hurting you", I said.

"Please answer", said Eiji.

"But-"

"Please Snow", said Eiji.

"Yes, I would have fallen head over heels in love with you. I would have loved you more than anything in the world. I would have loved to be the mother of your children", I said.

"I should have found you earlier Kakuzu is a lucky man", said Eiji.

"Good bye Eiji", I said.

"Make sure you remember our deal if Kakuzu dies you become my wife willing", Eiji said.

"I won't forget I promise", I said.

I left the village and only looked back once knowing that if I looked back again I would want to go back.

"I'm sorry I will miss you", I said to the village as I forced myself to walk away.

I never thought it would be this hard to leave. I have two homes now and two families that I love dearly and I will protect them with my life. I have no idea where I'm going. Why couldn't they trust me enough to tell me where the hideout was? I have to find my way back to Tatsuo if I make it there Kakuzu would find me. I would have to stop at the nearest village, which was the Hidden Leaf, so I could get a map and some supplies. As I walked through the village a boy that looked about twelve years old ran into causing me to fall. He had bright blue eyes, blond hair, he had whisker markings on his face, and was wearing all orange.

"Sorry miss I didn't mean to run into you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" asked the boy.

"You can tell me where the best ramen shop is here", I said.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" yelled the boy.

"If you show me where it I'll treat you to a bowl", I said.

The boy grabbed me by my hand and practically dragged me to ramen shop. This ramen must be really good. We took our seat in the ramen shop. The smells coming from this shop were great.

"Two bowls of ramen please", said the boy.

"Whose your new friend, Naruto?" asked the owner.

"Umm she is. Sorry I forgot to ask you your name", said Naruto.

"My name is Minori", I said.

"Your Eiji's wife I am honored to have such a powerful woman in my shop", said the shop owner.

"Whose Eiji?" asked Naruto.

"He's the leader of the Hidden Diamond Village", I said.

"Your married to one of the most powerful ninjas", said Naruto.

"Yes", I said.

"Then why are you in the Hidden Leaf?" asked Naruto.

"I needed a change of scenery", I said.

"Oh just to warn you I'm going to become stronger than your husband and the hokage", said Naruto.

"And how are you going to do that and why do you want to do that?" I asked.

"By training hard. The reason why is that if I become stronger people will have to accept me", said Naruto.

"That's a good dream I hope you reach it. Maybe one day we will be working together", I said.

"I'll look forward to that. What's your dream?" asked Naruto.

"My dream is to protect the people I love most even if it means putting my own life on the line", I said.

"I like that dream", said Naruto.

The owner of the shop handed us our ramen. I slurped up the noodles. This was the best ramen I ever had.

"Mmm this is good", I said.

"I'm glad you enjoy my ramen, Lady Minori. Can I get photo with you?" asked the owner.

"Sure", I said.

The owner walked out of booth and put his arm around my shoulder. I didn't want to leave Naruto out.

"Come on get the photo Naruto", I said.

Naruto stood in front of me and the owner and the peace sign with his fingers. The flash of the camera went off. The camera spat out the photo.

"Can I get autograph?" asked the owner.

"Sure", I said.

I pulled out my money so I could pay.

"Your money is no good here it on the house", said the owner.

"Naruto I want you to have this", I said as a diamond kunia appeared in my hand.

"Wow is this really for me?" asked Naruto.

"Of course it is. The blade will never dull or brake. Well goodbye Naruto I hope we will meet again and next time you are treating me to ramen", I said before I disappear in sparkling white mist.

I left the Hidden Leaf and realized I can't go back to Tatsuo's village. There would be a high chance of someone from Hidden Diamond Village seeing me there. I would have to find a different place to stay. I walked to the next village which was the Land of Rice Fields. I saw a help wanted sign, which read:

_Help wanted. Needed female singers and dancers. Pays well. _

_AND FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE A BURLESQUE CLUB NOT A STRIP CLUB!_

_Strippers and prostitutes not welcome to auditions. Boarding is offered if needed. _

I need a job and if this place got popular enough the word about their new singer would spread fast. It would also be a place to stay. I went to the auction. There was a line of girls out the door. I went to the audition and a lot other girls were there. They were all really good singers, but the owner of the place rejected all of them. I was the only one left.

"Next", said the owner.

I walked onto the stage and bright lights shown in my eyes.

"Do you have any experience singing or dancing?" asked the owner.

"I can't dance, but I can always learn. I think I'm a half way decent singer", I said.

"Well sing girl", said the owner.

I sang the best I could and hoped the woman would like it.

"Stop!" yelled the woman who owned the place.

Did I not get the job did I do something wrong?

"Don't worry girl you got the job. What's your name girl?" asked the owner.

"My name is Snow", I said.

"That's your real name?" asked the woman.

"Yes, it's my real name. If you mind me asking what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Pussy Cat, but you can call me Kitty. We need to find you a stage name. Do you need to tell me anything before we continue?" asked Kitty.

Kitty had long black hair with way black curls. She looked in her mid fifties, but she was in great shape for her age. She had light brown eyes.

"I can't wear anything backless and I need a place to stay", I said.

"Why can't you wear anything backless?" asked Kitty.

"I have bad scars on my back", I said.

"You're hired you can live here. And your stage name is going to be Peppermint", said Kitty.

"Okay", I said.

If I made this place popular and got in the papers Kakuzu or one of the others would find out. I have to look different enough to make sure no one from the village would recognize me and look close enough to myself that Kakuzu and the others could recognize me.


	6. Becoming Peppermint

**Diamond Family **

**Chapter 6: Becoming Peppermint **

**This chapter is in Snow and Kakuzu's perspective. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. I ****can't grantee that all of my updates will be this quick. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions I would be happy to hear them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I settled into the small room that Kitty let me stay in. I've been here a week and haven't preformed, yet but I did get to practice with the others. I'm fine with not going out on stage. Having all those eyes on me is intimidating. I could go in front of crowds with Eiji and my sister because than I didn't feel like all the attention was on me. My room had a twin sized bed, a small dresser, and a mirror hanging on the wall. I have to share a bathroom with two other girls, but I don't mind. Their names were Red Devil and Honey. They were, so use to being called by their stage names they always went by them all the time. I have no idea what their real names are and I saw no point in asking. I heard them banging on my door what do they want? Is it time for rehearsal? They grew impatient and ran into my room.

"What do you two need is time for practice?" I asked.

"It's time for your make over", said Honey who was jumping up in down with excitement.

Honey is a really sweet girl, but she has bad anger management issues. Her anger issues are nothing compared to Kakuzu's anger issues. She wasn't wearing her stage makeup or costume. Her stage costume is beautiful golden mask and gold dress. Honey has hair that is the same color as honey, her eyes are an amber color, and she was tall. She is one of the best dancers here. She couldn't sing her for her life, but she could lip sing well.

"Honey, give her some space we can't crowd our songwriter and my singing partner", said Red Devil.

I'd written a lot of songs for Kitty. I didn't think they were very good, but she loved them. She said my songs were making her business that was needed. She couldn't wait to get me up on stage.

"I'm going to be your partner?" I asked.

"Do you have a problem with that, Peppermint?" asked Red Devil.

"No, it's just that you're such a great singer why do you need a partner?" I asked.

Red Devil smiled at the unexpected compliment. She really is one of the best singers here and she is beautiful too. She has bright red hair, green eyes and had an extremely protective nature. Devil was wearing her normal clothing, but when bar open she wear a red devil costume, which complements her figure in every way.

"That's a good question. What would you rather be doing?", asked Red Devil.

"I happy working behind the bar and writing songs. I don't like being the focus of all that attention", I said.

"Being on stage is like nothing else in the world. You should enjoy it", said Honey.

"I don't like being the center of attention", I said.

"Get up lazy ass Kitty wants to get your make over started", said Red Devil.

I got out of bed and dressed. I walked into Kitty's office. She looked me over with judgmental eyes. Kitty walked closer to me and moved my hair away from my ears. It felt like she was making a list of the problems she had to fix.

"First of we need to fix your hair", said Kitty.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked.

If I wasn't feeling self conscience before I'm feeling it now.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I have to turn you into a different person", said Kitty.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we've had stalking issues before, so we need to keep your true identity safe. That's why all the girls here wear costumes, masks, and stage make up", said Kitty.

She sat me down in chair and washed my hair.

"Snips get in here", said Kitty.

"Here", said a girl with short brown hair.

She was short and mousy.

"What's your name?" asked Snips.

"Snow", I said.

"Is that really her stage name?" asked Snips.

"Peppermint", said Kitty.

Snips circled around.

"Do you thing you can fix this?" asked Kitty.

"I can do more than fix it I can turn it into a master piece", said Snips.

"Shear you get in her too", Kitty.

A lanky awkward looking girl stepped into the room. She hair was a rainbow of colors. It somehow fit her. There was a yellow measuring tape around her neck. She wrapped it around my waist.

"Is this the one with the back problem?" asked Shear.

"Yes", said Kitty.

"Do you mind if I see scars so I can see what I'm working with?" asked Shear.

"Yes, as long as you don't gasp I hate it when people do that", I said.

I showed her my scars. She didn't gasp or look any what surprised.

"You're going to be a challenge. It's been a long time since someone been a challenge. Give me a few hours and she'll have a few costumes", said Shear.

She smiled at me and left.

Snips grabbed some hair dye and put in my hair. She wouldn't allow me to see myself. Kitty pierced my ears and belly button earlier this week. I'm glad that I don't have to get any more piercings.

"You're eye color doesn't match my image for you", said Kitty.

I couldn't tell if that were an insult or not. I decided not to take it as an insult.

"You can't change my eye color", I said.

"Yes I can. You have to where colored contacts?"

She taught me how put them in and take them out. I hate wearing them. Kitty handed me a red lacy mask and I put it on.

"What do you think, Peppermint?" asked Snips as she turned me around, so I could see my reflection.

Snips was smiling proudly at her work. I didn't recognize myself. There were scarlet red streaks in my hair and it was a few inches shorter. My lipstick was same shade of red as the streaks in my hair. My eyes were now a shade of scarlet red. Now I understood my stage name. My white skin, red eyes, the red streaks in my hair reminded me of a peppermint.

"I can't recognize myself", I said.

"That's the point", said Snips.

"Lets see what Shear came up with", said Kitty.

Kitty led me to a room filled with clothing where Shear was happily working at a sewing machine.

"So what do you have for us Shear?" asked Kitty.

"I have a lot. She's my new muse", said Shear.

She put me in simple short red dress. Shear said it was a fit and flare. The finishing touch was a lacy red mask.

"Tonight will be your first night on stage, Peppermint", said Kitty.

The bar is packed with men waiting for the show to start. I was stumbling around in high heels.

"I really don't want to go on stage", I said.

"You are new attraction. You have to go on", said Kitty.

I heard someone scream no else seemed to hear it because of all the other noise. I saw a man choking Red Devil I ran over to her and hit the man as hard as could. I felt his jaw breaking. I knocked out the man and he was now lying down on the floor. Kitty saw the commotion and came over.

"What happened?" asked Kitty.

"Peppermint, just saved my life", said Red Devil.

Red Devil's voice was very weak there's no way she could sing tonight.

"How did you learn how to defend yourself like that?" asked Kitty.

"My boyfriend was a ninja and taught me how to defend myself", I said.

"Can you teach the other girls how to defend themselves like that?" asked Kitty.

"I can teach them", I said.

"That will have to wait for later", said Kitty.

I heard the crowd in the roaring through the red velvet curtain.

"Pick any song and the band will play it", said Kitty.

I looked through the songs and stopped when found the one I wanted.

"Good luck on your first solo Peppermint", said Kitty as she pushed me on to the stage.

The curtain rose and I saw a giant crowd. The roar went down. I went into shock at the amount of attention being put on me.

"Shit, she's freezing", said Kitty.

The curtain started going down. I took a deep breath a started to sing:

Sweet love, sweet love

Trapped in your love

I've opened up, I'm sure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, free us

You're all I'll need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust

And boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am bound to you

So much, so young I've faced on my own

Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us

Sweet love and so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart

And I brace myself

Please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust

And boy, I believe in us

I'm terrified to love for the first time

Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I bound to you

Suddenly the moment's here

I embrace my fears

All that I have been carrying all these years

Do I risk it all?

Come this far just to fall?

Fall

I've entrusted boy, I believe in love

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am

Ooh I am

I'm bound to you

(I don't own this it belongs to Christina Aguilera)

I saw the stunned look on Kitty's and Devil's face. They were surprised that I got through my frozen state.

The crowd chanted, "Encore, encore!"

Was I really that good? Kitty motioned for me to continue. The band started playing again and I sang another song. After five more songs I needed a break. I walked off the stage. Honey her dancers took the stage. I saw Kitty motion for me to come over to the bar. When I reached her she was talking to a man with white long hair. He looked in his fifties but I'm horrible at guessing ages.

"Excuse me Kitty you wanted to speak with me", I said.

"Kitty whose your new girl?" asked man with long white hair.

He moved closer to me. He seems to be pervy, but don't think he would hurt someone unless provoked.

"This is Peppermint my new star", said Kitty.

I blushed Kitty rarely gave compliments.

"May I ask your name", I asked

"I'm no other than Toad Sage Jiraiya!" yelled the man.

There was a puff of smoke under his feet. When the smoke clear I saw him striking a funny pose while standing on a giant green and orange toad.

"Awww what a cute toad", I said.

The toad nodded it's head in approval.

"And what cute girl you are?" said Jiraiya.

I felt my face turn pink.

"Can I pet your toad?" I asked.

"Sure", said Jiraiya.

I ran my hand over the toad's bumpy skin.

"Most women don't like toads", said Jiraiya.

I sat with Jiraiya at bar for an hour, but something in his bag caught my eye.

"Is that the newest Icha Icha book?" I asked.

"Are you a fan?" asked Jiriaya.

"Yes!" I said.

"You are my dream girl", said Jiriaya.

I giggled.

"You're just being nice", I said.

"No, I'm just telling the truth", said Jiriaya.

I felt my face turning pink with blush.

"You look even better when your blushing", said Jiriaya.

"Thank you", I said.

"Here's gift so you don't forget me", said Jiriaya as pushed the newest Icha Icha book into my hands.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled.

I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. The expression on his face was so funny it made me giggle.

"Did you right that song?" asked Jiriaya.

"Yes", I said.

I liked talking to him. Jiriaya finally left when bar closed around 2:30 in the morning. Kitty pretty much had to kick him out.

"You already have a super fan" said Kitty.

"He's just a nice old guy", I said.

"That nice old guy is a one of the most powerful ninjas to step foot in this bar. He's a Saninn", said Kitty.

I collapsed in bed I'm glad that we were close tomorrow. I woke up at 7:30. Today is my turn to clean up the bar and there was a lot to clean. I saw Kitty's office door open. She was sitting at her desk with a stressed look on her face. I knocked the door and she looked up from her papers.

"What do you want, Peps?" asked Kitty.

"I was wondering what's wrong", I said.

"Tax problems and I can't balance an account for my life", said Kitty.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Unless you have some accounting skills that don't know about I don't think you'll be able to help me", said Kitty.

"I can help my boyfriend was a banker", I said.

"I thought you said that your boyfriend was a ninja", said Kitty.

"I've have many boyfriends", I lied.

That was compete lie, but she seemed to believe me. She was probably to stressed to notice. Kitty had a talent for sniffing out lairs. It took a few hours for me to figure out Kitty's problem. I never want to do that much math again. I don't understand why Kakuzu loves counting money and organizing it.

"You're a miracle worker, Peppermint", said Kitty.

"No problem, but don't make me do that much math again", I said.

After two weeks the bar's popularly has increase immensely since I started working there. I have gotten in the newspapers and talent scouts from all over wanted to meet me. If things kept on going like this the chances of Kakuzu finding grew. I refused all the talent scouts offers no matter how generous their offers were. Lots of the girls upset with for not taking them. Some them would kill for the chances I was getting. I tried not to brag about it.

We had also found a lot new singers and dancers that brought in new costumers too. I learned a lot from Honey, Kitty, and Red Devil. They taught me how to seduce men and get them to do anything I want. I also became a good drinker and even better lier, but that isn't something I'm proud of. I remembered the time when Kitty taught me the art of seduction.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Flash Back <strong>

_Rehearsal__ was finished, but I stayed longer because Kitty needed to talk to me. Did I do something wrong?_

"_You wanted to talk?" I asked as I stepped into her office. _

"_Don't look, so worried Peppermint it will give you wrinkles", said Kitty. _

"_So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. _

"_Are you still a virgin?" asked Kitty. _

_I felt my face turning hot with blush. Why does she want to know that?_

"_No, I am not a virgin", I said. _

"_Then how many times have you done it?" asked Kitty. _

"_Once", I said. _

"_That explains it", said Kitty. _

"_Explains what?" I asked. _

"_It explains how you've mastered the whole innocent act. You need to learn how to seduce, so you can make men bend to your will", said Kitty. _

"_So, your going to teach me how to seduce men?" I asked to make sure I was hearing her right. _

"_Yes, first you need to become a great kisser", said Kitty. _

"_I don't want to kiss any of those men", I said. _

"_You don't have to kiss them you just have to make them think you're the best kisser and something they could never have", said Kitty. _

"_And how would I do that?" I asked. _

"_Watch", said Kitty. _

_She grabbed a cherry and took off the stem and then put in her mouth. A few seconds later she took the stem out of her mouth and it was tied in a knot. _

"_I have to learn how do that?" I asked _

"_Yes", said Kitty. _

"_Alright", I said. _

_"It will take a bit to get the hang of. So don't feel bad if you don't get it right away", said Kitty. _

_I picked the stem off a cherry and put in my mouth. I easily tied stem into a knot. _

"_How did you do so quickly?" asked Kitty. _

"_My sister taught me", I said. _

"_Your sister must be very interesting", said Kitty. _

"_You have no idea", I said. _

_"Do you think she would want a job here?" asked Kitty. _

_"She isn't the kind of girl you would want here", I said. _

"_You still have a lot to learn", said Kitty. _

"_Okay then teach away", I said. _

"_The key to seduction are using the senses of sound, sight, and most imortanly touch", said Kitty. _

I snapped out of my flash back when Honey woke me up.

"Why did wake me up, so early?" I asked.

"Let's go on a walk before all the perverts wake up", said Honey.

"What perverts?" I asked as put my pillow over my head.

I want sleep it was a long night last night.

"Our fans. I know you don't want be around when your favorite fan makes his morning visits", said Honey.

"Unlike you Honey I like most of my fans", I said.

"The key word in that sentence is most", said Honey.

"I know you enjoy the attention of your few female fans", I said.

"That's different", said Honey.

"No, it isn't and you know that", I said.

"I still hate your biggest fan", said Honey.

My biggest fan is Jiraiya. He's a sweet old guy and got me the newest book in my favorite series.

"Jiraiya is not that bad. He's sweet", I said.

"I don't like the way he looks at you", said Honey.

"You don't like the way any guy or girl looks at me", I said.

She didn't answer answer, which meant she was mad at me. She can never stay angry at me for long.

"You're just jealous because I give more him attention", I said.

"No, I'm not", said Honey.

"Yes, you are", I said.

"Okay so what if I am", said Honey.

"See was it so hard emitting you were wrong", I said.

Honey grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"I can't help being protective over a face and mind as beautiful as yours, Peps", said Honey she gently caressed my cheek.

I've told Honey a millions times that I'm not interested in girls, yet she keeps pushing it. Two teenage boys came running up to us at the park.

"Can we get your autographs?" asked the boys.

"Sure", I said.

Honey and I signed their note books.

"Can ask you a question?" asked one of the boys.

"Come on Peppermint lets go", said Honey.

"Ignore Honey go head and ask", I said.

"Why do you wear masks even when your outside of the bar?" asked the boy.

"To keep our identities safe", I said.

Honey looked annoyed. We were suppose to spend with each other without being annoyed by fans that was the whole point of getting up this early.

"Honey, I can make this up to you", I said.

"How?" asked Honey.

"I will take you out to my favorite place to get breakfast", I said.

That put a smile on her face.

"And where is that favorite place?" asked Honey.

"The Hidden Leaf Village", I said.

"That's a three day trip", said Honey.

"It's not that long of a trip if you know the transportation jutsu", I said.

"How did you learn it?" ask Honey.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"That's what I thought. Now wrap your arms around me and stay close", I said.

"My pleasure", said Honey.

We appeared in front of the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. As we walked through the village we heard men calling out our names and there wives or girlfriends slapping them. I grabbed her hand lead to my favorite ramen shop.

"Nice to see you again Peppermint. Whose your friend", ask the owner.

"Honey", I said.

"You're that famous dancer", said the owner.

"May I get your photo?" asked the owner.

"Why?" asked Honey.

"For my wall of fame", said the owner.

There were only two photo on the wall and they were both of me, but no one knew that. I'm going to make sure it stays that way.

"Sure", said Honey.

I paid for the ramen and we left.

"Peppermint who was that other woman on the wall?" asked Honey.

"She's the wife of Eiji the leader of the Hidden Diamond Village. She is known for her kindness and generosity to her village and to her allies", I said.

"She kinda looks like you", said Honey.

"I'll take that as a compliment it not everyday some compares to her", I said.

Honey started walking back to the bar and turned around when she saw I wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Honey.

"No, I will catch up with you", I said.

Honey let out a sigh and said, "you know he won't be there".

"No, I don't know if he will be there and neither do you", I said.

"I have hard time believing the dream man will ever be there. Sometimes I think you only use it as an excuse not to date me", said Honey.

"That's not true", I said.

Then I went to check on the bounties just to see if he's there. It didn't surprise me when I didn't see Kakuzu. I turned around and someone ran into. It was Tobi. Why is he even here? If I told Tobi that it's me nobody in the group would believe him. I ran away from him as fast as I could.

I heard Tobi yell, "Wait Wait Snow!"

I went back to small room.

"You got back quickly. Did a rabid fan try to get you?" asked Honey.

"I came back so quickly because I wanted some sleep", I said.

I saw the newspaper clippings on the wall about the bar and me. I didn't care about my growing fame I only needed it, so Kakuzu could find me. I should have told Tobi that it was me. If Tobi could recognize me the others should too. I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I heard the door of the hideout open. I saw Tobi panting heavily and he was clutching a piece of paper tightly.

"I FOUND HER I FOUND HER!" yelled Tobi.

Everyone in the hideout looked up from what they were doing. Tobi had been looking for Snow whenever he had free time. It turns out that he has a lot of free time. He normally came back empty handed and disappointed.

"Is this some kind joke?" asked Deidara.

"It's not a joke", yelled Tobi.

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"She is in Melody Village. You see", said Tobi as handed me the piece of paper he was clutching tightly in his hand.

I unfolded the crumpled up piece of paper it was a newspaper clipping. There was a picture of a beautiful woman that very much like Snow. There were many differences between the woman and the picture and my Snow. I read the article under the picture:

_A Star In the Making _

_Out of nowhere a great singer emerges from Melody Village. This rising star goes that by the name Peppermint. She has a massive fan base of women and men. She's refused generous offers from some of the most well known agencies. __I can't describe her voice through words you'll have to hear yourself. You can listen to this rising star at the Hidden Beauty Bar. The tickets to hear her are pricy, but there worth every penny._

"Kakuzu, is it her?" asked Konan.

"The woman in the picture looks a lot like her", I said.

I gave the newspaper to Konan.

"You're right this girl looks a lot Snow. There's a high chance that it could be her", said Konan.

After Konan saw the picture every one in the group wanted to see it. Every one was starting to hope that this would be the chance to have Snow back. I didn't want to get my hopes to high up. This girl might not even be my Snow.

"Can we see if it's her?" asked Deidara.

"Deidara, I'm the one who gets to see if this girl is Snow not you", I said.

"Why can't I go un?" said Deidara.

"Because Kakuzu knows Snow better than you", said Pain.

"I've known Snow just as long as Kakuzu", whined Deidara.

"Hidan will be accompanying Kakuzu", said Pain.

"Why do I have to fucking go?" asked Hidan.

"I don't care if you don't want to go you will, Hidan", said Pain.

We started our journey to the bar where my Snow could be. Please let it be her. It took us two days to reach to Melody Village. By the time we reached the bar a giant line was starting to form. Men were pushing past each other to get a better place in line. Hidan and I appeared near the front of the line, which confused the men who had been waiting for a space for hours. None of them were dumb enough to challenge Hidan and I. The doors slammed open, but nobody was allowed in. A man was thrown out of the bar. A woman in short shorts followed the man. She looked extremely angry. The man tried attacking her, but she easily blocked the attack. The woman grabbed the man's arm and dislocated his shoulder. This woman must have some kind of special training to be able to attack like that.

"What the fuck you stupid bitch you broke my shoulder!" yelled the man.

"Shut up you dumb ass I didn't break your shoulder I dislocated it. If you ever step foot in my bar again I will do much worse", said the woman before she went back into the bar.

The man went after woman again. She grabbed the man's arm again and threw him to the ground. She put her four inch high heel dangerously close to the man's groin.

"This is my last warning if you ever come near my bar again this heel of mine will go somewhere you don't want it to go", said the woman.

The line slowly started moving forward. This woman better be my Snow I looked up the prices for a ticket and they are outrageous.


	7. Are You My Snow?

**Diamond Family **

**Chapter 7: Are You My Snow? **

**Perspectives': Kakuzu and Snow. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. If you have any question I will be happy to answer them. I love hearing suggestions too. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Hidan and I were at the front of the giant line to the club. A girl with bubblegum pink hair sat on chair near the doorway of the club. Her lips were painted a bright pink. She wasn't really paying attention her focus was on a crossword puzzle. Her costume was simple it was short pink dress and she wore a pink mask. Hidan and I step forward.

"Congratulations you two are fiftieth costumers", said girl who didn't even bother to look up from her crossword puzzle.

"And what does that get us?" I asked.

The girl glared up at me, but her expression changed quickly.

"You two are actually attractive and you two are the fiftieth costumers. Since you two came together you both get in for free. Today's your lucky night you get to hear Peppermint sing", said the pink haired girl.

We sat down at the bar and a woman in her late thirties approached us. She was wearing all black and was wearing a collar. The tag on the collar said Pussy Cat. When she came closer to me I could smell cigaret smoke on her breath. I hate that smell.

"Cotton Candy is right you two are handsome. Did she tell you what else you won?" asked the woman.

"No", I said.

I don't want to waste my time talking to this woman. I'm not even sure if Peppermint is my Snow. The woman in black kept on flirting with me. I don't have any interest in her. The only woman I have any interest is my Snow.

"You get thirty minutes with any girl you want. The rules are no touchy unless she allows you to. So who do you want?" asked the woman.

"Peppermint", I said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Just to warn you she doesn't allow touching the last man who tried to touch her ended up with a five-inch stiletto heel stuck in his leg. She was more upset about ruining her favorite pair of heels then hurting the man", said the woman.

"When can I speak to her?" I asked.

"After she goes on", said the woman.

The red curtains slowly opened revealing a woman with red eye. Her hair was white and had red streaks in it. She wore a strapless red dress with long slit that showed off her legs. I couldn't tell if there were any scars on her back. Unlike the other girls her dress wasn't backless.

"This Peppermint girl is too sexy to be Snow", said Hidan.

He's right, which annoys me. Peppermint holds a different kind of beauty then my Snow. Snow has a more innocent beauty than this woman.

"Shut up Hidan", I said.

The woman walked to the microphone. She scanned the crowd and her eyes widen when she saw Hidan and I. She shook her head. She started to sing:

_The man is tall, mad, mean, and good-lookin'_

_And he's got me his eye_

_When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees_

_He's got me going like no other guy_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_Oh, the music he plays, the way he moves me and sways_

_Rocks me to the core_

_When he sings in my ear, he makes me shiver and leer_

_Leaves me wanting more and more_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_With his rugged good looks yeah he's got me hooked_

_Got me where he wants me to be_

_With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side_

_He's the kind of guy that does it for me_

_Cause he's my big bad handsome man yeah_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big bad handsome man_

_Ouuuw_

_My big bad handsome man, yea_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big bad_

_I'm so glad that he's my big bad handsome man_

_Hhmmmm _

(I do not own this song it belongs to Imelda May)

"That song describes you perfectly except for the handsome part", said Hidan.

I ignored him my attention was focused on the woman on stage. I want her. I know she's my Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

He finally found me. I can go to my real home. I saw Kitty waving me over I walked over to her. I saw my big bad handsome man standing next to her.

"I'm guessing the tall one is the fiftieth costumer", I said.

"Actually they both are", said Kitty.

"Don't care I only want the tall one", I said.

"Wait!" yelled a voice that instantly recognized as Jiraiya.

"What is sweet heart?" I asked.

He always blushes when I call him that.

"I got you something", said Jiraiya.

He handed me a book.

"This isn't even out yet", I said as hugged him.

I felt someone pulling Jiraiya off me.

"What you do that for?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't like you touching her", said Kakuzu.

The tension between the two is extremely apparent. They looked like they would ready fight any moment. Both Kakuzu and Jiraiya are extremely powerful ninja a fight between the two of them would end in destruction.

"Jiraiya there's no point in starting a fight. My friend is just extremely protective over me", I said.

"I don't like your friend", said Jiraiya.

"The feeling mutual", said Kakuzu as moved forward.

"If you two start something in my bar neither of you will step foot in here again", I said.

"Kitty I thought you were the owner", said Jiraiya.

"She owns fifty percent of the bar. So she has the privilege of taking away your right to come her", said Kitty.

"Jiraiya, I will give you a present if you don't start a fight with my friend", I said in my most seductive voice.

I sat down on the bar and slowly slipped off my garter and put it in Jiraiya's hand. Then I kissed him on the cheek. He helped me down from the bar counter. Kakuzu kept glaring at Jiraiya until he left. To make sure he didn't do anything stupid I grabbed his hand, which calmed him down. He pulled me close to him and gently caressed my face. I felt myself blushing.

"I've never seen you blush before, Peppermint. This guy must be special or really good in bed to make you blush", said Red Devil.

"Shut up Devil", I said.

"Who's the hotty?" asked Cotton Candy.

"Cotton Candy, back off he's mine", I growled.

"Sorry Peppermint I didn't know he was yours", whimpered Cotton Candy before she ran off somewhere.

I didn't mean to come off that mean. I would apologize to her later. Kakuzu is mine and no one else's.

"You really scared that girl", said Kakuzu.

"I'm protective over what's mine", I said.

I grabbed Kakuzu's hand and led him into the office. I locked the door behind us. I went behind a folding wall to change into something more comfortable. I came out in white short shorts and a low red v neck t-shirt that hugged my body. I kept on my five-inch high heel sandals. I saw Kakuzu looking up and down my legs.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked.

"You know I do", said Kakuzu.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I know you are my Snow", said Kakuzu

"I haven't been called that name in such a long time", I said.

He didn't say anything, but he moved closer to me.

"You are too beautiful to wear a mask", said Kakuzu as he took off my mask and threw it to the floor.

I felt my face burning hot with blush Kakuzu held my face gently in his big hands. He was deep in thought. His face was only inches away from mine.

"Take out those stupid contacts, Snow", said Kakuzu.

I took out my contacts it feels, so good having them out.

"What took you so long, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"You hid too well", said Kakuzu.

I pulled down his mask and pulled him into a kiss. Kakuzu pushed me down onto the desk. I tore off his hood and ran my fingers through his soft dark brown hair. He ran his tongue down my neck, which made me moan loudly. I moved, so he could have better access to my neck. My hands tugged at his shirt I want to feel more of him. He took off his shirt and my hands played with the stitches on his chest. He moaned. He was about to rip off my shorts when I heard giggling.

"Stop", I said.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" asked Kakuzu.

"I am, but what I don't enjoy is when my annoying roommates do not give me any privacy", I said.

"Shit", said two voices in unison.

"You might as well come out Devil, Honey and you too Kitty", I said.

"Peppermint, is this the man you wrote the song about?" asked Honey.

"Yes", I said.

"I can't say that I'm not jealous of him", said Honey.

"Over course you are jealous", said Devil.

"I knew it pay up Devil", said Honey.

I didn't surprise me that they were betting on me. Those two would bet on anything.

"Do you guys not understand the meaning of privacy?" I asked.

"I do understand privacy, Peppermint. But your in our office, so can't expect any true privacy", said Kitty.

I glared at her I want some alone time, but that is impossible to get here. Kakuzu's mask and shirt were on, which meant our fun is over.

"We should leave soon, Peppermint", said Kakuzu.

"What does he mean leave?" asked Kitty.

"I want to go home, Kitty I told you I wouldn't stay here. I didn't sign a contract, so you can't force me to stay", I said.

"I know I can't make you stay, but we will all miss you and our business will suffer without you", said Kitty.

"Red Devil's voice has healed she can take my place. She's a better singer then me and you know that", I said.

"I will be happy to take her place", said Red Devil.

"But your the co-owner you are the highest paid person here", said Kitty.

"You can have my part of the company", I said.

"What did you with all your money I've never seen you spend any of it?" asked Kitty.

"I gave it to people who really needed it. I told you already I have no use for money", I said.

Kakuzu flinched when I said that.

"If you leave who will take care of the club's money", said Kitty.

"You can get an accountant and doing all that math gives me headaches. Please stop making excuses for me to stay" I said.

Kitty finally gave up on trying to convince me to stay she saw there was no changing my mind.

"Peppermint, you will always be welcome here", said Kitty.

Honey and Red Devil hugged me tightly.

"We will miss you so much", they said.

"Do you need anything here or can we leave now?" asked Kakuzu.

Kakuzu paced around he's ready to leave. I saw him quickly scan over the room I bet he found the hidden safe already.

"Yes, I need to get a few things", I said.

I took him up to the small room that I lived in.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow led me up to a small room. There was one twin sized bed and small dresser. The only other piece of furniture was a mirror hanging on the wall. There were lots of newspaper clippings all over the wall all of them were about the club and the people who worked there. Clothing was scattered all over the floor.

"Do you mind if I change?" asked Snow.

"You know I don't. I can even help you", I said.

"Then help me", said Snow.

Snow was sitting down on the bed. I ripped off her shirt and pulled down her short. I looked her over. I haven't seen her this bare in such a long time. I long for her body. I ran my hands over her soft pale skin. I was about to kiss her when the door opened and Kitty walked.

"What the fuck, Kitty!" yelled Snow.

I smiled Snow cursing means she wants to be with as much as I want to be with her.

"What I have to get this room ready for the girl who is going to board here", said Kitty.

I glared at the woman she's jealous of Snow. Snow quickly got dressed and packed up.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm ready", said Snow.

Snow looked more like herself she had a warm smile on her face. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts, blue leg warmers and black sandals. The woman who interrupted us had left.

"What?" asked Snow.

"I missed you", I said.

"I know you did. I missed you too", said Snow.

We met Hidan outside of the bar.

"So it's really you Little Bitch?" asked Hidan.

"I told you not call me that, Hidan", said Snow.

Snow was about to attack Hidan, but I didn't stop her I want to see how this plays out. I haven't seen Snow attack Hidan for a long time it's always amusing. Snow charged right at Hidan, but instead of hurting him she hugged him.

"What the fuck are you doing Little Bitch?" asked Hidan.

"I'm hugging you and getting even", said Snow.

"What do you mean?" asked Hidan.

Snow's grip around Hidan's waist tightened.

"That fucking hurts!" yelled Hidan.

I heard Hidan's ribs and maybe even back breaking.

"I missed you, Hidan", said Snow.

"I missed you too, Little Bitch", said Hidan.

Snow let go of Hidan. We were about leave when the door of bar opened the girl named Honey came running out.

"Peppermint, you almost forgot this", said Honey as she handed Snow a book.

"Thanks", Snow said to Honey.

She took the book and put it in her bag.

"Peppermint, you still haven't given me my birthday present yet", said Honey.

"All right just remember I'm only doing this because it's your birthday today, Honey", said Snow.

Honey wrapped her hands around Snow's waist and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't a simple goodbye kiss it hot passionate one. I couldn't help being jealous of Honey, but I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying the scene. I don't like that someone else is kissing my Snow. They pulled away from each other.

"Peppermint, your such a great kisser", said Honey.

"Remember this was only a one time thing", said Snow.

"Who knows maybe you will change your mind", said Honey.

"I have a boyfriend", said Snow.

"You can have a girlfriend too", said Honey.

"Happy with the person I'm with. He loves and will do anything for me", said Snow.

I grabbed Snow's hand I want to get as far away from this place as possible. I don't want there to be any chance for Snow to change her mind. We started walking back to the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

We decided to make camp Hidan fell asleep in only a few minutes. I cuddled closely to Kakuzu. He seemed annoyed and I know what he's annoyed about.

"What's wrong Kakuzu?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong", said Kakuzu.

"You're lying. I know you're annoyed with me", I said.

"Why did you kiss her?" asked Kakuzu.

"Weren't you paying attention it was her birthday and that's what she wanted?" I asked.

"I was paying attention. If Deidara wanted a kiss or something more for his birthday would you give him it?" asked Kakuzu.

Is he really that jealous?

"Remember I told you I would never kiss him again unless you broke my heart again. I'm yours remember. This is the first time I'm happy to belong to someone", I said.

He seemed happier when I reminded him that I belonged to him and no one else. Kakuzu pulled me close. I felt him pull my hair tie out. His fingers ran through my hair. I want to be with him, so badly.

"Get some sleep Snow I'm going to keep look out", said Kakuzu.

"Okay", I said.

I felt someone nudge me awake. I looked up and saw Kakuzu standing above me. It was about 7:00 am it's weird seeing Kakuzu awake this early.

"Why are you awake?" I asked.

"I never fell asleep", said Kakuzu.

"You should have woken me up, so you could rest", I said.

"You need sleep more than I do, Snow", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu woke up Hidan who was in an extremely annoyed and refused to move. We finally got to the hideout. We stood on the lake and I watched the door slide open. I smiled when I saw the shocked expressions on the Akatuski faces. I heard the boulder slide shut behind us. Even Leader had surprised expression on his face.

"Did you guys miss me?" I asked.

They all seemed a little too shocked to answer me. The first one to respond was Tobi.

"YOU'RE BACK YOUR BACK YOUR FINALLY BACK!" yelled Tobi as he came running over to me.

He tackled me down to the floor.

"Did you miss me?" asked Tobi.

"Over course I missed you, Tobi. You're my little brother. Now can you stop hugging me, so tightly I'm having a hard time breathing", I said.

"Sorry Snow", said Tobi.

"It's okay", I said.

Deidara helped me up. When he took my hand I felt the mouth on his hand kissing me.

"I'm glad my muse is back", said Deidara.

He doesn't understand that I belong to Kakuzu. He will never have me in the way Kakuzu has me.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Deidara.

"Not unless you want Kakuzu to kill you", I said.

"She's right I will kill you", said Kakuzu.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. They didn't belong to Kakuzu. I turn around, so I was facing Kisame.

"Kisa!" I yelled.

"Nice to see our little Snow is back", said Kisame.

"Why are you hugging me? Aren't you angry with me for hurting you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad I'm impressed no one given me that much of a challenge for a long time. I can't wait for a rematch, but next time you won't win", said Kisame.

"Don't get overconfident Kisa", I said.

Itachi pried Kisame off of me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you sister", Itachi whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too older brother", I said.

"Itachi, stop hogging her", said Konan.

I pulled away from Itachi and hugged Konan. She hugged me tightly then let me go. Zetsu appeared out of nowhere and pulled me into a hug. To my surprise both sides of Zetsu hugged me.

"Snow, we missed you", said White Zetsu.

"I guess we might have missed you", said Black Zetsu.

"Well I guess I might have missed you too", I said.

I saw Orochimaru come out of the shadows. I gave him my best death glare.

"Nice to see our Snow is back", hissed Orochimaru.

I know Orochimaru is a lot stronger than me. I'm immortal, but I don't let it go to my head. If I did fight Orochimaru I would get badly hurt. I still couldn't die, since I can only be killed by one of the members of my biological family. I wanted to move closer to Kakuzu, but before I could Orochimaru grabbed my arm. Kakuzu tensed and looked like he was about to kill Orochimaru.

"You shouldn't hide behind Kakuzu. I bet you learned a lot from your family. I would love to see how deadly you've become", said Orochimaru.

"Let go of her. Before I rip off your arm", growled Kakuzu.

A white sparkling mist appeared around me and I reappear next to Kakuzu.

"That's a new trick", said Orochimaru.

"I've learned a lot of new things", I said.

"Then we should see some of your new tricks, but that can wait until sometime next week. Who knows maybe your ready to become a member? I know you two want some alone time", said Leader with a smirk.

I think this is the first time I've ever seen Leader smirk. My face turned hot with blush. Konan grabbed my hand and dragged me to our room.

"We need to talk", said Konan.

"But but I want", I said.

"You can be with Kakuzu later, Snow", said Konan.

Konan took my hand and lead me away. We sat down on my bed. I made myself comfortable on the bed. I know I'm going to be here awhile.

"Who did that to your hair?" asked Konan.

"My friend Snips", I said.

"She's good with hair", said Konan.

"Do you have any idea how long it will stay in my hair?" I asked.

"It should fade away in five to eight weeks. I personally think you should re-dye it when it fades", said Konan.

"I don't know. I miss my white hair", I said.

"I think you're the first woman to ever to say that", said Konan.

"You better have something else to talk about besides my hair", I said.

"So how was it?" asked Konan.

"You're going to have more specific", I said.

"How was your first night with Kakuzu?" asked Konan.

My face turned hot with pink blush.

"It was amazing", I said.

After a few more hours of questioning Konan finally let me go to Kakuzu. It had been more than a few hours when I checked the clock it was 10:00pm. I always lose track of time when I talk to Konan. I knocked on Kakuzu's door and waited for him to answer.

"What took you, so long?" asked Kakuzu.

"I got lost in a conversation. So are you going to let me in or should I go back to Konan's room?" I asked.

I was about to turn around, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. I sat down on the bed while Kakuzu was at his desk doing one of his favorite things counting money.

"Can I ask you a question Kakuzu?" I asked.

He turned in his chair, so he was facing me and nodded his head yes.

"Do you think I should keep the red streaks in my hair?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but he shook his head no and went back to counting his money. I didn't come to his room to sit on his bed untouched. Kakuzu wasn't wearing his mask or hood. I walked up to his chair and I wrapped arms around his neck. I moved his dark brown hair and gently kissed his neck. That instantly got his attention. He dropped his pen when he felt me gently bite his neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakuzu.

"I didn't come here to sit on your bed", I said.

"Then what did you come here for?" asked Kakuzu.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. I sat on top of him I ripped off his shirt.

"Why do you always rip off my shirt?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's part of the fun", I said.

I gently kissed his chest and bit at his stitches causing him to moan. I heard explosions go off and the room filled with smoke. I darted into the closet. Kakuzu opened the door to the closet. I started shivering I don't want to go into a flash back. No no I won't go into a flash back I won't let Deidara get away with this.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakuzu.

I didn't answer. I marched over to the wall. I put my head against the wall and listened.

"What are you doing Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"Shhh", I said.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on listening to what was going on the other side of the wall. I heard Deidara breathing. I backed away some my arm turned to diamond and I punched the wall separating Kakuzu's and Deidara's rooms. My punch sent Deidara flying through the wall of his room and into Sasori's room. I walked through the giant hole and headed toward Deidara.

"Why are you in my room, Deidara?" asked Sasori.

"Sorry Sasori it's my fault he's in your room. I hope I didn't damage any of your puppets", I said.

"My puppets are okay and how exactly is it you fault?" asked Sasori.

"Deidara interrupted me Kakuzu again which annoyed me, so punched him through the wall", I said.

"I thought it would be Kakuzu not you" said Sasori.

"Will you excuse me for a minute Sasori I have to take care of something", I said.

I saw Diedara getting up I quickly did the hand signs for the diamond chain jutsu.

"Deidara, why can't you leave my private life alone?" I asked.

"Sorry Snow I can't leave you alone", said Deidara.

"This is your last warning Deidara. If you pull something like this again I might just let Kakuzu kill you", I said.

I heard Kakuzu laughing. I know he's enjoying this.

"Snow, I think Kakuzu's bad temper is rubbing off on you", said Deidara.

"Deidara, will you shut up before I do something I will regret", I said.

"I would lessen to her if I were you", said Sasori.

"Sasori, I can fix your wall for you", I said.

"How?" asked Sasori.

I quickly preformed some hands signs and said, "Mending earth jutsu".

The giant holes in the walls started mending. I dragged Deidara back into his room, but didn't undo his chains they would disappear by morning. When I went into Deidara's room I saw drawings of me hanging on the walls I really am his muse. I stopped in front of one of drawings it was of me on the balcony of Eiji's house. I feel kinda bad for him. He's in love with me someone he can never have. I gently kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much heart ache", I said.

"You're the only woman whose made me feel that way", said Deidara.

"There are many women in the world Deidara. How do you know I'm the only one for you?" I asked.

"There are many men in the world how do you know Kakuzu is the only one for you?" asked Deidara.

"I'm not arguing about this", I said.

I let out sigh he still doesn't get it.

"Deidara you will always be my friend, but you have to stop pushing my buttons. If you keep on doing this you'll lose that", I said.

I left Deidara on to his bed and shut the door behind me. I walked back to Kakuzu's room he was sitting at his desk with a cocky smile on his face.

"Deidara might be right for once my temper might be rubbing off on you", said Kakuzu.

I sat down on his bed and he joined me. I nuzzled closely to him.

"I want to be alone with you, so badly. I'm tired of being interrupted", I said.

"I know we will have that time this weekend", said Kakuzu.

Tomorrow was the start of the weekend. I'm so happy. I cuddled closely to Kakuzu and can't wait until the morning. When I looked up at the clock it read 7:30 am. I got dressed and packed up. When I returned to Kakuzu's room. He was already awake and seemed ready to go.

"Are we allowed to leave?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

As we left the hideout I saw Deidara glaring at Kakuzu and me. Deidara can get as angry as he wants I don't care. I want to be with the man I love. Kakuzu lead me to his secret house. I smiled when I remembered the last time I was here. Kakuzu put his stuff down.

"I'll come back around twelve", said Kakuzu.

"But", I said.

"You know I have to leave to go bounty hunting", said Kakuzu.

I haven't been touched for pretty much half a year I'm not going to let him leave, so easily. I learned more than just new jutsus during my time away from him. I grabbed his hand. He turned him around so he was facing me, but he got caught in my best puppy dog look.

"Don't look at me like that", said Kakuzu.

I saw his will to leave me was shrinking I have to push him more.

"What do mean I'm looking at you normally?" I asked.

I pulled on his hand forcing him to sit down on the couch with me. I sat down on his lap and slowly started moving forward. I felt him starting to get excited. I know I'm going to win this. I took off his cloak, hood, and mask.

"Snow, I have to go", said Kakuzu.

"Are you sure you want go Kakuzu your body says different?" I asked.

I slid my hands underneath his shirt and pulled on his stiches. I heard him moan. Kakuzu's stiches were his weakness he loves it when I touch them. I kissed his neck and gently bit down a few times. I smiled when I heard him let out a moan. I pulled away from him and he glared at me when I stopped.

"Now are you sure you want to leave?" I asked.

"Fine you win", said Kakuzu.

"I don't think you would have wanted to win this argument Kakuzu", I said.

Kakuzu picked me up. He gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you gain weight?" asked Kakuzu.

I glared at him I was about to elbow him in the ribs when I realized he's right I did gain weight.

"Put me down", I said.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"If you don't put me down I won't be able to take off my leg weights", I said.

He didn't put down, but carried me to the bedroom. His threads undid my leg weights and I felt them slowly making up their up my body. I almost forgot how much I missed the feel of his threads. His lips met mine and he didn't break away until we needed air. He kissed down my neck and bit down on my soft spot making me moan loudly. Instead ripping off my shirt like he normally did he slowly took it off. He slowly started kissing up my stomach. He's teasing me.

"Why are you teasing me?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get away with teasing me?" asked Kakuzu.

He licked the shell of my ear. He picked me up and tossed me onto bed. He was on top of me. I really don't feel like being teased right now.

"Please Kuzu", I said.

"Snow you sound so cute when you're needy", Kakuzu whispered in my ear.

As his kisses worked his way up my neck I felt his hands move to breasts and gently massaged them. I felt his threads go underneath the fabric of my underwear. His lips met mine again and I moaned loudly into the kiss. I felt his hands gently caressing my sides. I licked up his neck, made him moan loudly. He pulled away from me, which annoyed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Kakuzu I want you. Are you really going to deny me that?" I whispered in his ear.

I pulled him into a kiss our tongues entangled. His threads unclipped bra as his hands explored the rest of my body. Kakuzu quickly pulled off my pants and threw them to the floor. He kissed my breasts. His threads made their ways up my inner thighs. Kakuzu finally made his way down to my underpants. He press his fingers my underpants. I moaned. I want him so badly. I heard his deep laugh.

"Snow you're already so wet and we haven't gotten that far yet", said Kakuzu.

I felt my face turn hot. I let out another needy moan when his fingers applied more pressure.

"Mmm, Kuzu please. I want you", I begged.

"Since asked so nicely my treasure I will", said Kakuzu.

Finally!

I gasped when he ripped off my underwear. He spread my leg. I closed my eyes. I felt his warm breath against my most sensitive area. My body shivered in anticipation. He started slowly licking my clit, which drove me crazy with pleasure. His tongue slowly entered my over and over again. My fingers entangled in his hair. I started tensing.

"Ahh, Kuzu", I moaned.

My body rode out the waves of pleasure. I blushed when I saw Kakuzu staring at me with amusement. He smiled down at me.

"I almost forgot how great you taste, Snow", said Kakuzu.

He licked his lips. His lips met mine again. I felt his finger slide into me. He started rhythm that drove me crazy I need release. He's teasing me again.

"Kakuzu I don't want your fingers", I said.

"Then what part of me do you want?" asked Kakuzu.

My face felt like it was on fire. I heard him laugh. I glared at him.

"I love that death glare of yours", said Kakuzu.

He is probably the only man who thinks that. He turned me over, so I was on all fours and thrust into me. I forgot how big he is. I let out a little whimper. It's been such a long time. And this only my second time.

"Are you alright, Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

I felt his threads explore my body. They massaged my breasts. I took deep breath.

"I'm fine", I said.

He started a slow rhythm, but he speed up. He hit a spot inside that drove me insane with pleasure. I let moan that louder than I expected it to be.

"Did you like that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, I love it please do it again", I said.

"I will my treasure", said Kakuzu.

He thrust into me a few more times hitting the same exact place and I'm almost at my limit and Kakuzu knows it. His thrusts became more erratic.

"Kuzu",

"I know Snow"

I was reaching my climax. My body tensed. I grabbed the sheets as waves of pleasure went through my body. Kakuzu thrust into me a few more times and then reached his release. He collapsed besides me. We both breathing hard. Waves of pleasures were still coursing through our bodies

"I love you Kakuzu", I said.

"I love you too my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I love it when he calls me his treasure it makes me feel important. He pulled me close.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow cuddled up against me. I feels, so good to have her near me again. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep. I have my treasure back. I will never let any one steal her away from me again. She is mine. I have to go bounty hunting. I glanced at the clock its still pretty early. I can find a cheap bounty and be back here before she wakes up. I need to bring back something. This is the first time I've ever dreaded going bounty hunting. I slowly got out of bed I don't want to wake up Snow. Before I could get up I felt Snow grab my arm.

"Leave and I will break your arm", growled Snow.

There wasn't any anger in her eyes. I know her threat of her breaking my arm if I leave is real. She's scared of me leaving her alone and not coming back. I got back into bed with her and she curled up against me.

"I won't leave, Snow", I said.

"Don't abandon me, Kakuzu", said Snow.

Why would she say that? I couldn't abandon her. Even if I wanted to the others would kill me if I let her go.

"I will never do that to you again. Why would I ever do that to you again?" I asked.

She looked up at me with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"I've given you everything I have. Why would you want to keep me around?" asked Snow.

How could she think I would just throw her away like that?

"Snow, do you remember what it says on the back of your locket?" I asked.

"To my most valuable treasure, Snow", said Snow.

She gently touched the locket. Why is she being, so insecure?

"Am I really that important to you?" asked Snow.

"Yes, Snow you are very important to me. I call you my treasure for a reason", I said.

"Am I more important to you than money?" asked Snow.

"Yes you are", I said.

"I'm sorry for acting like this. It's just that no one has treated me this well before. I'm afraid of losing it", said Snow.

"Don't worry Snow remember my hearts belong to you. Rest Snow I will be here when you wake up I promise", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

She yawned loudly.

"You better be here when I wake up", said Snow before she rest her head my chest and quickly fell asleep.

"I will be", I said.

I ran my fingers through her soft white hair.

"How could someone like you fall in love with me?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

I woke up early in the morning and Kakuzu kept his promise he was still in bed with me. I quietly got out of bed. I pulled the blankets of his body. His hand searched for me in bed. I don't want to wake him up. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I was about to walk back to bed, but Zetsu came out of floor. Him being here meant the fun was over.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We need to talk to Kakuzu", said Black Zetsu.

"You can't", I said.

"Why?" asked White Zetsu.

Kakuzu starting to wake up. He won't be happy seeing Zetsu here. I don't want that he's been in such a great mood. Seeing Zetsu will end it.

"You have to be more quiet, Zetsu", I said.

"Why?" asked White Zetsu.

"He's sleeping. If you really want to wake him go head. I won't help you he tries to kill you", I said.

"Why won't you protect us? You said you are our friend", said White Zetsu.

"I won't let him kill you", I said.

"Can you give him a message?" asked Black Zetsu.

"Sure", I said.

"Tell him Leader wants to talk to him and that you two have to return today", said Black Zetsu.

"Why is Kakuzu in trouble?" I asked.

"Don't worry Snow he's not in trouble", said White Zetsu.

Zetsu finally disappeared and I crawled back into bed with Kakuzu. He looks, so cute when he's sleeping. I gently ran my finger through his soft hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I was enjoying my sleep until I felt someone moving in the bed.

"Come on Kakuzu wake up", said Snow before she poked my face.

"Snow it's too early go back to bed", I said.

I know she won't fall back sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her midnight blue eyes staring back at me. She was already dressed and her hair was wet.

"You showered without me", I said as I moved her wet hair out of her face.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You look, so cute when you're sleeping", said Snow.

I laughed loudly no one has ever called me cute before. Snow looked at me she seemed confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Snow.

"Nothing", I said.

"I almost forgot Zetsu said we have to come back and Leader needs to talk to you", said Snow.

What could Pain possible want? It better be a good reason if he's taking away from my time with Snow. We started our walk back to the hideout. Snow looked somewhat sad that we couldn't spend more time.


	8. The Next Test

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 8: The Next Test **

**This chapter is in Kakuzu's and Snow's perspective. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Please leave a review I love to hear what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

We were close to the hideout and I know something is wrong with Kakuzu. I took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"What's wrong, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"Nothing", said Kakuzu.

There's only a few things that set me off being interrupted when I am with him, being called Little Bitch, and being lied to. He can't brush me a side if he thought I couldn't handle something. I stopped walking.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's bothering you", I said.

"What's bothering me is you refusing to move", said Kakuzu.

"Stop lying. You said it yourself I can read you better than anyone else and I know something's annoying you", I said.

"You being able to read me, so well has become an annoying habit", said Kakuzu.

I sat down on the ground and refused to move.

"You're acting childish, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not acting childish I'm frustrated", I said.

"I'm not going to deal with this right now", said Kakuzu.

He walked over to me and threw me over his shoulders.

"Kakuzu, put me down!" I yelled.

"Are you going to behave if I put you down?" asked Kakuzu.

"What do you think?" I asked.

He sighed and continued walking. I don't want to hurt him, but he forced my hand. If I break his collarbone it will limit the range of motion in his arm. The collarbone is the easiest bone to break. I can dislocate his shoulder he could easily pop it back in later. I easily dislocated his shoulder. I forced him to the ground. I sat on top his chest and held his arms to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I can't believe she just dislocated my shoulder. I tried getting up, but she forced me back to the ground. When did she get, so strong? It's actually challenge to get her off me. After a few minutes of struggling I was able to switch our position, so I was on top of her. I got her up off the group and into standing position. How am I not angry with her? If any other person did something like this they would be dead.

"Why are you acting like this, Snow?" I asked.

"Because I know something's bothering you and what makes it worse is you're lying to me", said Snow.

There was so much hurt in voice. I hate being the one who caused it.

"You really want to know what's bothering me?" I asked.

I don't want to tell her what's wrong it will just make her scared.

"Yes", said Snow.

"You acting like a child", I said.

I started walking away maybe she will calm down if I give her some time. Something the hard hit me in the back of the head. When I looked at the ground I saw a diamond the size of peach.

"Is this your attempt of trying to get my attention?" I asked.

"Well it worked didn't it", said Snow.

"You have my attention", I said.

"Please Kakuzu tell me what's wrong. I get worried when you hide things from me", said Snow.

"I think you're going to be tested again", I said.

Snow went pale. Her body started quivering. I ran over to her and caught her before she fell. I carried her and sat underneath a tree with Snow in my lap. I held her closely to my body I don't want her having a flash back end up hurting herself. I ran my fingers through her soft white hair and I felt her stop shivering.

"Are you okay, Snow?" I asked.

"I think so but please don't stop holding me", said Snow as she cuddled closer.

After a few more minutes she pulled away from me.

"Now you're worried that's why I didn't want to tell you", I said.

"Ren was right you are my protector, but I know you can't always be there to protect me", said Snow before she cuddled closely to me.

"Who's Ren?" I asked.

"She was my student. Ren went through same abuse as me, but I was able to take her away from it. When she heard me calling out your name in my sleep she knew you were my protector. Don't worry I didn't tell her anything about you", said Snow.

Snow was a teacher in the Hidden Diamond Village that isn't surprising. I bet she enjoyed teaching.

"I'm your protector, but I will always want to keep you safe because you're my treasure. I will let you handle your own problems. I will try to be there when you need me", I said.

"I love you. What if I can't pass this test will I get sent away?" asked Snow.

My grip around her tightened. I won't let any one take my Snow away from me.

"I promise I will never let someone take you away from me again. I know you will pass. You're a powerful woman", I said.

"Really you think so?" asked Snow.

"Yes. Snow I'm not even sure there's going to be a test", I said.

Snow got up. She was smiling again.

"Let me help you with your shoulder", said Snow.

I forgot about my shoulder. Before I could say anything she relocated my shoulder.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

"It's alright, Snow", I said.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" asked Snow.

"I can't judge your temper. I already know the three things that set you off", I said.

"And what are those three things?" asked Snow.

"The things that set you off are being Little Bitch, being interrupted when we are together and being lied to", I said.

Snow took my hand in hers. The rest of the way back to hideout went smoothly. When reached the entrance of the hideout Snow's body tensed. We walked in and Snow sat down beside Konan. I saw Pain and meet him in his office.

"What was so urgent that you had to take me away from my time off?" I asked.

"I want to make Snow a member of the Akatsuki. She was one of the strongest jonin in her village she will be a great asset to us", said Pain.

"How do you know that Snow was one of the strongest jonin in her village?" I asked.

"I had Zetsu keep an eye on her", said Pain.

"I thought you said no one was allowed to go into the village", I said.

"Me saying that didn't stop you from visiting in her in the hospital", said Pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

It was dark out if I was having some kind of test it will have to wait until tomorrow. I sat down next to Konan I want to know what Kakuzu and Pain were talking about. I don't know what's going on, but I know something up. I went up to Konan's and mine room. I haven't unpacked yet. I dumped my stuff out of my bag and onto my bed. My forehead protector fell onto the ground do I really want to put a slash through it. I technically am a missing nin. It's not like I'm going to become a member any time soon. I'm not as strong as any of the others I'm a weakling compared to them. I carefully opened the journal I made while in the Hidden Diamond Village a photo of my students fell out. I quickly tapped it back in. Why do I miss the Hidden Diamond Village it took me away from my real family? I heard a knock at the door and looked it was Kakuzu. I saw him focus on the forehead protector I clutched in my hand. He sat down on the bed with me and moved my hair out of my face.

"Why are you here, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"You have to come down stairs. Leader wants to talk with you", said Kakuzu.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Snow", said Kakuzu.

I traced my fingers over the symbol of my village.

"You miss them don't you", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, I do I know that's bad", I said.

"Are you happy being back with us?" asked Kakuzu.

There was pain his voice.

"Yes, I'm very happy to be here", I said.

But also miss them. What annoys me is I even miss Eiji. I can't just throw my family in the Hidden Diamond Village like they are nothing. They me just as much as my adoptive family.

"Can you give me that?" asked Kakuzu as he pointed to my forehead protector.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please Snow", said Kakuzu.

I gave it to him without saying another word. Fighting over this will only cause problems. I followed him down stairs and saw all of the others sitting at the table. I sat down next to Kakuzu. I held his hand under the table. He didn't look at me, but he squeezed my hand back.

"Snow, aren't you curious about why I called this meeting?" asked Leader.

"Yes", I said.

"I think your ready to become a member", said Leader.

How can he think. I'm not that strong?

"Why, I'm not that strong?" I asked.

Leader gave me a weird look he isn't use to being questioned. I hope I didn't offend him.

"You really don't have much self confidence. If I didn't think you were ready I wouldn't have called this meeting. You are a better shinobi then you think. Snow how many S and A ranked missions did you go on while in the Hidden Diamond Village?" asked Pain.

I started counting in my head.

"I think maybe twelve A ranked missions and five S ranked missions", I said.

"How many of those were successful?" asked Leader.

"All of them", I said.

"Where there any causalities besides your intended target?" asked Leader.

"No", I said.

"Yet you still the you're a weakling Snowy", said Kisame.

"Is that amount impressive?" I asked.

"Yes, it impressive since you only spent about five months there", said Leader.

"I liked taking the higher missions not because they were a challenge, but it allowed me to spend time with my sisters", I said.

"Wait, so that sadistic bitch with the blood fetish is actually your sister?" asked Hidan.

"Yep, that's my twin sister Mari. She's kinda weird. I really don't understand why she finds you so attractive. Maybe it's the whole immortal thing she attracted to", I said.

"Than maybe she's interested in serving Lord Jashin", said Hidan.

"No she's more looking for an ever lasting sex toy. And you fit that description", I said.

"Can we return to our precious topic?" asked Leader.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drift off topic", I said.

"We've seen you fight", said White Zetsu.

"You weren't suppose to tell her that idiot", growled Black Zetsu.

I knew I sensed Zetsu's chakra, while I was in the Hidden Diamond Village, but I thought I was just going crazy.

"I'm not going to just let you join. You are going to have to prove yourself", said Leader.

"How?" I asked.

"By fighting someone you love as if they were your enemy. As a member you will have to be willing to turn against your own morals. I have to make sure you can go that far, so you will be fighting Kakuzu as if he were your enemy", said Pain.

My eyes widen, but I didn't object. Leader isn't only test my strength, but also my loyalty to the group. I will show him how loyal I am.

"When will this test be?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning maybe around twelve", said Pain.

That wasn't morning, but I was objecting to extra time to rest.

"Okay", I said.

The rest of the group either went to their rooms or went out somewhere. I know none of them would stray to far from the hideout tonight they didn't want to miss Kakuzu and me fight. Kakuzu was still sitting next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective<strong>

I felt Snow tugging on my cloak.

"What is it Snow are you worried?" I asked.

"I'm not worried. I am actually excited to fight you. I want to show you how much I've improved. And that wasn't the question I was going to ask. I was wondering if we can get ramen", said Snow.

She has no questions except if we could go get ramen. Snow had no fear in her eyes. How can she not be afraid?

"Aren't you afraid of getting injured? You know I can't go easy on you I have to treat you as if you're my enemy", I said.

"I would be annoyed if you went easy on me. Can we get ramen now?" asked Snow.

"Yes we can go", I said.

She grabbed my hand and we were in the village in a few seconds. We took a seat in the ramen shop. Snow happily slurped up her ramen. How can she be, so happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I know something is wrong with him. He's more worried than me.

"Kakuzu?",

He didn't answer me. He was too lost in his own thought. I picked up a noodle in my bowl and threw it at him. The noodle landed on his face. That got his attention. He wiped the noodle off his face.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kakuzu.

"To get your attention", I said.

"Snow, I was thinking", said Kakuzu.

"You're always thinking and I know what you are thinking about. Instead of thinking about it you actually talk to me about it", I said.

Kakuzu got up and paid. As always he didn't leave a tip so I left one. I took his hand as we walked through woods.

"Then what am I thinking about?" Kakuzu.

"You worried that you might hurt me when we are fighting", I said.

"Yes, I'm worried about hurting you", said Kakuzu.

"You shouldn't be I'm a lot stronger then you think. You can't kill me anyway", I said.

He stopped walking.

"What do mean by that are you saying you're immortal", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not immortal. I'm saying that even if you wanted to kill me you couldn't because you're not of the same blood line as me. I can only be killed by a family member. So there's no need for you to worry", I said.

"How do know that's true Eiji could have lied to you", said Kakuzu.

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"Well we better sit down then", I said.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"There's a high chance I will go into a flash back and I would prefer not falling to the ground", I said.

"Okay", said Kakuzu.

"I've survived things that no human should be able to survive. You have to admit that", I said.

He shook his head in denial.

"How do you explain me living through Hidan's attack?" I asked.

"Miracle", said Kakuzu under his breath.

"Kakuzu, you're not the kind of person to believe in a miracle", I said.

"You changed my mind. You're my miracle", said Kakuzu.

The sweetness of his statement throw me completely off my train of thought. I pressed my lips against his.

"I love you", I said.

"Let's get back on topic", said Kakuzu.

"The first times I really thought I was going to die was on a mission. I was thrown into a frozen river. Do you know how horrible it feels to drown? I was stuck in the river for a week before someone found me", I said.

"Who found you?" asked Kakuzu.

"A fisherman I got caught in his net. I nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw I was alive. My skin was all blue I spent a week in the hospital. That one was the worst part was the feeling of not being able to breath", I said.

I started shivering and was having a hard timing breathing. It felt like I was drowning all over again. Kakuzu knew what was happening to me. He hugged me closely to my body, but there's no stopping the flash back I was going to suffer through.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I was assigned a mission with my sisters. I liked missions with my sisters it gave me a chance to bond with them. Kameko and I have gotten a lot closer. She didn't want to go on this mission. Kameko is the only one of us who doesn't have immortality. She's worried about not being able to come back to Ren and Taro. That's a worry that I understood well. I knew both sides of it. I knew what it felt like to be the worrier and the worried about. This mission is a high A-ranked mission. We can't make any mistakes. I will my sure my niece had a mom at the end of this mission. I will not have my family broken up. I pulled Kameko a side. Mari kept look out. _

_"Don't worry Kameko. Mari and I are here for you. We won't let anything happen to you", I said. _

_"Well at least nothing to serous", said Mari. _

_"Shut up Mari!" I growled. _

_Mari stuck her tongue out me. _

"_Don't worry Kameko promise I will bring you back to Ren. You're her protector. I know how much you mean to each other", I said. _

_"That's a big promise. Are you sure you can it?" asked Kameko. _

_"I always keep my promises", I said._

_A few hours later everything had went to shit. Mari was losing a lot of blood and Kameko can barely walk. I'm the only one who has enough chakra to fight. The two ninjas who were chasing us found us. _

"_You two need to get out of here", I said. _

"_How would we do that?" asked Mari. _

_"We all have to get out of here. We're a family we will leave together", said Kameko. _

"_Bye, bye I hope I can see you two again. I told you I would keep my promise, Kameko", I said. _

_A white sparking mist appeared around them. _

"_Snow, you can't do this", said Kameko. _

"_I always keep my promises", I said before they disappeared. _

_I was left with my foes with my back to cliff. I just used up all of chakra to send Kameko and Mari back to the Hidden Diamond Village. If I had do over I would do the same exact thing. _

"_Out of chakra little one?" asked the ninja. _

_He was leader. If I knock him the rest of the group will fade._

"_Almost, but I have enough to kill you", I said._

_I grabbed the ninja's shirt and we both fell backwards off the cliff. My skin turned to diamond to as we fell. I know the fall won't kill me, but he will. I'm not even sure if this whole immortality thing is real. If it is I've never tested it this far. _

"_You stupid bitch you'll kill us both", said the ninja. _

"_I won't die, but you will", I said._

_I felt the impact go through my back, but that didn't bother me as much as the freezing cold water. I saw the ninja in my grip struggling for breath he tried to punch me, but it had no affect on me because of my skin. The ninja finally died. I started feeling the affects of the water. I kept on struggling for breath, but only water filled my lungs. My body wouldn't let me die or pass out. I guess this my immortality taking affect. __This constant struggle for breath didn't stop until I got caught in a net. I passed out when I landed on the deck of the boat. I woke up with a cotton sheet of my head. __I felt water rushing up my throat. I pulled back the sheet a threw up at least a gallon of water. _

"_Holy fuck you're alive!" yelled a fisherman. _

_He had a white beard and tan skin. He had his hand over his heart. This fisherman seemed to calm down. _

_"Are you some kind of mermaid?" asked the fisherman. _

_"No, I'm just a very lucky woman", I whispered. _

_My throat hurt. A taste of river water and throw ups was stuck in my mouth. The room I was in smelled heavily of fish. I felt extremely bare. When I looked underneath the covers and saw I was naked. Where are my clothes? _

"Who are you? And w_here are my clothes?" I asked._

_"My name is Fin", said the fisherman. _

_"My name is Minori", I said. _

"_I had to take off your clothes because they were soaking wet. It's easy to take off clothes not, so easy to putting them back on. Don't worry I didn't do anything. Even if I wanted to I know better than to mess with the Hidden Diamond Leader's wife", said the fisherman. _

"_How did you know?" I asked. _

"_Your ring", said the fisherman. _

_I looked at the diamond ring on my hand. It is a beautiful ring, but I don't want it. I'm surprised that it stayed on._

"_When can I get my clothes back?" I asked. _

"_They were ruined, but you can borrow some of my clothes. They might smell like fish, but it's better than nothing", said fisherman. _

"_Thank you for saving me", I said. _

"_Not a problem, but you should rest me lady we are almost to your village", said the fisherman. _

_I got dressed and fell back asleep. I felt someone nudging me awake. _

"_My love I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again", said Eiji. _

"_Don't worry I won't do anything like that again. Hypothermia isn't exactly my idea of fun", I said. _

_He picked me up and I cuddled closely to his warm chest. Eiji walked me to the hospital. He carried me to our bed room. A doctor walked into our room. _

_"She needs to slowly be warmed up", said the doctor. _

_"What would you suggest?" asked Eiji. _

_"Strip her down, heating pads, body heat, and a lot of bed rest", said the doctor. _

_The doctor left. My fingers were too numb to undo the buttons of my shirt. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. _

_"Let me do that", said Eiji. _

_"But, but", I stammered. _

_"Please Snow", said Eiji. _

_I nodded my head yes. His eyes swiftly undid the buttons. As he undid them his eyes stayed focused on mine. Once my shirt was off I quickly used blanket to cover myself. I managed to get my pant of myself. Eiji started to strip. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked. _

_"Warming you up", said Eiji. _

_Thankfully he kept his underwear on. He got into bed with me. He pulled my bare body close to his. _

_"Your skin is ice", said Eiji. _

_"You're hot", I said as I snuggled close to him. _

_His skin was so warm it almost hot. _

_"Thank you Snow. Your body is quite beautiful too", said Eiji. _

_"That's not what I meant", I said. _

_"I'll still take it as compliment", said Eiji._

I felt someone shaking me, but it didn't help me come out of my flash back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow's whole body was shivering. It is my fault she went into this flash back. She was gasping breath. Snow seemed to be choking on air. Her body was as cold as ice. Her breath evened out. I need to warm her body up. I took off my shirt and pressed her against my skin. I wrapped my cloak around both of us.

"Kakuzu, why am I so cold?" asked Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Kakuzu hadn't answered my question. He looked relieved to see that I was awake. I cuddled myself closer to his chest and pressed my fingertips his warm skin. I felt him shiver. Is my body really that cold? His cloak was big enough to wrap around us.

"Did survive any other near death situations?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, but do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to know how far your immortality goes", said Kakuzu.

"All you need to know is it goes far enough. You don't have worry about losing me to death", I said.

"Please at least give me an example", said Kakuzu.

"No, that will only bring bad memories fro the both of us", I said.

"Snow tell me", said Kakuzu.

His big hands wrapped around mine. He nuzzled the crook of my neck.

"The only other examples I can come up with was when Hidan found me hit me with his scythe and when you found me after Takeo slit my wrist", I said.

There was a tingling feeling at my scars.

"I healed you when that happened", said Kakuzu.

"If it were any other girl they would have died. You have admit it was somewhat strange that I didn't die", I said.

I felt Kakuzu's grip around me tighten.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Snow, aren't just any girl you're my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I love his protective nature. Sometimes it can be annoying, but most of them time I enjoy. No one has protected me like for a long time. I pulled down his mask and gently kissed his lips.

"Kakuzu, will you get angry if I hurt you when we are fighting?" I asked.

I saw him smile. He doesn't think I will be a challenge. I glared at him he didn't seem to notice how angry I am. I elbowed him as hard as could in the ribs. I got off his lap and started running back to the hideout. They finally trusted me enough to let me know the directions to the hideout. I will show him just how strong I am. I will kick his ass in this fight or at least try to. I didn't want to go back to the hideout just yet I wanted to see the waterfall.

I finally got there it was a beautiful night. There were no clouds in the night and the stars were shining. There's nothing special about this waterfall it isn't even that big. The water came from river and fell ten feet down over some smooth black rocks. There were pure white flower climbing one side of the rocky wall beside the waterfall. On the other side there were black flowers. I shouldn't have came here Kakuzu will throw a fit. But he has no right to underestimate me! This is one of my favorite places. The only other person who knew about his place was Zetsu. He said I would always be welcome to come here.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow had broken one of my ribs. What did I do? I have good idea where she went. She always went to that waterfall when she gets frustrated. I saw her sitting on the shore of the river. She was throwing diamonds into the small stream. I sat down next to her.

"Didn't you say never to underestimate your opponent? You shouldn't underestimate me. I'm not a weakling who constantly needs protection, Kakuzu", said Snow.

"I can't help wanting to protect you. People want to protect wants most important to them", I said.

Her face turned bright pink.

"You are angry with me" I said.

"I should be more upset with you", said Snow.

I pulled her close she didn't resist. I pulled my down mask and started kissing her neck. She gave a soft moan. I was out her anger zone now. I will most likely not ends up with another broken rib.

"What happens if I don't pass?" asked Snow.

I stopped kissing her.

"You will have to train until Leader thinks your ready again", I said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Snow.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Stop being such a smart ass or I will sleep with Konan tonight", said Snow.

She is the only person who can get away with calling me a smart ass.

"You are one of a kind, Snow", I said.

"I can never stay angry with you", said Snow.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You know why", said Snow.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it", I said.

"Because I love you", said Snow.

"You know you're the first person to ever say that to me", I said.

"Didn't your parents say that they loved you?" asked Snow.

"No, I remember very few things of my parents and the few things do remember I wish I could forget", I said.

A memory from very long ago started to come to me. Memories of my childhood came back.

**Kakuzu's Flash back **

_I snuck my into house through a window. Please let them be asleep. _

"_Where have you been boy?" asked my father. _

_He's drunk again. He smelled of stale beer and cigarettes. I hate the smell it makes me feel sick. He might be a powerful ninja, but he's a horrible drunk and father. I saw him glaring at me. What did I do wrong this time? _

"_You spoiled boy hiding your money from your family when we need it", said my father._

_He was holding the jar of money I was saving to get away. We don't have any money problems he only has a bad drinking problem. Now that he has my money he will waste all of it on liquor. I heard the front door opened and my mother walked in. Now things were going to get even worse. When she saw the money I saw anger filling her eyes. _

"_You ungrateful little brat", she yelled. _

_She tackled me to the ground. My body slammed against the wooden floor and I almost blacked out. She stared down at me with her angry red colored eyes. I can already tell she's thinking about __different ways to punish me. It's hard to believe she use to be a kind woman, but that all changed when I was born. She wanted a little girl and hates me because I'm not one. After I was born she found out that she couldn't have any more children, which made her hate me even more. She has one of the worst tempers the littlest things could set her off and make her go into violent rages. My father just hates me it wouldn't have matter if I was girl he would still hate me. _

"_I was hoping to get a cute little girl, but Christmas eyed freak instead. You will never amount to anything", said my mother. _

_She started putting pressure on my ribcage I felt my ribs breaking. It's so hard to breath. She is too heavy she isn't over weight it was just that I was so light. _

_"Please get off", I begged. _

_"He might not be a girl, but he sure does complain like one", said my father. _

_She dragged me into my closet and bolted the door closed behind me. I will get away from this hellhole. I will prove them wrong and get rid of the emotions that weaken me. I channel my chakra to my feet an kicked down the door of the closet. I might only been six years old, but my talents are above average. The only reason I became this strong was I thought it might please my parents, but there's no pleasing them. It only took me a year to graduate from the academy, but that didn't matter to them. My father was in a liquor induced sleep and didn't show any signs of waking up. Saw an empty jar on the counter he already spent all of my money. The only thing I took with me was my forehead protector. My village has done nothing to make me hate it, so I will keep the forehead protector. _

_I have spent a week on my own and, so far it's been the best week of my life. I have become a great pick pocket and have built up a small fortune. As walked through the village I saw a man opening a wallet filled with hundreds of dollars. This is going to be easy. He walked into ramen shop I got closer to the man I was about to grab his wallet when he turned around and grabbed my arm. _

_"Finally got you", said the man. _

_"Why do you want me? I won't go back to them. I would rather die than go back to them", I said. _

_I started struggling against his grip. _

_"Don't say that boy have you a great amount of talent I would hate to see go to waste", said the man._

_I just gave him confused look no one has ever spoken to me like that before. _

_"I'm not taking you back to your parents, Kakuzu", said the man. _

_"How do you know my name?" I asked. _

_"Because I've been keeping an eye on you. You have a lot of talent", said the man. _

_"Why do you care about my talent and who are you?" I asked. _

_"My name is Aden, but you will call me sensei", said the man. _

_After that day I became his student. He took me in and treated me like an actual person. Aden became a father to me and I would do anything to protect him. _

"Kakuzu", said Snow.

Her soft sweet voice broke me out of trance Snow. It surprised me that I can still remember Aden from so long ago. I guess somewhat that i

"Are you okay?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just got lost in memory", I said.

"Do we have to go back right away?" asked Snow.

"No", I said.

"Do you want to see something cool?" asked Snow.

"Sure", I said.

"Close your eyes", said Snow.

I did as she told me. A few seconds later I felt something cold and hard nudging me. When I opened my eyes a ten-foot long five-foot high diamond dragon was in front of me. Its skin sparkled liked the stars. Where did my Snow go? When I looked into the dragon's eyes I saw that they were midnight blue.

"Snow?" I asked.

The dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what do you think?" asked Snow.

It was a simple transformation jutsu, but I knew if I didn't say something good it would hurt her feelings.

"Interesting", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I had transformed into a dragon and all he could say was interesting. I know the transformation jutsu isn't that special, but the least he could do was pretend he was actually interested. He is going to be sleeping alone tonight. We walked back to the hideout and I headed to Konan's room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kakuzu when he saw I wasn't following him to his room.

"I think I'm going to sleep with Konan tonight", I said.

He pushed me against the wall. I know I'm in any danger.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Kakuzu before he started kissing my neck.

A breathy soft moan escaped my lips. He knows my neck is my weakness. No no remember I'm suppose to be angry with him. He started kissing my soft spot it felt, so good.

"Good night Kakuzu", I said before a sparkling white mist appeared around.

A few seconds later I was in my own bedroom. That was close Kakuzu knows all of weaknesses. I need to rest it was going to be tough tomorrow. I showered after Konan.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" I asked Konan.

"Sure. I'm guessing you want ramen", said Konan.

"Yep, is that alright with you?" I asked.

"Fine with me as long as you are paying", said Konan.

I order two bowls of ramen.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Konan.

"Nervous but also excited. I want to every one how much I have improved", I said.

"That's how I thought you would feel", said Konan.

"Konan, do have any idea where this battle will take place?" I asked.

"A big clearing where nobody goes the only things there are dead trees. So you and Kakuzu will have plenty of room to fight", said Konan.

"Do you think I will pass?" I asked.

"Yes", said Konan.

We took are time getting back to the hideout. By the time we got there was eleven thirty. Most of the group was put on missions. The only one left here were Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Leader. I followed them out to the clearing. I am going to fight my lover. I have to pretend he is my enemy.

"You two will fight until I say you can stop or until one of you is incapable of fighting", said Pain.

We both nodded our head yes. I don't want to make the first move I want him to make the first move so I could learn his strategy. Neither Kakuzu nor I made a move.

"Will one of you fucking move!" yelled Hidan.

In the blink of an eye Kakuzu was in front of me. I was able to grab his fist before he could punch me. I went back a few inches, which seemed to surprise him. It looks like he's focus on taijutsu for now. My speed matches his now. I was able to block or dodge most of his moves. His skin became darker every time I managed to strike him. I tried to aim for the joints of his body. I wasn't able to dodge one of his kicks, which sent me flying into a tree. My skin turned to diamond just in time to block the impact of the attack. Now I'm angry. I got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off.

"Fire style Bleeding Embers",

I blew fire along my chakra threads I connected to Kakuzu. He took off his cloak before the flames could reach him. His cloak went into flames. I was connecting chakra threads to him the whole time.

"Smart girl. You were connecting those threads to me the whole time weren't you?" asked Kakuzu.

I should have used ninjutsu earlier. I should have known better than to use physical attacks they have no affect on him. I have to give myself an advantage. He can easily outnumber me if he released his hearts. If he released his hearts I would use my ten diamond dragons, but they would have to be stronger than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Her taijutsu skills improved immensely since the days when I first started training her. Her taijutsu rivals mine level. Snow's speed matched mine and her agility matched Hidan. Why am I comparing my Snow to Hidan? The ground began to rumble and diamond blades shot out of the earth. She's giving herself an environment where she can blend in.

Where is she hiding? She might be planning on using the ten-diamond dragons technique. Her skin kept her perfectly hidden in this environment. I have to get her out of her comfort zone. Snow element strong point is earth, so I have to get her up in the air where she would completely out her element. I only want to release my hearts as a last resort. I don't want to risk hurting my Snow. I felt her chakra and chased her out of her new habitat. I sent my threads and she got tangled. I dragged Snow out of her diamond forest. Her skin was still diamond, so the pressure my threads put on her body wouldn't hurt her. A few seconds after being caught in my threads her body turned into a pile of diamonds. A substitution jutsu. I heard her shoot out of the ground.

"Dragon's breath", said Snow before a giant blaze of fire spewed from her mouth.

My skin harden just in time, so her attack didn't hurt me. The attack was impressive it was to scorch the ground around me and melt the rocks. I chased after forcing her into the trees.

"Separating me from the earth smart", said Snow.

She willing jumped into the air. Her skin turned to diamond and she started twirling in mid air. Thin diamonds needles the length of Snow's hair shot out in random directions. Pain and the others were nearly hit by the needles. Snow wasn't using this as a main attack she was using to get more distance from me. She ran back into her diamond forest. I know Pain wants me to use my most powerful attacks against her. At this point it looked like I would have to. She was right. I shouldn't have underestimated her.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I've gotten the distance away from Kakuzu, but I'm sure how long it will last. Kakuzu stepped into my diamond forest. I really shouldn't be this close he can probably already sense my chakra. Kakuzu took off his cloak to reveal his masks. The masks on his back looked like they were trying to escape from his skin. The four beasts finally ripped out of his skin. I hoped that didn't hurt him.

Once they were out of his skin black threads sewed him back together. The heart that worried me the most was lighting. I'm not sure if some my earth jutsu will be able to hold up against it's attacks. I hate lighting. Kameko constantly hit me with her powerful lighting attacks. The most important of his hearts is his earth mask. If I destroyed it he couldn't use earth spear technique, which gives me an advantage. I don't want to destroy his hearts they belonged to me. Why would I want to destroy something that belonged to me?

If I wanted to destroy that heart I will have use lighting jutsu. I suck at lighting style jutsu. I know what technique I have to use, but I might end up becoming a human lighting rod. If anyone else used the technique they would be killed. The earth began to rumble again as more of my diamond blades came out of the earth. The tallest blades were needle shaped and went fifty feet into the air.

Before could finish preparing for my attack I felt a horrible jolt of lighting going through my body. Even though my diamond skin had reacted in time I still felt impact of the attack. The attack sent me crashing into a diamond blade. Thankfully my diamond skin protected me completely from the impact into the diamond blade.

"I hate lighting!" I growled as I got up.

"You are far to comfortable in your environment Snow", said Kakuzu as he approached me.

I have to move! I forced myself to get up even though my muscles were aching. I stood in-between the two needle shaped diamond blades. I'm going to be quick about this. Kakuzu was running toward me.

"Summoning jutsu electric storm",

I have to get out my diamond forest before the lighting strikes. The sky darkened with heavy black clouds. Before I could escape I felt Kakuzu's threads wrapping around waist.

"Where are you going?" ask Kakuzu as pulled me closer.

Shit, it's too late. The lighting from the storm hit the two needle shaped blades and shot towards us. My skin turned to diamond, but the strike of lighting strike hurt like hell. My body started shuddering from the electricity as it pulsing through it. Even though Kakuzu was struck by the same amount of electricity as me he was still standing tall. He looked annoyed. The storm faded I felt Kakuzu grip around my waist tightening the pressure was so painful.

"I would let go of me if I were you", I said.

Kakuzu hadn't bound my hands, so I was able to do hand signs.

"Lava body",

My body started warming up with a wonderful heat. My diamond skin faded and was replaced by magma. The Kakuzu that was holding me turned into stream. It was a water clone. If that was a clone where's the real Kakuzu? I felt a chakra coming up behind me. It was Kakuzu's lighting monster. Its mouth opened and a bolt of lighting came in my direction. My diamond blades didn't protect me, but skin did turn to diamond. The impact of the lighting bolt sent me sent me crashing through my diamond forest I looked up I saw I was the feet of Kakuzu's wind monster. I couldn't hurt this one it had helped me when I was injured. When I looked around I saw that I was surrounded by all Kakuzu's hearts. When did they get here? All of the beasts opened their mouths. This is going to hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu Perspective <strong>

I shouldn't have hit her with all my elements at once. I waited for the smoke to clear. When it cleared I saw ten diamond dragons had wrapped themselves around Snow. Their wings were spread forming and they had formed a dome around Snow. The diamond dragons started moving and charged right at my monsters. Snow was still going strong.

"Summoning jutsu", said Snow before she made deep cut in her hand.

The earth began to shake as a giant dragon erupted from the earth. The dragon towered above Snow's diamond forest. Its scales sparkled like diamond. One of the dragon's eyes was gold and the other was silver. It had a pipe in its mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"It's been a long time Eiji you haven't summoned me since you were nineteen", groaned the dragon as he stretch out.

"I'm not Eiji you old fart", I yelled.

"What was that deary you're going to have to speak up I'm a little hard of hearing?" asked Chikyu.

Most people in my family would consider having Chikyu as summon an honor. Only Eiji and his brother. Chikyu is an original summon of my birth family. I'm one of three to have him, which is consider such a great honor. But sometimes this so called great honor is more like a senile grandpa who loves to enjoy embarrassing me.

"It's me", I yelled a lot louder.

They must think I'm an idiot for summoning a senile old dragon. Chikyu is old, hard of hearing, and somewhat senile, but he is extremely powerful.

"I know that voice it's my little Snow. How's my little pumpkin doing?" asked Chikyu.

"Don't call me pumpkin, Chikyu", said I said.

"But you're like daughter to me I can't help calling you pumpkin. You've grown so much my little pumpkin. Last time I saw you Snow you were no bigger than one of my scales. I'm surprised you summoned me", said Chikyu.

I could hear the others laughing. Even Leader is having a hard time containing his laughter. I felt my face turning pink.

"Are those people making fun of you, pumpkin?" asked Chikyu.

"Little Bitch that's your big summoning jutsu", said Hidan.

Chikyu grabbed Hidan and him close to his face.

"Young man you have to learn how to be more respectful. You're lucky I'm not going to eat you, because think you'd give indigestion. Pumpkin, do you want me to kill him?"

"No even if I wanted you to couldn't he's immortal. Now can you please put him down", I said.

Chikyo dropped Hidan to the ground.

"Now who do you want me to kill?" asked Chikyo.

"That won't be necessary I've made my decision", said Leader.

A toothy smile appeared on Chikyo.

"Is this stitched up boy a your mate, Snow?" asked Chikyo.

"Yes, he's my mate. I love him", I said.

"Does he treat you well?" asked Chikyo.

"Yes, he treats me very well", I said.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you, Chikyo", I said before he disappeared in a giant puff of smoke.

Kakuzu's hearts returned to him and we all went back to the hideout. I was nervous why couldn't Leader tell me right away if I had passed I didn't like the suspense. We all sat down at the table. Kakuzu reached for my hand under the table and gently squeezed it. I instantly felt calmer under his touch.

"You passed Snow", said Pain.

He handed me a cloak, ring, and my forehead protector that now had a giant slash going through the symbol. I'm not sure how I feel about that slash. Every body said congratulation. I'm happy and nervous all at the same time. When everyone returned rooms Kakuzu took my hand and lead me to his room. When we got to his room he picked me up and carried me to his bed.

"Strip", said Kakuzu.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to see if your injured", said Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow did what I said, but she kept her underwear, which annoyed me. I looked over her body. Her pale white skin was spotted with purple bruises. I caused those marks on her perfect skin. I felt a pair of soft hands gently touch my face.

"Don't blame yourself for this Kakuzu. I heal quickly these bruises should be gone in a few days", said Snow.

Snow put her clothes back on and then sat back down on the bed with me. I saw her fiddling with her Akatsuki ring. She hadn't put it on it yet.

"What does this symbol mean?" asked Snow.

"The symbol means devotion", I said.

I took the ring out of her hand, so she would focus her attention on me.

"Snow, tell me what's wrong", I said.

"I don't think I'm good enough to deserve this", said Snow.

"Snow, if I fought any other person the way I fought you they would be dead. You handled to full force of my attacks. I bet if you wanted to kill you could", I said.

"I will never want to kill you", said Snow.

I saw a look of hurt on her face even at the implication of her doing anything to harm me. I quickly kissed and that look disappeared.

"Let me see your hand", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

I took her left hand and put the ring on Snow's ring finger.

"Snow, I want you to wear a mask when you go on missions", I said.

"Why?" asked Snow.

"Because if anything happens I want your identity to be safe, so you can start over if you have to", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.


	9. My First Mission and New Partner

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 9: My First Mission and A New Partner **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, and Deidara **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I couldn't sleep. I kept looking at the ring on my finger. Why did Kakuzu put it on my wedding ring finger? Is it just a coincidence? No, that's not like him. Kakuzu will never ask me to marry him. That's an impossible dream, but deep down in my heart I want it so badly. My Akatsuki's ring is white and the devotion symbol was in a sky blue circle. I rolled over in the bed and faced Kakuzu. He was sleeping peacefully.

He wasn't wearing his mask or hood. I told him whenever we were together in his room he couldn't wear them. I ran my fingers through his soft dark brown hair. I kissed him gently on the forehead before I got out of bed. I started pacing around the room. My head ached that always happens when I'm stressed. Maybe if I take a shower I can enough relax to sleep. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I took off my clothes and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped into the shower. I closed my eyes and hoped the hot water would wash a way my stress.

"Why aren't you in bed?" asked a voice I instantly recognized as Kakuzu.

"Can't sleep", I said.

I wasn't that loud was I? Kakuzu is normally a heavy sleeper. I turned around and saw Kakuzu standing behind me. My face turned pink when I saw his bare body. He laughed. All the tiredness I was feeling vanished. He pressed me against the tiled wall of the shower.

"Snow you're still so innocent", said Kakuzu.

My face turned pinker. He's enjoying this. His face moved closer to mine. I turned away before his lips could touch mine. It isn't that I don't want to kiss him. If I make a sound Deidara will set off an explosion causing me to have a PTSD episode. I'm not sure if I can handle one of Deidara's explosions. Kakuzu pressed himself against me and I let out a gasp.

"Snow, he isn't here", said Kakuzu.

I smiled. My arms wrapped around his neck and smashed our lips together. I pushed him against the wall, but I wasn't gentle. When he moved I saw cracks in the tiled wall, but neither of us cared. His gentle lips started moving up my neck. Kakuzu's threads making their way up my body. Our wet bodies were pressed closely to each others.

"Snow, I want to take you up on your offer", whispered Kakuzu.

"What offer would that be?" I asked.

I was thrown out of my mood. I tried focusing on getting back in the mood, but couldn't. It reminded me of the time in the hospital at my village. Sadness and longing took me over.

"You know what offer I mean", Kakuzu whispered in my ear.

My body is too tense for this. I wriggled out of Kakuzu's grasp and out of the shower without saying a word. Kakuzu staring at me with a cute confused look on his face. I walked back over to the shower and gently kissed him on the lips. I can't keep my mind off my village. I'm worried about my students and my sisters.

"Maybe I will take you up on the offer on another day", I said.

"When is that day going to come?" asked Kakuzu as I left the bathroom.

"I don't know", I said before I closed the door.

Kakuzu let me keep some of my clothes in his dresser. I put on an oversized shirt over my underwear and got into bed. Kakuzu came out of bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He looked hot with water slowly dripping down his well toned body. If I was in different mood we would still be in the shower. For the first time I saw clear annoyance in his eyes. I felt guilty, but I will make it up to him another day. He dressed and couldn't take my eyes off him, but I still wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry Kakuzu I'm too tense to do anything tonight", I said.

"If you stayed in the shower I could have helped you unwind", said Kakuzu.

I looked up at him and he saw something was bothering me. I want comfort not passion.

"I promise we make love another night", I said.

Kakuzu pushed me down onto bed and started kissing my neck. His hands moved down my body. It feels good, but I'm in no mood for it.

"Kakuzu stop it", I said.

He pulled away. No not that look. It had to be the cutest pleading eyes I've ever seen. It is so hard for me to resist that look.

"Don't look at me like that", I said.

"Look at you like what?" asked Kakuzu.

"That puppy dog look", I said.

"I don't have that kind of look", said Kakuzu.

"Yes you do", I said.

"No I don't", said Kakuzu.

"You do", I said.

"What's wrong, Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"If I tell you what's wrong, but you have to promise not to get angry", I said.

"I promise", said Kakuzu.

"I miss my village", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

How can she miss her village? They took her away from us. More importantly they took her away from me. I pushed down my anger and frustration. I promised her I wouldn't get angry with her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I won't betray the group if that's what you're worried about", said Snow.

That wasn't the part I was most worried about. The part that's worrying me is if there's someone in her village who makes Snow miss it there.

"Snow, you can't tell anyone else about this", I said.

"I won't", said Snow.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone", I said.

"I promise", said Snow.

I don't know how to comfort her. She cuddled up against me. Snow traced the stitches on my chest. I pulled her close and ran my fingers through her soft hair.

"I know you hate your village, but isn't there anything you miss or any reason you would stay?" asked Snow.

"The people I would have stay for died or moved on", I said.

Snow's nails dug into my skin. What did I do this time? I smirked. She's jealous. I don't think I've ever seen her jealous before.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Snow.

"You're jealous", I said.

"I don't want to share you with anyone", said Snow.

"You don't have to worry about that, Snow. First off the person you're worried about is male and second he died a very long time ago", I said.

"You said people as in plural. Whose the other person?" asked Snow.

"Actually it was a girl ", I said.

I winced when Snow's fingernails dug into my skin with a new wrath.

"What happened to her?" asked Snow.

I knew shouldn't have mentioned her.

"She moved on. She didn't want marry a criminal. I asked her to leave the village with me but she refused", I said.

"If I were her I would have gone with you. You would have been around my age then", said Snow.

"Yes, I was about your age", I said.

That put a real impact on how much of an age difference there is between us. I can't help wishing Snow was her at that time. If that happen we could of had a different life together. I could have married her and settled down. Her parents weren't even born when I was her age. I shook my head. I don't want to think about that.

"Kakuzu are you okay?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I'm fine. I got caught in a thought", I said.

"She didn't know what she was missing out on. But her loss is my gain", said Snow.

"And why am I such a gain?" I asked.

"You're are the perfect man for me. Anyone who would give you up would be an idiot", said Snow.

"Why are you jealous of her?" I asked.

Snow moved so she was straddling my chest. I can't say I'm not enjoying Snow's new position.

"You're mine not anyone else. I won't share you", said Snow.

I smiled. I like this new possessive side of Snow.

"Snow I love you", I said before I leaned up to kiss her.

"I love you too", said Snow.

A bright smile appeared on her face. Snow moved back to her old position.

"If he didn't die would you have stayed there?" asked Snow.

"He was my teacher I would have done anything for him, but once he died there's no one tying me down to the village. Are there any reasons why you would stay in the village and leave me?" I asked.

"Only two if Eiji died or if Kameko died", said Snow.

I cringed. I was hoping there would be no reason for Snow to go back to that place.

"What are those reasons?" I asked.

"If Eiji died I would have to take the role as leader and if Kameko died while I was there I would have to take in Ren. But that didn't happen so I'm all yours", said Snow.

Snow yawned and fell sleep. I closed my eyes joined her in a peaceful sleep.

"Kakuzu wake up and wake up Snow too", said voice at the door.

I looked at it was twelve in the afternoon. I gently nudged Snow awake. She gave an annoyed groan.

"What time is it?" asked Snow.

"Twelve", I said.

"That late?" asked Snow.

She quickly dressed. It was weird seeing her in an Akatskui cloak. She was about to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"You're forgetting something", I said.

"What?" asked Snow.

"Your mask", I said.

She put on the black half mask I gave her. With the mask, cloak, and hat on I could only see her midnight blue eyes.

"I feel ridiculous", said Snow.

"You look beautiful", I said.

She giggled. Her hair was in a neat bun. I took out the hair pins.

"Kakuzu I just fixed my hair", said Snow as put it up again.

"I like it when your hair is down. But either way you still look beautiful", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

We went down stairs Deidara, Leader, and Konan were waiting for us at the table. What's this about? I didn't do anything wrong. For some reason Deidara looked extremely happy.

"Snow, you will be going on a mission to capture the seven tailed jinchuriki", said Pain.

"You can't send her by herself", said Kakuzu.

"I wasn't planning to Deidara will be her partner from now on. Snow isn't the one I'm worried about. I have to make sure you don't kill him, which is going to be a challenge in itself", said Leader to Kakuzu.

The wood of the table snapped as Kakuzu's grip tightened around it. Kakuzu was barely containing his anger. The only reason why he isn't attacking Deidara is that Leader and I are here.

"Snow, go pack up", said Leader.

"Okay, Kakuzu please don't kill Deidara while I'm gone", I said before I left.

"No promises", he grumbled.

Now I know why Deidara is so happy. Now that I am a member I wouldn't be able to spend much time with Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

Snow darted off to her room. As soon as Snow was out of sight Kakuzu grabbed me by the throat. Leader didn't seem to care about the position I'm in.

"Deidara, don't look at me this is your problem not mine", said Leader.

He knows there's no controlling Kakuzu's temper. Only one person can control his temper and that is Snow. I'm not sure if she would save me from this.

"Deidara, if you try anything with her I will kill you", said Kakuzu.

"She will never forgive you if you kill me", I said.

Kakuzu smiled through his mask.

"She might be upset with me for awhile, but she will forgive me. If you even try to hurt me she will never forgive you", said Kakuzu.

He's right. I hate that bastard is right.

"How do you know her heart's desire won't stray?" I asked.

"She's mine Deidara. She gave me something you'll never have", said Kakuzu.

"What did she give you that was so great? Why would she give you anything to a greedy bastard like you?" I growled.

"She was a virgin when I took her. And she tastes, so sweet", said Kakuzu.

I didn't know how to respond to that. Why would she give him something that important? Kakuzu smiled on his face when he saw my reaction. A small pale hand pulled on Kakuzu's arm.

"Please let go of him", I said.

He quickly glanced at Snow.

"Please", said Snow again.

"Fine", said Kakuzu.

He slowly released his grip on my throat. Once Kakuzu let go of my throat Snow wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I turned away I don't want to watch them kiss. We were walking for hours and Snow hadn't spoken. Is she angry with me? I looked over her I let out a sigh she shouldn't be hiding, so much of her beauty. It's a crime to cover to hide such a masterpiece. I could only see a glint of her midnight blue eyes. Snow's hair was up in bun and she wore black half mask.

"Snow why are you hiding, so much of your body un?" I asked.

"It's not my fault that the cloak and hat hides, so much of my body", said Snow.

"But why are you wearing a mask un?" I asked.

"Because", said Snow.

"Snow, why aren't you talking un?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" asked Snow.

"Hmm, have you ever been on mission of this level?" I asked.

"I've been on a lot of high ranked missions with my sisters", said Snow.

"You have sisters?" I asked.

"Yes, Kameko and Mari. Kamekeo can be harsh sometimes, but she has a heart of gold. Mari is kinda like a girl version of Hidan, but nicer", said Snow.

"You're saying this about the women who helped kidnap you", I said.

"They are my family Deidara and care for them and miss them more than I want to admit", said Snow.

"Are they older or younger un?" I asked.

"Kameko is the oldest. Mari and I are half twins", said Snow.

Snow's a twin there could be someone who looks exactly like her.

"Hmm, what do you mean by half twin?" I asked.

"Mari and I were born on the same day, but we have different mothers. Now can I ask you a question?" asked Snow.

"Yeah", I said.

"Why do you hate Itachi?" asked Snow.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No he didn't. Can you tell me please?" asked Snow.

She looked at me with those sparkling midnight blue eyes. If I tell her what will she think? Would she side with Itachi or me?

"I never wanted to be a member of the Akatuski", I said.

"Why? It's nice to have a group to protect you", said Snow.

"I never saw it like that. I saw it as another group that was trying to make me conform to their ways. Kisame and Itachi tracked me down and gave the option of if I beat one them I could go free. I chose to fight Itachi. That inartistic Sharingon caused my down fall", I said.

"Is it inartistic because it has no beauty in your eyes or is it because it caused your down fall and forced you into Akatuski?" asked Snow.

That's a difficult question to answer.

"Both reasons un. It not like yours", I said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Snow.

"In simple words I think your kekkie genkia is beautiful", I said.

Her face turned pink with blush. At least I get to see some of her pink blush.

"Thanks", said Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Deidara kept looking me over, when he thought I wasn't looking. What is so interesting about me? I know we were going to capture the seven tails, but what were we going to do to her when we have her? I read about her my bingo book.

"Deidara, what are we going to do with the girl once she's captured?" I asked.

"Umm, that's hard to explain", said Deidara.

"Can you at least try to explain it?" I asked.

"I think that question is better for Leader to answer than me", said Deidara.

We continued walking in silence. We are going to the Hidden Waterfall Village. I want to see the village Kakuzu hates, so much. I know we weren't actually going into the village, but I could probably see the outside of it. I don't want to hurt this girl she hasn't done anything to deserve what we were going to do her. I know she will never see her village again after this. I need to get my mind off of this subject before I get depressed. I looked over at Deidara I realized I don't know much of his life before the Akatsuki. I know he's from the Hidden Stone Village because of his forehead protector. I should learn more about him since we are going to spend a lot of time together.

"What's your village like?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know much about the Hidden Stone Village. Especially since the Land of Earth neighbors the Land of Wealth ", said Deidara.

The Land of Wealth is the name of the country that the Hidden Diamond Village is located in. Uhh, just saying the name of my village makes me miss it!

"So what was it like there?" I asked.

"Nothing special until I turned it into grand piece of artwork", said Deidara.

"In other words you blew it up", I said.

"No, I turned into art", said Deidara.

It is so funny watching Deidara going into one of little fits. All I have to do to set him off was tell him that art is something that's forever.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I left because my art work wasn't appreciated there", said Deidara.

There was a slight look of sadness in his eyes. It's almost dark we need to set up camp. There's hideout near this area. I found the group of giant boulders that leaned against the side of a cliff. I did the hand signs and a hideout appeared. It was basic and it only two rooms a bathroom and one main room that had one, bed a few was a very small closet in the corner of the room. It was freezing inside, but it was warmer than camping outside.

I didn't see any point in changing into new clothes. Deidara took off his cloak and shirt I couldn't help looking over his body. He is great eye candy. When he turned around I saw a mouth on his chest that sewn shut. After that he let his long blond hair down it looks so soft. I shook my head and tried focusing on something else.

"Do you see something you like, Snow un?" asked Deidara.

My face turned hot and I turned away.

"I guess that hot blush on your face is a yes?" asked Deidara.

I glared at him, but he didn't care. I hate that I have a physical attraction to him. The only reason I find him attractive is he looks, so much like Takumi. I was pulled into a memory of a past love.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_Where is he? I checked the rooms he was painting in, but he wasn't there. Maybe he was in his studio. I opened the door of the studio and saw him I felt my face turning hot. He was only wearing a towel loosely around his waist and his body was soaking wet. Takumi's long blond hair was down. His body was surprisingly muscular. This is the first time I've ever seen him not covered in paint. __He smiled and moved closer to me he didn't seem to care that he's only wearing a towel. I couldn't look him in the eyes. If I did it would only make my blush stronger. _

_"This is a pleasant surprise", said Takumi. _

_ He gently touched my face._

"_Honey, you are so pink", said Takumi._

_He pressed against me against a wall this is the first time I don't mind being cornered. I've never willing been this close to a man before. _

"_Honey, I want you, so badly. Please just let me have one taste of you", whispered Takumi in my ear. _

"_O-kay", I said. _

_I don't know what he meant by wanting a taste me, but I decided to go with it. He started gently kissing my neck and his rough hands explored my body. I felt the thick risen scar on each of his palms against my skin. I was afraid to touch his skin. Fearing I might do __something to upset him. _

_"You can touch me ", said Takumi. _

_I gently touched his skin. It was warm to the touch. I gasped when I felt one of his fingers inside of me he start a slow rhythm. It was uncomfortable. _

_"Takumi it feels weird", I whined as I tried to get away from his fingers. _

_"Shh it will good soon", said Takumi. _

_He was right it started to feel good. I moaned loudly it feels so good. I felt a great sensation __between my legs. A wave of pleasure washed over my body. _

_"Such a beautiful expression, Honey", said Takumi. _

_Takumi was leaning close to me. I felt something hard against my inner thigh. His hands quickly took off my shirt. His kisses moved down my chest. I let out another moan. Then for some reason Takumi stopped. _

"_Honey, you taste so good. If I do anything more I won't be able to stop myself I know you're not ready yet", said Takumi. _

I snapped out of my flashback. I took off my hat and mask. I let my hair down and got into bed. Deidara got into bed with me and I turned my back to him. I won't be able to sleep well tonight.

"Deidara, I will break your hand if you pull anything", I said.

Takumi and Deidara look so similar they might be related. But Takumi didn't have mouths on his hands.

"Deidara do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Mmm, why do you ask un?" asked Deidara.

"I told you about my family its only fair you tell me about yours", I said.

"I had an older brother, but he left the village when I was young", said Deidara.

It seemed to be a painful subject for him. I'm actually surprised he answered.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Leo, but he probably changed it since he wanted to get rid of any traces of our village", said Deidara.

"Thanks Deidara", I said.

I closed my eyes and I hoped sleep would come soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

I haven't thought about Leo for years.

"No problem", I said.

Her eyes shut in sleep. I'm not even sure if he's alive. Deep down in my gut something told me he was in a better place. If that better place was the after life I don't know. Leo was fifteen when he left the village and I was only six year old when he left. He's thirty two by now if he's still alive. My mind traveled to my childhood.

**Deidara's Flash Back **

_"Come on little brother it's time wake up", said Leo. _

_"No, Leo it's too early", I said. _

_"You said you wanted to be an artist, so sometimes that means you have to wake up early", said Leo. _

_"I changed my mind I want to be shinobi instead", I said as I tried to fall asleep again. _

_"You can be both silly", said Leo. _

_He picked me up and I fell asleep. _

_"Come on baby brother time to wake up", said Leo. _

_"I'm not a baby!" I yelled. _

_Leo managed to get me up and lead me to the front yard. We sat down on the edge of the front porch. I stopped complaining when I saw the beautiful colors oranges, pinks, and yellows that cover sky as the sun rose. _

_"So was it worth waking up?" asked Leo. _

_"Yes, it reminds of an explosion", I said. _

_"It's too bad it doesn't last for long", said Leo. _

_"No, that's what good about it. Art is something that should only last a few seconds", I said. _

_"You and I have a very different view of art, Dei", said Leo. _

_I hate it when he calls me Dei. One of the ANBU ninjas appeared next to Leo. No, that means brother going. _

_"I'm sorry to interrupt Leo, but Tsuchikage wants to speak with you", said the AMBU. _

_"Well I don't want to speak with him", said Leo. _

_"But-" _

_"No but. He knows he shouldn't mess with me. He knows I'm stronger than him too, so tell him to back off. If I want to meet with him I will", said Leo. _

_"Are you staying, Leo?" I asked. _

_"Yes, I promised you last night we'd spend the day together. What do you want for breakfast?" asked Leo. _

_"Waffles!" I yelled. _

_Leo to me to my favorite waffle place. Something is wrong he never treats me this nicely unless he's going to tell me something bad. _

_"Nothing's wrong baby brother if that's what your thinking", said Leo. _

_"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. _

_"Go head Dei ask as many questions as you want, but I'm pretty sure I know what you're first question will be", said Leo. _

_"Why do you keep refusing to take a role as Tsuchikage?" I asked. _

_"I've told you Dei I've never wanted to be a ninja. I want to be a painter and follow my dream of art and not be bound by the rules of the ninja", said Leo. _

_"Is the why you sewed shut the mouths on your hand?" I asked. _

_"Yes", said Leo. _

_We stayed out until late. I yawned loudly. _

_"Mommy is going to be angry at you for keeping me up, so late", I said. _

_"I know she will be", said Leo. _

_Leo put me in my bed. _

_"Goodnight Dei", said Leo. _

_"Don't call me that Leo", I said. _

_"One day you will miss me calling you that", said Leo. _

_"No, I won't", I said. _

_I was woken up late at night to Mommy and Daddy yelling at each other. I heard Leo's voice in the argument too. My brother is normally the peace keeper in the family. Not the one who starts the arguments. I opened the door and went to where commotion was from coming._

_"Can you two at least stop yelling at me while Deidara is here?" asked Leo. _

_"Big brother what's going on?" I asked. _

_"Your brother is ruining any chance of becoming a well know and powerful ninja in the this village!" yelled Mommy. _

_"Isn't he already one?" I asked. _

_"Yes, but he could be so much more", said Dad. _

_"I like justs the way he is!" I yelled. _

_"You are too young to understand any of this Deidara. Go back to your room", said Dad._

_"I never wanted this. You two forced me to become a ninja", said Leo. _

_I saw Leo picking up his bag. I grabbed his hand. _

_"Please don't go Leo", I said. _

_"You are the only thing I will miss about this village Deidara__", said Leo as he wiped away my tears. _

_"Please don't go", I said. _

_"I'm sorry Deidara", said Leo. _

_Leo disappeared into darkness and I chased after him. _

_"Deidara, come back right this instant young man!" yelled Mommy. _

_I don't care if I make Mommy angry. I can't let Leo leave. He's my best friend. _

_"Let him go he can't get too far", said Daddy. _

_I found Leo. I ran up to and hugged him. _

_"Deidara, you aren't suppose to be here", said Leo. _

_"I want to come with you", I said. _

_"I know you do, but you belong at home with mom and dad", said Leo. _

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"You'll understand once you're older", said Leo. _

_He picked me up and carried me back to my room. _

_"Dei you belong here", said Leo. _

_"No, I don't I want to be without you", I said. _

_"You'll stay here. Dei no more argument!" yelled Leo. _

_Why doesn't he want me to come with him? I won't get in his way and I'll try not to bother him. _

_"Deidara, I'm sorry for yelling, but you belong here. I know one day you're going to become a powerful ninja. You will even surpass me", said Leo. _

_"You really think that?" I asked. _

_"You know I would never lie to you, Dei. Once you become that strong you can leave this village and do whatever you want", said Leo. _

_"Okay", I said. _

_"Don't look so sad, Dei, I have a gift for you", said Leo. _

_He put a small sculpture of a bird in my hand. I couldn't recognize what kind of bird it was. _

_"It's a phoenix Deidara. A phoenix lives forever, but when gets too old it will burst into flames and be reborn", said Leo. _

_"I like a mix of are two ideas of art", I said. _

_"Yes, Dei", said Leo. _

_When I woke up I was back in my room tucked into my bed. _

I snapped out of my flash back when I felt Snow cuddling close to me. This is the closest I've been to her in a long time. I laid down on my back and tried to relax tomorrow is going to be a long day. I still don't understand why my brother left me in the village. I hope he found peace.

Snow turned over in her sleep and moved closer to me. She moved closer to me and now her head was resting on my chest. I started running my fingers through her soft white hair. I know she's only doing this because she thinks I'm Kakuzu, but right now I don't care. All I want to do is hold her close to me. I felt someone poking my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Snow looking at me. She was completely dressed, which was extremely disappointing.

"Deidara, it's time to go", said Snow before she literally pulled me out of bed.

"Snow, why are you rush un?" I asked.

"I want to get this done as quickly as possible", said Snow.

"You actually mean you want be get back to Kakuzu as quickly as possible", I said.

"Shut up Deidara", growled Snow.

I followed her out of the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I don't even know how we are going to capture this girl. I don't want to hurt her, but I won't betray the group even if it means I have to kill an innocent girl.

"Deidara, how are we even going to get her out of the village?" I asked.

"She's returning from a mission with her teammates. I will take care of the take of seven tails and you will take care of her teammates", said Deidara.

"Are you sure you can handle her by yourself?" I asked.

"You'll know if I need you", said Deidara.

I was somewhat relieved that didn't have to go head to head with her. The seven tails isn't going to return until late, but I want to get there early, so we could be ready if she came back early. In the forest I kept look out in tree. From a far the Hidden Waterfall Village looks beautiful and I want to go in, but I know better than that. It looked peaceful it had no idea what was going to happen to one of its villager.

Around twelve at night our targets finally arrived. Fu was a pretty girl. She has short peppermint green hair and her eyes are an orange color. Fu has the same tan skin as Kakuzu. I wonder if it's a trait of the village. I can't focus on Kakuzu right now my attention has to be on Fu's partners.

Both of Fu's teammates were men. They shouldn't be much of a challenge the highest level they could is jonin. Fighting them shouldn't take too long. Deidara's job is to separate Fu from her teammates. My job is to keep her teammates from helping her. Knowing Deidara he would want to make a grand entranced I preferred being unnoticed.

Deidara easily separated Fu from the others. Her teammates went running her direction. What could they do for her? Both her and Deidara are up in the sky above their reach. My diamond blades formed two separate cages around them. Do I really have to kill them? They can't do anything to help their friend? Would Leader be mad at me if I don't kill them? I can chain them up and knock them out then I wouldn't have their blood on my hands.

"Come out of the shadows you coward", yelled one of the men.

I walked out of the shadows. I don't like being called a coward, but I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing me annoyed. I heard them laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"They sent a little girl to kill us", said one of them.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, idiot. And I wasn't planning on killing you until now", I said.

"Let us out and show us test how strong you really are", said the man.

"How dumb do you think I am?" I asked.

"Very, you're letting your partner go face to face with a jinchurki", said the man.

Diamond chains wrapped around him and started squeezing the life out of him. I heard his bones snapping. He yelled out for help, but there's no one who can help him now.

"It's your own fault you are in this mess. Those chains will keep constricting until you die", I said.

"Please don't kill me. I have little girl who needs me", begged the other man as he looked at his partner who was writhing in pain.

"Prove it", I said.

He pulled out a photo of him and his wife and a baby girl. I can't kill a man who has a daughter and wife who need him it goes against every fiber of my being. But that's what my test was all about.

"Please don't kill my partner I know he isn't much to respect, but he's still my friend", said the man.

"But I respect you", I said.

"Why?" asked the man.

"You are willing to face grave danger to protect your friend", I said.

"Thank you", said the man.

"But he will never be able to fight again once I'm done with him", I said.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and banged his head against the rails of the cage. He collapsed to the ground. He shouldn't remember what happened at least I didn't think he would, but just to be safe my diamond chains wrapped around him. I walked over to his partner and broke the part of his spine that allowed him to walk.

I looked to the sky and saw Deidara and Fu moving swiftly through it. I have no idea how to help him. The clay bird he rode moved quickly, but Fu was right on his tail. It's only a matter of time until she catches them. I don't like feeling, so helpless. He must have some kind of strategy. If I do something I could interfere or get away. I climbed into the highest tree to get a better view of the battle.

A giant clay bird appeared in the tree with me. I climbed onto its back and zoomed into the air. I was so high up. I am not the biggest fan of heights, but there are worse things. It isn't that I'm scared of heights it's that none of my jutsus work well at these heights. The bird I was riding followed Deidara. When I got closer to him I saw he looked pretty beaten up.

"Hop on Snow", said Deidara.

I did as he said. I sat down behind him on the bird. We were moving through the air so quickly. I was able to block some of Fu's attacks.

"Deidara, I don't know how much of a help I can be to you", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

"How big of range do your diamond blades have?" I asked Snow before she dodged one of Fu's attacks.

"The highest I have ever gotten is about a hundred feet give or take", said Snow.

"I need you to make a giant diamond forest and be a distraction", I said.

"Anything else you need me to do, Deidara?" asked Snow.

"I need these blades to be extremely shiny. It going to very hot in there, so you want to keep your skin diamond. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Yes, but I going to get my own ride. Ten diamond dragons. I'll take five you can take the other five use them don't use them", said Snow.

Snow kissed me gently on the cheek before jumping onto a dragon's back.

"You five lessen to Deidara", said Snow to the dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Great, I have to be a distraction for a jinchurki that's growing more and more powerful by the second. The once pretty girl transformed into reddish monster with glowing white eyes. I have to get its attention I sent three of my dragons after her. She destroyed my dragons in a few minutes. I have her attention. Now she's charging after me.

My dragon moved as quickly could, but Fu is still on my tail. Diamond blades appeared behind me as I flew through the air. I heard the seven tails crash into one of my diamond blades to my surprise it didn't break. She shook her head there were giant cracks in the blade, but they were slowly starting to repair. I hid among the blades my diamond skin kept me perfectly hidden. I made she couldn't get out of my diamond forest.

Every time she tried to escape a diamond blade appeared in front of her. What's taking Deidara, so fucking long? I felt the seven tails chakra coming in my direction. She tried attacking me by biting, but it had no affect my skin protected me. Her trying to bite me seemed cause her pain. That's whats she gets for biting diamond.

I saw Deidara's bird flying over the forest. He threw a bomb into the forest. When it exploded it caused blinding light reflected off my diamond blades and shown right in the seven tail's eyes. Deidara could have given me some kind of warning before nearly blinding me. I will get him back for that later. The jinchurki kept on crashing against diamond blades it had competly lost its vision.

This gave Deidara and I an advantage. I sent my diamond chains after her tying her down. The chains started absorbing her chakra. I felt a new flood of chakra go through me. Now all we have to do is wait until all of her chakra is gone. The extra flow of chakra pumping through my body helped some of my wounds heal.

Another explosion went off this one wasn't just a flash it had real force behind it. The force was great enough to break the diamond chains that pinned Fu down. Deidara you fucking idiot. The force of the explosion sent me flying into one of my diamond blades. My ears were ringing and blood was dripping out of them. Now the seven tails was free. It might unable to see, but it can still sense my chakra. It chased after me I saw Deidara's bird and hopped onto it's back.

"Snow you're bleeding", said Deidara.

"So are you. Now can you pay attention?", I asked

"Yes", said Deidara.

"Deidara do you know how close I was to capturing her? Your stupid explosion screwed it up. I have a plan to fix your mistake. I need you to make your most powerful bomb and give it to me. Don't set it off until me and the jinchurki are in a diamond dome you have to trust me. If it looks like I'm losing don't interfere", I said.

I went back down into forest of diamond blades. I chucked a diamond at seven tails ,which got its attention. It started chasing after me. A giant black ball of chakra came from Fu this is going to hurt like hell. I took the full brunt of the attack. My skin didn't change quickly enough. Most of my body was protected by diamond, but my head received the full impact. I laid limp on the diamond floor of my forest.

The creature moved closer to me to see if I were dead. A diamond dome formed around both the seven tails and me. The explosion left a ringing in my ears and I was seeing doubles. Fu was in her original form. I crawled over to her she looked beat and broken, but she's still breathing. Her body was covered in third degree burns.

"I'm so sorry we did this to you", I said.

Sapphire tears fell down my face. Diamond chains wrapped around her body I can't take any chances. I felt my jutsu draining away Fu's chakra and giving it to me. Tears ran down Fu's face. She doesn't look like the kind of girl who was accustom to crying. I broke her lower vertebrae, which would make her unable to walk.

I want to get rid of her pain. I know two genjutsus that will help her. One got rid of a person's pain, but has no healing aspects. The other would keep her caught in her happiest memories. Even though genjutsu drained my chakra I don't want this girl to be in pain. I gently touched my fingers to the back of Fu's neck where spine connects to the skull.

"What are you doing?" whispered Fu.

"I'm getting rid of your pain", I said.

A smile appeared on Fu's face as pain went away.

"Why are you being, so kind to me?" asked Fu.

"I don't like seeing innocent people in pain", I said.

"You are Compassion. Can you please do this for my teammates?" asked Fu.

"Is that your wish?" I asked.

"Yes", said Fu.

She cares for her teammates so much, yet they didn't seem to care anything for her.

"They are safe. I'm going to do one more thing for you", I said.

I put two fingers to her temples.

"What are you doing now?" asked Fu.

"I'm putting you in a good memory", I said.

"Thank you", said Fu.

"You're welcome now rest you shouldn't be talking", I said.

After that my body collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

"Snow, where are you?" I yelled.

There was no answer. Kakuzu is going to kill me. I found her she lying on the ground near the jinchurki. Blood leaked from her ears, but she was still breathing, but I have no idea how. I gently shook her, but there was no response. My clay bird came to me. The bird picked up the seven tails in its mouth. I carefully picked up Snow. She gave a pained moan.

I can't go right back to the hideout. If Kakuzu sees Snow like this he will surely kill me. I took her back to small hideout that we camped in the night before. The jinchurki didn't look like she was going to be moving any time soon. I gently put Snow in the bed. I took off her mask, hat, and cloak. There didn't seem to be any major damage to her body. A few hours past by and I saw Snow's body move. She sat up in bed and looked extremely confused. I sat down in bed with her. When she noticed me a smile appeared on her face.

"TAKUMI!" yelled Snow.

She tackled me to the floor and smashed our lips together. I know she's only doing this because she thinks I'm the artist who first stole her heart. Right now I don't care. I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth. She opened her mouth and I explored every inch of it. I don't know when I will get another chance to kiss her like this. Snow pulled away from me. A frown appeared on her face and she started crying.

"You're not my Takumi. Who are you?" asked Snow.


	10. Who Are You?

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 10: Who Are You? **

**Perspectives: Snow, Deidara, and Kakuzu **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestion I will be happy to hear them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I just kissed a person I don't even know since he looked, so much like Takumi. He has the same long blond hair and ice blue eyes as Takumi. My head and body were hurting, so badly. It feels like every bone in my body is broken. The man with blond hair picked me up and put me in bed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Deidara", said the man.

He looked about the same age as me maybe a year younger.

"Mmm, do you remember anything?" asked Deidara.

"No", I said.

"I'm betting you have a lot of questions", said Deidara.

I nodded my head yes. I let out a little whimper it hurt to move.

"Try not to move, Snow", said Deidara.

"Who's Snow?" I asked.

"You are Snow un", said Deidara.

He looks at me with such worry and care. Deidara seems to care about me. How much does he care about me? And how much do I care about him? Is he friend, foe, or lover? Any girl would love to be his. I want to see more of his face, but his bangs were in the way. I gently moved them out of his face. A weird looking scope covered one of his eyes.

"Can you please take that scope off? I want to see both of your eyes", I said.

I gently touched his face and looked into his ice blue eyes to see if there was any dishonesty in them. He leaned into the touch of my hand his skin is so warm. Looking at him was like looking into past.

"You look so much like him", I said.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. So Snow is my name now?" I asked.

"Yes, what was your name before un?" asked Deidara.

"Honey, but I like the name Snow better", I said.

"Who gave you that name?" asked Deidara.

"My artist", I said.

I missed my old name. And I miss the man who used to say it so lovingly to me. I don't like the name Snow. My new master who ever he or she is must have given it to me.

"Yeah I like that name", said Deidara.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

There has to be a reason why I am hurting, so badly. Did Deidara beat me? Where is Master and why am I in new clothes?

"You were badly hurt in a battle", said Deidara.

"Why was I in battle? I don't even know how to fight", I said.

"You had to help me catch the jinchuriki", said Deidara.

"What's a jinchuriki?" I asked.

"Umm, I'm not the best person to explain that. Do you have any other questions?" asked Deidara.

"Who am I to you, Deidara", I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

Maybe Snow losing her memory isn't a bad thing. She doesn't remember Kakuzu, which means there's a chance for Snow and I to be together. But I have to make sure. Snow opened her mouth and let me explore her mouth with my tongue. Kakuzu is right Snow tastes very sweet and I want more of her.

"Does that answer your question", I said.

A pink blush appeared on her face.

"You are my lover", said Snow.

I never thought I would hear those words leave her mouth. I want to hear her say them again. I have no idea when her memory is going to come back, but I am going to enjoy this new Snow while I can. I have to make sure she doesn't remember anything.

"Do know a man named Kakuzu?" I asked.

"No, should I", asked Snow.

This perfect.

"We have to go home Snow. Leader will get angry if we don't get back on time", I said.

"Is Leader my master?" asked Snow.

"No, you're not a slave anymore, Snow", I said.

"I'm free?" asked Snow.

"Yes, Snow you are a free woman", I said.

I helped her out of bed, but as soon as she stood up her body collapsed. I caught her before she hit the floor. I picked her up bridal style and walked outside to my bird that still had the seven tails in its mouth. Snow cuddled into me her eyes started to close.

"What a pretty bird. Where did it come from?" asked Snow.

"I made it", I said.

"You're an amazing artist, Deidara", said Snow.

I sat down on my bird's back and sat Snow down in my lap. The bird took off into the air. I felt Snow's body shivering.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not use to being this high up. I'm not scared of heights it's just I feel weaker when I'm not close to the ground", said Snow.

She cuddled even closer to me.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Kinda", said Snow.

I open my cloak and she cuddled even closer. I craved this close contact from her for such a long time and I finally have it. I breathed in Snow's scent she always like pine needles. She soon fell asleep in my arms. I noticed Snow's locket if she sees the photos inside her memory might come back. I carefully took it off.

"Mmm, Deidara are we there?" asked Snow.

"No not yet go back to sleep", I said.

If Kakuzu saw that it was missing he would think it was lost in the explosion. We were close to the hideout what were the others going to say when they see her? How will Kakuzu react when he saw Snow has no memory of him?

"Snow, wake up we are almost home", I said.

"Home I'm not use to that word", said Snow.

The door of the hideout opened and my bird landed. I saw most of the group waiting for our return. I helped Snow off the bird. She grabbed my hand tightly. The mouth on my hand gently kissed Snow's hand, which made her giggle.

"SNOW SNOW YOUR FINALLY HOME!" yelled Tobi as he ran over and hugged Snow tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

A boy wearing an orange mask came running at me. For some reason I know he would never intentionally hurt me. His hug hurt my ribs and I let out a little whimper. The boy instantly let go of my waist.

"I'm really sorry Snow I didn't mean to hurt you", said the boy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your little brother, Tobi", said the boy.

"I don't have a little brother. I don't have any real family", I said.

The boy looked hurt that I didn't recognize him. I feel horrible for hurting his feelings.

"I'm sorry I can't recognize you", I said to Tobi.

"Do you remember any of us?" asked a blue haired woman.

"No", I said.

"What did you to her, Deidara?!" growled a tan tall man.

Deidara managed to dodge the tall man's attack. The tan man was going to punch Deidara. I appeared in front of the man and grabbed his fist. How did I move, so fast? When I looked at my hand it had turned to diamond. When did I learn how to do that? For some reason the tall man's arm had darkened.

"Please don't hurt my friend", I said.

The man didn't move, but he took my hand. His hand gently caressed it. As soon as I felt his touch my skin turned back normal. My body trusts him. My legs went weak the man quickly caught me. He held me bridal style. I started coughing and when I looked at my hand there was blood.

"Kakuzu, take care of her. I still need at least fifty percent of your chakra to help with jinchuriki", said a man who seemed to be the leader.

He nodded his head yes. I found myself cuddling close to this man. He didn't seem to mind. He opened a door that lead to infirmary. There were a few beds and some other medical equipment I didn't recognize. He placed me on one of the beds.

"I didn't get your name", I said to man.

"My name is Kakuzu", said the man

Why does that name sound, so familiar? I know that name is important to me. I looked the man over more carefully. His cloak hid most of his body, but I could see stitches on his wrist.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked somewhat confused.

"Your stitches", I said.

"Don't worry its part of jutsu it doesn't cause me any pain", said Kakuzu.

"Have we met before?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"Who am I to you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you too much it might overwhelm you and cause a mental break down", said Kakuzu.

"Okay I will try to limit my questions", I said.

Kakuzu wore a stupid mask that hid most of his face.

"Why do you wear a mask?" I asked.

"I thought you said you would limit your questions", said Kakuzu.

"Sorry, for some reason I don't like seeing you in a mask", I said.

"You never liked it", said Kakuzu.

Something tells me he has a handsome face. But thing that really caught my attention were his eyes. They were, so beautiful the red and green coloring of them reminded me of Christmas. I really just wanted pull down his mask.

"Why are you so curious to see what's under my mask?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think you have a handsome face and it annoys me that you are hiding it", I said.

My face turned pink when I realized what I said.

"You think I'm hiding a handsome face?" asked Kakuzu.

I saw the outlines of a smile through his mask.

"I shouldn't have said that", I said.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"Because Deidara is my lover", I said.

His fists clenched. I looked up at him his face was only a few inches away from mine. For some reason I have a strong urge to pull down his mask and kiss him. Before I could act on this urge Deidara opened the door of the infirmary.

"What a shame I would have loved to feel your lips on mine", Kakuzu whispered in my ear.

How did he know? Kakuzu didn't seem to care about Deidara seeing us in this kind of position. For some reason it feels natural being Kakuzu.

"Deidara leave before something bad happens to you. You're already on my bad side don't give me any more reason for killing you", said Kakuzu.

"You're really going to kill me in front of her?" asked Deidara as he walked into the infirmary.

Deidara walked to my bed and gently kissed me on the lips.

"How are you feeling un?" asked Deidara.

"How do you think I feel Deidara? I'm coughing up blood and all bones feel like they are broken", I said.

"Deidara get out I need to examine her", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you", said Deidara.

"Did I say you had any choice in this matter", growled Kakuzu.

I felt the tension building in the room. It felt like at any second a battle would erupt between the two of them. If I were a betting person I would put my money on Kakuzu. I don't want them to fight and don't want Deidara in a battle he can't win.

"It's alright Deidara I will be okay on my own", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Deidara.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said.

"Yell if you need me", said Deidara before he left.

"I will", I said.

I'm kinda glad Deidara is gone. I saw Kakuzu looking at me with kind caring eyes. His eyes were so cold just a moment ago and now they are so kind and warm.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kakuzu.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how pretty your eyes are", I said.

I felt my face turning pink.

"Tell me what hurts", said Kakuzu.

"It feels like every bone in my body is broken, and it's getting harder for me to breath", I said.

"I need you to take off your clothes", said Kakuzu.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"You can keep your underwear on, but that's it", Kakuzu said.

I managed to take off my cloak, but it hurt to badly to take off the rest my clothing. Kakuzu seemed to know what was wrong and helped me take off my clothes. I felt his hand moving down my back. To my surprise I didn't tense or shiver my body actually relaxed. I put my hand to my neck it feels like I'm missing something important.

"Where is it?" I asked.

I could hear the panic in my voice and so could Kakuzu.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't. I know I'm sure but I'm missing something. And I need it", I said.

"Do think it could locket?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, I think so. It feels like it should never be taken off in the first place", I said.

I looked through the clothes I had taken off. I ignored the pain I felt as I searched. I have to find it.

"I will find it", said Kakuzu.

"You will. Do know where it is?" I asked.

"I have a good idea where it is. But your health comes first", said Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I picked her up and put her on the examination table. I gently pressed on her ribs it felt like all of her ribs were broken. Her heartbeat is weak and her breathing is shallow.

"You need x-rays", I said.

"Okay. Umm what are x-rays?" asked Snow.

"A x-rays let me see your bones without having to cut into you", I said.

Snow fell asleep on the table. I have to x-ray her whole body to make sure I don't miss anything. When I put the x-rays to the light I saw nearly everyone of her bones were damaged. She has large fractures in her skull. I knew there must be bleeding in her brain. The bone near her temple shattered like glass some of the bone fragments had gone into her brain. Every one of her ribs was broken. Some of them had multiple fractures and looked like they were going to dig into Snow's lungs. There were many breaks in Snow's arms and legs.

It's a miracle she can even walk. Everyone of her fingers bones was broken. Besides the massive damage to her bones I could massive amounts of internal bleeding. Her spine was broken too she shouldn't be able to move around like this. There wasn't much I could do for the bleeding, but Snow's body should be repairing its self. If it weren't for her immortality I would have lost my most valuable treasure.

"What is it Kakuzu?" asked Snow.

She looked over at the x-rays. Her eyes widen.

"Are those mine?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

"How am I alive?" asked Snow.

"You have a special talent called a kekkie genkia, which only runs in your blood line, which is keeping you alive", I said.

"Kakuzu, I don't feel, so good", said Snow.

Her face turned a sickly pale I know what's going to happen. I held her hair before she threw up. She had thrown up bright red blood. Snow started crying. Emerald tears fell down her face. I sat down next to her and pulled her closed to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I felt pair of strong arms wrapping around my tiny frame I have never felt, so safe before. I don't want this feeling to end. I felt Kakuzu's fingers running through my hair.

"Snow are you okay?" asked Kakuzu.

The name Snow sounds, so right when he says it feels it belongs to me. I felt my stomach turning.

"Kakuzu you might want to let go I think I'm going", before I could finish my sentence I was in the bathroom sitting down near the toilet.

Kakuzu put his hand on my forehead. I felt my face turn pink. My stomach became my enemy I kept on throwing up blood. Kakuzu held my hair the whole time. He wiped the blood off my face.

"Do you think you're done?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think so", I said.

"Feel any better?" asked Kakuzu.

"Kinda", I said.

My whole body was shivering and my breathing had gotten weaker. I couldn't get rid of the taste of blood in mouth.

"Do you think you can get up?" asked Kakuzu.

I shook my head no. He carefully picked me up and carried me to bed. As soon as my body touched the bed an overwhelming tiredness took a hold of my body. He pulled the blankets over me. Kakuzu connected some wires to me and my heart rate appeared on a monitor. He put some kind of breathing mask over my mouth and nose, which supplied me with oxygen. I felt my eyes closing and saw Kakuzu leaving.

"Please don't go I don't want be alone", I said.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere", said Kakuzu as he took a seat near my bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes and looked at me as he waited for the question.

"Why do you hate Deidara?" I asked.

"He stole something very valuable to me. It's one of a kind I need it back", said Kakuzu.

"What did he steal?" I asked.

"My treasure", said Kakuzu.

"How did he steal it from you?" I asked.

"He took advantage of a negative situation. Now stop talking you need to rest I will be here when you wake up", said Kakuzu.

"Can I ask one more question please?" I asked.

"Okay but then you're going to bed", said Kakuzu.

"Why are you being, so kind to me?" I asked.

"You remind me of someone I cared about", said Kakuzu.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Why do think something happened to her?" asked Kakuzu.

"You said cared as in the past tense, so I thought something happened to her", I said.

"You've asked your last question for now. You need rest", said Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I gave her some very powerful painkillers and then she was out like a light. Knowing how she reacted last when I gave her painkillers she would be out of it. I reset some of her bones, so they could heal properly. I got into bed with her and she curled up against me how could she forget about me, so easily?

"Kakuzu, I love you", murmured Snow in her sleep.

I know it's only her subconscious mind speaking, but it's nice hearing her say those words.

"I love you too Snow", I said.

I heard the door open it was Tobi. He is no threat to me, but I still don't want him here.

"Why are you in bed with her?" asked Tobi.

I ignored Tobi's question.

"Tobi, I need you to watch Snow for a while", I said.

"Okay I can do that", said Tobi.

"And do not allow Deidara to touch her. Can you do that?" I asked.

"I can do that. What should I do if she wakes up she will be angry when she sees you're not here?" asked Tobi.

"Try to distract her", I said.

"Okay", said Tobi.

I saw Deidara outside of his room.

"Give it to me", I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Deidara.

"Give me the locket, idiot", I said.

"I don't have it. It must have gotten lost in the explosion", said Deidara.

I know he's lying. That it I'm going to kill him! Deidara made a clay bird and hopped onto its back. Why would he waste chakra on making that bird he couldn't escape? The hideout gave Deidara very little room for his long range attacks. I have the advantage. I sent my threads after him. All I have to do is corner him. He does have good strategizing talents I won't deny it, but his talents don't match mine. I was about to attack Deidara when Pain stepped in front of me.

"Stop this foolishness I need both of your chakra to help with the jinchuriki. Once this is over then you two can continue this pointless fight", said Pain.

"It isn't a pointless fight he stole from me", I said.

"Deidara, I thought you were smart, but stealing from Kakuzu is something is a fool's mistake", said Pain.

Deidara gave me his best death glare, but it had no affect on me. He tried to get out my threads, but had no luck. I enjoyed watching he struggle on the floor like a pathetic worm.

"Give back what you stole and both of you get back to work. That is the end of this argument. Kakuzu I don't care how angry you get you will not kill him", said Pain.

Pain walked away. It's a miracle Deidara is alive. I moved closer to Deidara.

"Where is it boy?" I asked.

He spat in my face. I will not kill him, I will not kill him. Pain said couldn't kill him, but he didn't say that couldn't hurt him.

"Deidara, how much do you care about those hands of yours?" I asked as my threads tighten around them.

The pain didn't seem to bother him. I commanded my threads to go into his hands.

"What is an artist with out there hands they are nothing", I said.

"Fine it's in pocket", said Deidara.

"This could have been much easier if just gave the locket of your own free will", I said.

"You're a bastard", growled Deidara.

"You're not the first person to say or the last. I might be a bastard in your eyes, but in her eyes I'm her lover", I said.

"Release these fucking threads", said Deidara.

"I think you should stay in them longer. I won't let you out my threads until you beg for your freedom. I might send some company to join you", I said.

I took the locket out of his pocket. I walked away and felt him glaring daggers at me.

"Glare at me all you want I'm not going to combust", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I woke up and looked around the room and saw Kakuzu wasn't there, but Tobi was in his place. Well at least I'm not alone. Kakuzu better have a good reason for breaking his promise.

"You're not angry", said Tobi.

"Why would I be angry?" I asked.

"Because Kakuzu isn't here", said Tobi.

"Well I'm not alone. Maybe you can help me fight off the boredom", I said.

"We can play a game", said Tobi.

"What kind of game can we play I can't get out of bed and I can barely move?" I asked.

"We can play ticktacktoe or hang man or maybe go fish", said Tobi.

Tobi seemed very excited to have someone to play games with. I like seeing him happy. We played a few rounds ticktacktoe. I have to ask Tobi why he wore that mask.

"Tobi can I ask you a personal question?" I asked.

"Sure", said Tobi.

"Why do you wear a mask?" I asked.

"I have a really bad burn on my face", said Tobi.

I looked back down at ticktacktoe board and quickly drew and x which won me the game.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got it?" asked Tobi.

"No, I can understand not wanting to talk about your scars. I don't like talking about mine", I said.

"You cheated!" yelled Tobi.

"I didn't cheat it was my turn", I said before I stuck my tongue out at him.

Tobi makes me laugh, which is what I love about him. He is so happy go lucky and never seems to have anything negative to say. It is so nice to have a positive person around me. I heard the infirmary door open and saw Kakuzu. I grabbed the notebook Tobi and I were using and threw it at Kakuzu. He easily caught it.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kakuzu.

"You promised you would be here when I woke up", I said.

"Tobi, why don't you keep Deidara company", said Kakuzu.

"Okay Kakuzu. See ya later Snow", said Tobi before he ran out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakuzu.

I turned over in bed, so my back was facing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I know broke my promise, but I found the thing she was looking for.

"Snow I found what you are looking for", I said.

She instantly turned around to face me. A warm smile appeared on her face it felt like she hadn't smiled for a long time.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes. For some reason I can't stay angry with you", said Snow.

She allowed me to put it on her.

"Now go back bed Snow your body needs rest", I said.

"But I'm not tired", said Snow before she yawned.

"Looks like you're tired", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Kakuzu sat down in the chair near my bed. He seems too far away from me.

"Kakuzu do you want to sleep with me?" I asked.

He gave me a curious look and a cocky smiled appeared on his face.

"That's not what I meant. Just forget about it", I said.

He got into bed with me and wrapped his arm around me. I put my head on his chest.

"Goodnight", I said before I fell asleep.


	11. memory

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 11: Memory **

**This chapter is rough sorry for the base grammar. I had to publish this before I went to the air port. Please enjoy and leave a review. I know I haven't posted a new chapter yet but I've been in South Africa so no internet sorry I will come with the next chapter as soon as possible I promise. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, and Orochimaru **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

It's my second day back at the hideout and I'm still very weak. My memory hasn't returned and I know I am forgetting something important. Sometimes I have blurs of memory, but they are never clear. I'm not allowed out of the infirmary. Even if I was allowed to leave I can't my body is too sore to move properly. If I walked to the ended of the room I was winded and needed help getting back in bed. The only people who came into the infirmary were Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, and Leader. I sat down on my bed I was bored out of my mind. I crave a change in scenery. I heard the doors open it was Kakuzu.

"Kuzu!" I yelled.

I haven't seen him for a while. I hugged him tightly.

"Kuzu?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yep, do you not like it?" I asked.

"You should be in bed", said Kakuzu.

For some reason him avoiding my question annoyed me.

"But I've been in bed all day. I'm tired of sleeping in that bed and being stuck in this room", I said.

"There are many beds here feel free to try them out", said Kakuzu.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out if your not planning on using it", said Kakuzu.

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"You broke practically every bone in your body you should be in bed", said Kakuzu.

"X-ray me again I feel fine. I'm only sore I can walk around pretty well", I said.

"You can't even walk that far without getting winded", said Kakuzu.

"I know, but I want to see how much my bones have healed", I said.

"Alright it will prove I'm right and that you need more rest", said Kakuzu.

I laid down on the x-ray table.

"You're going to have to take off your clothes before I can take a x-ray", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him he finds every excuse to see me in my underwear.

"Are you just saying that, so you can see me in my underwear?" I asked.

"No, it's a bonus to giving x-rays", said Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I put her x-rays on light. Her bones have realigned perfectly. The only sign that there was any damage was bad bone bruising.

"Amazing", I said.

"What?" asked Snow.

"It's nothing", I said.

I saw Snow glaring at me she knows I'm trying to hide something from her. I don't want to tell her about her rapid healing. If I tell her she will have more questions that I couldn't answer. If I do answer her questions she might have a mental break down. I picked her up before she could ask another question.

"You don't have to carry me, Kuzu", said Snow.

I saw her cuddling into my chest.

"You seem to like it when I carry you", I said.

"I guess your right, Kuzu", said Snow.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked.

"I don't know I think it sounds cute. I can stop calling you it if you don't like it", said Snow.

"I don't mind, but only you get to call me that", I said.

"Has anyone else called you that before?" asked Snow.

"Not in a very long time", I said.

"How long is a long time?" asked Snow.

"I haven't been called that since I was seventeen", I said.

Snow seemed to be thinking something through. I saw her counting on her fingertips.

"So, that was seventy-four years ago", said Snow.

A memory from along ago came rushing back to me. A memory of a person I thought I forgot.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_I just returned from a mission. There's only one person I'm looking forward to seeing. I walked back to my house. I sat down on the porch I felt two soft hands covering my eyes. _

"_Guess who?" asked a sweet voice. _

"_Amai, how often do I have to tell I will always know it's you", I said. _

"_Your no fun Kuzu", said Amai. _

"_If I'm no fun why do you love me, so much?" I asked. _

_She gently kissed me on the cheek. _

"_Let me see you", I said. _

_Her hands moved away from my eyes and I pulled her into my lap. How did I get such a beautiful girl? _

"_How did I get such a beautiful girl as you?" I asked. _

_She giggled I love hearing her laugh. She has beautiful long blonde hair she wore a headband with white daisies on. Her eyes were a warm pumpkin orange color. Amai wore a white dress with a yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist. _

"_I still don't understand why you fell in love with a simple farmer's daughter. You should have fallen in love with ninja", said Amai. _

"_Your better than all of those women", I said. _

_A frown appeared on her face. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_It's my father. He's pushing me into marriage again", said Amai. _

"_Who does he want you to marry now?" I asked. _

"_The butcher's eldest son. If I marry him my family will never starve", said Amai. _

"_Why won't he allow you to be with me? I can take care of you", I said. _

"_You know why. Marrying a ninja gives you great income, but the death rate is so high. If we were ever married and have children and you died what would happen to me and them", said Amai. _

_Children that's something I will never be ready for. They are so too expensive to take care of. _

_"I would be willing to have a child with you", I said. _

_"You would really want to start a family with you?" asked Amai. _

_"Yes", I said. _

_"That's a surprise I never thought you would be willing to have a child", said Amai. _

_"I'm willing to do almost anything for you", I said. _

_"And I for you", said Amai. _

"_I love you Amai and we will be together one day I promise", I said. _

I was brought back into reality when I felt Snow pulling on my cloak. She looked concerned.

"Kakuzu did I bring you into a bad memory if I did I'm really sorry", said Snow.

"It wasn't a bad memory it was one from the past of a person who I completely forgot about till now", I said.

"I'm guessing this person was Amai", said Snow.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You said her name when you were a trance", said Snow.

A frown appeared on Snow's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"What's wrong Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"For some reason I'm really jealous of her", I said.

I heard him laugh. What's so funny? If I love Deidara why do I have these strong feelings for Kakuzu? Why am I jealous of a woman in of his past?

"Kuzu, why am I jealous of her?" I asked.

He didn't answer my, but he pulled down his mask and took off his hood. Long dark brown hair tumbled out from the hood. His face is so handsome I couldn't come up with words to describe it. There were thick black stitch marks on his cheeks. The stitches don't take away from his looks they add to it. His lips moved closer to mine. I moved my face closer to his and our lips met. I felt him pull away from me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close. His tongue brush across my bottom lip begging for entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue explore. It feels, so right kissing him. I was so absorbed in the kiss I didn't hear the infirmary doors open. An explosion went and Kakuzu pulled away from me. I acted on my instinct to hide.

Kakuzu bent down to look under the bed. He saw my body shivering uncontrollably. He gently touched my face and I felt my body slowly calming down. His eyes are so kind and revealed so much of his emotions. I saw love, kindness, and compassion in his Christmas colored eyes. He reached his hand out for mine and I slowly came out of hiding, but my body is still shivering.

"You could have sent her into a PTSD flash back you fucking idiot!" yelled Kakuzu.

When I looked up I saw the depressed expression on Deidara's face I don't feel guilty about kissing Kakuzu.

"You have no right to kiss her she's mine", growled Deidara.

I'm free I don't belong to any one. Why is Deidara claiming that I am his? I not sure who my heart belongs to.

"Deidara I might be your girlfriend but that doesn't mean you own me!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"How did you get out of my threads you annoying worm", said Kakuzu.

"They must have loosen when you were distracted", said Deidara.

"Deidara, you have no right to lie to her!" yelled Kakuzu.

Deidara set off more explosions and Kakuzu looked like he about to kill Deidara. My head was aching and I couldn't handle the tension that was building up in the room.

"Please stop arguing", I said.

They both looked back at me they must have forgotten I was here. I felt light headed. Kakuzu grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

"I told you needed to be in bed", said Kakuzu as he put me into bed.

"Deidara I'm sorry", I said.

When I said that I saw Kakuzu glare at Deidara with a newfound hatred. I feel horrible for making Kakuzu, so angry.

"Your not the one who should be apologizing, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Snow if you want to know the truth look at you locket", said Kakuzu before he dragged Deidara out of the room.

When Deidara and Kakuzu left I took off my necklace. It was covered in ash from the battle. I hope it didn't get damaged. I carefully wiped the ash from the surface of the locket revealing a snowflake. I turned the locket over and wiped away the ash on the back and saw words engraved on the back they read:

_To my most valuable treasure, Snow _

Didn't Kakuzu say Deidara stole his most valuable treasure? Could Kakuzu have been talking about me? How am I treasure? What did I do to earn to be called that? When looked carefully at the chain of the necklace I saw that it was made out the same material as Kakuzu's threads. I opened the locket and saw a photo of a random man that I don't recognize. The man must be important to me if his picture was in my locket. The other photo was of a black horse that I recognized as Midnight. The photo that grabbed my attention the most was of Kakuzu and me. In the photo Kakuzu was holding me to his chest and running his fingers through my hair. I was asleep in the photo, but I had a smile on my face. I looked really happy I want that happiness back.

Deidara lied to me. How could he have lied to me if he thought of me as a friend! Friends don't lie to each other. I was never in love with Deidara I was always in love with Kakuzu from the start. I will get Deidara back for this. He has no right to mess with my relationship like that. I know Deidara will come visit me some time soon. If he's smart he would give me some space. I heard explosions from outside of the infirmary. My best guess to what was causing them was Deidara trying to defend himself from Kakuzu's attack. After about thirty minutes the sound of the battle died down. The door of the infirmary opened and Kakuzu came in. He was cover in ash and looked very annoyed. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kakuzu, I'm sorry I didn't know we had a relationship until I opened the locket. Now I know I love you not Deidara", I said.

"It's alright Snow I know you will never betray me", said Kakuzu.

As he ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down some.

"Kuzu, when am I going to get my memory back?" I asked.

"I think you will get your memory back when the bruises on skull are completely healed", said Kakuzu.

"How long will that be?" I asked.

"It could only take a few day or a few weeks only time will tell, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I want to remember what we have Kakuzu. I don't like being in the dark", I said.

"Don't worry Snow your memory will return I promise", said Kakuzu.

"I love you", I said.

"How do you know you love me when you can't even remember what we had?" asked Kakuzu.

"I trust what my heart feels and it says I love you. And my body trusted you from the start", I said.

I pressed my lips against his and a flash of a memory return. I was in bed with him screaming his name out in pleasure. My face turned pink.

"What is it Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's embarrassing", I said.

"One of your memories returned. I'm guessing it was about the night we first made love", said Kakuzu with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Yes", I said.

"Do you remember the things I did to bring you, so much pleasure?" asked Kakuzu.

I shook my head no.

"I will help you remember", said Kakuzu.

He took my hand and lead me back into the x-ray room. He picked me up and placed me on the examination table. I thought he was going to kiss me again. He did kiss me, but not on the lips he started slowly kissing down my neck. I let a moan when he gently bit down on a soft spot I didn't know I had.

"You love it when I do this", Kakuzu said.

He started caressing my sides. I moaned loudly as I felt threads working their way up my body and pushing against the fabric of my underwear. I felt his hand moving to the elastic of my underpants. He was about to do something I know I would enjoy, but before he could the door slammed open Tobi came running in.

"Tobi, get out of here before I do something horrible to you", growled Kakuzu in a low tone.

"But but", stammered Tobi.

"But what? If you know what's best for you will leave while you still have all your limbs!" yelled Kakuzu.

I'm competly out of the mood now. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

"Tobi, why are you here?" I asked.

"Deidara told me you were hurting. When I heard moaning coming from this room I thought you were in trouble. I didn't know you were ummm", said Tobi.

"It's alright Tobi. Can you please go back down stairs?" I asked.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Tobi.

"I'm not angry with you Tobi", I said.

In truth I'm extremely annoyed with Tobi, but it isn't his fault Deidara tricked him.

"I'm still angry", growled Kakuzu.

"Well get over it", I growled.

Kakuzu glared at me and I glared right back at him. He gave up on trying up on the glared and calmed down some. Once Tobi left I kissed Kakuzu again.

"Is there any way I can get my memory back faster?" I asked.

"Yes, there are a few ways. The first option and the safest one is you will have to meet everyone all over again. You will have to meet them one at a time. So you don't get overwhelmed. The other option is more drastic and could have bad side affects", said Kakuzu.

"Why are so worried that my mind can't handle it?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt the person whose most important to me", said Kakuzu.

"Please let me try to remember. If you think it gets too much for me you can stop it", I said.

"We can start sometime tomorrow", said Kakuzu.

"Why do we have to wait?" I asked.

"Everyone is busy right now and I have to go and help them", said Kakuzu.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Snow I will be back as soon as I can", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu left. I managed to sleep for a few hours. I am so sick of staying in bed. I got out of bed and walked to the double doors of the infirmary and opened one of them a little. I saw ten people standing on the fingers of a weird looking statue. What are they doing? I saw a girl floating in mid air. It seemed like her life was being drained out of her. For some reason I know that girl wouldn't surive what's being done to her. I also know that its my fault that she is here. The memory of where I knew her from came rushing back to me.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_A red flying creature chased me through a forest of diamond blades. It and was on my tail. My body feels so weak. A blinding white light went through the diamond forest. It blinded the creature. I managed to catch the creature in my diamond chains forcing it to the ground. Now, I only have to wait until its chakra is completely drained. __Another explosion went off, but it had much more force behind it. It sent me flying into one of the diamond blades. My ears were ringing and blood dripped out of them. Now the seven tails was flying freely. I saw Deidara's clay bird and hopped onto its back._

"_Snow you are bleeding", said Deidara. _

"_So are you. Now can you pay attention?" I asked. _

"_Yes", said Deidara. _

"_Deidara do you know how close I was to capturing her? Your stupid explosion screwed it up. But I have a plan to fix your mistake. I need you to make your most powerful bomb and give it to me. Don't set it off until me and the jinchurki are both in a diamond dome you have to trust me. If it looks like I'm losing don't infer", I said. _

_I went back to the diamond forest. I summoned a diamond and threw it at the seven tails, which got its attention. It started chasing after me. I giant black ball of chakra was heading in my direction. Shit, this is going to hurt. I took the full brunt of the attack. My skin didn't change quickly enough. Most of my body was protected by diamond, but my head revieved the full impact of the attack. __I laid limp on the cold diamond floor of my forest. I saw the seven tails coming towards me to see if I was dead. A diamond dome formed around me and the seven tails. The bomb went off with a loud explosion. When my eyes opened my diamond dome laid in shatters. The explosion left a ringing in my ear and blood was dripping out of them. I was seeing doubles. I still managed to drag myself to the jinchurki. Fu was her back in her orginal form. Her body was covered in third degree burns. I can't imagine the amount of pain she's in. She was barely breathing._

"_I'm sorry we did this to you", I said. _

_I felt tears of sapphire running down my face. Diamond chains wrapped around her body I can't take any chances. My chains absorbed her chakra and gave it to me. I saw tears running down her face. She doesn't look like the kind of girl who was use to crying. I broke her lower vertebrae, which made her unable to walk. __I hated seeing her in, so much pain. I know two genjustsus that end her suffering. The first one would get rid of her pain, but has no healing aspects to it. The other trapped a person in a good memory. Even though these genjutsus drained a great amount of my chakra it will be worth it if it eases her pain. I gently touched my fingers to the back of her neck, which connected the skull to the spine._

"_What are you doing?" asked Fu. _

_Her voice was weak. _

"_I'm getting rid of your pain", I said. _

_A smile appeared on Fu's face as her pain went away. I felt happy that I could ease her pain. _

"_Why are you being, so kind to me?" asked Fu. _

"_I don't like seeing innocent people in pain", I said. _

"_You are Compassion. Can you please do this for my teammates?" asked Fu. _

"_Is that your wish?" I asked. _

"_Yes", said Fu. _

"_They are safe. I'm going to do another thing for you", I said. _

_I put two fingers on Fu's temples. _

"_What are you doing now?" asked Fu. _

"_I'm putting you in a good memory", I said. _

"_Thank you", said Fu. _

"_Your welcome now rest you shouldn't be talking", I said. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Around 12:00am I decided to take a break and a hologram took my place at the statue. I have to check on Snow. I walked to the infirmary. When I tried to open the door something blocked it. I pushed the door open and saw the thing blocking the door was Snow. Her body was curled up in a ball and she was trembling uncontrollable. Blood dripped from ears and onto her shoulders. Diamonds fell down her face. When I picked up one of the tears I saw it was a twenty-carrot diamond. Snow has to been in a great amount of pain. I gently touched her body, but there was no response.

"Snow, please wake up", I said.

Her eyes slowly opened. She scanned the room.

"Kakuzu?" asked Snow.

"Yes, it's me Snow", I said.

"Kakuzu, I don't feel so good", Snow whimpered.

I carefully picked her up. I put her in bed. I felt Snow grab my arm.

"Please stay with me", said Snow.

I got into bed with her and she rested her head on my chest. I wiped away the blood from her ears.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel better than I did before", said Snow.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know I got caught in a bad memory and then the next thing I know I'm curled up in ball on the floor", said Snow.

"What was the memory?" I asked.

"Please don't make me tell", said Snow.

"Snow tell me it will make you feel better", I said.

"How do you know it will make me feel better?" asked Snow.

"Last time this happened you felt better when we talked about", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

"Was it about you life as a slave?" I asked.

"No, I think it was about the battle that caused me to lose my memory", said Snow.

"Tell me about what you saw", I said.

"I was being chased by a red monster through a forest of diamond blades. I think the creature was called a jinchurki", said Snow.

"You are right the thing that was chasing was a jinchurki", I said.

I saw Snow's eyes slowly starting to close.

"Kakuzu, can you stay here the rest of the night? I know you are busy, but it will make me feel better if you stayed", said Snow.

"Yes I can. Now sleep Snow", I said.

Snow's eyes close, but before she fell asleep I heard her whisper, "I love you".

"I love you too Snow. More than you could ever know", I said.

I couldn't sleep even with Snow in my arms. I'm worried that she might have a night terror. At eight in the morning I had to leave. I got out of bed, but before I could walk to the door of the infirmary I felt Snow grab my hand.

"Please don't go", said Snow.

"I have to go Snow I wish I could stay", I said.

"Kakuzu do-"

She cut herself off and looked down at the bed. I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes.

"Do I what?" I asked.

"Do you really love me?" asked Snow.

"Yes, Snow I love. I don't know what I would do if I lost you", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"Can I get a kiss before you go?" I asked.

A smile appeared on his face. He kissed me on the lips through his mask. What was that? That isn't the kiss I want.

"What's with that face?" asked Kakuzu.

"That wasn't the kind of kiss I wanted", I said.

"I will give you the kiss you want later", said Kakuzu.

"But", I said.

He walked out of the room. I want later to come already. I'm all alone again. I heard the doors of the infirmay open. Tobi walked into the room.

"Hi Snow how are you feeling?" asked Tobi.

"I'm feeling okay", I said.

Tobi set up a card game on the bed.

"Tobi, do you know what every one else is doing?" I asked.

"That's kinda hard to explain", said Tobi.

After a lot of games of go fish Tobi left. It was around five o clock. I curled up in bed and managed to fall asleep. I woke up it ten at night, when I was sure nobody was around I carefully got out of bed and walked to doors of the infirmary. I want figure out what the rest of the group is doing. Before I could open the door someone came in to the room. His skin was paler than mine. There were purple markings on his face, which made his golden eyes shine. The man's hair was long and black. When he smiled I saw that he had sharp pointed fangs.

"You don't remember me do you", said the man.

I shook my head no and backed away from him. I know he is dangerous. Every fiber of my being told me to run away. Where could I run? He's blocking the only exit.

"My name is Orochimaru", said the man.

Before I could say any thing or even try to escape he blew a white powder in my face. I instandly felt dizzy and I felt my body falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

I caught Snow's body before she could fall to the ground. I have to examine her body I want to learn more about this unique creature. I put Snow in her bed. I grabbed a scaple and tried cutting Snow's skin. Before the blade even touched her skin it turned to diamond. I smiled her kekkie genkia even works when she's passed out. The possibilities with her are endless. There are so many things I can do with this body. Something caught my eye. I walked into the x-ray room. I saw her x-rays from when she first arrived at the hideout. The thing that caught my eye the most were the x-rays from today. After one day Snow's bones had healed and the only sign of damage was some bone bruising. She is so perfect.

"You are going to my toy now", I said.

I moved Snow's hair away from her neck. I was about to dig my fangs into her soft skin, but a loud scream stopped me in my tracks. I heard Kakuzu running toward the infirmary.

"Snow, you might be safe for now, but there won't always be someone protecting you", I whispered in her ear before I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

I screamed loudly. I heard the doors slamming open. When I looked over it was Kakuzu. My whole body is shivering. It feels like I'm having a panic attack. I was so panicked I'm having a hard time breathing. Kakuzu ran over to the bed and hugged me close to his body.

"It's alright Snow I'm here", said Kakuzu as he ran his finger through my hair.

After about ten minutes I finally calmed down. I nuzzled myself closly to his body and breathed in his scent he smelled like earth, blood, and cinnamon. It's a weird smell, but I found it calming.

"What happened Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"It felt like someone was breathing on neck and about to bite into it", I said.

"It must have been a nightmare", said Kakuzu as he pulled me closer.

"But it felt, so real", I said.

"Snow, you've always had bad nightmares", said Kakuzu.

"Please don't make me stay here another night. Can I please stay with you?" I asked.

He didn't answer my question, but he picked me up and carried me out of the infirmary. As he carried me I saw the girl who was floating in midair was gone. I didn't want to ask where she went because I know I won't like the answer. Kakuzu opened the door of his room. The walls were line with bookshelves and it was messy. Kakuzu sat me down on his bed and he went to his desk.

"Kakuzu, can I use your shower?" I asked.

"Sure", said Kakuzu.

I walked into the bathroom and he followed. He shut the door behind us. My face turned pink. I have a good idea about what he's thinking. I turned on the hot water.

"May I join you", asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes. I saw him smiling through his mask. I pulled down his mask and tore down his hood. He pressed his lips against mine. I tangled my fingers in his soft dark brown hair. He pulled away from me and I let out a little whine. Kakuzu tugged off my shirt and then ripped off my pants. He took off his shirt and then pressed himself against me again. My hands went to the waistband of his pants, but I could not undo the button. He took my hands in his and gently kissed them.

"There's no rush my love", said Kakuzu.

He put my hands back on the waistband of his pants. I easily undid the button. He took off the rest of his clothing. I couldn't help watching him change. My face felt like burning with blush. He laughed. His thread ripped off my underpants. He picked me up and put me into the shower. I turned my back to him once we were both in the shower. I don't know what to do. I know I've done this before with him, but I don't remember what to do.

"Why do you turn away from me are you no longer attracted to me?" asked Kakuzu.

I instandly turned around to face him, "how can you say that you know how I feel about you", I said.

Now, I'm angry. I turned away from him again. Kakuzu knew he made a mistake. I felt his big hands gently caressing my body. It's odd that someone, so powerful can be, so gently at the same time. I could feel how excited he was and I wasn't even that close to him. I can't give in I'm suppose to be angry with him.

"Snow, we will both enjoy this more if you stopped being angry with me", said Kakuzu.

I know he's right.

"I'm still angry with you", I said.

What am I saying? I can't stay angry with in a situation like this. I felt his big hands moving to my hips. I felt one his long finger slide into me. I let out a gasp.

"Are you sure your still angry with me", Kakuzu whispered in my ear.

"No, you win", I said.

He started kissing my neck. I felt him bite down on the soft spot on my neck. I let out a loud moan.

"There's the beautiful sound I've been waiting to hear", said Kakuzu.

I felt my face turn pink, but I don't care. I felt his threads caressing every part of my body. He pressed me against the wall, so my back was facing him. He spread my legs apart.

"Are ready Snow?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes", I said.

He quickly thrust into me. I let out a small whimper of pain. It hurts like hell, but it feels so I don't care. He kept on thrusting into me. I felt myself longing for release. My muscles tightening around Kakuzu. My toes curled and my fingers dug into the wall as waves of pleasure went through my body. Kakuzu let out a loud moan as he reached his release. Both Kakuzu and I were panting hard. He pulled out of me. Kakuzu kissed me gently on the cheek. He picked me up and took me out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He was about to hand me towel but he held the towel over his head so I couldn't reach it.

"Give it to me", I said as tried to reach the towel.

"No, I think I like you better this way", said Kakuzu.

I pressed my body against him as I tried to reach it.

"If you keep pressing against me like we might end up in the shower again", said Kakuzu.

"Shut up", I said.

"I don't think I will my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"Please give it to me", I said.

I gave him my best puppy dog look. He finally handed me the towel.

"You know I love you right?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, I know you love me", I said before I quickly kissed him on the lips.

As I walked toward the dresser winced in pain.

"It's been awhile", said Kakuzu.

My face turned pink. I put my pajmas on and curled up against Kakuzu in bed. I want my memories of the man I love. I don't care how painful it will be to get my memory back I will do almost anything to get it back. I looked over at Kakuzu he was peacefully asleep he brings me, so much happiness and makes feel alive if anything happened to him I would go mad.

"Kakuzu, your wrong you will never know how much I love and what I'm willing to do for you. You will always own my heart", I said.


	12. Healing The Mind

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 12: Healing the Mind **

**I'm super sorry about how long it took me to update. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Pain **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I slowly woke up and found myself curled up against Kakuzu's warm body. It feels, so right being with him. I looked at the clock it was eight in the morning. Kakuzu was in a deep sleep. I can't help smiling at him he's, so cute when he's sleeping. This sleep was the best sleep I've had since I arrived here. I didn't have any nightmares and I didn't wake at random times throughout the night. Half the reason why I slept, so well was because of what Kakuzu and I did last night. I tried getting out of bed, but Kakuzu's strong arms prevented me from leaving the bed. He rested his head on my shoulder. His warm breath tickled my neck and made me giggle. I felt his lips gently kissing my neck.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Kakuzu in a lazy voice.

"I'm just getting comfortable", I said.

To prove I wasn't leaving I cuddled closely to him and found myself slowly dozing off.

"Did you enjoy what we did last night?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, I've never felt such pleasure before", I said.

"Actually you have we've been together more than once my Snow", said Kakuzu.

I felt a hot blush spreading across my face.

"I love seeing you blush", said Kakuzu.

I felt my eyes closing and soon I was asleep again. I woke about fifteen minutes later I carefully slipped out of Kakuzu's grasp. When I got out of bed I saw his hand searching for me. As I walked to the bathroom I found out how sore I was from last night's activities.

"Sore Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

I stuck my tongue out at him before I walked into the bathroom. I walked over to shower and turned it on as I got in I saw weird markings on the tiled wall. As I moved closer to the wall I saw the marks were cause by me digging my fingertips into the wall. The pleasure I felt yesterday was amazing. I hoped he enjoyed last night as much as I did. I got out and shower and got dressed. As I explored the bathroom something sparkling caught my attention. When I picked it up I saw it was a diamond ring and a very expensive one.

The center of the ring was a blue diamond cut in an emerald style it was surrounded by small white diamonds. The blue diamond in the middle was at least eighteen carrots I have no idea how know that. The band of the ring was made of white gold. It is so pretty the woman who owns must value it greatly. I couldn't help being a little jealous of the woman who owns it. When I looked inside the ring I saw an inscription that read:

_To the one who captured my heart _

Why was it on the bathroom floor? The more important question is who is for? I glared at the ring. I hoped it would combust, so I wouldn't have to see or feel jealous. I felt tears rolling down my face. My positive mood was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I woke up from a great sleep and I saw Snow managed to get out of my grip again. How does she always manage to get out of my grip? I stretched out and slowly got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and saw the room was filled with steam. I heard Snow talking to herself she must not be able to see me.

"He will never ask me that. It's a childish dream that will never happen", said Snow.

The sound of her voice was filled with depression. What's causing her to sound like that? I hate hearing her, so sad. Snow sat on the bathroom counter with a frown on her face. It's odd seeing Snow with a frown on her. Face normally she's always smiling. She clutched something tightly in her hand.

"What question will I never ask?" I asked.

She nearly fell off the counter when she heard my voice, but I caught her before she fell.

"I didn't know you were there", said Snow.

She didn't look me in the eyes something is wrong. I looked over her body see if there was anything physically wrong with her. I didn't find anything physically wrong with her.

"What's the question I will never ask?" I asked again.

"It's nothing it's a stupid idea", said Snow.

"No, idea is stupid unless you're Hidan", I said.

"Whose Hidan?" asked Snow.

"All you need to know about him is he's and idiot", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

"What's in your hand Snow?" I asked.

She placed something cold and metal in my hand. Snow placed a diamond wedding ring in my hand. I recognized the ring it was the one Eiji gave Snow. I thought she got rid of it.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I found it on the floor", answered Snow.

"Who were you going to give it to?" asked Snow.

"It's not mine, but it does belongs to you", I said.

"Who gave it to me?" asked Snow.

"A powerful man gave it to you", I said.

"Aren't you a powerful man?" asked Snow.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who gave that to you", I said.

"I'm guessing you didn't like the man who gave me this ring", said Snow.

"I hate that man. He stole from me", I said.

"Did I love the man?" asked Snow.

"You never told me how you felt about him, since you knew it would hurt me. Now tell me what's on your mind. I know your hurting", I said.

"It's still a childish thought nothing important", said Snow under her breath.

"Tell me this childish thought", I said.

"No, you will just laugh at me if I tell you", said Snow.

"I promise I won't laugh", I said.

"I thought it was from you to me", said Snow.

Her face is so pink. I tried to see the emotions in her eyes, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes. It isn't a childish idea. She wants what every girl dreams about marrying the man she loves. I can never give her that. Maybe in another life we could have a happily ever after, but that's not possible. She is mine. That will never change. I will always be loyal to her. I put the ring in my pocket. I'll get rid of it later.

Snow hugged me hard. I know why she's sad, but I have no idea how to comfort her. I knew that was most likely her heart's dream. Snow probably kept it pushed down, so it wouldn't hurt her like it is now. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Her back was facing me, but I heard her crying. I sat down besides her on bed I want to make her feel safe, but I don't know how. I felt a guilt building up in my chest. I can't remember the last time I felt this kind of emotion.

"Snow, you might not remember this, but I never promised you happy ending. I know that's not what you want hear. But you will always have my hearts", I said.

Why did I just say that? It didn't seem to make her any happier it seemed to make her feel worse. I can easily capture and kill some of the deadliest bounties without breaking a sweat, but I can't comfort the woman I love.

"Snow, please look at me", I said.

She peaked her head out from under the covers.

"Have you ever wanted to marry someone before?" asked Snow.

I have to answer her honestly she will know if I'm lying to her.

"Yes, but she rejected my offer", I said.

She didn't look as sad. Snow cuddled into me.

"Snow, tell me what's wrong", I said.

"I don't know what to feel. I know I'm not angry with you or anyone else. I just feel numb", said Snow.

"Is there any way I can help?" I asked.

"You can stay with me", said Snow.

"I will stay with you", I said.

Snow fell asleep, but my mind wouldn't allow me the privilege of sleep. My took me to a memory of my past.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_Amai cuddled closely to me. I have to ask I can't wait any longer. _

_"Amai close your eyes", I said. _

_"Why?" asked Amai. _

_"It's a surprise", I said. _

_"Okay Kuzu", said Amai. _

_I got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket. _

_"You can open your eyes now", I said. _

_Her eyes went wide. _

_"Will you marry me?" I asked. _

_She tackled me to the ground and pressed her lips against mine. _

_"I'm guessing that's a yes", I said. _

_"Yes", said Amai as she cuddled close to me. _

_"So she actually said yes", a voice that I recognized Jiro. _

_Jiro is one of my annoying teammates. I wish I could just kill him off it would make things for me, so much easier. _

_"Come on Amai are you sure your not making a mistake?" asked Jiro. _

_"Your just jealous. That I refused your offers to go on a date. My only mistake will be not letting Kakuzu beat you to a pulp now back off!" growled Amai. _

_"I didn't come here to be yelled at by you sweetheart, but is alway a pleasure to hear your voice", said Jiro. _

_"I'm not you sweet heart!" yelled Amai. _

_Amai looked liked she was going to scratch Jiro's eyes out. I would love to see that. _

_"Then what do you, Jiro want?" I asked. _

_"You've got an S ranked mission to go on. Its so classified I don't even no what it is", said Jiro. _

_"Only a fool would trust you with with important information", I said. _

_He disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was informed on my mission I have to kill the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. I have to say goodbye to Amai before I leave. I might not be able to come back from this mission. Amai already moved into my small home. I stepped to the front door. I heard her humming as she cooked dinner. The smells coming from were great. She ran up to me hugged me tightly. _

_"What's wrong Kuzu?"asked Amai. _

_"I have to go on a mission it's extremely dangerous", I said. _

_"Please don't say anymore just try and come home to me", said Amai. _

_"I will try", I said. _

_The mission was failure. My body ached. I collapsed when I reached the entrance of the village. When I woke up I was locked up in and chains. Why am I here? When I looked at my surrounding I saw Jiro staring at me with a cocky smile on his face. I will wipe that smile right off his face. I pulled against the chains. _

_"Not even you can brake those chains Kakuzu", said Jiro. _

_"Why am I here?" I asked. _

_"The famous Kakuzu coming back in failure it's almost to good to believe", said Jiro. _

_"Why I am here?" I asked again. _

_"This is your punishment for failure. Your going to spend the rest of your life here. And that beautiful little bride of yours will be mine", said Jiro. _

_I've protected my village with my life and this is how they repay by imprisoning for the rest of my life! Anger took over my body the chains snapped Jiro is my first target. His blood was on my hands and don't care. This is no village of mine. I will make them suffer for doing this to me. Next are the elder and their jutsu. I killed the elders and took my time with them. I stole their hearts now their is power mine. I can't stay here. There's only one more person I have to see. I saw Amai sitting by the fire place I heard her crying. _

_"Kuzu!" she yelled. _

_She hugged me tightly. _

_"Jiro, told me you wouldn't come back", said Amai. _

_"You know better to lessen to Jiro", I said. _

_"Kuzu, why do you have more then one heart and why do you reek of blood?" asked Amai. _

_She backed away from and turn on the light. When she saw her eyes filled with fear. _

_"What did you do?" asked Amai. _

_The fear in her voice was so apparent. I never wanted her to be afraid of me. _

_"This village wanted to imprison for the rest of my for failing a mission that risk my life on. So I took care of the problem and now we have to leave", I said. _

_"What mean by taken care of the problem?" asked Amai. _

_"You know what I mean", I said. _

_"You killed the elders and I'm guessing Jiro too", said Amai. _

_I nodded my head yes. _

_"What happened to the man I fell in love with?!" asked Amai. _

_"It's still me", I said. _

_"No, you've changed Kakuzu!" yelled Amai. _

_She backed away from me. _

_"Part of the reason why I did was so we could be together", I said. _

_"I don't want to be with the monster you are now", said Amai. _

_Those words hurt more then any pain I've felt in my life. Amai was crying. _

_"You are the monster not me capturing my heart and then breaking. This is for the best having someone like you is only a weakness. You were a waste of time nothing more then a distraction", I said. _

_I ran out of the house. I saw Amai running after me. _

_I heard her yell, "Kuzu I'm sorry!" _

_I will never let anyone get that close to me again. The only important thing in this world is money. I should have known better letting someone get that close to me was a mistake. I felt something dripping down my a tear. I let out sign. Never again will I let someone this near. _

I snapped out of my flash back. So much for keeping to those words back then. I've let someone get closer to then ever before and I don't regret it. I will always protect my Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I woke up and saw Kakuzu staring blankly at then wall. I have no idea what he's thinking. He probably thinks I'm pathetic. I know he feels uncomfortable in this situation. He reached out and held my face in his hands. He was so close to me our foreheads touched.

"Snow, I promise I will never betray you", said Kakuzu.

"I love you", I said before I press my lips on his.

"Snow, I love you more than anything in the world. I can't give you a wedding or a ring, but you have my hearts. If you were ever to leave this world I would rip out them out to be with you", said Kakuzu.

"No one has ever cared about me that much", I said.

"Snow, every one here cares about you", said Kakuzu.

"Kuzu can I ask a question?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes.

"What happened to Amai?" I asked.

"She killed herself", said Kakuzu.

"Why?" I asked.

"She couldn't live with herself after breaking my heart", said Kakuzu.

The way Kakuzu said that gave me the impression that it was still a sensitive topic, so I won't pry anymore. My best guess is he blames himself for what happened to her. It looked liked he wanted to say more, but a knock at the door stopped him. He opened the door. The person at the door was Leader. I pulled the blankets of bed over head to escape Leader's glance.

"Kakuzu, I need to speak with you alone", said Leader.

"Snow, stay here I'll be back in a few minutes", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pulled away the blankets I was hiding beneath and then gently kissed me on the forehead. I don't want him to go and it didn't look like he wanted to leave me. Why do I have to stay put? I waited until I saw them go into Leader's office. I quietly walked to Leader's office. I put my ear against the door. I know they could sense my chakra, but they didn't seem to care that I was there.

"Why did you call me here?" asked Kakuzu.

"When will her memory return?" asked Leader.

That's a good question? I'm tired of being confused and feeling like I don't belong.

"I don't know. Her skull has healed, but her memory hasn't returned", said Kakuzu.

"I need her mind to heal and quickly", said Leader.

Why is he, so interested in me getting my memory back? What's so important about my memory?

"Why are you putting such a rush on her getting her memory?" asked Kakuzu.

"She's an important member of this organization. I thought you'd want the woman you love to have her memory back as quickly as possible", said Leader.

"I don't want her to get hurt in the process. Losing her will be the end of me", said Kakuzu.

"Me helping her get her memory back won't kill her it will knock her out for a few days", said Leader.

"No, I don't want to risk her not waking up", said Kakuzu.

"Why don't we let her chose for herself?" asked Leader.

The door opened and I fell to the floor. Leader starred down at me with those scary gray eyes, which sent a shiver through my back. I tried backing away, but I was too scared to move. Leader offered me his hand to help me up off the ground. It would be rude for me not to exept his help, so I took his hand.

"Don't worry Snow I won't hurt you", said Leader as he helped me up.

His touch made a memory come rushing back to me.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_The man with silver hair just ripped his scythe out of me. I can barely hold back the pain. Warm blood was running down my bottom lip. I can't hold it back any more a screamed at the top of my lungs. __When my screams died down I saw that the people surrounding they looked uncomfortable. They have no reason to be uncomfortable they weren't the ones bleeding out on the floor. Their discomfort will end __soon enough I will be dead._

_A cold voice broke the silence, "Will someone mind explaining to me why there's a dying girl on floor of our hideout?" _

_The man with the Christmas eyes explained how I had gotten here. _

"_She should die soon enough just leave her there she should be dead by morning", said the man with the cold voice. _

I backed away from Leader and ran over to Kakuzu. Kakuzu understood what was going on with me and wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt my heart calming down and my breathing became more controlled.

"What's wrong?" asked Leader.

He sounded genuinely worried about me. I don't know if I can trust him.

"You wanted to leave me on the floor to die", I said before I cuddled closely to Kakuzu.

"Snow, don't worry Leader won't hurt you", said Kakuzu.

"Snow, you're a key member of this organization you help keep the peace", said Leader.

"So, you won't hurt me?" I asked.

"Why would I hurt someone who helps the group?" asked Leader.

"Sorry about acting like that. I just don't know what to trust", I said.

"You can trust me, Kakuzu and the others in the group", said Leader.

"How do you want to get your memory back, Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"I want to try your idea of getting my memory back first. If that doesn't work fast enough I will try Leader's idea", I said.

"I will give you a week and if Kakuzu's way of treatment doesn't work we will try mine", said Leader.

"Okay, so who do I get to meet first?" I asked.

"You will be spending a few hours with me and try to get any memory of me back", said Leader.

I swallowed loudly I didn't know how to respond. Kakuzu nodded his head in agreement and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I trust him being alone with you", said Kakuzu before he left.

I don't know what to do with myself. I have no idea about what to talk about. I didn't want to ask any questions that could offend him.

"I know you must have questions", said Leader.

"I don't know what I'm allowed to ask", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Pain's Perspective <strong>

Snow is more timid then normal. She's acting in the same way she did when I first met her. I allowed the memory to return.

**Pain's Flashback **

"_Kakuzu, you have to go on this mission", I said. _

"_Why can't you send another group?" asked Kakuzu. _

_Ever since the girl arrived Kakuzu questioned me more. He does as told, but I sensed his unwillingness to comply. _

"_If I go on this mission you have to watch Snow. There's no one here who I can trust her with her. Sasori, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi are on missions. I can trust you with her", said Kakuzu. _

"_I will keep an eye on her", I said. _

"_She isn't ready for me to leave yet", said Kakuzu. _

"_She will be fine now go", I said. _

_It shouldn't be a challenge to watch the girl. _

"_She doesn't like being all alone. She's in my room it might take awhile to coax her out of hiding", said Kakuzu before he left. _

_I opened the door to the room Kakuzu's room. It looked empty where could the girl be hiding? I looked in the bathroom and closet, but there was no signs of her. I heard some movement under the bed. I went over to the bed and looked under it and saw the girl shivering under the bed. _

"_Come out, Snow", I said. _

_The girl shook her head no. She backed herself farther under the bed. I don't want to scare the girl. I didn't leave the best impression on her the last time we interacted. I heard her stomach growling. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some food. When I returned to Kakuzu's room I saw she still hadn't left her hiding spot. The smell of the food must have caught her attention because I saw movement coming from underneath the bed. I placed part of an apple near the bed. __She came out from underneath the bed and devoured the piece of apple. Even though I couldn't see any scars I could tell she's no stranger to suffering. She scanned the room looking for something more to eat. Her eyes zoomed in on the plate I had in my hand. I saw her struggling to make up her mind._

"_Do you want some more?" I asked. _

_She nodded her head yes. _

"_Well, you're going to have to come here and ask me then", I said. _

_She carefully got up from ground and walked toward me. _

_"Can I please have some more?" asked Snow. _

_Her voice was so timid. Will she always be this timid and untrusting? I handed her the plate and a bright smile appeared on her face. Why is she so happy it's just food? _

_"Thank you", said Snow. _

_It surprised me how fast her voice had change. It was still soft and kind, but it sounded happier. _

_"Who taught you manners?" I asked. _

_"As a slave I had to learn manners. If I wasn't polite it gave Master an excuse to beat me", said Snow._

_ Snow sat down on the floor near the chair I was sitting on. She quickly started eating. _

"_You don't have to eat, so quickly. No one going to steal it", I said._

_She started eating more slowly. Snow kept scanning the room as if she was searching for a threat who might steal her food. I bet if I even tried to touch that plate she would try to bite my hand off. The room was so quiet, but I didn't mind. _

"_Excuse me sir where's Kakuzu?" asked Snow. _

_I didn't answer I want my peace. I closed my eyes I know she won't do anything to harm me. Even if she did she wouldn't be a threat to me. I heard crying I hate the sound of crying. I opened my eyes and saw sapphires and emeralds falling from her eyes. What am I suppose to do with her? I felt a powerful chakra emitting from the girl as more tears started to fall from her eyes. _

"_Stop crying he will be back by morning", I said. _

"_Really?" asked Snow. _

"_Yes", I said. _

_She got into bed and I was about to leave when Snow said, "Please don't go". _

"_Why should I stay?" I asked. _

_She glared at me. I can't remember the last time someone besides Konan had glared at me like that before. Snow's glare soften into a puppy dog look, which an annoying affect on me. I would rather her glare at me then look at me like that. It made me want to stay with her. _

"_I'll stay, but you have to stop looking at me like that", I said. _

_Snow got out of bed and hugged me tightly. I don't know how to respond to this. Pushing her away when she's trying to be kind would cruel. She looked up at me with those big midnight blue eyes. _

"_Thank you", said Snow before letting me go and returning to the bed. _

_I saw her eyes slowly closing and soon she was in a peaceful sleep. How would she know if I left while she was asleep? I walked to door and was about to leave when I heard Snow talking. _

"_Master please stop!" screamed Snow. _

_I stopped in my tracks and walked back to the desk. I couldn't stand lessening to anymore of her pain, but I couldn't force myself to leave the room. I sat down on the side the bed. _

_"It's all right girl your safe here", I said. _

_Her eyes opened and she smiled. _

_"You made the nightmare go away", said Snow. _

_I didn't do anything like that I just woke her up. I tried getting up but she grabbed my hand. _

_"Please stay here", said Snow. _

_"Why do you want me this close?" I asked. _

_"With you this close my body and mind know that nobody will try and hurt me", said Snow. _

_I didn't get any sleep, but Snow managed to get a peaceful sleep. The words that I heard when she was having her nightmare ringed in my head. She's been through more suffering then most of us. I heard the door of the hideout opening around five in the morning. Kakuzu walked to his room and smiled when he saw Snow was asleep. I got up from the bed and walked towards door. _

"_Never make me watch her again", I said. _

"_You heard her nightmare didn't you?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_What kind of hell did her master put her through?" I asked. _

"Y_ou don't want to know", said Kakuzu. _

_I walked away from Kakuzu's room and walked toward my room. _

"_I told she wasn't ready for me to leave", said Kakuzu when he thought I couldn't hear him. _

My memory ended and I was back in the real world now. I know she's afraid of messing up and getting into trouble. She kept on looking at the ground it's obvious she's uncomfortable.

"Ask anything", I said.

I want her to trust me again. Even before Snow lost her memory she still held some fear of me. She was always afraid I would send her away. I never spent much time with her, but I want to make her feel safe. I do consider her a friend. I want her to feel like this is her family again and not a group of strangers.

"Umm, what's your real name if you don't mind me asking?" asked Snow.

"My real name is Nagato, but the only person who calls me that is Konan. I prefer it if you call me Leader or Pain", I said.

"Why don't you like being called Nagato it's a nice name?" asked Snow.

"I don't know", I said.

"Whose Konan? Is she your girlfriend? Sorry if that's too much of a personal question it's alright if you don't want to answer", said Snow.

"Konan is an old friend who I care greatly about" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"Is that all I am to you?!", growled a woman with blue hair who was standing at the doorway.

Leader's face went pale. I let out a little giggle it's funny seeing Leader a tiny bit afraid.

"I haven't heard that giggle for awhile", said the blue haired woman.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You'll get to know me soon", said the blue haired lady.

"Okay", I said.

"Can ask you a favor?" asked the blue haired woman.

"Sure", I said.

"Can you give me some alone time with my old friend?" she asked.

"Sure. I will wait outside", I said.

I walked outside of Leader's office and sat down against a wall. This place seems, so empty. Where are all the other people? I saw Kakuzu walking towards me he stopped when he reached me.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think Leader is having an argument with his girlfriend", I said.

I heard a loud thuds and the sound of fragile items breaking coming from the office.

"It sounds like your right", said Kakuzu.

"So, who is that blue haired woman?" I asked.

"That's Konan", said Kakuzu.

"Is she normally like that?" I asked.

"No, she's normally kind", said Kakuzu.

"Do we ever fight like that?" I asked.

"Yes, but only on rare occasion", said Kakuzu.

"How did our fights end?" I asked.

"In our last argument you dislocated my shoulder in another I ended up with a diamond kunai stuck in my back", said Kakuzu.

"Sorry, but I'm guessing you deserved it", I said.

The door finally opened and Konan walked out. She seemed a lot happier now.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go back in now Snow", said Konan.

I walked into the office again. The desk was in pieces and Pain had a bump on his head. I held in my laughter knowing that it would get me in trouble if I laughed at him.

"Tell me what you do know about me", said Leader.

"Umm let me think. I know you're the leader of this group, your super powerful, and your eyes are your most powerful feature", I said.

"That's correct", said Leader.

After a few minutes I got use to Leader's presence he wasn't as intimidating as before. I was willing to ask him questions and he answered most of them. He explained to me what the Akatsuki did and how I fit into the group. He told me about how I'm important to group. I even managed to smile and it was a real one.

"Thanks being patient with me Leader. I'm sorry for being afraid of you at first", I said.

"It's alright Snow. I need to correct something I said before your can trust most of the members here, but stay away from Orochimaru", said Leader.

"Is he the one that looks like a snake?" I asked.

"Yes", answered Leader.

"I didn't like him from the start. Why do I not like him? For what every one has told me get along with pretty much everyone in the group", I said.

"The reason why you don't like is he tried to use as a lab rat", said Leader.

"That's a good reason for me not to like him. I don't mean to be rude Leader, but when can I talk to some else. It's not that I don't enjoy talking to you it's just that I want to met new people to see if it will any affect on my memory", I said.

Sadly talking to Leader didn't bring back any old memories.

"I will send in the next person. To worn you the next person met has a split personality", said Leader.

Leader brought in a man who was half white and half black. The man had green hair and golden eyes. Two weird looking leaf things were connected him near the shoulders.

"You three should be fine alone", said Leader before he left the room.

Why did he say you three there were only two people in the room including me?

"Snowy, did you get your memory back yet? Do you remember who we are yet?" asked the white side of the man.

"Of course she hasn't we wouldn't be here if she did remember us", said the black side of the man.

Before the argument between the two sides of the man gets any worse I have to at least ask their names.

"Umm, excuse me who are you two?" I asked.

"We are Zetsu. Does that name ring any bells Snowy?" asked White Zetsu.

"You seem kinda familiar", I said.

"There's no point in us wasting our breath talking to her when she can't even remember us", growled Black Zetsu.

"Maybe if we stay a little longer a memory will come back", said White Zetsu.

"The chances of that happening little", said Black Zetsu.

"Are you normally, so negative?" I asked Black Zetsu.

"See, she think you more up beat too", said White Zetsu.

"So are we friends?" I asked.

"We are co-workers at the most", said Black Zetsu.

"No, we are your best friends you are nicest to me", said White Zetsu.

"At least I'm friend with one side of you, Zetsu", I said.

"Black Zetsu would never tell you this, but he thinks your powerful", said White Zetsu.

"You think I'm powerful?" I asked Black Zetsu.

"Your stronger than the average shinobi", said Black Zetsu.

Something tells me that's the best I'm going to get out of Black Zetsu. White Zetsu and I will get along.

"Before we go I made you something", said White Zetsu.

"What did you make me?" I asked.

Zetsu handed me a potted plant. The flower was a blood red color and its petal were cover in tiny teeth. It isn't the prettiest flower in the world, but it's the thought that counts.

"Why does it have teeth?" I asked.

"So it can eat silly", said White Zetsu.

"What does it eat?" I asked.

"Meat of any kind", said Black Zetsu.

I put the plant on the desk and then hugged Zetsu. One of his sides hugged me back.

"Thank you so much for Zetsu", I said.

After spending five minutes in a room with them I already have a head. I'm craving some quiet time with Kakuzu.

"Is our presence bothering you, Snow", said Black Zetsu.

I glared at Black Zetsu.

"Are we annoying you, Snowy?" asked White Zetsu.

"No, you two are not annoying me I'm just tired. Besides it's really hard for me to get annoyed with a friend", I said.

"Your are friend right?" asked White Zetsu.

"I am both of your friends. I just need some quiet time dealing with you two can give a person a massive head ache", I said.

"Your even friends with him?" asked White Zetsu as point to his other half.

"Yes, I'm even friends with him", I said.

"Alright Snowy we will give some quiet time", said White Zetsu.

"Recover soon Snow", said Black Zetsu.

"Thanks", I said.

Zetsu disappeared into the floor. The door of the room opened and I saw Kakuzu and Leader.

"Are you ready to meet some else?" asked Kakuzu.

"Can take a break? I still have a headache from dealing with those two", I said.

Kakuzu didn't say anything, but he picked me up and carried me to his room. He placed me in bed.

"I will wake you up in a few hours", said Kakuzu before he shut the door to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I carefully closed the door behind me, so I wouldn't wake Snow up. So far she has suffered no metal breaks downs.

"Kakuzu", said Konan.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I should have just stayed in the room with Snow nobody would bother me then.

"When will I get a chance to met her again?" asked Konan.

"Maybe in a few hours she's sleeping now", I said.

At around one I went to wake up Snow. I gently nudged her awake. Her midnight blue eyes slowly opened and a smile appeared on her face.

"Is it time for me to me more people?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

"Who will I meet next?" asked Snow.

A loud banging at the door stopped me from answer.

"Where did you fucking put it ass hole?!", yelled Hidan.

There's no way in hell I'm allowing Hidan to enter room.

"Open the fucking door old man!" yelled Hidan.

When I looked at Snow I saw her body was tensing. The sooner I get rid of Hidan the sooner Snow will relax. I forced myself to open the door to Hidan.

"What the fuck took you, so long?" asked Hidan.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Where is my fucking rosary?!" yelled Hidan.

I had picked his necklace off the ground after a battle. I knew he would throw a fit if he lost it. I walked back into my room to get his stupid necklace.

"Who are you?" asked Snow.

When I looked over at Snow I saw that Hidan had followed me into my room.

"I am Hidan", said Hidan.

"So you are the idiot that Kakuzu was talking about", said Snow.

"Kakuzu, what else have you told the Little Bitch behind my back?" asked Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan's Perspective <strong>

I saw Snow glaring at me like she use to. I hate fucking admitting, but I actually missed that hateful glare of hers.

"Don't call me that", said Snow.

"I will call you anything I like Little Bitch and you can't do anything about it", I said.

Snow stomped her foot on the ground, which sent diamond blades in my direction. I smiled missed our violent fights. A smiled appeared on Snow's face. She might seem like a gently girl, but she loves the excitement of battle.

"Remembering something Little Bitch?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

"I remember kicking your ass and I will do it again", I said.

Why did I say that? I haven't fought another person my in life.

"Good luck Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"Stop calling me that", I said.

"Make me", said Hidan.

Is he just being an ass now or is he ass all the time? I'm betting he's an ass all the time. I finally got out of my thoughts I saw Hidan charging towards me. What do I, what do I do? No, I can't be a cowering little girl right now I got myself into this mess I can get myself out of it. I saw Hidan's scythe blades only itches away from my face I shut my eyes. This is going to hurt. That was odd I wasn't feeling any horrible pain. When I opened my eyes I saw Hidan's scythe blade only centimeters away from my face. His scythe was trapped in diamond. His scythe wasn't the only thing stuck in the diamond most of his body was trapped in it too.

"Let me out his thing you stupid bitch!" yelled Hidan.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"What are going throw a fit now like the Little Bitch you are?" asked Hidan.

I pulled back my hand to slap him. As my hand moved towards his face I saw strings of chakra connected to my fingertips. Only seconds later the sounds of blades clashing together as they followed the movement of my hand. When I looked back at Hidan I saw he was missing his head and part of his left arm. No, I didn't mean to kill him. I started crying.

"What the fuck are you crying about your not the one who got their head chopped off", yelled Hidan's head who was staring up at me from the ground.

I didn't know what to do all I wanted was the head to away from me. I kicked Hidan's head, which sent it into the pond. The whole group was laughing. I don't see what's so funny about a detached head talking to me. Once Kakuzu stopped laughing he walked over to the water and grabbed Hidan out of the water.

"You have to learn to control that bitch of yours", said Hidan.

"Hidan, your in no position to talk right now", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu walked over to the diamond blade that trapped Hidan's body.

"Can you release your jutsu, Snow?" asked Leader.

"I don't know how to do that", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow doesn't know her own strength. That's a dangerous problem. If she doesn't regain some of her memory Hidan will be trapped inside that diamond for who knows how long. That's one way I can get rid of him.

"I can just blow up the diamond", said Deidara.

"Idiot", I said.

"What's wrong with my idea?" asked Deidara.

"Setting off a bomb in a confined space like this will cause a great amount of damage to the hideout. Also if you blow up Hidan I have to waste my time putting him back together", I said.

"Don't I get a fucking say in if I get blown up?" asked Hidan who was still not attached to his body.

"No, you don't get a fucking say in this because this is your fault and I have to clean up the mess you made as always", I said.

"Snow, let me out of this fucking trap or else I reunite you with your master", yell Hidan.

I looked back at Snow. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Snow's eyes were wide with fear. She doesn't know that her master is dead.

"No, I will never go back!" yelled Snow.

Massive amounts of chakra were emitting from her tiny body. The ground shook and diamond blades erupted from the earth and walls of the hideout. Diamond blades jutted out from every angle they hung from the ceiling. I saw the blades were slowly growing in amount and in size. If I don't calm down Snow soon she could expose our hideout or accidentally kill one of us. I looked around and found all the members of the Akatuski dodged the diamond blades. The only one who hadn't managed to dodged attack was Hidan who was in twelve pieces. He was finally free of his trap.

"You caused this you fucking idiot this your fault", I growled at Hidan.

"No, it's your fucking girlfriend's fault she over reacted", said Hidan.

"I swear one day I will find a way to kill you, Hidan. I will make sure it's painful", I said.

"Good luck old man you haven't managed to fucking kill me yet", said Hidan.

"Don't push your luck, Hidan", I said.

"Everyone spread out to find Snow except for your Orochimaru you might scare the girl even more", said Leader.

I searched the maze of diamond blades and finally found her. She was curled up in a ball and her eyes were shut.

"Snow", I said.

Her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to this", said Snow.

I heard panic in her voice she's scared out of her mind. As her panic and fear grew, so did the diamond blades. I felt them inclosing us. I was forced to hunch over because of the lack of space.

"Snow, you need to calm down", I said.

"I don't know how", said Snow.

"Come over to me", I said.

If I get her close enough I can calm her down and hopefully that would make the diamond blades disappear. Snow moved toward me by the she was in my reach I sitting down since there was not enough space for me to stand. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly to my chest. She isn't calming down. I felt blood dripping down my back as one of her diamond blades dug into me. I can't show any signs of pain that will scare her even more.

"Your safe my Snow", I said as ran my finger through her soft white hair.

The diamond blades returned to the earth. In a few seconds all of the diamond blades were gone.

"I'm sorry every body", said Snow.

"It's alright Snow it wasn't your fault. Kakuzu can you put Hidan back together", said Pain.

I walked over to Hidan's body, which laid in pieces. Snow watched my threads dig into Hidan's flesh and slowly pull him together. As soon as Hidan was sewn together he got up and stretched.

"Don't move, so much you'll fall apart and I will have to go through the pain of putting you back together", I said.

"Little Bitch, you still have some strength on you", said Hidan.

Snow was about to charge at Hidan, but Kisame grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, so she couldn't attack Hidan.

"Let me go!" yelled Snow as struggled to get of Kisame's grip.

"No", said Kisame.

"Do you smell something burning?" asked Konan.

We all stared at Deidara you could always blame a fire or explosion on him.

"No, it's not me this time, but Kisame you might want to put Snow down", said Deidara.

Snow's body was starting to glow the same reddish color of lava. In a matter of seconds her body looked like it was made of lava.

"Hot!" yelled Kisame before he threw Snow into the water.

The hideout filled with steam. When the steam cleared I saw Snow sitting in the water with steam still rising off her body. She was giving her best death glare to Hidan who was smart enough to back far away from her.

"Sorry if I burned you umm. I don't know your name", said Snow.

"It's alright", said Kisame.

I picked Snow up and carried her out of the water.

"I can walk, Kakuzu", said Snow.

I ignored her and continued to walk to my room. I put her in bed and hoped she would fall asleep she used a good amount of chakra today.

"Don't I have to meet rest of the group?" asked Snow.

"Yes, you can meet the rest of them tomorrow", I said.

"But", said Snow.

"Snow, you have six more days to meet the rest of the group there's no need to rush", I said.

"Okay", said Snow before she fell asleep.


	13. Meeting the Rest of the Family

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 13: Meeting The Rest Of the Family **

**Perspective: Snow, Kakuzu, and Itachi **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

**Snow's Dream**

_Warm blood slowly trickled down my back. I couldn't move a muscle if I did pain would spread through my. The physical pain I feel is nothing compared to aching pain in my heart. Master took away the only person who has ever loved me. He took away my Takumi. I feel dead inside nothing matters anymore. I don't care if Master kills me. Death only means I can be with Takumi. The shackles around my ankle was rubbing my skin raw. For weeks after Takumi's death I cried all day and all night knowing I will never feel that kind of love again. Now only few tears fell from my eyes. At my feet there was a small pile of high valued diamonds. Master walked into the room and picked up the pile of diamonds at my feet._

"_That's all!" yelled Master._

"_Master, I don't have anymore tears left", I said._

"_That's what you think, but I have many ways to make you cry", said Master._

"_What else can you do to me you already stole the person I cared most about?" I asked._

_"I can do many more things my Little Bitch", said Master._

_One of his servants walked into the room. The servant handed a pitcher of what looked to lemon juice. I felt the stinging pains of the lemon juice on my back as Master poured it on me. I will not scream I will not scream. My hands turned to fists and my fingernails dug deeply into my palms. Rubies and diamonds of high value fell from my eyes. I'm sorry Takumi I'm not as strong as you._

"_Rubies you rarely give me these, Little Bitch", said Master._

_Glared at him with pure hatred. I hate that I can't fight back. He started walking away; good he's leaving, but he turned back. Master started laughing loudly._

"_You really thought I would let you off, so easily Little Bitch?" asked Master._

_He unlocked the shackles on my feet and forced me into a standing position. I let out a little whimper of pain. He connected me to the chains hanging from the ceiling. I heard the sound of the whip moving through the air and coming toward my back. I screamed out when it hit my back. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective<strong>

I was awoken by Snow screams. Her hands were clenched in tightly fists and her body was curled up in a ball. I grabbed her small trembling body in my arms and waited for her nightmare to end. Snow's eyes slowly opened and she stared up at me. She isn't ready to talk yet and I won't push her to.

"Snow, I need to see your hands", I said.

Without saying a word she put her hands in mine. She had dug her fingernails deeply into her palms and they were still bleeding. I grabbed a first aid kit from my desk ever since Snow first started having violent nightmares I kept one in the room. I carefully bandaged her hands. Her hands trembled uncontrollably. I gently kissed her hands and they stopped shaking. When I looked up at her I saw a light pink blush across her once pale cheeks.

"What was it about this time?" I asked.

Snow gave me no answer, but emeralds trickled down her face. I know that her nightmare was about her master.

"Snow, I know it scares you to talk about your dreams, but you need to tell me what's wrong or I can't help", I said.

"It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare and I don't want to talk about it", said Snow.

"Snow"

She turned her back to me pulled the blankets over her head. Maybe she needs some space. I gently pulled down the blankets, so I could see her. Her normally warm midnight blue eyes were cold and emotionless. I gently kissed her on the lips, but she didn't respond in any way.

"I love you", I said.

Snow's arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down into a hug. I searched her eyes and saw they were starting to warm. She's been like this for two days now unwilling to meet anyone. The only time she shows some signs of her old self are when I tell her love her.

"I love you too", said Snow before she pulled the blanket over her head again.

What's wrong with my Snow? Konan was waiting outside of my room.

"Is she ready to met me yet?" asked Konan.

"No", I said as tried to walk past her.

"Where are you going?" asked Konan.

"I need to talk to Pain", I said.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Konan.

"That's none of your concern", I said.

She grabbed my cloak's collar and pulled on, so she could look me in eyes. I can't hurt her no matter how much I want to.

"Yes, it is my business she's one of my closest friend", said Konan.

"What are you two doing?" ask Pain.

"Me and Kakuzu were having conversation", said Konan

"Seems like a pretty one-sided conversation", said Pain.

"We need to talk to you", said Konan.

"We?"

I glared at Konan this was meant to be a private conversation.

"Yes, we do you have a problem that, Kakuzu?" asked Konan.

"Yes", I said.

"Get over it", said Konan.

We walked into Pain's office.

"What's wrong with Snow?" asked Pain.

"She's fallen into some kind of depression", I said.

"Has she tried anything?" asked Konan.

"She hasn't hurt herself yet if that's what you mean. Even if she were to try to her immortality would protect her", I said.

"How bad is it?" asked Pain.

"She is unwilling to meet anyone and doesn't want to leave the bed and only shows some signs of happiness when I tell her-",

I stopped I don't want to them how I feel about Snow they already know.

"When you tell her what?" asked Pain.

"When he tells her he loves", said Konan.

Pain didn't know how to respond that.

"I wonder why that is?" asked Pain.

"You don't know how much the word love means to a girl", said Konan.

"It doesn't surprise me she's depressed I actually expected it", said Pain.

"How did you know this would happen?" I asked.

"Missing some of the happiest moments of her life especially when she's has, so many bad ones has a depressing affect", said Pain.

"Poor Snow", said Konan.

"Kakuzu, do you want me try my way of healing her mind?" asked Pain.

"Not yet, let me keep trying until the end of the week", I said.

"I allow that, but at week's end I'm going to fix her memory", said Pain.

"You better check up on her, Kakuzu", said Konan.

I left the office and headed back to my room. Snow was still curled up in bed with the blankets over her head. I sat down on the bed with her.

"It's time to get up Snow", I said.

"I don't want to get up!" growled Snow from underneath the covers.

Rare an angry Snow.

"If you get out of bed I'll take you out to get ramen", I said.

That got some movement. She pulled the covers down, so she could see me.

"What's ramen?" asked Snow.

"I'm surprised you don't remember it. You practically lived on the stuff", I said.

"Does that mean we can go outside?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

Snow practically ran out of bed. A little daylight will be good for her. Snow was dressed and ready in a few seconds. I walked on the surface of the water and waited to hear Snow walking behind me. I turned around and saw Snow hadn't followed me.

"Snow, come on I know you can do this", I said.

"How do you know I can?" asked Snow.

"Because I taught you", I said.

"But", said Snow.

"No, excuses Snow", I said.

Snow timidly touched the surface of the water with her feet and easily stood on it's surface. A smile spread across Snow's face.

"There's a smile", I said.

A pink blush appeared on her face. She grabbed my hand as we walked Snow keep searching the woods. Everything must seem, so new to her. I lead her to her favorite ramen shop.

"There's my best costumer. Where you've been", said the ramen shop owner.

"Umm", said Snow.

I ordered two bowls of ramen she'd probably feel more comfortable if I ate too. Snow poked the ramen with her chopsticks.

"So, this is my favorite food?" asked Snow.

"What's wrong with my favorite costumer?" asked the ramen shop owner.

"She's been sick for a while, so this a change for her", I said.

"Here this on me", said the owner.

The owner placed fish rolls on the counter.

"Does this taste good?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

Snow happily bit into one and licked her lips.

"Yummy", said Snow.

"Here Snow have mine", I said.

"Really?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

"Thank you", said Snow.

I am happy to see she's eating like she should. She happily slurped up noodles. Her bowl was empty in a few minutes.

"Snow, have my bowl", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said.

"Thanks Kuzu", said Snow.

I pushed the bowl towards her and she started eating again. When she was done eating I paid and we started walking back to the hideout. I took her long way, so she would have more time outside. I heard Kisame and Itachi training.

"What's that sound?" asked Snow.

"Members of the group are training", I said.

"Can we please go see them?" asked Snow.

She actually wants to meet people this is a good sign.

"Sure", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

As we followed the sounds of combat I got nervous and took Kakuzu hand. Holding his hand helps me calm down. He stopped walking.

"Your nervous aren't you?" asked Kakuzu.

"A little bit", I said.

"There's nothing to worry about", said Kakuzu.

"What if their angry at me for not remembering them?" I asked.

"They won't be angry with you", said Kakuzu.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because they were like family to you. Snow, you can trust me", said Kakuzu.

I know I can trust Kakuzu with my life. Every fiber in my body tells me I can trust him.

"Snow, look at me tell me what's wrong", said Kakuzu.

"Nothing's wrong", I lied I didn't want him worrying about me.

"Don't lie to me, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Sorry Kakuzu. I just don't want you worrying about me", I said.

"If you lie to me it gives me reason to worry about you. Tell me what's wrong", said Kakuzu.

He is right I've felt horrible for the last two days. Missing, so much of my memory that was supposedly, so good left me with far too many bad ones. It's so hard to feel happy now. I tried putting on a happy face for the sake of the others, but Kakuzu can always tell when I'm faking. I couldn't answer him he knows what's wrong with me. I looked in his beautiful green and red eyes they were filled with warmth. He pushed my bangs away from my face. Kakuzu raised my chin and gently kissed my lips. I kissed back him back. I love the feeling of his lips on mine. It's funny how such a powerful dangerous man can be, so gentle. I felt his warm tongue press against my lips asking for entrance into my mouth. I'm going to have some fun. I pulled away from and he gave a cute confused look.

"You're going to have work harder than that, Kuzu", I said.

"How much harder?" asked Kakuzu as pressed me against tree and moved his body closer to mine.

I felt his warm breath tickling my neck. My face turned bright pink he was about to start kissing my neck when the sound of snapping twigs caught our attention.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked a blue skinned man.

"Yes, you are Kisame", growled Kakuzu.

I moved out from behind Kakuzu to get a better view of the tall blue man. He was carrying a giant sword that was wrapped in bandages. There's a man with red eyes and black hair besides him. The man with black hair had a very light blush on his face. He looked kinda uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"So your name is, Kisame?" I asked.

"Yes, little one", said Kisame.

"I'm not that little", I growled.

"Yes, you are", said Kisame.

"No, I'm not", I said.

"If your not little then try and get this pinecone from me", said Kisame.

Kisame held the pinecone cover his head; that's no fair. He looks around six feet three inches. I walked over to him he had a cocky smile on his face. I stood on my tippy toes and tried to reach it. He started laughing when I couldn't reach it. I hit him on the chest sending him flying backwards through a tree. I didn't mean to hit him that hard I hope he's not hurt. I ran over to and sat down on his chest. I pushed Kisame's arms to the ground and grabbed the pinecone out of his hand.

"Kisa, I might be little, but I'm a lot stronger then I look", I said.

"You haven't called me that in a long time", said Kisame.

My whole body went still as memory came rushing back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Flashback<strong>

_I've lived here for two weeks and wounds are still healing. I'm not sure how long I will be allowed to stay here. The few things I did know about these people are Leader is in charge, Kakuzu, Konan, and, Tobi are my friends. I don't know what to think about the others._

"_Snow, I have to go on a mission", said Kakuzu._

"_Please don't go", I begged._

"_Nothing will happen to you here, Snow your safe here", said Kakuzu._

"_How do you know I almost died on floor not, so long ago Kakuzu", I said._

"_Snow trust me", said Kakuzu._

"_Okay, but please be careful Kakuzu. I need you to come back", I said._

"_I will try my best to come back, Snow", said Kakuzu._

"_So, who will be watching me this time?" I asked._

"_Kisame and Itachi, but Kisame mostly", said Kakuzu._

"_When will you be leaving?" I asked._

"_This morning, so we still have some time together", said Kakuzu._

_Morning came far too soon and he left without saying goodbye to me. I heard a knock at the door I opened it crack. I saw Kisame standing outside of the door. _

"_Snow, don't worry I won't bite", said Kisame._

"_With those teeth I expect you'd want to bite me", I said._

"_The girl made a funny", said Kisame._

"_I promise we will do something fun. I might even let you go outside if you behave", said Kisame._

_That grabbed my attention I haven't been allowed to leave the hideout the whole time I've stayed here. I've only gotten glimpses of the outside world when the door slides open. I opened the door and walked out to join him._

"_We can really go outside?" I asked._

"_Yes, it will be our little secret", said Kisame._

_He picked me up as if I didn't weigh anything. I didn't ask why he picked me up I just went along with it. Kisame stepped on the surface of the water as if it was solid ground._

"_Cool", I said._

"_Snow, why aren't you afraid of me?" asked Kisame._

"_I know what the devil looks like and you're not him, Kisame. And besides I love the color blue", I said._

_Kisame laughed. His laugher was deep and loud, but it made me feel happy._

"_Many people would disagree with that, Snow", said Kisame._

"_That my favorite color blue or that you're the devil?" I asked._

"_You're a funny little girl", said Kisame._

"_I'm twenty years old I'm not a child", I said._

"_I wasn't referring to your age Snow I was talking about your height", said Kisame._

_I giggled._

"_You haven't met my master. As far as I know you've never taken a whip to an innocent person's back. Even if you've done horrible things Kisame, which I know you have. You have never done anything to harm me", I said._

"_You are a one of a kind girl you know that right", said Kisame._

"_Because of my talent?" I asked._

"_Not because of your talent", said Kisame._

"_Then what?" I asked._

"_Your unbelievable kindness", said Kisame._

"_Kisa, I think we are going to be good friends", I said._

"_Kisa?"_

"_Yes, do you not like the name?" I asked._

"_No, I don't mind it, but you're the only person allowed to call me that", said Kisame._

"_We are here", said Kisame._

_I didn't know Kisame carried me this far. He taken to a part of the forest where wild fruit trees grew. The air was scented with the sweet smells of fruits and flowers. The smell made my mouth water and stomach growled loudly._

"_Kisa, what is this place?" I asked._

"_It's one of my favorite places in the forest", said Kisame._

"_I can see why it's beautiful", I said._

"_Help yourself to whatever you want it's all safe to eat", said Kisame before sat down underneath a giant cherry tree._

_I quickly climbed the cherry and picked some cherries for Kisame and I. I dropped back down the ground and put them in his hands. I saw a fat sweet looking peach hanging from one of the trees. I couldn't reach any of the limbs, so I couldn't climb up to get it._

"_I got it little one", said Kisame who easily reached the peach without even standing on his tippy toes._

"_I'm not that little", I growled._

"_Your little compared to every one else in the group. Even your boyfriend at least eleven inches taller than you", said Kisame._

"_What boyfriend?" I asked._

"_Kakuzu", said Kisame._

_My face went, so pink._

"_If he isn't your boyfriend then what is he to you?" asked Kisame._

"_He's my friend", I said._

"_No, he means much more to you than that and we both know that", said Kisame._

"_Please don't tell him how I feel, Kisa", I said._

"_I would consider myself lucky if you felt that way about me", said Kisame._

I came back to reality and I was no longer on Kisame's chest, but under a cherry tree that was in full bloom. Kisame, Kakuzu and a man with black hair were staring down at me.

"Snow, are you okay?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think so", I said.

"Then why are you trembling?" asked Kisame.

"I don't know", I said.

Kakuzu put his hand on my forehead.

"No, fever", said Kakuzu.

He picked up my hand and put his fingers on my wrist.

"Pulse feels good", said Kakuzu.

I tried getting up and Kakuzu stopped me. He easily reached up and grabbed a peach from a tree and handed it to me.

"Eat", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not hungry", I said.

"You need the sugar", said Kakuzu.

I happily bit into it.

"Kakuzu, I feel better don't worry, so much", I said.

"You can't stop him from worrying about you Snow he loves you", said the man with red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Itachi", said the man with red eyes.

"Are you my friend?" I asked.

"Yes, me and Kisame are both your friends", said Itachi.

"Itachi is more like an older brother to you. I'm more like a close friend to you", said Kisame.

"I'm sorry I can't really remember you two", I said.

I saw burn marks on Kisame's arms. I caused those I got up from where sitting and walked over to him. I took his one of his arms he didn't protest. I felt their eyes on me, but I just ignored it. I carefully placed my hand above the burn marks and a greenish aura appeared. Soon his injuries where healed.

"How did I do that?" I asked.

Something about Kisame's sword seemed very similar. I gently touched the sword.

"Careful Snow", said Kisame.

The sword let out a weird deep sounding purring. I gently petted the sword and give it a tiny bit of my chakra.

"Samehada, I guess you remember me", I said.

"How do you remember Sameda?" asked Kisame.

"It such a cute and powerful sword", I said.

"I started teaching you how to heal, but you were having a hard time understanding it. Now it looks like you have mastered it", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu started walking away from the others and me.

"Where are you going, Kuzu?" I asked.

"Kuzu, I thought my nickname was bad", Kisame who was barley containing his laughter.

"Shut up Kisa", growled Kakuzu.

They were both glaring at each other. Normally they don't get on each other nerves, but I guess today will be the exception.

"Please don't fight I don't like it when my friends fight", I said.

"Snow, stay with these two maybe more memories will return", said Kakuzu.

"Where will you be going then?" I asked.

"No, where important Snow", said Kakuzu.

"You saying that makes me think it's important", I said.

"Bye Snow have good time", said Kakuzu before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bye", I said.

"So what memory did you go back to when you passed out?" asked Kisame.

"The memory when you first took me to this place in the forest", I said.

"At least it was a good memory this time", said Itachi.

"Itachi I'm going to train you should spend more time with her", said Kisame.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's Perspective<strong>

Kisame went back to training and I thought it would be best to not allow Snow to watch Kisame train since it could bring her into a bad memory.

"Where are we going, Itachi?" asked Snow.

"Let's just walk around", I said.

"Kisame told me you are like a brother to me what does he mean by that?" asked Snow.

"You treated me like family from the start, so I treated you the same", I said.

"Why would you return the kindness?" asked Snow.

"Because kindness in the organization is rare I want it to continue. That meant showing kindness back to you", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

I sensed Itachi was somewhat uncomfortable with this conversation. He didn't know what to say to me. He probably thought if says one wrong thing it would set me off a flash back. Him worrying about what to say to me showed he really cares for me.

"What do we normally talk about or do?" I asked.

"How about you ask me questions and try to answer them as best I can?" asked Itachi.

"Okay you ask the first question", I said.

"Do you remember anything about me?" asked Itachi.

"I know that your eyes are very powerful and your partners with Kisame, but that's about it. But I will be happy to get to know you again", I said.

"Your still the same Snow even with most of your memory gone", said Itachi.

"Do you have any family outside of the group?" I asked.

I saw sadness somewhat take over his body. I don't understand what's wrong with him. I want to help him, but I have no idea how, but I will give it my best shot. I hugged him hard without a second thought about it.

"I don't know how to make you feel better Itachi, but I hope this helps", I said.

"Your still our Snow", whispered Itachi in my ear.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked as I let go of him.

"Yes, it's a very good thing", said Itachi.

"You still haven't answered my question", I said.

"My most of my family is dead except for my younger brother", said Itachi.

"Why aren't you with him?" I asked.

"He's better off without me", said Itachi.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's a topic I'm not ready to go into yet", said Itachi.

"You can tell me when your ready, Itachi I won't rush you", I said.

"How about you do have any sibling?" asked Itachi.

How the hell am I suppose to know if I have siblings.

"I think I might have some", I said.

Everything went quiet for a while. I didn't like how quiet it was so I decided to break the silence.

"Ummm can we go get ramen its around lunch time?" I asked.

"Sure", said Itachi.

"Is it alright if you pay I have no money?" I asked.

"I'll pay this time, but one day you will have to pay", said Itachi.

Something tells me that day will never come. I happily ate ramen while Itachi zoned out. Why won't he eat? Itachi didn't talk any while I ate, but I didn't mind. I don't want to interrupt his train of thought. Someone took the empty seat next to me.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" asked the man who had taken the empty seat.

Was the man blind could he not see Itachi?

"Umm I'm not alone", I said.

"Who cares why don't join me?" asked the man.

"No thank you", I said.

"I didn't say you had a choice", said the man.

The man grabbed my arm with bruising force. Itachi got up from his seat and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Keep your filthy hands off my sister", growled Itachi.

"Little man you should pick your fights better", said the man.

Itachi didn't say anything and his face revealed no emotions. When I look into his eyes I saw a small glint of anger. I heard the bones cracking in the man's wrist as Itachi squeezed. The motion looked effortless.

"You will never come near my sister again", said Itachi.

Itachi paid the bill and we left toward the hideout.

"You know you have talent of getting into trouble, Snow", said Itachi.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes", said Itachi.

I rubbed my arm as we walked. Bruises were already starting form at the place where the man grabbed me. The pain is nothing I couldn't ignore.

"Let me see your arm", said Itachi.

Him let take my arm. His touch is so gentle and carrying.

"Kakuzu isn't going to be happy about this. Knowing him I will get blamed for this", said Itachi.

"Why would he be angry at you?" I asked.

"How much have you forgotten about your lover?" asked Itachi.

I glared at Itachi. I am perfectly aware of Kakuzu extremely short temper.

"I'm perfectly aware of Kakuzu bad temper. But me getting hurt isn't your fault Itachi", I said.

"It is my fault I should have interfered sooner", said Itachi.

I hugged Itachi with bone breaking strength.

"You are a great brother Itachi and I will always see you as family", I said.

"That's great Snow, but can you let go your breaking my ribs?" asked Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's Perspective<strong>

Luckily Snow's hug didn't break any of my ribs. As soon as Snow and I entered the hideout I saw Kakuzu's eyes go to Snow's bruised arm. I felt his anger even far away from me. He gently took Snow's arm in his hand and examined it. I took this chance to try and get to my room. I don't want be anywhere near Kakuzu right now.

"Where do you think your going, Itachi?" asked Kakuzu.

I froze in my tracks. Taking on Kakuzu in one of his worst mood would be dangerous, but I would be a challenge for him.

"What happened to her?" asked Kakuzu.

"A man grabbed me at the ramen shop", said Snow as she stepped in front of me.

"Why didn't you protect her?" asked Kakuzu.

"He did protect me. If he didn't I would have more than just some bruises on my arm", said Snow.

That didn't seem to calm Kakuzu down he was still fuming. He stepped towards me, but Snow blocked his path.

"It wasn't Itachi's fault Kakuzu. Please calm down", said Snow in one of the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

I saw Kakuzu body relax and the anger slowly left his eyes. How can Snow have such an affect on him? I've never seen anyone calm him down before. Being able to control Kakuzu's temper is a real gift. I was about to leave to my room when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks for getting me ramen", said Snow.

"Your welcome Snow", I said.

"Can we go out again sometime?" asked Snow.

"Sure", I said.

The door of the hideout slid open and Deidara walked in. Snow glared at him and her hands turned into fists. This is going to end badly for Deidara. Snow still hasn't gotten even with him for lying to her. This is going interesting battle that I will not miss.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

My good mood ended when Deidara walked into the hideout. I almost forgot how angry I was with him. Kakuzu smiled he sensed my anger.

"Someone finally getting angry", said Kakuzu.

"What's with that angry face un?" asked Deidara.

"You should know what I'm angry about", I growled.

I was about get up from my seat next to Kakuzu grabbed my arm.

"Tell if you want my help", said Kakuzu.

"I can take care of this problem myself", I said.

I was about to charge, but smoke bombs went off couldn't see anything. I could sense his chakra I have no idea how, but I decided to trust it. I trusted my body movements in battle and hoped they would lead to a victory. I felt someone kiss me on the neck and I punched out. Instead of hitting my target of Deidara I hit the wall. I heard the wall crumbling into pieces.

"That was close un", said Deidara.

I heard the happiness and excitement in his voice. He craved attention from me even though it's negative. Maybe this craving for attention would be an advantage in battle.

"Stop hiding behind all this smoke and face me", I said.

"Is that what you want?" asked Deidara.

The smoke started fading. I saw that I only missed him by a few inches. Behind Deidara I saw a giant crater on the wall. I hope I don't get in trouble for that crater.

"Hello my favorite master piece", said Deidara.

"Don't call me that I am not some piece of art work", I said.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Deidara.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"What is it that you want from me?" asked Deidara.

"All I want is an apology", I said.

"No", said Deidara.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't regret what I did. So I'm not going to apologize", said Deidara.

"You toyed with my heart as if it were nothing", I said.

"Your heart isn't noting Snow. Its extremely valuable to me", said Deidara.

"Then why did you hurt me?" I asked.

"If I hurt your heart that means you actually cared for me", said Deidara.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I charged at him again, but this time I only missed by a few centimeters. I managed to back him into the wall. Diamond blades erupted from the wall he managed to dodge. I saw he was finally starting see how angry I am. His fighting grew more defensive, but he didn't make a move against me. I punched him as hard as could, but he blocked it without breaking a sweat. I could tell he wasn't use to close combat. It soon became harder and harder for him to avoid my attacks. I had managed to hit him a few times.

"You've lost your sharpness", mocked Deidara.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Make me", said Deidara as he dodged another one of my attacks.

"I swear your more fucking annoying than Hidan", I said.

"I take that as an insult Little Bitch", shouted Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan", I said.

No more holding back I will get him. He had no right taking advantage of me like that. My speed increased and I was able to make more powerful attacks against Deidara. I was about to charge at him again. When clay birds came flying towards me flash of lights went off blinding me. My body began to shake no, no I can't go into one of those stupid flash back.

"You fucking asshole!" I growled

"Fuck!" yelled Deidara.

Diamond blades irrupted from earth, but this time I had more control over them this time. My movement became more graceful. My diamond blades formed a cage around Deidara and me.

"I finally have you trapped. You can just say the words I want. Then this fight can end", I said.

"I don't have any reason to apologize", said Deidara.

My leg turned to diamond and I kicked him in the ribs. I felt his ribs breaking because of the force. The kick had enough power behind it to send Deidara ten feet into a stone wall.

"I won't go easy on you anymore", said Deidara.

I didn't really believe him. He set off bomb, which cause me go flying into a wall at the opposite end of the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective<strong>

Deidara's explosion sent Snow flying into a wall of hideout and now rubble on top of her small body. I had no idea if her skin had time to react. I ran over to her and started moving rocks. Some of the rocks started to move and Snow's diamond fist came out from beneath the rocks. She slowly pulled herself out from beneath the rocks.

"Snow", I said.

She collapsed and her sparkling diamond skin faded away.

"You fucking idiot. Why did you have while she's in this condition", yelled Konan.

"She's the one who started it", said Deidara.

"Deidara stop acting like a child your annoying enough as is", I said.

I carefully picked up Snow's limp body and took her to the infirmary.


	14. Mental Break Down

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 14: Mental Break Down **

**Perspectives: Konan, Snow, Kakuzu, Orochimaru **

**Please live a review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions or suggestion I would love to hear them. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspective <strong>

I thought I would actually be able to spend time some more time with Snow today, but Deidara's stupidity stopped that from happening. I was about the charge at Deidara, when I saw Kakuzu carrying Snow to the infirmary. How badly is she hurt? I've seen Snow take a powerful attack full on and get back up as if nothing happened. But in her state now I have no idea how her body would react.

"I will deal with you later Deidara. That's if Kakuzu doesn't get to you first", I said.

Deidara only response to this was glaring at me. I caught up with Kakuzu who was just opening the door to the infirmary. He didn't say anything when he saw me. He doesn't seem to mind me as much as he use to. He was too concerned with Snow to care about me. Kakuzu placed Snow in one beds and put the blankets of her.

"How much damage did he do?" I asked.

"Her only physical injuries is some bruising, but I have no idea how this will affect Snow's memory", said Kakuzu.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Yes, if you could get Leader to give Snow some more time for her mind to heal naturally I would be grateful", said Kakuzu.

Normally Kakuzu would never ask except help. He thought asking for help is weakness. In my opinion him asking for makes him stronger.

"I will try to, but there's no guarantees", I said.

As I left the room I could have sworn I heard say thank you. Kakuzu saying thank you would be a miracle. I saw Deidara outside of infirmary.

"Do you have a death wish? If Kakuzu sees you here he will kill you without a second thought", I said.

"How is she?" asked Deidara.

Even with the very real danger of Kakuzu, so close his mind is focused on Snow's health. The emotions Deidara feels for Snow are very real there's no way he can fake that kind of compassion and care. The least I can do for him is tell him about Snow.

"The only physical injuries she suffered were some bruises", I said.

"Good", said Deidara.

"Not good. You could have affected her mental health", I said.

"Any idea of when she's going to awake up un?" asked Diedara.

"No idea. If you hurt my friend beyond repair Kakuzu won't be the only one you have to look out for", I said.

I walked into Nagato's office he was sitting at his desk.

"Konan what's wrong?" asked Nagto.

Nagato got up from his desk and gently touched my face. I felt my face turning pink with blush. I'm just as bad as Snow when it comes to blushing. Ever time Nagato touches my face it turns pink.

"I know what's bothering you. Your worried about Snow", said Nagto.

"Yes, I'm worried about her. Her mind isn't physically ready for you to use rinnegan on her", I said.

"Did Kakuzu ask you to do this?" asked Nagato.

"Yes, and the odd thing is I think he even said thank you", I said.

"Kakuzu saying thank you is very rare. It shows how much he cares for her. He's even willing to ask for help", said Nagato.

"So are you going to give Snow some extra time to heal?" I asked.

"Yes. I was going to give them extra time anyways. The girl has become a friend. She actually reminds me a lot of you", said Nagato.

"And how exactly are we alike?" I asked.

"You are both sweet, kind, and powerful. But there are some differences", said Nagto.

"What makes me different?" I asked.

"In my eyes you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen", said Nagato.

I felt my face turning pink. Nagato rarely gives complements, but when he does give them they are always true.

"I will give her one more week", said Nagato.

"Thank you", I said.

I kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. As I walked out of the office I saw Orochimaru near the door. What could he have been doing? I will figure that out later first I need to tell Kakuzu the good news. I ran to the infirmary and saw Kakuzu sitting besides Snow's bed. He is so protective of her it's cute. I never I would think that about Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

I listen to Leader and Konan's conversation. Leader is giving Snow extra time to heal will be a set back in my plan. I need that girl weak and Leader's rinnegan will drain Snow of her strength for days. All she needs is one push to throw her into insanity and I will be that push.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective<strong>

I felt weak, but at least I can still move my body, which is a good sign. I heard some voices that I recognized as Kakuzu and Konan. I slowly opened my eyes my vision was hazy.

"What did he say?" asked Kakuzu.

"You get one more week. Do you think that will be enough time?" Konan asked.

"I don't know", said Kakuzu.

"Hopefully she will wake up soon I miss my friend", said Konan.

"I hope she wakes up soon", said Kakuzu.

"I am already awake", I said as I slowly started sitting up.

"Careful Snow", said Kakuzu.

He positioned the pillows, so I could sit up without much effort. He moved my hair out of my face. Kakuzu kissed me on the lips through his mask. I want him to take off his stupid mask. I might not remember a lot things, but I know I hate that mask.

"Why were you two, so worried?" I asked.

"We care about you Snow, so it's normal for us to worry about you", said Konan.

"Konan when can we go out?" I asked.

"You want to go out?" asked Konan with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I really do", I said.

"No your body isn't ready to go out yet", said Kakuzu.

"But I really want to", I said.

"Stay in bed for the rest of today then we will see about you going out tomorrow", said Kakuzu.

"But", I said.

"No, buts I want to make sure your health is secure before you start going out", said Kakuzu.

"He's right Snow and anyways it's too late to go out now", said Konan before she leaving the room.

"Okay", I said.

"Snow you stay here I'm going to get you something to eat", said Kakuzu.

"Can we have ramen please", I said.

"That means I'll be gone for a few minutes", said Kakuzu.

"I will stay here don't worry", I said.

He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. I don't want a kiss on the forehead I want a kiss on the lips. He was about to pull away from him when I grabbed him by the collar of his cloak. I pulled down his mask and pressed my lips on his. We only separated when we needed air. Kakuzu pulled up his mask and then left room. Maybe he's right more rest will be good for my body. I started closing my eyes when the door slammed open and Tobi came in. He ran over and hugged me hard.

"Your okay your okay!" yelled Tobi.

Seeing him, so happy put a smile on my face.

"Do you remember me?" asked Tobi.

"Over course I do Tobi", I said.

The door to the infirmary opened again. It wasn't Kakuzu he's out getting ramen for me who else could it be? Deidara came into the room and so did Leader. I glared at Deidara. Why is he here?

"Glaring like that will give you wrinkles Snow", said Deidara.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"He needs to be healed he has to go on a mission soon", said Leader.

"Kakuzu isn't here whose going to heal him?" I asked.

"You are", said Leader.

Something tells I don't have any choice in this matter. I knew better than to go against Leader.

"Tobi do you think you can help me out of bed?" I asked.

"Sure", said Tobi.

Tobi carefully helped me out of bed and stood close to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"Lay down on the bed and take off your shirt", I said.

An annoying smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't your dare say anything, Deidara or I will break another rib", I said.

I looked over his body and saw a giant purple bruise on his side. I ran my hand along his side counting the amount of broken ribs.

"Gentle", growled Deidara as I pressed down on one of his ribs.

"Stop whining you're lucky I'm even helping you", I said.

Four of his ribs are broken. I channel my chakra into his ribs and they started to heal. I stopped when the bruising on his side vanished.

"Thank you Snow", said Leader.

"Your welcome", I said.

"Thanks Snow un", said Deidara.

"Deidara, let me make this clear I did this for Leader not for you", I said.

Deidara looked, so hurt when I said that I felt kinda bad. The door opened again Konan came in carrying some books.

"Here Snow I thought these could help bring some memories back", said Konan.

"Thank you Konan", I said.

The door opened again and Kakuzu came into the room. As soon as he saw Deidara he charged at him.

"You have some nerve coming in here boy!" growled Kakuzu as his wrapped hand around Deidara's neck.

I don't know what to do? If I help Deidara Kakuzu will get angry. If I do nothing Kakuzu might kill Deidara. Deidara set off an explosion please don't let Kakuzu be hurt. When the smoke cleared I saw Kakuzu skin had darken forming some kind of protective barrier. Threads came out from underneath Kakuzu's skin and started wrapping around Deidara.

"Enough Kakuzu", said Leader.

Him saying that got had no affect on Kakuzu. I saw Deidara's hands trying to pry off Kakuzu's grip. Leader grabbed one Kakuzu arm and started pulling. This isn't going to end well. Someone is going to end up hurt or worse. When Kakuzu is in one of his full rages there's no stopping him. I walked over Leader and pulled on his cloak he seemed to understand.

"Snow can you handle this?" asked Leader.

I nodded my head yes. I stepped in front of Kakuzu and hugged him.

"Please stop", I said.

I felt his gaze move from Deidara to me.

"Snow move", said Kakuzu.

"No", I said,

I felt everyone's eyes watching Kakuzu and me. They were all waiting to see his response.

"Why are you protecting him?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm not protecting him I'm stopping you from doing something stupid", I said.

I hugged him hard as I could. I felt his hearts' rates calming down. His muscles started relaxing. Kakuzu's grip around Deidara's neck slowly loosened. After a few more seconds he let go of Deidara's neck. Deidara collapsed the floor gasping for breath. He might be somewhat damaged, but he's still alive. I knew anything could set him off again he's still cooling down. Konan dragged Deidara out of the room before Kakuzu could get angry again.

"Come on Tobi, Konan let give these two some alone time", said Leader.

"Thank you", I said.

I took a bowl of ramen off a table and happily slurped up the some noodles. I sat down on the bed and waited for Kakuzu to join me. He sat down next me on the bed.

"Snow weren't you scared of me?" Kakuzu asked.

"Why would I be scared of you?" I asked.

"You could have gotten hurt", said Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"You would never hurt no matter how angry you are. You wouldn't damage your most valuable treasure would you?" asked Snow.

She's right I could never hurt her. Snow faced me without trace of fear in her eyes when I was in one of my rages without suffering any injury. I love her more anything in the world.

"I could never hurt you, Snow", I said.

Snow moved closer to me and gently touched my face.

"Please take off your mask and hood, Kuzu I want see your face", said Snow.

I took off my mask and hood a smile appeared on Snow's face. I lay back on bed with her. She started running her fingers through my hair. She started humming a song. Her fingers move to the stiches on my face.

"You know I love you right", said Snow.

"I know Snow", I said.

"I'm sorry that my memory isn't coming back fast enough", said Snow.

"Leader gave you one more week for your mind to heal", I said.

"Do you really think that's enough time?" asked Snow.

"I have no idea", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I felt something in his pocket it was round.

"What's in your pocket?" I asked.

He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and unwrapped a pink pearl. I carefully picked up the pearl it seems to mean a lot to him.

"I gave you this", I said.

"You remember?" asked Kakuzu.

"Memories about you always come back quickly, but there always hazy", I said.

"Tell me what you remember Snow" said Kakuzu.

"Can we go to your room first?" I asked.

"Sure", said Kakuzu.

He picked me up from the bed and started walking towards his room. Why does he always carry me?

"Kuzu, I can walk you don't have to carry me", I said.

"I know you can, but I like carrying you", said Kakuzu.

We got to his room and he put me down on the bed.

"Tell me what you remember about this pearl", said Kakuzu.

"I know its one of my tears and it means love. I made a bird give it to you while you were in the Land of Snow. Not to long after that we", I said.

"We what?" asked Kakuzu.

Felt my face turning pinker with blush. He smiled when he figured out what I remembered.

"Tell me what you remember", said Kakuzu before he started kissing my neck.

"The memory was of our first night together", I said.

He kept kissing my neck. I let out a little moan. No, I can't do this tonight. I have to have energy in the morning.

"Not tonight Kuzu", I said.

"Why not?" asked Kakuzu.

"Because I need energy for tomorrow morning", I said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm going out with Konan", I said.

"Don't you want to spend the night with me?" asked Kakuzu.

Don't look into his eyes don't look into his eyes. If I do I will get caught in that puppy dog look of his.

"I'm in your bed that means I'm spending the night with you", I said.

"That's not what I meant", said Kakuzu.

"I know that's not what you meant, but I'm not in the mood", I said.

Kakuzu eventually gave up, but took a lot effort for me to ignore him. He's so cute when he has that look puppy dog. I slept well in Kakuzu's arms. I woke up at seven when I heard a knock at the door. Kakuzu stirred in bed, when he heard the knock. He pulled me closer to him. After about three minutes I was able to get out his grasp. I left a note for him on the table explaining where I went. Konan looked really happy and had smile on her face.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Konan.

"I have no idea", I said.

"Lets go to the hot springs that will feel good on your sore muscles", said Konan.

Konan got us private hot spring. She's ready and I haven't even started undressing. How will she react to my scars? She's, so pretty I don't want her to judge me.

"Come on Snow what's taking you so long?" asked Konan.

"Go head without me. I'll be out in a minute", I said.

"Okay", said Konan.

I got undressed and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. The hot spring was small and short stone path lead to it. There were cherry trees around spring that hid walls that separated the springs from each other.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" asked Konan.

I walked to the edge of the spring and dipped my foot in the water felt great. I quickly took off my towel and got into the water. I felt my whole body relax.

"Snow you don't have to be, so worried I don't care about your scars. I'm your friend I would never judge about that you can trust me", said Konan.

"I'm sorry that have been acting so weird. It's just that I don't know what to trust", I said.

"Your like a little sister to me Snow. You've always tried to be there for me", said Konan.

"You being like an older sister to explains why you tackled me to floor whenever we got into conversation that didn't go your way", I said.

Konan laughed and so did I.

"You remember that was day you told me you were a virgin", said Konan.

My face turned so pink.

"I'm not a virgin anymore", I said.

"I know", said Konan.

"Why did we start coming here?" I asked.

"You were the one who suggested we come here", said Konan.

"Why?" I asked.

"You wanted to take me here because you and your sis-",

Konan cut herself off before she could say more.

"Me and my what went to hot springs?" I asked.

I swore she was going to say sister, but I don't have any sisters unless I count her.

"Snow, I'm not going to lie to you. You do have another family, but that's all I can say I've already said too much", said Konan.

I have another family. I want to ask so many questions, but I know Konan wouldn't answer them because she doesn't want to overwhelm me. I would forget about second family thing for now because I just want have fun with my friend. Konan and I got dressed she lead me out of the hot spring and into street.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"It's a surprise", said Konan.

"That's no fair", I said.

She just spilled the whole second family and she wants to put me through more surprises.

"Konan before we go to the next place can we get something to eat we haven't had breakfast yet", I said.

"Sure", said Konan.

She took me to a dango shop. The smells drifting out of this place were great. The name of place was Dango Paradise. A waitress led us to a table outside it was a beautiful. There was a koi pond and there were a few plum trees in full bloom. The waitress gave us menus.

"Tell me when you two are ready to order", said the waitress.

"What's so great about this place?" I asked.

"This place serves every kind dango all year round even holiday dangos. Order what ever you want its my treat", said Konan.

I looked over the menu and one caught my attention they were called Minmin Sweets. I told Konan what I wanted and then Konan called over the waitress. She put two cups of green tea on the table.

"I will back with order soon", said the waitress.

A few minutes later she came back with our order.

"Normally people from the Hidden Diamond village order these. They were named after the wife of their leader. They are very sweet just she was", said the waitress.

"Did she die?" I asked.

"No, I don't really know what happened to her. Well tell me if you need anything", said the waitress.

I bit into it was super sweet. A memory came rushing back to me.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I walked through village everyone is so nice here, which helps ease my heart ache some. _

"_Minori come here", said Baker. _

_I couldn't remember his name, but everyone in town calls him Baker. _

"_I want you to try my new dango", said Baker. _

_He handed me a white dango covered in powered sugar when I bit into it I found it had a raspberry filling. _

"_It's so good", I said. _

"_It was only suppose to be for your wedding, but the way they're selling I think I'm going to keep them on the menu", said Baker. _

"_What are the called?" I asked. _

"_Minmin Sweets", said Baker. _

"How_ did you come up with that name?" I asked. _

"_All the little kids here call you Minmin since they have such a hard time pronouncing your name and they are my main customers", said Baker. _

"_You named them after me", I said. _

"_Yes", said Baker. _

"_I was looking for you Minori", said Eiji. _

"_I was just taking a walk", I said. _

"_You have something on your face", said Eiji. _

_I tried to wipe my face, but Eiji stopped me. He gently held my face in hands and wiped the powered sugar off my face with his thumb. Then he licked the sugar off his thumb. My face turned pink. _

"_Do you want to try one?" I asked Eiji. _

_Baker handed him one. _

"_It's very sweet", said Eiji. _

_He had powered sugar all over his face. I giggled. _

"_What?" asked Eiji. _

"_Nothing just come closer", I said. _

_He move closer to me and I stood on my tippy toes, so I could I wipe the sugar off his face. His eyes were some of the prettiest I've ever seen, but they were nothing-compared Kakuzu's eyes. _

"_You two are so cute", said Baker's wife . _

"_Yes, they sweet just like you, Minori. That reminds me how's the new couple doing are you sore, Lady Minori?" asked Baker. _

_When I looked at Eiji I could have sworn I saw a light blush on his face. _

"_Are you blushing Eiji?" I asked. _

"_You rude old fart don't speak Lady Minori like that", said Baker's wife before she hit him in the head with a wooden spoon. _

_Baker went back into the kitchen. _

_"I'm sorry for my husband's rude behavior", said Baker's wife. _

_"It's alright", I said. _

"_The hot spring is a good way to get rid of that soreness Lady Minori. I'm betting he's great in bed", said Baker's wife. _

_My face turned hotter with blush. The blush on Eiji's face became more noticeable. Ever since our wedding every woman in the village kept on asking me about how Eiji is in bed. I never know how to answer them since Eiji and I never did anything like that. My only response would be a blush appearing across my cheeks. I tried get on new topic as soon as possible. _

I snap back into reality.

"Earth to Snow are you here", said Konan.

"Sorry, I got caught in a memory", I said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Konan.

"I'm not sure, but it leaves me with a lot of questions", I said.

"Like what?" asked Konan.

"This is an awkward question", I said.

"Just spill it"

"Was I ever married?" I asked.

"You were", said Konan.

"That explains the giant engagement ring I found", I said.

"Giant engagement ring. Are sure Kakuzu wasn't going to give it to you?" asked Konan.

"We both know we can never have that Konan", I said.

"I know, but it's a nice dream", said Konan.

"Come on let's get on a less depressing subject", I said.

"Let me see your hands Snow", said Konan.

She took one of my hands.

"You need to get your nails done", said Konan.

"Are they really that bad?" I asked.

"No, there not that bad", said Konan.

We went to the nail salon. I looked over all the colors and a sky blue color caught my attention.

"Which one should I pick?" asked Konan as she showed me five different shades of orange.

"They all kinda look the same", I said.

"Just pick one", Konan said.

I pointed to the third one and Konan put the rest away.

"You always pick sky blue", said Konan.

"Its my favorite color and you always pick orange", I said.

"So how is your sex life Snow?" asked Konan.

"Good I guess", I said.

In truth Kakuzu is amazing in bed, but I have nothing else to compare it since I've never been with another man before.

"When was the last time you guys did it?" asked Konan.

"A few days ago", I said.

"I'm glad you enjoy yourself", said Konan.

"So how is going with Leader?" I asked.

"He is extremely talented in bed", said Konan.

"Lets get on a different subject", I said.

"Sure", said Konan.

"Snow you have a real talent", said Konan.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've never seen any one calm him down when he was in one his rages. If any other person tried something like that they would have been kill in a second", said Konan.

"What do you think they are doing?" I asked.

"You know those two they are probably still in bed", said Konan.

"That's probably true. I think the earliest I've ever seen Kakuzu wake up is three in the morning", I said.

"Why so early?" asked Konan.

"I think he had mission to go on. I remember being really pissed off at him because he didn't say goodbye to me", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I woke up around twelve in the afternoon. It's still too early to wake up. I didn't feel like opening my eyes. I stretched out my arm to find Snow, but couldn't find her warm body that got me to open my eyes. I looked in the bathroom and she wasn't there. How does she always manage to get out of my grip? No matter how tightly I hold her she always manages to get out. I saw a note on the pillow and I started reading:

_To: Kakuzu _

_Went out with Konan might come home late. Don't get all grumpy I told you this last night. _

_Love Snow _

She's the only person who can get away with this kind of stuff with me. I hate it when she sneaks out like this. I walked into main room of the base and saw Pain sitting down on a chair. I couldn't tell, but I thought there was an annoyed expression his face.

"What are you so annoyed about?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question", said Pain.

"Let me guess she left without telling you", I said.

"Snow did the same thing didn't she", said Pain.

"Yes", I said.

"They could have told us before they left", said Pain.

"At least Snow left me note", I said.

"Because she knows how you would react", said Pain.

We waited for what seemed like hours for those two to come back. They finally came back at twelve in the morning. We walked over to them.

"I wouldn't get to close to her if were you Kakuzu", said Konan.

"Why is that?" I asked.

My question was soon answered. Snow burped fire.

"That's why", said Konan.

They were both laughing loudly. Snow could barely walk.

"Snow how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Really really drunk", said Snow before she started hiccupping.

"You are going to have such a bad hangover in the morning", I said.

If she weren't immortal she would have died of alcohol poisoning.

"You better not catch me on fire Snow", I said.

"Why would I catch you on fire your hot already?" asked Snow.

I couldn't hold in my laughter and neither could Pain and Konan.

"You make a very cute drunk Snow", I said.

I picked Snow up her whole body was extremely hot. It isn't an average fever her body was heating up like fire. If water were poured on her now it would turn into steam.

"Snow we are going for a swim", I said.

I sat Snow down in the water. As soon as Snow's skin touched the water steam rose from the surface. When she got into the water completely the whole hideout filled with steam. I had to get into the water with her, so she wouldn't collapse.

"Snow you turned this place into a sauna", said Konan.

"Please cool down Snow", I whispered in her ear.

"Okay dokey", said Snow.

Snow's body starting cooling and went to a somewhat more human temperature. I picked her up and walked to my room. I carried her into my bathroom she was going most tonight and the rest of the day in here. I turned on the shower and put on the cold water. I sat Snow down in the bathtub. She's far too drunk to stand.

"It's cold", said Snow as she tried to get out.

"And your body's still extremely hot", I said as I kept her from getting out of the shower.

When Snow's body finally got normal human temperature I took her out of the shower and put her in dry clothes.

"You stay here", I said.

I grabbed some blankets and pillows from my room. I made a makeshift bed in the bathroom. Her body was shiver and the side affects were already starting to kick in. I put her hair in bun. She rested her head on my chest. Snow managed to sleep through the night, but it wasn't peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

I woke up early in the morning. My head was spinning and my stomach was my enemy. I tried standing up, but fell on to Kakuzu, which woke him up.

"Sorry", I said.

"Your finally awake my drunken little Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Don't talk so loud Kuzu", I said.

I crawled away from Kakuzu and towards the toilet. I threw up whatever was in stomach. Kakuzu got up from the bathroom floor.

"Where are you going Kuzu?" I asked.

"I'm getting some things to help you with you with your hangover", said Kakuzu.

"Please don't go", I said.

"Your going to feel like shit for awhile", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu came back with and IV. He had crackers and giner ale too.

"Let me see your arm", said Kakuzu.

He put a needle in my arm.

"How long am I going to feel like this?" I asked.

"Since your so small maybe seventy two hours", said Kakuzu.

"Why so long?" I asked.

"If a full grown two hundred fifty pound man drank as much as you did they would be in a coma", said Kakuzu.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"I will Snow", said Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

Snow managed to eat a few crackers and then fell asleep. She nuzzled herself into me. I heard someone opening the door of my room. I tried getting up, but Snow started waking up. Pain walked into the bathroom.

"Looks like Snow is doing worse than Konan", said Pain.

"She will be better in a few days", I said.

"I need you to go out on a mission every one else is out", said Pain.

"Kuzu, what's going on?" asked Snow.

"Go back to sleep Snow", I said.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" asked Snow.

"Will I Leader?" I asked.

Snow looked up at Pain with the most pleading puppy dog look I've ever seen.

"Don't look at me like that Snow", said Pain.

"Don't make Kuzu go, Leader", said Snow.

"Sorry Snow Kakuzu has to go on a mission", said Pain.

"Okay just make sure he comes back", said Snow.

I closed the door to the bathroom.

"Who's going to watch her?" I asked.

"Tobi", said Pain.

"You have to be joking", I said.

"We both know I don't joke", said Pain.

"Snow can barely walk", I said.

"Tobi is surprising talented in taking care of people. Would you rather have Deidara or Orochimaru watching her", said Pain.

Tobi walked into to my room.

"Here are the rules Tobi. Don't touch anything in my room and if anything bad happens to my Snow I will show you no mercy", I said.

The door of the bathroom opened. I saw Snow leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Kuzu, don't be mean Tobi. You better not do anything to Tobi or you're not getting anything from me for at least three weeks", said Snow.

She has to be joking.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard what I said", said Snow with a smirk.

"Konan uses the same trick", said Pain.

"What trick?" asked Tobi.

"Nothing", said Snow.

"Okay you should be laying down Snow", said Tobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Tobi was talking a lot. I normally enjoy hearing about his day, but he was talking too loud.

"Tobi, love hearing about your day, but can you be a little more quiet", I said.

"I will just wait at Kakuzu' desk call me if you need me Snow even if it's the littlest thing", said Tobi.

"Thank you Tobi. For your own safety don't go through any of Kakuzu's stuff", I said.

"I know", said Tobi.

The bathroom started to fill with some kind of white gas.

"Tobi"

There was no answer. I started coughing. When I opened the door to room I saw Tobi collapsed on the floor. I fell to the floor I saw a tall pale figure walking toward, but then my eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

"This is too easy", I said as I moved Snow's hair out of her face.

She does have beauty I will give her that, but I'm more interested in her strength then her beauty.

"I can't take you now my sweet little pet", I said.

I need her much weaker before I can take her. I also need more things from this organization before I leave. I picked up Snow's limp little body. It's hard to believe this tiny little body will be my final host. I felt her stirring in my arms. How can she have enough strength to move? There was enough sleeping drug in that room to knock out an elephant.

"Kuzu?" asked Snow as her eyes slowly opened.

I quickly performed the transformation jutsu and turned me into Kakuzu.

"I thought you were on a mission", said Snow.

"Go back to sleep Snow", I said.

Snow closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I put the IV back into her arm. I pulled a syringe out of my pick and injected into her other arm. An expression of fear appeared on her face. My potion worked better than I thought it would its already bringing her into her worst nightmare.

"Your not so tough when your guard dog isn't around", I said before I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

Kakuzu carried me back into the bathroom and gave me some kind of shot. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Snow's Nightmare **

_I woke up in a room dark. Chains hanging from the room's ceiling. The shackles around my wrists were connected to ceiling forcing me to stand. My back was bleeding and there was a puddle of my blood at my feet. My wrists were rubbed raw from shackles. I saw a pair of beady black eyes staring at me. I know those they belonged to my master. As he walked into the dim light and shiver ran down my spine. He grabbed me by the neck and started squeezing. _

"_You've been bad Little Bitch", said Master. _

"_What did I do Master?" I asked. _

_He didn't answer my question, but he slapped me across the face. _

"_Do you know what happens when you disobey me", said Master. _

"_No master, no please no", I begged. _

_He turned around holding the whip I feared the most. It was whip bull made out of black woven leather, but what's different about it is there are pieces of glass woven into it too. I lost control of my body and felt warm liquid running down my leg. _

"_Pathetic little girl", said Master. _

_He whipped my back bloody all over again. _

_When he finished a look of relief most have appeared on my face and he said, "Your punishment isn't over Little Bitch". _

_Out of nowhere all the people I cared most about appeared. They were strapped to chairs and beaten badly. How did they get there? My master approached each one of them and slit their throats. I blacked out and when I woke out the scene repeated itself in an endless loop. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

The mission didn't take long at all. I made it back to the hideout at ten at night. I went to my room and saw Tobi sleeping on the desk.

"Dumb ass boy", I said.

I couldn't hurt him no matter how much he annoys me. I flicked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked Tobi.

"You fell asleep when you were suppose to be watching her", I said.

"I fell asleep?" asked Tobi.

"Yes", I said.

I'm not going to waste anymore time on him. I opened the door to the bathroom. I saw Snow shivering and hyperventilating. When I touched her hands they were sweaty. Her whole body was shivering, but her body felt like it was on fire.

"Snow"

Her eyes snapped open. I only saw fear and confusion in her eyes. She got up from the floor and backed away from me. I moved closer to her, which forced her into a corner. I didn't mean to corner her. Her breathing was hard and uneven. She punched me as hard as she could. I went flying through the wall of the bathroom and into the main room of the base. I saw Konan and Pain staring down at me.

"Kakuzu, what just happened?" asked Konan.

A few seconds passed and Tobi came crashing through the wall of my room and landed on top of me. I pushed him off of me. I saw a flash of movement and followed it. I grabbed Snow before she could destroy the door to the base again. She struggled against my grip with all my strength.

"Snow calm down", I said.

Her only response to what I said was a loud animalistic growl. The earth started shaking diamond blades ejected from the earth and went flying every direction. The blades forced me to let go of Snow. Every time one us tried approaching her diamond blades came flying in our direction. One of the blades went flying at Konan and dug deeply into her leg.

"End this now Kakuzu", said Pain.

I sent my threads after her. They wrapped around her body stopping her from moving any part of her body. She glared at me with true hatred. Snow has never glared at me like that before. She struggled against my threads with all her strength. I made my thread gently squeezed her body, which had a calming affect on her. She stopped struggling against the threads. I walked over to Konan her leg was bleeding badly. I touched my hand to her leg and channeled my chakra into.

"Konan, you know she never meant to do this", I said.

"I know that Kakuzu. I know she isn't in her right mind", said Konan as she got up.

"Kakuzu, you know what this means right?" asked Pain.

"Yes, it's time to try your way of healing her mind", I said.

I walked over to Snow and she started struggling against the threads again. I made the thread tighten a little, which calmed her back down again.

"How did you get her to calm to?" asked Konan.

"My threads are hugging her body, which has calming affect", I said.

I picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. I don't want to put her through Pain's renngon, but that's the only choice now.


	15. Memories Through The Eyes Of Another

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 15: Memories Through The Eyes of Another **

**This chapter explores memories Snow's as Pain goes through them. The italics are the memories. I'm super sorry on how long this took to make I've had a lot of things going on; prom, exams, and graduation. Now that's school over I can spend more time on my story. Please leave a review. I really do care about this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I carried Snow into the infirmary. I was followed by some of the others. Her body trusts me still, since instinctively she cuddled closely to my chest. Her eyes revealed her confusion. I put her down on the nearest bed. It surprised me to see Hidan here. I don't know what annoys me most seeing Hidan here or Deidara. At least I don't have to worry about Hidan flirting with Snow.

"Deidara, leave it's for your own health", said Pain.

"But", said Deidara.

"Another excuse and might allow Kakuzu do as he pleases with you", said Pain.

"Please make an excuse, Deidara", I said.

I smiled as ideas of what I could do him appeared in my mind. Sadly Deidara left the room without saying word. Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, and Hidan were still in the room, which annoys me greatly. I know there's no chance of Itachi or Konan leaving. I don't mind Sasori's presence much.

"Why are you here Hidan?" I asked.

"I have no fucking idea", said Hidan.

I think that's the most genuine answer Hidan has ever given me.

"You care about her don't you, Hidan" said Konan.

"Shut up bitch", growled Hidan.

"Watch your mouth Hidan", warned Pain.

"You think I care about what you say", said Hidan.

"Your angry because you know I'm right", said Konan.

Before Hidan barged out of the room I saw him place something on Snow's bed. I sat down in the chair near Snow and saw he left his Jashin talisman. It still had the charm on that Snow gave him. Sasori left he knows he didn't belong there.

"Good luck my friend", said Sasori before he left the room.

Snow looked at me with pleading eyes as if begging me to let her free.

"Don't give me that look it will get you no where", I said.

The truth is that look does get her somewhere with me. Her pleading look was replaced by a death glare.

"That look will get you no where too, but it is very attractive", I said.

"That's cute Kakuzu. Why don't you think my death glare is cute Nagato?" asked Konan.

Pain ignored the question. She growled at me and then closed her eyes and pretending I wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>Leader's Perspective <strong>

I saw Snow moving toward Kakuzu. That's a good sign, but it isn't going to change anything. When I tried lifting her chin Snow tried to bite my hand after that she growled at me.

"Girl, if you bite me you'll regret it", I said.

"She's acting like a shark", said Tobi.

"I know sharks she acting somewhat like one", said Itachi.

Her only response to me was a loud growl. She has no fear in her eyes. I forced her to look into my eyes, but there was no affect since her eyes changed to diamond.

"Calm down Snow", said Kakuzu as he gently touched her face.

Snow's whole body relaxed. When Kakuzu stepped away from Snow's bed for only a moment panic took over her body. Diamond blades started emerging from the earth.

"It would be best if you stayed here", I said.

"I wasn't planning on leaving", said Kakuzu.

A true smile appeared on Snow's face when she heard that. I looked into her eyes and touched my fingertips to her forehead and I was taken into Snow mind.

_The background of the infirmary faded away and I was transported into lavish bedroom. I was looking through the eyes of newborn that was held tightly in her mother's arm. Snow was wrapped in a soft pink blanket. I've never been brought into this early of a memory before now. The woman almost exactly matched Snow's image. She must be Snow's mother. Snow has no idea she has this memory. Her mother has the same white hair and midnight blue eyes as Snow. The only difference was woman was a little more tan than Snow's. She looked extremely weak, but happy as if she accepted her fate with welcome arms. Snow acted the same way when she was struck by Hidan's scythe. I saw a tall pale man with silver eyes and hair standing at the end of the bed. I guess this man is Snow's father. Snow has her father's pale skin. The man was talking to a midwife whose hands and clothing were covered in blood. _

"_Is there anything you can do for her?" asked the man. _

_The desperation in his voice is so apparent._

"_No me lord. There's no way to stop the bleeding. I can only ease her pain", said the midwife. _

"_Then what use are you?" asked the man. _

_"It's not her fault Jun", said Snow's mother. _

_He was extremely distressed unlike the woman who emitted a happy aura even though she's close to death. Snow is so much like her mother. The only similarity I found was they both have the same pale skin. The midwife approached Snow's mother. _

"_How's my beautiful angle doing?" asked Snow's mother before she kissed Snow's forehead. _

_Every motion she made toward Snow was filled with love and care. She reminds me, so much of Snow. The midwife carried some pills her hand. _

"_What are those?" asked Snow's mother. _

"_There painkillers", said the midwife. _

"_I won't take them", said Snow's mother. _

"_Please Meira take them I hate seeing you in pain", said Snow's father. _

"_I won't take them, Jun. I don't want anything blurring the few moments I have with my baby", said Meira. _

"_Its because of that thing you're dying now", said Jun as he pointed to Snow. _

"_She isn't a thing she's my daughter!" growled Meira. _

"_Miss what are you going to name the girl?" asked the midwife. _

"_I always liked the name Hope", said Meira. _

"_No, its name will be Minori", said Jun. _

"_Why?" asked Meira. _

"_Minori means truth. The truth about that thing is it causing your death", said Jun. _

"_She is not a thing", said Meira._

_Tears flowed down Meira's face. She shouldn't spend her last moments crying. She should be enjoying what little time she has with her child. How can this man blame a baby for this? _

"_How can you be so cruel to an innocent child?" asked Meira. _

_She hugged Snow closer. Snow seemed to sense the tension in the room and started __crying tears of emeralds and rubies fell from eyes. _

"_Will you shut that thing up!" yelled Jun. _

"_What happened to the man I fell in love with that night?" asked Meira. _

_The woman's voice much weaker. Her grip around Snow weakened. Her whole body went limp and her midnight blue eyes lost their spark of life. Snow would have fallen out of the bed if the midwife hadn't caught her. _

"_This is what happens when a man loses what most important to him", said Jun. _

_He hadn't noticed that the woman he loved passed until he didn't hear an answer. Jun ran to the bed nearly shoving the midwife to floor to get to the bed. _

"_Please please wake up my love!" cried Jun. _

_There was no response. The man lay down with her body. There was a knock at the door and the midwife answered. Another midwife walked into the room. I couldn't imagine the pain he's going through. _

"_Excuse me sir I have some bad new", said the other midwife. _

"_What is it? What can be any worse then this?" asked Jun. _

_That is a good question. _

"_Its your wife she died in labor. The girl's name is Mari", said the nurse. _

"_Do what you want with them I don't care", said Jun. _

_The midwife put Snow in a crib with other infant called Mari. There was another knock at the door. The door opened and a man with long sparkling sliver hair entered. One of his eyes was gold and the other was sliver. I recognized him as Eiji. _

"_I'm sorry for your loses, Jun. They were both wonderful women", said Eiji. _

_"Your sorry won't bring the one I love back", said Jun._

_"Fine the get right to the my point. Remember our agreement your most powerful daughter is to be my wife", said Eiji. _

"_I know our agreement pick from the three I don't care", said Jun. _

"_You should care their your children. If I still had a child I would care", said Eiji. _

"Y_ou don't and they are nothing special", said Jun. _

"_Your wrong children are our future. Who know the power they can hold", said Eiji. _

"_That's funny coming from the immortal man", said Jun. _

"_Nobody lives forever including me. One day my time will come like everyone else", said Eiji. _

"_The most powerful one is Kameko", said Jun. _

"_That could change one of these two could be stronger. What are their names?" Eiji. _

"_The one with silver hair is Mari", said Jun. _

"_How about the other one?" asked Eiji. _

"_Minori" _

"_The blanket she's wrapped says Hope. It looks like Meira put a lot love into making this blanket", said Eiji. _

"_That child is the devil", said Jun. _

_Eiji picked Snow up out of crib and she cuddled into him. _

"_She doesn't seem like the devil to me. She looks likes her mother who one furthest person from the devil", said Eiji. _

"_How would you know what she would want", said Jun._

"_You would think she's the devil if she took away the woman you love", said Jun. _

"_I would never blame a child for this", said Eiji. _

"_Yes, you would", said Jun. _

"_I'm not going to argue with you, Jun. This one is going to be very powerful and very beautiful like her mother", said Eiji. _

"_She can never amount to someone as perfect as her mother", said Jun. _

"_How do you know?" asked Eiji. _

_The background changed as I was brought into new memory. I was looking through the eyes a six month old. I was in a pink nursery. I recognized Snow's father. He looked more ragged and depressed than before. He smelled like liquor. I hate that smell. _

"_You devil child stole the woman I love", said Jun. _

_He held a pillow in his hand. He moved the pillow closer to Snow's face. Snow screamed out. The man let out a gasp of pain as a diamond blade went through his heart. He coughed up blood onto Snow. A horizontal diamond with an infinity symbol in the middle appeared on Snow's wrist. No one enter the room for about week. Her cries were the only thing I heard for a week. The smell of the corpse was driving me insane. The door finally opened and Eiji came walking. He saw the corpse and walked over to the crib and picked Snow up. He touched the diamond blade. _

"_That's where you've been hiding", said Eiji as he picked Snow up out the crib. _

_He wiped the blood off Snow's forehead. _

"_A perfect diamond blade in every way", said Eiji. _

_A smile appeared on his face. _

"_Your powerful baby girl and you will a wonderful wife", said Eiji. _

_He took Snow out the room and placed her in a lavish nursery. Snow shared a bed with the other baby girl. A nanny walked into the room. _

"_You will treat this girl like a princess", said Eiji. _

"_But she's a bastard", said the nanny. _

"_If you value your job you will not call her that again", said Eiji. _

_When Eiji left the room. The nanny walked up to the crib and glared at Snow as if she was the most disgusting creature she'd seen. _

"_You don't deserve that man's admiration", said the nanny. _

_I traveled through many different memories in a blur and then only slowed down when the memory was important to Snow. I was in the same nursery, but I was looking through the eyes of fourteen months old Snow. She was on the ground playing with another toddler with sliver hair. Snow got up on and started walking toward Eiji. These must be her first steps. _

"_You're growing so quickly soon I will have bride", said Eiji. _

"_Daddy!" Snow' happily yelled. _

"_No, not daddy. I'm going to be your husband silly girl", said Eiji. _

"_Hubby", said Snow. _

"_Yes, that right Minori", said Eiji. _

_When I looked into Eiji's eyes I only saw happiness and love. He left when the night came. Eiji is a kind man there's no denying it. I can see why Kakuzu was so worried about Eiji stealing Snow's heart. _

"_It's finally time to get rid of you. I have to give the true blood of this family right of the best marriage. I promised Kameko and Mari's mother I would give them best and that means getting rid of you", said the nanny. _

_She picked Snow up roughly. She got on a horse and rode to the slave market. The nanny dropped Snow off at doorstep of slave trader. _

"_I'm getting rid of you annoying bastard child", said the nanny. _

_The memory shifted. Snow was trapped in cage too small for her. From the looks of it I guess Snow is one year old. Snow was unable to stand in the cage was so small. She was malnourished and thin. No, child should look like this. A fat man with beady black eyes looked through the cages. _

"_Sir may I help you?" asked one of the slave trader. _

"_I need something cheap for my sister's birthday", said the man. _

_I guess this is Snow's master. Her master stopped in front of Snow's cage. I looked into the beady black eyes of Snow's master. She must have this was her chance for freedom. Snow never knew the taste of freedom until she meet us. How of her pain will I see? _

"_I will take this one", said Snow's master. _

"_But sir she looks like she will die soon", said his assistant. _

"_Why do you think I'm getting for my sister", said Snow's master. _

"_Do you really want to risk making your sister angry?" asked the assistant. _

"_Is the cage included?" asked Snow's master. _

"_Yes it is. That will be twenty bucks sir", said the slave trader. _

_He handed the slave trader money. The cage was loaded onto the back the carriage. The carriage was unloaded in the stables. He unlocked the door to Snow's cage and dragged Snow out. I heard Snow screamed out in pain and tears of diamond fell from her face. She probably hadn't been cage since she was put in it. _

"_Well look at this talent. A girl who cries diamonds. You will not be gift for my sister you are far too important", said Snow's master. _

_He picked up the diamonds that were around Snow's feet. Snow was sick with fever she would have died if she weren't immortal. _

"_You there servant fetch the healer and quickly!" yelled Snow's master. _

"_Yes sir", said the servant. _

"_Thank you Mr.", said Snow before she fell to the floor. _

"_Don't worry my little money maker I won't let you slip through my fingers", said Snow's Master. _

"_Who you and why you helpin me?" asked Snow. _

"_You shall call me Master" _

_Snow blackout and when they opened again I was in giant kitchen. I caught a glimpse of Snow's reflection in a shiny pan. Snow looked about six or seven years old. A plate of scraps was placed in front of Snow and group of dogs. Snow made the first move. Snow growl when one of dogs approached. When the dog didn't back down. Snow tackled it to the ground and bit down on its ear. The dog let out a whimper and rolled over onto its stomach. _

"_Shaggy, you should know not to pick fight with me", said Snow. _

_Snow had beaten a mastiff in a fight. I felt a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth as the scene played out. _

"_Little brat get ass over here", said a loud nagging voice. _

_Snow dragged her feet. I saw that voice belong to chubby, short woman with bright red curly hair. _

"_Whatya want miss?" asked Snow. _

"_Take your master's lunch to him", said the woman. _

"_Please don't make me. Master scares me. Why can't you do?" asked Snow. _

"_I don't want to. And you're a slave and I'm a servant, which means I have higher rank then you so you have to lessen to me", said Cook. _

_What Snow didn't realize at this time was Cook was just as afraid of Snow's master as she was. Cook's fear is obvious to me not, so much to a seven year old. _

"_He__ likes you better then me, Cook and you're a lot prettier than me", said Snow. _

"_Flattery will get you no where", said Cook. . _

"_Is that a fancy word for fart?" asked Snow. _

"_No, you idiot girl. Now leave before I give you spankin girl", said the woman. _

"_Sorry Cook", said Snow. _

"_Wait girl", said the woman. _

"_Whatya want?" asked Snow. _

"_Just come over here before I change my mind", Cook. _

_Snow walked over to her and Cook put a dango in her hand. _

"_That should put some meat on your bones. You will never get a husband if you look like a twig", said Cook. _

"_Thank you", said Snow. _

_Snow picked up the heavy metal tray that held Master's lunch. The giant dog Snow called Shaggy followed her. Snow stopped at the big wooden doors. _

"_Shaggy, I really don't wanta go in", said Snow. _

_Shaggy licked her face and nuzzled her. After that the dog gently pushed her forward. _

"_Set it on the table girl", said Master. _

_She stood on her tippy toes, but couldn't manage to get the tray onto the table. The tray crashed onto the floor. _

"_You stupid little bitch can't you do anything right!" yelled Master. _

"_Sorry Master", said Snow. _

_He grabbed a riding crop off his desk. He hit Snow as hard as he could on her back with the crop. She started crying diamonds. _

"_Now clean up your mess", said Master. _

"_Yes, master", said Snow. _

_Snow cleaned up the mess. This must be the first time her master hurt her. Her master grabbed her by the wrist and dragged Snow into a stall that was turned into cage. I heard Snow whimpering loudly as she traced the forming bruise mark on her back. A little black foal peaked its head through the bars of the stall. _

"_Hi pretty pony", said Snow. _

"_That's no pony girl that will a proud stallion once he gets older", said a groom. _

"_What's your name pony?" asked Snow. _

"_He doesn't have a name. Master never give his pets names", said the groom. _

"_I wasn't asking you", said Snow. _

"_I__t explains why he never gave you a name", said the groom. _

_Not giving Snow a real name was just another cruel way for her master to control her. _

"_Shut up!" yelled Snow. _

_She gently touched the foal's soft muzzle . _

"_I don't have a name, but that doesn't mean you can't have one. I will name you Midnight", said Snow. _

_The memory changed again. In this memory Snow was eighteen. I was looking at a man-covered paint. He had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. I have no idea who this man is. He's reminds a lot a Deidara. This man has to be someone important to Snow. Snow's attention was focused on the man's plate more than the man himself. She snuck over to and stole some bread and honey off his plate. _

"_You finally decided to make your appearance my little honey thief", said the painter. _

"_Please don't tell my master. I will get in big trouble", begged Snow. _

_"Come out it's all right I won't hurt you. I promise I won't tell your master", said the artist as he offered me the bread. _

_Snow snatched the bread out of his hand without even saying thank you. _

_"Don't eat so fast your going to choke", said the artist. _

_Snow ignored what he advice and ended up with a bad case of the hiccups. I found myself letting out a little laugh. _

_"__So, you're the one whose been stealing my meals", said the artist._

_Snow nodded her head yes. _

_"I'm __Takumi and what's your name?" asked the artist. _

_So that's who he's Snow's first love. Konan told me about him, but she never told me what happened to him. _

_"__No, name I'm property not person", Snow said._

_The artist sighed and shook his head. How could Snow think that about herself? She probably didn't know any better at that time. _

_"I need to call you by something. How about I call you Honey. You seem to love the stuff", said Takumi. _

_"__I like that name", Snow said. _

_Why hadn't Snow told she had name before we gave her the name Snow? She could have kept her old name if she wanted to. It must bring back painful memories. The background faded and I was brought into a different room. It was packed with painting supplies and books. Snow looked about the same age as her last memory. Snow's artist was in the room. He stared at Snow as she flipped through the pages of a random book. She didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her. The love in his eyes is so apparent. Takumi looks at Snow in the same as Kakuzu, but Kakuzu hides it better. Why would Snow run away from this love? _

_"__Honey, why do you look so sad?" he asked._

_"__Your work is almost done and that means your leaving soon. I will be all alone again", Snow said._

_"__I'm taking you with me", he said._

_"__Really?" Snow asked._

_"__We will be happy and have a family and you'll never be left alone again", said Takumi._

_A chance for Snow to have a happy life. That must have sounded like a perfect dream to her. How will it be taken away from her? There has to be a reason she stayed with us instead of him. _

_"__You want to start a family with me?" Snow asked. _

_Snow will never get a chance to be a mother in her new life with us. Neither will Konan, which is something absolutely hates. I felt a pang of guilt when I thought about that. _

_"__Yes, I do and we will leave tonight", said Takumi._

_Snow snook out of her cage and go to where the artist lived. I saw red drops on the floor. Snow followed them to a gruesome sight. Her artist was strapped to a chair his fingers were broken and his face was beaten and bruised._

_"__Takumi!" Snow said._

_She ran to him and tried undoing the straps. The look on her face was same as when she thought Kakuzu had died. I've seen many horrible things in my lifetime, but that look in Snow's eyes got to me. Her master kicked her hard in the rib. She let out a sharp gasp of pain. _

_"__Don't hurt her!" yelled Takumi. _

_Even with all the pain he's under he's trying to protect her that is true love. Is Kakuzu willing to do the same for her? _

_"__I won't hurt her. She's my most prized possession", said Master._

_Snow cried diamonds, sapphires, and light pink pearls. I have seen diamonds and sapphires fall from her eyes before, but not pink pearls. Her master held a knife to Takumi's neck._

_"__Any last words?" asked Master._

_"__I love you, Honey", said Takumi._

_"__I love you too", Snow said._

_Right after that her master sliced Takumi's throat. Snow blacked out. When her eyes opened I saw she was in her cage, but something was very wrong with her. I looked at the cage floor it was coated in thick layers of sapphires of high values. Her master stood outside of the cage talking to an older man. _

"_She's refusing eat anything", said Master. _

"_She might eventually eat, but with her determination for death she might be willing to starve herself to death", said the old man. _

"_What caused this depression, healer?" asked Master. _

"_Isn't obvious she fell in love with artist who abandoned her", said the healer. _

"_He didn't abandoned me. He was stolen from me", said Snow. _

"_So another woman took him from you?" asked the healer. _

"_No, a man did", said Snow. _

"_Shut up girl", said Master. _

"_Yes Sir", said Snow. _

"_Is there any way to fix this?" asked Master. _

"_She needs to find something or someone to love again. That might be the only solution for her depression", said the older man. _

"_How would I do that?" asked Master. _

"_Get her puppy or kitten might work", said the older man before he left. _

"_Are sapphires the only thing you can give me girl?" asked Master. _

_Snow gave no answer she must be morning. _

"_Girl where's your answer?" asked Master. _

"_Sorry Master if these aren't what you want", said Snow. _

"_Your a good girl", said Master. _

_Snow gave no answer and the door to her cage shut. She closed her eyes and a new memory came into few. Snow was in a dark cold room. There were bags of money and jewels everywhere. It was a giant safe. The only things I saw clearly were Snow's pale skin and pure white hair. She looked extremely weak. Snow took some money out of a bag and crawled into it. She cried herself to sleep. _

_Snow woke up when she to a loud scream. We both recognized it as Master. I saw the panic tense her body, when she came to the realization she might be stuck in the safe. I heard the door of the safe unlocking. _

_A bright light streamed into safe, but she didn't try to escape. If she did make a move Kakuzu and Hidan would have been forced to kill her. I know Kakuzu is in the safe with Snow. She ripped a tiny hole in the bag so she could see. She saw Kakuzu looking at the diamonds scattered on the floor. I could tell the by the she looked at him there's an instant attract between the two. I don't understand her attraction to him, but every one has there own idea of beauty. Kakuzu squatted down near the bag Snow was in. His stare went down to diamonds and sapphires tears, which littered the floor of the safe. He picked up a handful of Snow's diamonds and examined them. _

_He started talking, "why would someone leave such precious stones out in the open as if they were nothing?" _

_Kakuzu dropped the diamonds to the ground and stood up. He walked towards Snow's bag. I felt shiver run down Snow's spine. _

_Kakuzu said, "Hidan get your ass over here and help me carry these bags"._

_I heard Hidan's distant groan and his slowly moving footsteps walking towards the safe. Snow's focus didn't stay on Hidan for long her only interest was on Kakuzu. He grabbed the bag Snow was in and threw it over his shoulder and started running. Snow didn't seem to care where she was being taken. She fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the bag. How can she sleep when there's so much chance for danger? _

_When Snow's eyes opened again I was in the hideout. Snow was on cold the ground of the hideout. A giant puddle of blood surrounded her tiny body. I felt someone's eyes on Snow. When she looked up Hidan appeared in my vision. _

"_Thank you", whispered Snow. _

_Hidan looked confused he isn't use to someone thanking him. The only person who ever says thank you to him is Snow. She's the only one who can find something good to say about Hidan and actually mean it. Even I have a hard time coming up with something good to say about Hidan. Snow's hair was in the way of my vision all I saw was the blood-covered floor. _

"_Kakuzu get your ass out here!" yelled Hidan. _

_I heard a door slowly creaking open as a tired Kakuzu walked out of his room. _

_Hidan yelled, "Why the fuck was she in there? What was that fucking bitch doing in there?" Doors slowly opened as Hidan's yells filled the air. _

_"Who are you talking about Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. _

_A rough hand gently moved Snow's hair out of her face and cleared my vision. I saw Kakuzu looking down at Snow. He had a look of curiosity as he examined Snow's eyes. I've never seen that look in Kakuzu's eyes before. Normally he hides his emotions well except for anger and greed. I heard the rest of the group moving towards Snow. The only person who wasn't there was me. I heard Orochimaru's laugh. His laughter caused a shiver to go down Snow's back.__ His cold snake like face appeared in my vision. A creepy smiled appeared across the snake's face. His tongue slid out of mouth and licked up the blood running down Snow's chin. I saw Kakuzu's anger growing. He only knew Snow for a few minutes and he already protective of her. What an odd reaction._

_Orochimaru's tongue returned to his mouth and he said, "Hello my sweet I'm looking forward to seeing you on my lab table soon."_

_He placed a cold pale hand on Snow's face. She forced herself to move her hand, so she could push away Orochimaru's hand. As I looked at the face of the members of the group I saw their discomfort at this scene. I've seen of all of them do horrible thing, but they have never reacted like this. _

_"The poor girl", said Konan as she gently stroked the girl's face._

_Konan finally made her appearance. She gently touched Snow's face, which had a calming affect. The care in Konan's eyes reminds me of how much I enjoy looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. Hidan pacing distracted me from Konan. _

_"Will you stop that Hidan?" Kakuzu asked._

_Hidan stopped pacing for a moment and answered, "I want my scythe its been stuck in that bitch for too long!"_

_Hidan walked towards Snow and Kakuzu started getting to guard Snow. Before he had a chance to stop Hidan himself Orochimaru did. Everyone looked up at Orochimaru with surprise. Hidan pushed past Orochimaru. I saw Hidan's hands on the handle of his scythe. He ripped the scythe out of Snow chest causing blood to spatter everywhere. _

_"You could have killed the girl!" Konan yelled as she tried to comfort Snow._

_"I didn't kill her she's still breathing", said Hidan._

_Snow bit her lip to control the pain. She couldn't hold back her pain any longer, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody went silent none of knew what to do._

_I heard my voice break the silence "Will someone mind explaining to me why there's a dying girl on the floor of our hideout?" I asked. _

_I felt Snow's body tense as I approached her. Do I really scare her that much?_

_"What should we do with her?" asked Konan._

_"She should die soon enough just leave her there she should be dead by morning", I said._

_I looked bored and started walking to my room. Kakuzu appeared in my vision again as Snow peered up at him as if asking for help. Diamond trickled down Snow's face and into the blood. _

_Before I returned to my room Kakuzu said, "Leader she's crying diamonds"._

_ I walked back towards her and looked closely at her, which scared her even more since a new flood of emeralds and diamond tears streamed down her face._

_"You might be useful to us after all", I said. _

_Snow let out a little whimper in response that would have gone unheard if I weren't, so close to her. _

_"Orochimaru, Kakuzu heal the girl," I demanded._

_Orochimaru approached Snow. I felt her body tensing again. She used every ounce of her strength to force herself to crawl away from him and closer Kakuzu. I saw a slight look of surprise on Kakuzu's face as Snow crawled toward him. I don't regret saving she's been a great member to the group. _

_"Orochimaru leave the girl it's obvious she doesn't like you", said Konan._

_Kakuzu approached Snow and carefully picked her up. She whimpered in pain as she was lifted from the ground._

_"Looks like I might be able to help you after all", Kakuzu whispered to her._

_Snow's only response was closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into Kakuzu's chest. The memory transformed and now I was in Orochimaru's a place where nobody wants to be. _

"_Poor girl", someone murmured. _

_Snow eyes were closed, but I had a good idea who was talking though. Snow's eyes snapped opened when she felt something touched her back. Kakuzu was looking at her with surprise. She winced as she fell to the floor. The door of the lab opened and Orochimaru came in._

_Orochimaru smiled and said, "nice to see that your awake my sweet"._

_I felt Snow's fear when she saw Orochimaru. In desperate chance for escape him Snow squeezed herself into space between two bookshelves. _

_"Why don't come here my sweet?" asked Orochimaru. _

_I saw Orochimaru's hand moving toward Snow. Snow bit down on his as hard she could. _

_Orochimaru quickly withdrew his and yelled, "You bitch!" _

_"What happened Orochimaru?" Kakuzu asked._

_Orochimaru growled, "the stupid bitch bit me"._

_I let out a laugh. Kakuzu walked over to Snow's hiding space. Her legs were hugged to her chest. She was bleeding she because she ripped her stitches. Kakuzu reached his hand out to Snow. She didn't bite her face turned a faint shade of pink instead. _

_"You better not bite me girl", Kakuzu said._

_"Why would I bite you?" asked Snow._

_Her voice was sweet and gentle. I didn't sense any fear in her voice, but she didn't come out of her hiding place._

_"Come on get out of there I need to fix your stiches", Kakuzu said in an attempt to coax her out._

_She looked at Kakuzu and then wiggled in an attempt to get out. He was getting annoyed. _

_"Well, come out", Kakuzu said._

_She glared at Kakuzu and tried again to get_

_He smirked and asked, "Are you stuck?"_

_She gave him an annoyed glare._

_"If you need my help you just need ask", Kakuzu said._

_Snow stuck her tongue out at Kakuzu. He let out a sigh. _

_"I'm stuck can you help me?" asked Snow. _

_Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her. Kakuzu easily moved one of the shelves. Snow stared at him as if did something amazing. To some like her even the simplest kindness is something amazing. _

_"Thank you", she said as she stood up._

_Without saying another word she walked up to the table and then lifted herself up onto it and sat down._

_"You are going to have to lay down, so I can fix your stitches", Kakuzu said._

_She listened and stared up at Kakuzu waiting for him to do something. He sewed up her cuts and she didn't even flinch. _

_"Some of the cuts on your back are badly infected and I need to clean them", Kakuzu said._

_Snow obeyed what he said. She was biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. The pain from Kakuzu cleaning her wounds caused her to passed out again. When her eyes opened I was standing outside of Kakuzu's door. _

_"Go away!" Kakuzu yelled. _

_Snow wasn't discourage by Kakuzu's yell she kept knocking at the door. Most people would be running if they heard Kakuzu yell at them like that. _

"_Konan I told you to go away", growled Kakuzu. _

_Kakuzu's eyes immediately soften when he saw Snow standing outside of his door way. I've never seen his eyes change like that before. Snow moved forward and hugged Kakuzu tightly. She pulled away from him. Snow stood up her tippy toes and gently reached her hands up to Kakuzu's face and held his face gently in her hands. Those gently motions made by Snow are so much like her mothers. _

_Snow said, "You look, so tired Kakuzu"._

_Her hands slide away from his face. Seeing such loving motions from Snow made me crave a loving touch. _

_Kakuzu sat down at his desk and asked, "Snow, why are you here?"_

_She walked over to him and held his face in her hands again, but this time her face was closer to his. I was looking straight into Kakuzu's neon green and red eyes. His eyes held a hint of surprise when he saw the compassion in Snow's stare. _

_"I told you already you look tired and I'm worried about you", she said. _

_Tears flowed down Snow's face. Why is she crying?_

_"Why are you crying?" Kakuzu asked as he wiped away her sapphire tears. _

_I saw no interest in him when he saw the valuable jewels falling from Snow's eyes. _

_"I'm crying because I'm worried about you", said Snow._

_Kakuzu gently pulled her onto his lap and she nuzzled her face into his chest. Snow's eyes shut with sleep. Snow's eyes opened again and I saw Kakuzu getting into bed with Snow. She started moving. Kakuzu grabbed her arm. She looked back at him in confusion._

_"Please don't go Snow", Kakuzu said. _

_I've never seen Kakuzu act like this normally he takes what he wants. But with her he's asking no he's begging. The image Kakuzu's looking at me with those pleading eyes faded. When the background settled I saw Konan's beautiful orange eyes. I was in the infirmary. _

_Konan smiled and said, "He's going to love taking care of you. Especially since you can't even dress yourself without any help"._

_Kakuzu came in the room. He looked disappointed when he saw Snow was dressed. Snow got out of bed and grabbed Kakuzu's hand as they walked to his room. Once they were in his room he closed the door and picked Snow up._

_"Kakuzu, I don't need you to carry me. I can walk perfectly fine by myself", Snow protested._

_She squirmed in his grip, but didn't put much effort into it. _

_"Prove it. Walk to the bed without my help", Kakuzu said as he put Snow down._

_Snow took a few steps before she started to collapse, but Kakuzu caught her before she hit the ground. _

_Kakuzu caught her and said, "I told you couldn't get there by yourself, Snow"._

_"I'm sorry, Kakuzu", Snow said as he picked her up again._

_"What are you sorry for?" asked Kakuzu._

_"Taking care of me will be hassle for you", Snow said. _

_I know that Snow never wants cause any trouble for any of us except for Orochimaru and sometimes Hidan. _

_"Taking care of you isn't a problem for me, Snow", said Kakuzu. _

_I didn't hear any annoyance in his voice at he idea of taking care of Snow. He seemed happy at the idea. He placed Snow in his bed._

_"You need to rest, Snow", said Kakuzu as he pulled the blankets over her. _

_Seeing Kakuzu, so caring towards another human being is odd. _

_"I'm not tired I've been sleeping for pretty much a week", Snow whined._

_"Yes, you are tired you just don't know it. Your body is still recovering and you're still very weak, Snow", said Kakuzu._

_Snow gave up on he argument if it can even be called that. Snow curled up in the blanket feel asleep. A few seconds passed in darkness in the mind a few second could be hours or more in the world of someone's mind. When her eyes opened I saw her staring at Kakuzu at his desk. _

_"Kakuzu, I want to shower", Snow said. _

_I don't want to see that. _

_"Your too weak to shower you'll have to settle for a bath", Kakuzu said. _

_Kakuzu went into the bathroom and out of my line of sight. I heard the water running. He came out a few seconds later. _

_"Kakuzu, can you help undress?" Snow asked._

_Snow's face was so pink. I felt my own face turning red. I saw the eager look in his eyes. _

_"I would be happy to", Kakuzu said as he sat down besides her on the bed._

_"Can you help me with my shirt first?" asked Snow. _

_Kakuzu nodded his head yes. His hands went to her shirt and carefully maneuvered it over her head. I tried turning away, but I still saw Snow in her underwear. Konan would kill me if she ever found out I saw Snow in underwear. _

_"Kakuzu, are you okay?" asked Snow._

_"Yes, I'm okay", Kakuzu said._

_Snow unbuttoned her pants. She struggled to take them off. Kakuzu helped her take off her pants revealing a matching pair of underpants. Why is she teasing him, so badly? Kakuzu carried her to the bathroom. Kakuzu handed her a towel, so she could cover herself if she felt uncomfortable showing her body. I can't get use to seeing Kakuzu this caring towards someone. Snow needed his help to get out of the rest of her clothes. Snow took the towel. _

_"Thank you", Snow said._

_Snow turned her back to him. He unclipped Snow's bra and slid it off her. I felt his finger running up and down her back, which relaxed her, but made me feel tense. She wrapped the towel tightly around herself. Kakuzu picked Snow up and sat placed her on the counter. Kakuzu ran his hand up her leg stopping at her upper thigh asking for Snow's permission to continue. She nodded her head yes and he pulled down her underpants. Snow let out a gasp of pure pleasure as Kakuzu slid of his fingers into her. I don't belong in this memory I feels, so wrong being here. Snow started breathing hard. _

_"Kakuzu, stop", Snow said._

_"Do you not like it?" he asked as he slid his finger out of her. _

_His face was only inches away from hers. He looked extremely disappointed, but I'm glad the moment is over. _

_"I like it I like it very much Kakuzu, but I'm too weak right now", Snow said. _

_I am glad that' s over for now. The memory change and Kakuzu room faded. I appear at fair. I heard Kakuzu yelling for Snow to return, but she was too scared. Snow stopped running when she reached the edge of town. I have no idea what spooked Snow, so much. _

_"I'm such an idiot a crack of a whip and I go running", Snow whispered to herself._

_A crack of a whip startling her is understandable. Kakuzu never told me about this. Snow looked terrified she had no idea how to get back to the hideout and was alone. When Snow looked up at the night sky I saw fire works going off in the air._

_"Those must be fire works", Snow said. _

_She curled up underneath a tree and started crying. _

_"I ran away from the man I love because I heard a stupid whip", Snow whispered. _

_I heard someone approaching._

_"Snow", Kakuzu said as walked to her. _

"_Kakuzu, I'm sorry", whimpered Snow as she hugged Kakuzu tightly._

_"It's okay, Snow", Kakuzu said._

_Kakuzu picked her up._

_"Snow hang on tight", said Kakuzu._

_He jumped into the tree and sat her down on the branch._

_The fireworks went off, "there, so pretty", said Snow._

_Snow shut her eyes in sleep, but I still heard what was going on in her surroundings._

_"Snow, I love you", Kakuzu said. _

_Hearing Kakuzu say that felt wrong. I've never heard Kakuzu, so willing say it. Snow is so willing to say the word love in front of everyone unlike Kakuzu. The sky that was once filled with sparkling fire changed to blur of passing trees as the memory changed. _

_What is Snow running from? I heard people chancing after her. She stopped running when bumped into a guard. This is when have been when Snow was hallucinating. So this is what she was seeing instead of us. Snow fell backwards. The guard moved towards Snow as he moved closer Snow backed away from him and ended up backed against a tree. I know this man is Kakuzu even though Snow saw a guard instead of the man she loves. _

_"Snow, it's me, Kakuzu", he said_

_Diamond blades appeared in front of her in an attempt to protect her. Kakuzu easily dodged the attack. _

_"No, your not Kakuzu", Snow said._

_"Yes, it is me", said Kakuzu._

_"Then tell me something only Kakuzu would know", Snow said._

_"Alright. I know you have PTSD. When you had nightmares I held you and you bit and scratched my arms", he said. _

_It's all-true at that moment of time Snow didn't know that we knew about her condition. _

_"Prove it", Snow demanded._

_Where did Kakuzu get those marks? He's hardly every touched in missions. Did Snow cause those? They looked like bite and scratch marks. Snow gently traced them. Kakuzu image started blurring as Snow realized it was him. _

_"Kakuzu", Snow said._

_She hugged him close. I heard rapid footsteps approaching Snow and the image of Kakuzu faded. _

_"Where did Kakuzu go?" Snow asked._

_Beautiful sapphires fell from her eyes. She only wants to go back home. _

_"Snow, I'm still right here with you. Why can't you see that?" he asked._

_"No, you're not him! Why can't you just leave me alone? All I want to do is live my life with the man I love. Is that too much to ask for?" asked Snow. _

_That was a powerful sentence. Kakuzu was so stunned he let Snow slip past him. _

_The memory changed abnormally quickly Snow was running through the woods, but it was morning. She stopped running when reached a barn. The smell of horses and grain filled the air. The smell seemed to calm her. Snow crawled into a stall and lay down in a pile of hay. __When her eyes opened again I was looking directly at a big black horse. _

_"Sorry big guy I fell asleep in your breakfast", Snow said as she gently petted the horse's nose. _

_The horse gave a little snort and started to eat around Snow. _

_"You remind me of my horse Midnight", I said._

_The horse recognized the name. I wanted this move a long faster. Is this the foal Snow was talking to? Snow carefully got up and walked out of the stall where I saw a man staring at her. He was tall, muscular, and had ash on his hands and face. He had messy black hair with streaks of gray, and his eyes were an amber color._

_"What are you doing in my barn?" asked the man._

_Snow passed out before she could give him an answer. When her eyes opened I was in a giant bed. I heard the sounds of horses outside. Snow sat up and I saw the black horse staring at her through the window. I don't get the attraction to horses I personally like dogs better. _

_"Your finally awake", said the man._

_"Why are you being, so kind to me?" Snow asked._

_"You remind of my youngest daughter who pasted away. And if that grumpy horse likes you can't be all that bad. You're the first person I've ever seen him take a liking to", said the man._

_"I'm sorry about your daughter. If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Snow asked._

_"How stupid of me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tatsuo", said the man._

_"My name is Snow", _

_Snow tried getting out of bed, but Tatsuo said, "Where do you think your going? You need your rest, Snow. I'll get you some food"._

_He went into the kitchen and came back with a plate of food. Why is this man being so kind to a stranger? Most people would have chased Snow out of the barn or try and take advantage of her. _

_"Sorry I know it's not the best food", said Tatsuo._

_"No, I don't mind. I love bread", Snow said. _

_That's probably the first decent meal she had since she ran away. _

_"Now let me see your feet", __he said._

_Snow didn't argue and showed him her feet. Once he finished bandaging Snow's feet he sat back down on the chair near the bed._

_"If you don't mind me asking Snow why were you in my barn?" asked Tatsuo._

_"I had to escape my master's guards. I've been running for two days straight", Snow said. _

_"So, you are a slave?" he asked. _

_ Hearing Snow being called a slave irritated me. _

_"I was, but I was rescued. Now I have a family and a person who really cares about me. They must be worried about me", Snow said. _

_Family, how can she consider us family? She doesn't know how just how worried Kakuzu at that time. He hid his worry with anger, but everyone could tell how he truly felt. I felt tears streaming down Snow's face. How would this man react to her gift? Instead of greed taking over him the man just brushed away her as if they were worth nothing. It's hard to find a man whose willing to put aside greed and show true kindness to a stranger. _

_"Do you have any idea where they are?" asked Tatsuo._

_"No, I have no idea where I am right now", Snow said. _

_I felt a pang of guilt when Snow said that. If I told her the way back the hideout this wouldn't have happened to her. _

_"Your welcome to stay here until your family finds you", said Tatsuo._

_"Why would you want me stay you don't even know me?" Snow asked. _

_If I was Tatsuo I would feel a responsibly to take of her. Snow has a warmth to her, which seems to make people trust her and want to be kind to her. The memory changed and now I was starring at a wall covered in bounties. Why would Snow be here? Snow's stare automatically went to the wanted poster of Kakuzu and started to read over. I didn't care about the details on the poster I already know Kakuzu's story. Snow tore down the poster and folded it up. _

_"Why is an innocent girl like you looking at bounties?" asked a man._

_He was tall, his hair was a dark blue, there was an eyes patch over one of his eyes, and crescent moon shaped scare on the right side of his face. I didn't pay to much attention to his clothing what did it matter to me. _

_"So, little girl why are you here?" he asked. _

_She didn't answer him. Snow sensed that this man was dangerous. Snow's horse moved closer to her in an attempt to protect her from the man. The man ignored Midnight's presence._

_"What's that in your hand?" he asked._

_"It's nothing", said Snow._

_He grabbed her wrist with bruising force and pulled the poster out of her hand._

_"Give it back", she growled._

_He unfolded the poster. _

_"Why do you want a wanted poster of Kakuzu he's one of the most dangerous missing-nins out there? Did he do something to you and want now you want revenge?" he asked._

_"That's none of your business", Snow said. _

_It really isn't any of the man's business. _

_"Yes, it is my business, sweet heart. I'm a bounty hunter and he's wanted", the man said._

_"I said give it back", Snow said. _

_She kneed him in the nuts and grabbed the balled up piece of paper. She jumped onto her horse galloped away. The rest of the memory passed in a blur, but slowed down when she reached her room in Tatsuo's house. When she walked into the room I sensed a prescience and so did Snow. _

_"Whose there?" Snow asked._

_"Hello, my innocent sweet girl", said the stranger she had meet earlier in the day._

_This can't be good. The man shot Snow with a dart. She went dizzy as soon as dart punctured her skin. _

_She didn't have enough energy to run, but did have enough to scream, "Tatsuo, help me"._

_Tatsuo barged into the room and attacked the bounty hunter. He knocked out Tatsuo with one hit._

_"Don't hurt him", begged Snow. _

_I heard the sincerity in her voice as she begged for the safety of her friend. _

_"I won't kill people or capture people who don't have a bounty on them it's a waste of my time", he said. _

_That sentence sound, so much like Kakuzu. I wonder if Snow heard that similarity between the two. He picked her up and took her away from the farm that she made home. _

_"Don't even try fighting back that dart has a toxin in it that suppresses your chakra", said the bounty hunter. _

_Snow blackout from the toxins in the dart. When Snow's eyes opened her vision was blurry. I didn't t recognize the room she was in and neither did Snow. Her hands and legs were bound tightly. She was wearing new clothes instead of her over alls she wore a simple blue kimono. I could tell she was uncomfortable in it. _

_"Good your awake, sweet heart", said the man._

_He's the bounty hunter who stole Snow. She tried speaking, but she was gagged. _

_"I'll take out the gag if you promise to be nice", said the man._

_Snow nodded her head yes, but I know she's planning something. _

_"As long as you play nice I will be kind to you understand", said the man. _

_The list of people who would want someone like Snow is limitless. It would be hard to pick out the one who wants her now. _

_"How did I get into these clothes?" Snow asked._

_"I put them on you. You have a pretty nice rack", said the man._

_I sensed Snow's dislike when she found out this man had seen her at her most vulnerable state. _

_"Your, so pink I'm guessing your not use to being with men. But how far does your inexperience go?" asked the man._

_"That's a personal question", Snow said._

_"Then let me test something", said the man._

_He moved closer to Snow and her face turned pink with blush. _

_"I'm guessing your still a virgin", said the man. _

_Snow gave no answer. She just sat there trying to dodge his glance. _

_"I guess your pink face is a yes. It's nothing to be ashamed about. So, whose the lucky man your saving it for", said the man._

_"What?" Snow asked._

_"Is there a special someone you're saving your virginity for?" he asked._

_"I will only make love with the person who truly cares for me. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Snow asked._

_"Yes", said the man._

_"Who wants me?" Snow asked._

_"A lot of men want you including me. You have quite a body", said the man._

_"That's not what I meant, pervert", Snow said. _

_Snow didn't know what a true pervert was until met my old sensei. He moved closer to Snow and flicked her on the forehead._

_"Your punishment will be worse next time you insult me", said the man._

_"Can I at least know your name, so I can call you something more polite", Snow said._

_"My name is Takeo", said the man._

_"Can you tell me who put the bounty on me?" Snow asked._

_"Sorry sweet heart can't tell you that", said Takeo._

_"Can't or won't", Snow said._

_"Won't", said Takeo with an annoying smirk on his face. _

_Snow glared at him. I don't know to make what of this man. He seemed different from the average bounty hunter. _

_"Your face is too pretty to have such an ugly glare on it. Do you have any other questions", said Takeo._

_"That dart you shot me with how did it suppress my chakra? How long will it last?" Snow asked._

_"You have a lot questions. How about we play a game you answer one of my questions and I answer yours. Does that sound fair? I'll go first", said Takeo._

_"Yes, that sounds fair", Snow said._

_"Who are you?" asked Takeo._

_"I'm a blacksmith's daughter", Snow lied. _

_Snow is truly loyal to us she didn't breath a word about us to him. _

_"Liar. You're a slave with a very special talent", said Takeo._

_He came closer to Snow and cut her arm with a kunia. Why wasn't her kekkei genkia working?_

_"Why did you do that?" Snow asked._

_"I don't like liars and that was your punishment. Now tell me about your kekkie genkia and be honest", said Takeo._

_"My skin turns to diamond, diamond blades come out of the ground to protect me, I can summon diamond weapons, I cry diamonds, and I can summon diamonds of great value", Snow said._

_"That's a good girl", said Takeo._

_"What was in that dart you shot with me?" Snow asked. _

_That was a good question how would that dart affect someone with Snow's abilities. _

_"I can't give away all my secrets sweet heart. How do know Kakuzu?" asked Takeo. _

_So that's why Snow hates being called sweet heart so much, because of this man. _

_"He's my friend", Snow said._

_"As far as I know Kakuzu has no friends. He only keeps people around if he can benefit from them. I think your much more than a friend to him", said Takeo. _

_I wouldn't describe Kakuzu and Snow as friends. _

_"How do you know about my talents?" Snow asked._

_"I've been keeping an eye on you, sweet heart. I know you've had some training in taijutsu", said Takeo._

_"What time is it and where are we?" Snow asked._

_"Snow, it's my turn, but our game is finished. Now it's time to rest", said Takeo._

_He carried Snow to the bed. Takeo carefully looked over every part of her body. _

_"I won't gag you don't make me regret it. Your still bleeding better sew you back together can't have you bleeding everywhere", said Takeo._

_He took her arms and stitched up the cut. Kakuzu's stich work never leaves scars. Why I am thinking about Kakuzu right now?_

_"Your strong sweet heart most girls would being crying if I sewed them together", said Takeo._

_"I'm no stranger to pain", Snow said._

_"I should have know that those scars on your back told a painful story", said Takeo._

_"What are you doing?" Snow asked._

_"You're warm and soft and make a great pillow", said Takeo._

_"Are you calling me fat?" Snow asked. _

_Konan taught me the hard way that you never call girl fat in any phrasing. He laughed in Snow's ear and pulled her close. _

_"No, I'm not calling you fat, Snow. You have a great figure. Remember I've seen you in your underwear", said Takeo. _

_He slept peacefully and Snow eventually closed her eyes. I waited for the next memory play out. When the memories stopped passing and paused in small, but cozy room. Takeo barged into the room. He reeked of alcohol. Takeo stumbled toward Snow and gagged her. Takeo took off his shirt. I know what he wants to do with Snow. He pinned her roughly against the wall. She kneed him in gut. He recovered and kicked Snow's side breaking her ribs._

_"I'll give you something to relax Snow", said Takeo._

_He shot her with a dart. Her body went weak. Knowing Snow she will not go down without a fight. Takeo pinned her against a wall and kissed her. When he pressed against Snow and I felt his excitement. He pushed Snow against the desk and pulled down her tights and underwear. Takeo forced her legs apart. Snow cried out, which threw Takeo out of his mood. He stopped trying to rape her and beat instead. Snow's eyes shut and when she woke up her hand tied around back and she was gagged. When she looked at the clock I saw it was 10:40pm. Snow walked over to the window, but she tripped on a wire. A few seconds later twenty metal needles went into each of her leg. All the motion was taken out of her leg. Takeo came in to the room._

_"My poor sweet heart, but you tried to escape and those needles are your punishment. To answer you question of why you can't move your legs are those needles are hitting your pressure points stopping you from moving. It won't cause any permit damage", said Takeo._

_Takeo went to his bag and pulled out a kunai. He walked to Snow and kneeled down beside her._

"_I won't turn you in. I going to give you peace", said Takeo_

_What did he mean by that? Takeo kissed her on the forehead and then cut both of her wrists. He picked Snow up and carried to the bed._

_"Don't worry sweet heart you'll be with the angels soon", said Takeo._

_He grabbed his bag and shut the door. How could he leave her alone like that? Snow was alone now. She didn't want death and was scare out of her mind. I felt the anger going through Snow's body, when she discovered she couldn't help herself. When blur of memories slowed down I saw in Snow's bedroom at Tatsuo's house. She was walked toward the door. When she opened it I saw Kakuzu standing at the doorway. She invited him in and he sat at the desk. _

_"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Snow asked._

_He walked over and sat down on the end of the bed. Something was bothering him._

_"Kakuzu, what's wrong?" Snow asked._

_"Nothing wrong, Snow", said Kakuzu. _

_"Don't do that. I hate it when you try hide what your feeling. I know something wrong don't deny it", Snow said. _

_She reads him, so quickly and easily it's impressive. Sometimes I even have a hard time telling what he's thinking._

_"You have talent of seeing what I try to hide", said Kakuzu._

_"So, are you going to tell me what wrong?" Snow asked. _

_The worry and love was so evident in her voice. Anyone can tell that Kakuzu means the world to her. _

_"What's your relationship with Taro?" asked Kakuzu. _

_Who's Taro? _

_"Taro and I are just friends. We went out on date once the farthest we ever got was kissing", Snow said. _

_Kakuzu body tensed when he heard someone else had romantic relationships with the one he loves. _

_"What was the offer Rin was talking about?" asked Kakuzu._

_She took a deep in preparation to answer his question. _

_"Taro's offer was him asking me to be his wife", Snow said._

_Snow touched his hand, but he pulled away from her. I've never seen Kakuzu avoid Snow's touch._

_"Are you jealous of Taro is that why you are angry?" Snow asked. _

_Over course he's jealous. Every man would be jealous if some one else touched the woman they love. _

_"I wish that was the reason why I was angry", said Kakuzu._

_"Then what's wrong?" Snow asked._

_"You should except Taro's offer", said Kakuzu. _

_Snow probably thought she had done something wrong. _

_"You should stay here. Snow, you can have a proper life here you can get married have a family", said Kakuzu._

_Even I can sense the pain in his voice. He really does love her there's no arguing there. _

_"There's a problem in this plan of yours I don't love Taro. I love you, Kakuzu", Snow said. _

_Snow couldn't hold back her tears and let them fall. In this situation it was understandable to cry. Kakuzu gently wiped away her tears. _

_"Do you not love me is that why you are telling me this?" Snow asked. _

_How can she ask that the answer is so obvious?_

_"Snow, I do love and that's why I can't be selfish with you", said Kakuzu._

_"If you love then why do want me to stay away from you?" Snow asked._

_"I can't give you the life you deserve. If you stay with me you be on the run, constantly looking over your shoulder, and you could be imprisoned or be killed. All of us are S rank missing ninjas and you being associated with us puts your life in constant danger. I don't deserve a woman like you", said Kakuzu. _

_Everything Kakuzu said is true. There's no debating that. Kakuzu moved closer to her and blew white dust into face. Her eyes instantly started to shut with sleep. _

_"Please don't do this Kakuzu", Snow begged._

_"I'm sorry", said Kakuzu. _

_The memories settled and I was in house I didn't recognize, but Snow seemed happy there. The door of the house opened and Kakuzu came in. He took off his mask, hood, and cloak. He sat down besides Snow on the leather coach._

_"What took you, so long?" Snow asked._

_He didn't answer, but he kissed Snow. I felt Kakuzu's tongue brush against her lower lip. Kakuzu let out a groan of annoyance when she didn't allow his tongue into her mouth. I felt his hands wonder over Snow's body. Their tongues were tangled in a passionate kiss. They only separated when they needed air. He gently licked the shell of her ear and started kissing down her neck. His threads worked their way up Snow's shirt. He found her soft spot gently sucked on it. I heard Snow's loud moans. I thought the other memories like this were bad this one. I don't need to see this. _

_"I missed that sound", said Kakuzu before bit down on my neck, which made me gasp. _

_I don't miss that sound I don't want to hear it again. His hands moved up her waist. Kakuzu ripped her shirt and she ripped of his. She started exploring his chest and pulled on his stiches making him moan. I don't need hear him moan too. He took her hand and lead her to his bedroom. Snow wrapped her arms tightly around Kakuzu to deepen their kiss. She pressed herself against him and I felt how excited he was I could have gone my whole life without feeling that. She unbuttoned her pants, but he grew impatient with and ripped off her pants. Soon Snow was only in underpants. She was nervous and tried to hide her body. _

_"Don't hide your body, Snow. There's nothing to fear it's only me an you", said Kakuzu as he caressed her sides._

_"I've never been with a man before, Kakuzu", said Snow. _

_Her face was so pink. I felt my own burning with blush. _

_"That means I'll be your first and only. I promise I'll be gentle Snow and I'll make this a night you'll never forget", said Kakuzu._

_He took the clip out of her hair. Kakuzu picked her up she wrapped her legs around him. They made it to the bed, which only meant this memory would become even more awkward for me. I saw Kakuzu on all four above Snow. The most apparent emotions in his eyes were lust. He unclipped her bra and their lips meet again. I felt sensation in new places that didn't enjoy. I heard Snow let out another gasp. Well at least those two are enjoying themselves. Snow's underpants slipped down her legs. Seeing Snow's naked body in front of me wasn't right. One of his long fingers slid into her and she let out another gasp. His kisses moved down her body. I saw Kakuzu move toward Snow's lower half. She tugged on his long hair as he continued to lick her. Her back arched as waves of pleasure went through her tiny body. _

_"You taste, so good, Snow", said Kakuzu before he licked his lips._

_Snow's face went even pinker, which didn't think was possible till now. He kissed her and his threads rubbed her. I tried to find something else to look at besides Kakuzu. I never wanted to know him this well. He slid two fingers inside of Snow. His lips moved to her breasts and gently sucked on her nipple. _

_"Are you ready my love?" asked Kakuzu._

_She nodded her head yes. I'm not ready for this in the least bit. _

_"This will hurt Snow, but I will be gentle", said Kakuzu._

_He took off his pants and boxers and threw them to the floor. Snow started looking over his body. Snow, please don't look down. Sadly she did. He spread her leg with his big hands. Kakuzu kissed her before he entered Snow. She dug her nails into his shoulder drawing blood. _

_"Your so tight Snow. Relax your muscles it will help ease the pain", said Kakuzu._

_She tried to relax her body. _

_"Harder", said Snow. _

_I didn't need to hear that. A perverted smile appeared on his face, which I had never seen before and never wanted to see again. _

_"What was that my treasure?" asked Kakuzu._

_"You heard what I said harder", growled Snow._

_Kakuzu didn't need to be told again. Kakuzu lifted up her lower half and thrust into her at a different angle._

_"Kakuzu that feels, so fucking good!" Snow yelled._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_"Kakuzu!" Snow screamed as she reached her climax._

_Kakuzu reached his climax and let out an animal like groan. He pulled out of her and collapsed besides Snow he was heavily panting. She cuddled into him and he pulled me close._

_"I love you, Snow", said Kakuzu._

_"I love you too", Snow said. _

_Snow closed her eyes in sleep. Her eyes opened again when she heard a loud knocking at the door. _

_"Come on Minori wake up!" yelled loud voice._

_Snow slowly rose from bed and showered. A woman with short silver hair approached Snow. The woman's eyes were different colors one was silver and the other one was gold. She has to be one of Snow's relatives. _

_"Remember pretend", whisper the woman to Snow._

_"Come on let's hurry up everyone the wedding is in two hours", said the make people._

_Snow's hair was put into loose curl and pearl were woven into it. _

_"Your skin is so perfect you hardly need any make up", said one of the make up people._

_"Thank you", said Snow._

_"Minori, you have to take off that necklace it clashes with the dress", said the make up people. _

_It's odd hearing Snow be called Minori. It doesn't fit her. Snow looked extremely unwilling to take it off. Snow eventually took off the locket Kakuzu gave her and put on an expensive diamond choker. _

_"Mari, can you watch this for?" Snow asked. _

_So that's the girl's name. _

_"Of course I can will watch it for", said Mari._

_Snow stopped at the entrance to the aisle. _

_"Pretend its Kakuzu and my wedding day", she whispered to myself._

_Mari handed Snow her flowers and the doors opened. It looked like the whole Hidden Diamond village was there. She slowly walked down aisle. Everyone watched her make her down to her groom. She stopped when she made it to Eiji. Tears of pink pearls fell down Snow's face. I still have no idea what they meant. They said their vows. _

_"You may kiss the bride", said the priest._

_Eiji pulled up Snow's vale._

_Before he kissing her Eiji whispered, "I told, so"._

_I have no idea what Eiji meant by that. The ceremony ended it was time for the party. Eiji and Snow stepped onto the dance floor and gracefully danced around. After that it was time to cut the cake. They shoved cake into each other's faces. Instead of getting angry with Snow Eiji laughed. It was a genuine laugh. Practically every man there asked Snow to dance. The flower girl came running up to Snow. _

_"Minori, Minori one day I want to have a big wedding just like you. And marry the man love just like you", said the little girl._

_"I bet one day you will", Snow said._

_"You really think so?" asked the girl._

_"Yes, I do", Snow said. _

_Someone pulled on Snow's dress. When she looked down it was a little boy. _

_"Minori, can I have a dance pretty please?" asked the boy._

_"Of course I will dance with such a handsome young man, but I get to lead", Snow said._

_"Why couldn't you marry me?" asked boy before she put him down._

_"Maybe if you're a lot older and asked sooner I would have said yes", Snow said. _

_"Really you would have?" asked the boy._

_"Yes", Snow said._

_I felt a pair of eyes watching Snow when she turned around she saw Eiji staring at her. She forced herself to blush. She smiled and joined him at the table. He put his arm around his shoulder and pulled her close. _

_"You are going to make a great mother, Minori", said Eiji._

_Eiji is right there Snow will make a great mother. It's too bad she would never get that chance. When reached ten at night the guests left. A woman with long sliver hair grabbed Snow's and pulled her into the house. Snow was pushed into a bedroom and the door slammed behind her. Eiji was sitting on the bed fully dressed. Snow was still wearing her wedding dress. Eiji stood up and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed him, but could tell there was no real love behind it. _

_"I know you don't want to do this, Snow", said Eiji. _

_She didn't answer. _

_"I'm not going to force you into this. If we are going to have sex I want you to be willing. I will wait until your ready", said Eiji. _

_Eiji is a respectable man even though he took Snow. _

_"Why are you not forcing me?" Snow asked._

_"Because you brought back the feeling of love for me. I haven't felt something like this since my first wife. She passed away", said Eiji._

_I saw true pain in his eyes when he talked about his late wife. _

_"You look uncomfortable, Snow. I think I might have something for you to wear", said Eiji._

_He went into his closet and pulled out a t-shirt. He took off Snow's headband, and necklace._

_"Can you help me with the buttons?" Snow asked. _

_He walked over to Snow and quickly unbuttoned the dress. Eiji put something in Snow's hand it was her locket._

_"Why are you allowing me to have this?" Snow asked._

_"I wouldn't like it if someone took away the only thing I had of the person who loved me", said Eiji._

_"Thank you", Snow said. _

_He carried Snow to the bed. _

_"I won't do anything to you, Snow. But from now we will be sharing a room", said Eiji. _

_Snow's memories started speeding forward and slowed down on a beautiful day. _

"_Sensei what are we doing today?" asked little boy with glasses. _

"_Toshi today we are going to climb trees without using our hands", said Snow. _

_Snow was a teacher in her village. She never talked about having students when she came back. It was probably a painful subject for her. She to care for them. _

"_How are we going to that?" asked little girl with pink hair. _

"_First Ren you have to channel your chakra to your feet", said Snow as a ring of chakra appeared around her feet. _

"_That sounds easy!" yelled a little boy who look disturbingly like me. _

_She hand each of them a kunai. _

"_What are these for Sensei?" asked the red head. _

"_To mark there progress", said Snow. _

_They all struggled to get up at first, but after a few hours each of them made up the tree. The girl made it up the tree first. She is a successful teacher and her students seem to adore her. The memory ended quickly. When the memory settled I was in a hospital bed. When she looked around the room there flowers, candies, stuffed animals, and get-well cards everywhere. I know there's one person that Snow wants to see more than anyone else and he hadn't came yet. Snow didn't sleep through out her night in the hope that Kakuzu would make an appearance. She closed her eyes with sleep and they opened again when she heard someone open the window. I know exactly who that person is. Tears of joy fell down Snow's face when she saw him. She hugged him hard. _

_"Don't worry Snow this isn't a dream it's really me", whispered Kakuzu._

_"Take off that stupid mask and hood before I rip them off", Snow demanded._

_He took off his mask and hood and his long dark brown hair came falling down. Kakuzu nervously looked at the door. He was taking a giant risk in visiting her. I knew from the beginning he wouldn't be able to resist her forever._

_"You have to be more quiet, Snow", said Kakuzu._

_"No, I don't the nurses and doctors think I'm high on pain killer. I don't like taking them because they make me very loopy. But you already know that don't you. You are the one who has to stay quiet", Snow said._

_"Why are you tied down?" asked Kakuzu._

_"Well let just say getting me high on pain and then making me angry doesn't end well for anyone. They were doing this for my protection and there's. Now can you please untie please", Snow said._

_He quickly untied Snow. She wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her like it would be his last chance to. She wanted more of him. They only separated when they need air. She kissed him again. _

_"What are you thinking Snow? I can tell your thinking about something dirty", said Kakuzu._

_"You really want to know what I'm thinking?" Snow asked. _

_I really don't want to know what she's thinking. _

_"Yes", said Kakuzu._

_"First promise me you won't laugh at me", Snow said._

_"I promise I won't laugh now tell me what you are thinking", said Kakuzu._

_"I was thinking about how I want you to fuck me until I faint and I would be so sore the next morning that I would have a hard time walking", Snow. _

_Her face was bright red with blush. A greedy smiled formed on Kakuzu's face from the idea Snow planted in his head. _

_"As much as I would love to take you up on your offer, Snow we both know that we can't. As soon as you get out of here I will take you up on that offer", said Kakuzu._

_She pulled him down into another kiss. His hands move up her waist. She whimpered in pain when she felt his hand touching her bruises. Kakuzu tried pulling away from her, which earned him a death glare. _

_"Pull away and I will kick you in a place you don't want to be kicked", Snow growled._

_"I don't want to hurt you, Snow", said Kakuzu._

_"Kakuzu, I'm not some delicate little flower I can handle a little pain. I won't let a little pain stop me from being with the man I love", Snow said. _

_Both Snow and Konan are more beautiful than roses and their thorn are deadly. _

_"You really missed me didn't you?" Kakuzu asked._

_"Don't ask a question you already know the answer to", Snow said._

_She cuddled closely to him and rested her head on his chest. I heard Kakuzu's five hearts beating it was an odd sound. _

_"Kakuzu, can you hold me in your arms?" Snow asked._

_"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to", said Kakuzu._

_He pulled her close. Snow looked so at in Kakuzu's arms. She breathed in his sent. The smell of blood, earth, and cinnamon filled my nose. _

_"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Snow asked._

_"Yes, this isn't dream and I'll prove it", said Kakuzu._

_He pinched her._

_"Ouch Kakuzu why did you do that?" Snow asked._

_"You can't feel pain in a dream", said Kakuzu._

_She glared at him. _

_"Snow, I promise this isn't a dream", said Kakuzu._

_His fingers ran through Snow's hair._

_"Kakuzu, I know it's asking a lot, but can you stay until I fall asleep?" Snow asked._

_"I will stay with you until morning Snow. I won't be able to come back for a long time Snow", said Kakuzu._

_"Why not?" Snow asked. _

_She knew the answer to that question, but she still had to ask. _

_"You know the answer", said Kakuzu._

_"I know", Snow said._

_"I got you something", said Kakuzu._

_"What?" Snow asked._

_"Let me see your locket, Snow", said Kakuzu._

_"Can you take it off for me?" Snow asked._

_He didn't say anything, but he took off her necklace. He put something into one the empty frames of the locket. Kakuzu handed it back to me. The photo that took up the space was of Kakuzu and Snow. _

_"Where did you get this photo from?" Snow asked._

_"Tatsuo took it while we weren't looking. You said you wanted a picture of me in your locket", said Kakuzu._

_"Thank you", Snow said._

_"You need to rest Snow", said Kakuzu._

_"I don't want to rest. The faster I fall asleep the sooner you'll leave", Snow said._

_"Snow, before I go can you show me the tracker?" asked Kakuzu._

_Snow moved the blankets to showed him the diamond chain around her ankle. _

_"What is your plan of escape?" asked Kakuzu._

_"You won't like it. It will make you very angry. You'll just have to trust me", Snow said._

_Snow fell asleep and Kakuzu took this chance to leave. Memories started blurring by, but finally settle. Snow's opened when she screamed loudly. The door slammed opened. When Snow scanned the room I found out she was in the hideout's infirmary. Snow seemed to going through a panic attack. Kakuzu ran over to her bed. _

_"It's alright Snow I'm here", said Kakuzu as he ran his finger through her hair._

_After ten minutes I finally calmed down. She nuzzled herself closely to his body and breathed in his scent he smelled like earth, blood, and cinnamon. _

_"What happened Snow?" asked Kakuzu._

_"It felt like someone was breathing on neck and about to bite into it", Snow said. _

_Snow shouldn't being have such fear at the hideout it is her home its where her family is. _

_"It must have been a nightmare", said Kakuzu as he pulled her closer._

_"But it felt, so real", Snow whimpered._

_"Snow you've always had bad nightmares", said Kakuzu._

_"Please don't make me stay here another night. Can I please stay with you?" Snow asked._

_He didn't answer her question, but he picked Snow up and carried her out of the infirmary. Snow looked around as if she were trying to find someone. Kakuzu opened the door of his room. Kakuzu sat her down on his bed and he went to his desk._

_"Kakuzu can I use your shower?" Snow asked._

_"Sure", said Kakuzu._

_Snow walked into the bathroom and he followed. This can't be good I don't need to see this again. He shut the door behind them. Snow's face turned pink and I had good idea about what both of them are thinking. Snow turned on the hot water._

_"May I join you?" asked Kakuzu._

_She nodded her head yes. I saw the outlines of a smile on his face. Why did she have to say yes? Now, I have to suffer through watching this again? She pulled down his mask and tore down his hood. He pressed his lips against hers. She tangled her finger in his long hair. He pulled away from Snow and she let out a little whine. Kakuzu tug off her shirt and then he ripped off her pants. Snow's hands went to waist band of Kakuz's pants, but she couldn't get the button. He took her hands and gently kissed them. _

_"There's no need to rush my love", said Kakuzu. _

_Her hands went back to the button on his pants and easily undid it. His thread ripped off Snow's underpants. He picked Snow up and put her in the shower. Snow turned her back to him. Snow didn't seem to know what to do with herself. _

_"Why do you turn away from me are you no longer attracted to me?" asked Kakuzu._

_I'm not, but Snow is. Get me out of this memory! _

_Snow turned around to face him, "how can you say that you know how I feel about you?" Snow said._

_Snow looked annoyed. He put his hands on Snow's sides. _

_"Snow we will both enjoy this more if you stopped being angry with me", said Kakuzu._

_"I'm still angry with you", Snow said._

_There was no real anger in her voice. His big hands move to her hips. He slid one of his fingers into her, which made her gasp. _

_"Are you sure your still angry with me", Kakuzu whispered in my ear._

_"No, you win", Snow said._

_He started kissing Snow's neck and I felt him bite down on her neck. _

_"There's the beautiful sound I've been waiting to hear", said Kakuzu._

_Snow's face turned a shade of cherry blossom pink, but she didn't seem to care. His threads move all over Snow's body not leaving a single part untouched. He pressed Snow against the wall, so her back was facing him. He spread her legs apart._

_"Are ready Snow?" asked Kakuzu._

_"Yes", Snow said._

_He quickly thrust into her. I saw a small amount pain cross her face, but she ignored it. Snow's toes curled and fingers dug into the wall as waves of pleasure went through her body. Kakuzu let out a loud moan as he reached his release. Both of them were panting hard. He pulled out of Snow and gently kissed her on the cheek. He carried her out of the shower and then wrapped a towel around his waist. He held a towel out of Snow's reach. _

_"Give it to me", Snow said as tried to reach the towel._

_"No I think I like you better this way", said Kakuzu._

_She pressed my body against him as she tried to reach it._

_"If you keep pressing against me like we might end up in the shower again", said Kakuzu._

_"Shut up", Snow said._

_"I don't think I will my treasure", said Kakuzu._

_"Please give it to me", Snow said._

_She looked at him with a puppy dog look. He finally gave her towel. _

_"You know I love you right?" asked Kakuzu._

_"Yes, I know you love me", Snow said before she quickly kissed him on the lips. _

_When she walked over to the dresser to get clothes she winced in pain. _

_"It's been awhile", said Kakuzu. _

_Snow's face turned pink. She joined him in bed. _

_"Kakuzu your wrong you will never know how much I love and what I'm willing to do for you. You will always own my heart", Snow said._

_After that Snow fell asleep. When her eyes opened again I was still in the infirmary._

_"You have some nerve coming in here boy", growled Kakuzu as his wrapped hand around Deidara's neck. _

_I remember this. Snow didn't seem to know what to do. When Snow saw an explosion go her body tensed in when she thought the her lover might be hurt. When the smoke cleared Snow saw that Kakuzu jutsu had protected him. Threads came out from underneath Kakuzu's skin and started wrapping around Deidara._

_"Enough Kakuzu", I said. _

_After seeing how much Kakuzu cares about Snow I understand his reaction a lot better. It didn't seem as bad. If Deidara had pulled something like this with Konan I would want to kill him too. Deidara's hands tried to pry off Kakuzu's grip, but didn't have much success. I grabbed Kakuzu's arm, but he didn't seem to care. When Kakuzu is in one of his full rages there's no stopping him. Snow walked over me and pulled on my cloak. _

_"Snow can you handle this?" I asked._

_She nodded yes and hugged Kakuzu tightly. _

_"Please stop", Snow begged. _

_His gaze move from Deidara to Snow._

_"Snow move", said Kakuzu._

_"No", Snow said,_

_Everyone's eyes watched Kakuzu and Snow. They were all waiting to see his response._

_"Why are you protecting him?" asked Kakuzu._

_"I'm not protecting him I'm stopping you from doing something stupid", Snow said._

_She hugged him hard. His hearts' rates calmed down. I felt his muscles relaxing. His grip around Deidara's neck slowly loosened. After a few more seconds he let go of Deidara's neck. Deidara collapsed the floor gasping for breath. Konan dragged Deidara out of the room before Kakuzu got angry again._

_"Come on Tobi, Konan let give these two some alone time", I said._

_"Thank you", Snow said._

_She took a bowl of ramen off a table and happily slurped up the some noodles. She waited for Kakuzu to join her. He sat down besides her. _

_"Snow weren't you scared of me?" Kakuzu asked._

_"Why would I be scared of you?" Snow asked._

_"You could have gotten hurt", said Kakuzu_

_"You would never hurt no matter how angry you are. You wouldn't damage your most valuable treasure would you?" asked Snow._

_"I could never hurt you, Snow", Kakuzu said._

_Snow moved closer to him and gently touched his face._

_"Please take off your mask and hood, Kuzu I want see your face", said Snow. _

_Hearing Kakuzu's nickname made me feel grateful that Konan hadn't came up with one for me. _

_"You know I love you right", said Snow._

_"I know Snow", Kakuzu said._

_"I'm sorry that my memory isn't coming back fast enough", said Snow._

_"Leader gave you one more week for your mind to heal", Kakuzu said._

_"Do you really think that's enough time?" asked Snow._

_"I have no idea", Kakuzu said. _

_The right answer is that's not enough time. Her memories started to speed by again, paused in Kakuzu's bathroom. She slowly walked toward the door _

_"Kuzu don't be mean Tobi. You better not do anything to Tobi or you're not getting anything from me for at least three weeks", said Snow._

_"What?" asked Kakuzu._

_"You heard what I said", said Snow with a smirk. _

_I knew that smirk Konan had that same kind of smirk and never meant anything good. _

_"Konan uses the same trick", I said._

_"What trick?" asked Tobi._

_"Nothing", said Snow._

_"Okay you should be laying down Snow", said Tobi._

_Tobi was talking a lot. I always thought annoying, but normally she liked hearing about his day. _

_"Tobi love hearing about your day, but can you be a little more quiet", Snow said._

_"I will just wait at Kakuzu' desk call me if you need me Snow even if it the littlest thing", said Tobi._

_"Thank you Tobi. For your own safety don't go through any of Kakuzu stuff", Snow said._

_The bathroom started to fill with some kind of white gas. I recognize this gas instantly it was sleeping gas mixed with some kind of powder. _

_"Tobi"_

_There was no answer. Snow started coughing. When the door opened I saw Tobi collapsed on the floor. What was happening? Snow soon joined Tobi on the floor. I saw a tall pale figure moving toward Snow. I knew that pale skin it was Orochimaru._

_"This is too easy", said Orochimaru as he moved Snow's hair out of her face. _

_He moved a little closer to Snow. _

_"I can't take you now my sweet little pet", Orochimaru said._

_Snow stirred in Orochimaru even with so much sleeping gas in the room she manadaged to move. _

_"Kuzu?" asked Snow as her eyes slowly opened. _

_Orochimaru quickly performed the transformation jutsu and turned me into Kakuzu._

_"I thought you were on a mission", said Snow._

_"Go back to sleep Snow", Orochimaru said._

_Snow closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She trusts the image of Kakuzu so much she didn't question it. He put the IV back into her arm. He pulled a syringe out of pocket and injected into Snow's other arm. An expression of fear appeared on her face. What was in that syringe? From now on I have to keep a closer eye on Orochimaru. _

_"Your not so tough when your guard dog isn't around", Orochimaru said before I left._

_Orochimaru carried her back into the bathroom and gave her some kind of shot. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. The rest of Snow memories slipped by quickly until the came to an end. _

When I opened my eyes and I was in the infirmary. Kakuzu was carefully looked over Snow's movements. He pulled the blanket over her body. I can't look at Kakuzu at the same way now. I turn my glance away from him.

"What is it Leader?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's nothing Kakuzu", I said.

I walked over to Snow and put my hand on her forehead. She has no fever, which is a good sign.

"Don't worry Kakuzu she should wake up in a few days", I said.

Everyone in the room looked relieved when they heard that. I left the room before I could feel anymore awkward. Konan followed me to my room.

"Nagato, your face was so pink for most of time what did you see?" asked Konan.

"Far too much of Kakuzu and Snow", I said.

"Snow has quite a body doesn't she", said Konan.

"I'm not falling for that Konan", I said.

"That's no fun. So did you learn anything new about Snow", said Konan.

"She truly is family", I said.

"Yes she is", Konan.


	16. Thief

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 16: Thief **

**Perspectives: Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Konan, Deidara, and Snow. **

**This will be the last chapter in this story. But a new will be coming out soon. I hoped you enjoyed "The Diamond Family". Please leave a review or any questions I will answer them as soon as I can. **

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

I saw most of the group leaving the infirmary except for Kakuzu. When Leader passed he gave me a glare. How much did he see in Snow's memories and more importantly how will affect me.

"Orochimaru", said Leader.

I stopped and turned around to see him. Even I would have a hard defeating leader.

"Yes, Leader", I said.

"If you do anything to hurt the girl you'll regret it", said Leader.

"Let me guess you send Kakuzu after me", I said.

"Yes, but I will go after you too", said Leader.

"Why do you even care about the girl?" I asked.

"She's family to me", said Leader.

"You that give you a weakness", I said.

"No, family makes you stronger. But you've never felt the love of a family before have you, Orochimaru?" asked Leader.

"I see no need for family it holds you back from true potential", I said.

"Your wrong Orochimaru. The strength family gives out weighs the weakness", said Leader before walking away.

His protection won't be enough to stop my plans. I walked to the infirmary door it didn't surprise me to see Deidara.

"Why are you here?" asked Deidara.

"The same reason you are here to watch someone I care about", I said.

"You don't care about her", said Deidara.

"I do care about her but for different reasons then you", I said.

"You only want her for her body", said Deidara.

"So do you", I said.

"That's not true un", said Deidara.

"Yes it is. I bet you dream of ripping off her clothes and making her yours. But that will only happen in your dreams she already gave herself to Kakuzu. He's a lucky man being able to take as his. He gets to have her any time he wants and the only time you get that close to her is in your dreams", I said.

"Will shut up!" yelled Deidara.

It's so easy to push his buttons and so entertaining. His anger was clear, but we both know that I'm right and the blush on his face supports only my answer.

"Your just silly boy in love with a woman you will never have. You are confusing love with lust", I said.

"No I'm not confused there's, so much more to her than a pretty face", said Deidara.

"Your correct she's much more than a pretty face she has beautiful power", I said.

"You love her because of her power. I love everything about her", said Deidara.

"No, I lust after her power. Not her body or what makes kind and sweet", I said.

Four people in the infirmary now and one outside with me. One will be no threat the other three will be deadly force. Now is not the right time, but all I have to do is wait for the right moment to strike my sweet prey.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

The others slowly trickled out of the room while I stayed behind. I made my threads leave Snow's body. I will not leave Snow unprotected in such a weaken state.

"Kuzu", Snow murmured in her sleep.

Her fingers weakly searched the blanket for me. I got into bed with her and she cuddled into me. I know no one will touch her as long as I'm here. I allowed my eyes.

"Don't worry Snow I'm here. I will always be there for you", I said before I fell asleep.

I ran my hair through her soft white hair.

"Wake up lazy ass!" yelled a voice that I instantly recognized as Hidan.

What time is it? I glanced at the clock it was eight in the morning. Why does he have to bother me, so early in the morning? He should know by now that I'm not a morning person. What am I thinking Hidan never learns? He wouldn't be complete dumb ass if he learned. But Hidan wouldn't be Hidan if he wasn't a dumb ass.

"It's too early in the morning for me to deal with you", I said.

"Do you think I want to waste my fucking time trying to wake you up?" asked Hidan.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I asked.

"We have a mission", said Hidan.

"You have to be kidding me", I said.

"I fucking wish", said Hidan.

"Hidan, go waste some else time", I said.

"But your just my favorite fucking person to annoy, Kuzu", said Hidan.

Did he really just call me that? He must have a fucking death wish.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Kuzu", said Hidan.

That annoying smirk of his appeared on his face when he saw my anger growing.

"Your not the person who get to call me that you dumb fuck", I said.

"Well the Little Bitch can't call you it so thought I would do her a favor", said Hidan.

"Go away Hidan", I said.

"No, I'm enjoying this too fucking much to leave", said Hidan.

I charged at him and only missed punching him by a centimeters.

"You don't have to be, so dramatic, Kuzu. Its not my fault your Little Bitch is knocked out", said Hidan.

I hate it when he calls my Snow. Such perfect creature as her shouldn't be called such a horrible name.

"If you call her that again I will rip your tongue out", I said.

I heard the door open and Pain came in. He ignored the argument going on between Hidan and me.

"That what's she is", said Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan", I said.

"Make me ass hole", said Hidan.

"My pleasure", I said.

My threads sewed his mouth such. Why don't I do this more often? It will save me a lot of head aches. Hidan started prying at his stiches.

"You know you'll only make worse by trying to pull them out, Hidan", said Pain.

Hidan managed to make annoyed grunt and then flipped off Pain who gave no reaction.

"Does this mission need my attention?" I asked.

"Yes it does. While your gone I will keep an eye on Snow. It will only take today and most of tomorrow", said Pain.

"Kuzu", said Snow in her sleep.

"That's odd", said Pain.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm surprised that Snow has the strength to even talk in her sleep", said Pain.

The door slammed opened and Konan barged in. I saw Pain's eyes widen.

"What do you think your doing sending him on a mission while she's like this", said Konan.

"I already made my choice", said Pain.

"Well you better change your mind or else", said Konan.

"I'm not fighting with you", said Pain.

"Fine!" yelled Konan before she stormed out of the room.

Konan seemed abnormally moody today. I don't know why she's acting this way and I do not care.

"You should stay. I know that look in Konan's eye it's the same Snow has when she is angry. You should let her cool down some" I asked.

"Shit", said Pain before he left the room.

I wonder what he forgot? I'm glad Snow and I don't really have any kind of anniversary to celebrate. She would probably like that though maybe I will celebrate one with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

It was early in the morning as walked toward infirmary. Deidara was standing outside the door.

"Why are you here?" asked Deidara.

"I'm worried about a fellow team mate", I said.

"You don't fucking care about anyone unless you can benefit from using them in some way", said Deidara.

I couldn't argue with him there. It's no surprise seeing him here. Taking care Deidara won't be a problem. Konan stormed out of the room well that one less problem to worry if she's pissed of at Pain then I don't have to worry about him. It won't be long till Pain leaves and then Kakuzu on a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspective <strong>

I rushed through the doors of the infirmary and saw Deidara and Orochimaru. Seeing Deidara there doesn't surprise, but seeing Orochimaru there is odd. How could Nagato forget the anniversary of when we first meet? I went to my room and locked the door. How could he forget? I heard a knock at the door. It must be Nagato and he better have an apology. I opened the door and saw him standing there.

"I'm sorry I forgot", said Nagato.

"What did you forget?" I asked.

"I forgot the anniversary of when we first met", said Nagato.

"Come in we still have to celebrate", I said.

A smile that I pretty much never see appeared on his face. I was about to kiss him when he said, "we can enjoy this more once Kakuzu leaves. I promised him I would watch Snow".

"Alright", I said.

I can't be angry with him for caring about Snow. As long as he knows who comes first he has nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

I don't want to say good-bye to Snow even if it were only for a short while. As much as I hate Deidara he would protect Snow too. I approached her bed and took off my mask. I kissed her soft lips. I pulled away and saw a small smile across her face. How someone so pure of heart and so beautiful can love still shocks me.

"I will be back as soon as can", I said.

"You know the bitch can't hear you right?" asked Hidan.

"Hidan, do you enjoy not having all your limbs? The way your talking you'll end up in pieces soon", I said.

"You can rip him into pieces once you finish your mission, Kakuzu", said Pain.

"Why are you here?" asked Hidan.

"I'm fulfilling a request", said Pain.

I didn't leave until I saw Pain sitting near Snow's bed. I slowly left the room.

"Little Bitch will be okay she's strong", said Hidan.

"She is strong", I said.

I think this might the first time Hidan and I have actually agreed on something.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspective <strong>

"Come on Nagato let's celebrate Deidara can watch her", I said as I tugged on his cloak.

"No Konan", said Nagato.

It's sweet how loyal he is to his friends, but I want some alone with him. I started kissing his neck. He let out a moan.

"I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you", I whispered in his ear.

"We at least have to watch her until the night", said Nagato.

"Orochimaru is on mission she will be fine with Deidara watching her", I said.

"Be patient Konan it's only a few hours until dark", said Nagato.

"But I want you, so badly", I whispered in his ear.

"I know you do. I thought you would want to be near your friend", said Nagato.

"I love Snow, but if she were in my position she would understand. She would want to be with Kakuzu as much as I want to be with you", I said.

Nagato's eyes twitched when I mentioned Snow and Kakuzu together. I giggled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" asked Nagato.

"That twitch", I said.

"Lets say I've seen too much of those two together", said Nagato.

"So how was Kakuzu in bed?" I asked.

"From expressions on Snow's face Kakuzu is very talented in bed", said Nagato.

"Is he as talented as you in bed?" I asked.

Nagato turned red with blush. He always blushes like when I mention anything like that.

"I love it when you blush, Nagato", I said.

"I don't", said Nagato.

"But it's so cute", I said.

"I'm not cute", said Nagato.

"Yes, you are", I said.

Nagato stopped talking he knew there was no point in disagreeing with me. Night finally came and Deidara walked in the infirmary.

"Don't do anything stupid, Deidara", said before I left the room.

I did feel kinda bad for leaving Snow with Deidara, but at least I wasn't leaving her unprotected.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

I can finally be near her now that guard dog is gone.

"Hello my muse", I said as I gently moved her bangs out of her face.

I took a seat near her. I moved away her blankets to see more of her body. She was only wearing an oversized t-shirt that probably belong to Kakuzu. The shirt hid most of her body, but her smooth soft legs could easily be seen. I ran my hand up one of her smooth slender legs and pushed the shirt up some so I could see her underwear.

"You are, so beautiful Snow", I said.

In her sleep she looks peaceful as if there's nothing wrong in the world. I started drawing.

"Kuzu", whimpered Snow.

"He's not here Snow", I said.

A frown appeared on Snow's face and sapphires fell down her face.

"Don't cry Snow", I said as wiped away her sapphire tears.

I got into bed with her and she rested her head on my chest. I noticed Snow was holding something tightly in her hand. It was Hidan's Jashin necklace.

"You even managed to catch Hidan's affection, but I don't know why you would want it", I said.

I closed my eyes. I felt a peaceful sleep coming on.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Perspective <strong>

I carefully opened the door I want this to go as smoothly as possible. I walked over to her bed and saw Deidara sleeping besides her. Killing him would take up time, which I need. Snakes slithered out of my sleeves and started to work their way over to Deidara. His eyes opened when he felt the snakes' movements.

"I won't let you take her without a fight", said Deidara.

"Boy you won't last a second against me, especially since you don't have your clay", I said.

His hands went to his belt, which normally held his clay. When he turned his head he saw one of my snake had his bag clay in its mouth.

"You are nothing without your clay, Deidara", I said.

A small bird appeared in his hand. He threw the bird at my snake. When the smoke cleared my snake laid limp on the floor and the bag of clay had vanished from its mouth.

"Stupid boy, I was going to let you live, but now you've changed my mind", I said.

I grabbed Snow out bed held her against me. I didn't need to use her as shield, but Deidara won't attack if there's any chance of hurting Snow.

"Let her go!" yelled Deidara.

Why did he have to be so annoyingly loud?

"Now why would I let go of something so sweet and so powerful?" I asked before I licked Snow's soft sweet neck.

He threw a bird at me, which exploded in a big bang. It had a real sound to it, but had no real power. It was meant to be scare technique. I felt Snow stirring in my grip. How can she be waking up? It's interesting how quickly she recovering. I heard the boulder of the hideout moving away.

"I want my Jashin necklace!" yelled Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's Perspective <strong>

I've never been, so happy to hear Hidan's annoying voice. I saw Snow's eyes slowly open.

"Deidara?" asked a hazy Snow.

Orochimaru was about to leave. No I can't let him escape. I sculpted a bird and threw it. I know Snow's diamond skin will protect her. As soon as the explosion went off a diamond dome formed around me. How did Snow have enough strength to form this? I tried to run after him, but Snow's diamond dome hadn't disappeared yet. Kakuzu will kill me when he finds me. I would rather face him then face this guilt I'm feeling for not being able to protect the one I love.

"Sorry my muse I couldn't protect you", I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"If necklace is so fucking important why did you forget it in the first place?" I asked.

Hidan gave no answer. We had gotten so close to village we had reach. Right when he figured out that he didn't have the stupid necklace he refused to move. When we stepped into the hideout something felt off. I heard a loud moan come from Konan's room.

Looks like Leader and Konan made up. I heard loud explosion go off and hideout shook. The explosion ripped the infirmary's doors off. I ran to the infirmary and caught a glimpse of Orochimaru taking Snow. No not again!

"No", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's Perspective <strong>

My body feels, so weak after making that diamond dome around Deidara. I don't regret protecting him. Deidara is my family and family comes first, no matter how annoying they are. I would have done the same thing for Hidan if he were in Deidara's place. Orochimaru picked me up bridal style. I tried to push away from him, but I didn't have enough strength to. I saw a glimpse of Kakuzu running after us. I couldn't move a muscle I used up what little chakra I had to protect Deidara. Orochimaru stopped in the field. I saw Kakuzu looking at me. For the first time I saw a slight hint of fear in Kakuzu's eyes. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but I always read his emotions better than anyone. Orochimaru put me down, but I couldn't stand up and was forced to lean against Orochimaru. I don't like being this close to him.

"Please let me go", I said.

"Now why would I do that", he hissed in my ear.

I felt something slither around my neck. When I looked to my side I saw a white snake. It hissed and bared its fangs. I haven't felt this scared for a long time. Emeralds fell down my face.

"There's no need to cry my new pet", said Orochimaru.

No I'm not a pet or a slave. The group started to move forward.

"Your lover is here", said Orochimaru.

"Let her go", said Kakuzu.

"You are weak now Kakuzu you should be thanking me for taking away your one real weakness", said Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Perspective <strong>

"I wouldn't get any closer", warned Orochimaru.

I saw snake had slither around Snow's neck and bared it fangs. Why am I not attacking the venom cant' kill her. I attacked and missed by only centimeters.

"I will give you one last wondering. This snake's vemon might not kill Snow, but it will paralyze her for the rest of her immortal life. And the only person who knows the cure is me. Kill me and you ruin her", said Orochimaru.

I backed away by this time Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi arrived. They had heard most of the conversation and didn't make a move to get Snow.

"I love you Kakuzu", said Snow.

There were tears of pink pearls falling down her face.

"Thanks for the new pet, Kakuzu", said Orochimaru before he disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Perspective <strong>

I was relaxed, but something didn't feel right. I opened the door to my room and the hideout seemed far too quiet.

"Why are you out of bed?" asked Nagato.

"Something doesn't feel right", I said, as I got dressed.

He quickly got dressed and joined me outside of the room. I saw the doors of the infirmary off their hinges. I walked into the infirmary and saw Snow's empty bed and Deidara stuck in a protective diamond dome. I ran out of the hideout and saw footprints leading to the training this can't be good. We reached the others standing in shock.

"What happened?" asked Nagato.

"Orochimaru stole my Snow", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu walked hideout and into the infarmy. When he saw Deidara trapped in the dome he smashed it open and grabbed Deidara by the neck.

"Why are you fucking angry with me un?" asked Deidara.

"You were suppose to watch her", said Kakuzu.

"No I wasn't Leader was supposed to un", said Deidara.

"I wasn't expecting him to stay there you love her as much as I do why weren't you fucking watching her!" yelled Kakuzu.

That's the first time I've heard Kakuzu openly admit he loves Snow. He must be really hurting. I can't imgine the pain he's going through, but I know all of us are feeling some kind of pain.

"I will find her", said Kakuzu.

"Or she will find us", I said.


End file.
